Chain of Hearts
by NaruChick92
Summary: When Clover is forced to join the Akatsuki to defend her adopted son Naruto, she finds herself paired with the Zombie Brothers.Love is one thing&sacrifice is another.Is her love strong enough to change her new partners&the Akatsuki before tragedy strikes?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ FIRST: Kakuzu/OC/Hidan. Some lemon throughout and in later chapters, no actual yaoi just mention and little actions. This is all in MY point of view as Clover. I'm not trying to be professional, I'm just doing this for fun, if you don't like, it don't read it.

I do not own Naruto or any characters of the show they are Masashi Kishimoto's I don't own any trademark or copyright material such as songs, games, food, etc. Some ideas came from doujinshi by Rauhrief and Yuki Inoue. [Some things have been changed from the anime/manga, such as the fact that the Akatsuki members have to be present for the extractions, etc.] None of the Characters will be in character in every way, some things have been changed for the story.

My Character: Clover no Sabaku. Age: 20. Features:short blonde hair and ocean blue eyes, circle lip ring(like Konan's but on the side) short with an average not skinny body. Headband on head, ring on left ring finger_ My home-village:Land of Earth Hidden in the Rock. Transferred to: Land of Fire Hidden in the Leaf. My Chakra Nature:Earth. I can only use some medical ninjutsu for small things

"Chain of Hearts"

Chapter 1: The Beginning

This is how my life with the Akatsuki began. I was taking my annual jounin exam working in

between my ex-husband Kakashi and Might Guy. I was just about to turn my test in when

there was a sudden explosion outside the gates of Konaha, and the exam was postponed

immediately and we jounin were called to battle. Kakashi and I, still close even after the

divorce, took off in the same direction as Guy and Genma. We ended up on the outside of

Konaha's now blown up gates trying to protect what was left of the barrier. We were met

face to face by two Akatsuki members, I knew that because of their robes. One had short

red hair, lighter than my husband Gaara's but it was in the same style. The other man was

quite handsome; he had long blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail and some hanging over his

left eye going past his chin. "We're here for the jinchuriki." the red head said. "Where is

he?" the blonde asked. I knew they meant Naruto, my adopted son and there was no way I

was going to let them hurt him! See in the past, when Kakashi and I were still married,we

adopted Naruto a year after we became Squad 7,long before Sasuke ran off to join

Orochimaru. I chose to adopt him. I loved him, he was a mini-me and I had always felt

that Naruto was somehow my own flesh and blood. Without hesitating, I

shouted out, "Im the jinchuriki!". "What! Clover no! " Kakashi yelled, "You don't want to

mess with these guys, Guy and I fought them back when Gaara was kidnapped, they

escaped even though we got Gaara back." Kakashi finished. "No you're not," the blonde

said" the jinchuriki in this village is male." I shrunk back and thought quickly, "Well I am the only jinchuriki left in this village, the male one has left for training so you

won't find him here!" I retorted. Which it was the truth, at the time Naruto had just left

with Yamato for special training and wasn't here, but the Akatsuki thought I was lying.

"You lie, I know Naruto Uzumaki is the only jinchuriki in the Leaf Village." the blonde

spoke. I thought to myself again to quickly answer, I wondered if I should reveal my

copy-one tailed-bijuu. "I will prove it!" I said finally making up my mind. "What the hell are

you doing?" Kakashi whispered, pulling on my arm. "Yeah you're going to get yourself

killed!" Genma added. "Im doing what is best for this village and for Naruto. If they take

me instead then," I was cut off by Guy,"Then you'll be killed! We don't need to lose you!"

he insisted. "Clover if you do this, you won't be able to get out of the Akatsuki!"Genma

said. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. If it will protect my village and son then I'll do it

without hesitating, you know that." I said suddenly looking towards the Hokage faces upon

the mountain. It was quite for a moment, then I spoke again, "The 3rd once told me that I

had the "Will of Fire" and I plan to keep that title, I don't want to let my village, family,

or friends down, and I won't." I finished and walked closer to the Akatsuki. "Wait." Genma

said grabbing my arm. "They'll kill you extracting your jinchuriki then they'll just come

back here and get Naruto. What good is it to throw your life away like that?" I looked at

him and responded with almost no emotion,"It'll at least buy you some time to get Naruto

prepared and out of this village. So I won't be throwing my life away for nothing." and I

began walking again.I stopped right in front of them. "Okay, if I prove to you that I am in

fact a jinchuriki, will you take me instead of Naruto and leave this village alone?" I said

bowing before the two. "Hmm, well..."the red head pondered. "We'll take you up on your

offer, un. You prove to us and we'll take you in the nine-tails place." the blonde haired one

stated. "Deidara what are you doing?" the redhead shouted. "Calm down Sasori, I've got

this all worked out." Deidara said coolly. "Okay then." I answered and took my stance and

began to transform. My jinchuriki , Shukakai, grew to her enormous height and size and

hovered over the two Akatsuki. As my jinchuriki began to form a stone-sand ball in the pit

of her mouth the Akatsuki started waving their hands in the air wanting me to stop and

shouting that they believed me. Once I returned to my human form, Deidara looked at me

dumbfounded. "How the hell did you end up with the same one-tails jinchuriki as that sand

man I fought against in the Sand village?" "Well it's a long story, he's my husband though."

I said "He is?" Sasori asked surprised. "Well you can tell us once we get to the hideout, un.

Too bad you won't be seeing your husband again. Besides, now this will work to my

advantage even more now." Deidara responded. Sasori walked up behind me, "Get down on

your knees for me." and I did as he asked. He grabbed my hands roughly and placed them

behind my back. Deidara then came behind me and bound them with some rope. "I love

women tied up, un." Deidara whispered in my ear as he walked in front of me. I blushed and

looked up at him as he was about to put a brown sack over my head. "Wait could I at least

say goodbye before I leave, I won't see them again?" I asked. "Fine un, just hurry."

Deidara sighed. I stood up and went to bid them goodbye, I winced as I turned to leave

them. "Okay I'm ready." I said ,and Deidara placed the bag over my head and then hit me

in the neck causing me to pass out for the remainder of the trip. As I fell asleep,

I dreamed of my village, all those in it and Gaara. All of whom I'd probably never see

again. It seemed as if I were asleep for hours but when I woke up I realized the bag was

gone & that I was at a dango shop. "You're finally awake. "Deidara said

munching on dango. Sasori's mouth was too full to say anything so he just smiled. "We had

to stop by here and pick up some dango for Tobi, my other team mate. See I'm the only

one in the Akatsuki who does has two, so far. Here I bought you some." he said handing

them to me, then realizing that I was tied up. "Say ahhh."Deidara said. He

literally fed them to me. "Aww how sweet. Deidara's, feeding his girlfriend?" Sasori

teased. "Shut up Sasori no Danna! She has to eat too you know." Deidara said blushing a

little, I giggled. These guys seemed like good people despite their S-Rank criminal titles.

"Well I don't know why, she's just gonna be killed when we get there." Sasori said shoving

in more dango. "Oh no she isn't un," Deidara smirked. "What the hell! What are you talking

about?" Sasori yelled almost choking. "You'll see what I mean, un when it's time." Deidara

said smirking at me. So once we were done eating they placed the bag back on my head and

we walked a little way then one of them picked me up over their shoulder and carried me

some way. Every time one of them talked it echoed and then I started to hear other

voices, we seemed to go up some kind of staircase and then we stopped. "Here look what

we caught in the Leaf, un." Deidara said and I felt him pick me up and then he threw me

down on the ground. "Is it the nine-tails jinchuriki?" I hear a deep but static-like voice

ask. "No Leader-sama. But SHE is a jinchuriki and you'll be surprised by what number she

is." I heard Sasori say. "What do you mean Sasori?" Leader-sama asked, "I'll let Deidara

tell you, he's got some plan up his sleeve I must warn you." Sasori spoke again. "What is it

Deidara-sempai Tobi wants to know?" I heard a man's voice that kind of sounded like a kid

and he talked in 3rd persons, so I guess that was Tobi. "You'll

know in a minute damnit Tobi!" Deidara yelled. "I'll let you all see her before I tell un ,

she's feisty and a cutie, un." Deidara said and then the bag was lifted off my head. The

place was dark and well there was these figures of people, there were eight of them and

they were all colored in like a rainbow shade or and every ones voice were like

static. The figures were on what looked like

fingers and I was in a palm of a giant hand with Deidara and Sasori standing by me. I was

terrified but I stood my ground this was for a good cause. "Wow you're right she is pretty

cute Dei, good job you picked up a bitch." I heard one of them say, "Hidan, don't be such

an ass she just got here." I heard another say. "So what's this plan and what number is

she?" another asked. "Well since your all so curious...un" Deidara teased. "Will you just tell

us, I've got money to count." one said he sounded really angry. "Okay. She is the one-tailed

jinchuriki..."Deidara said. "What? That's impossible!" some plant looking thing said. "Yeah

we already have the one-tailed jinchuriki!" I heard a woman say, she must have been the

only woman. "Well I told her to wait till we got here to tell us how she is the one-tailed

jinchuriki, she told us that Gaara was her husband and that was one of the reasons, un."

Deidara finished he sounded proud of himself. "What could that have to do with it?" one

asked. "Who'd ever marry the Kazekage? That guys a freak. "someone said." Don't talk

about him like that! You don't know him!" I snapped. "Well it's not like you'll ever see him

again anyway." A deep voice said. "Your right but I should still defend him." I replied.

"Okay so Mrs. Sabaku," Leader began but I cut him off, "Its Clover, just call me

Clover, I don't want to be called that anymore." I said. "Well Clover, how did you come to

wield the one-tailed jinchuriki when your husband is the one who truly possesses it? Can

you tell us?" "Yes I can. Let's see, about 2 years ago I obtained the one-tailed jinchuriki

through an experiment set up for Gaara and myself. Granny Chiyo, "I was cut off by

someone with red eyes. "Is that the woman who resurrected Gaara after we extracted his

one-tailed beast using the Reanimation Jutsu?" "Yes it is and she was the very one who put

the tailed beast in him. So anyway, Granny Chiyo, "I was cut off again but by Sasori, "My

grandma! How is she? That old bat, thought she'd be dead after our fight? At least I

would've killed her if I hadn't been called back like I was, her and that little bitch." he

said. "She is fine, Anyway!.." I pressed." Chiyo made this

machine called a "Jutsu Transforming Machine" made to form two being's jutsu's into one

and both people in the machine would have the same jutsu, their original plus the one from

the other person.." I said and the rude one named Hidan asked, "Eh? What you mean,

explain it to me babe." "Well for example, what Chiyo was trying to do with Gaara and I, I

have a jutsu dealing with stone and Gaara's is sand. She wanted to merge the two together

that way if I used my original stone jutsu it wouldn't be just stone anymore it would be

sand and stone in one jutsu. You get it?" I asked kind of teasing a little, if I was going to

be with these guys for a long time like Deidara hinted at, then I might as well get friendly

soon as possible to stay on their good sides. "Yeah I do thanks blondie." he said kind of

laughingly. "Image you actually getting something. "the money lover said and everyone

started laughing. "What?" Hidan began, "Enough! Let her finish." Leader said. "Okay

so she made this machine and Gaara and I were her genie pigs, so we both got into the

machine when she started it up I heard Gaara screaming from the other side and pretty

soon I began to feel the same pain that he was feeling and it lasted about 10 minutes

before it had stopped. Once we got out Chiyo noticed right away that something wasn't

right so she sent us to the lab for testing. Once the results came back it shocked her and

she was scared of what she had done obviously because when she told us she was shaking.

She said that while we were in the machine instead of our jutsu's being changed it was our

cells inside our bodies, "I said catching my breath. "So that must be why you two were in

so much pain during the experiment." one said. "Well duh, damn it's like you were born

yesterday! Really sharky you've been slow all day." someone said and everyone cracked up

again. "Continue.." Leader said loudly. "Chiyo told us that the machine copied Gaara's cells

from his body including Shukaku's and sent them into my body and so it's just like saying I

have a copy of Shukaku in my body now and so when Chiyo told us she said it'd be best to

name my copy-one-tail Shukakai as if they were twins. But see the jutsu mixture only

shows up in the jinchuriki itself, not in us." I said finally finished. "That's why when you let

the jinchuriki take over your body it had that strange attack of sand and stone forming

before you called it off. I was wondering why it was such a weird combination." Sasori said,

"My grandmother was a genius, but sometimes that's not such a good thing I guess you and

Gaara are proof of that." he laughed. "I guess so." I giggled a little. "Now that the

information is given what was your "genius" plan?" Leader asked hinting on our

conversation about being a genius. "Well un, since she has a tailed beast that we already

have, I was thinking that maybe she should become a member of the Akatsuki and use her

jinchuriki to our advantage un, and kill off any others and intruders. With her, we can

easily hunt down and capture the other tailed beast!" Deidara said.

Everyone seemed as if they were so impressed that they were speechless. Finally Leader

said, "Well done Deidara! I can't believe you'd come up with such a brilliant plan, and in

such short time! Looks like you get a raise! "Leader said sounded enthused. Everyone else

seemed to be angry at him now. "What? I told you I had a good plan, un." Deidara said

smirking as it would seem. "So that's why you wouldn't tell me! You wanted to get a raise!"

Sasori scowled. "Looks like one team will be having a new team mate. Looks like Deidara's

team won't be the only three-man squad anymore, since Zetsu refuses to partner."

Leader-sama teased. "Oh wonderful! Way to go Deidei! Tobi's so happy!" the masked man

said jumping off the finger and hugging his sempai. "Get off of me runt! Katsu!" Deidara

yelled and then there was an explosion and the masked man was blown off the hands that

held us. "Oh my gosh is he okay?" I asked worried. "He'll be fine." Deidara assured me.

"You were worried about Tobi?" the masked man asked climbing back up. I was so surprised

it's like he wasn't touched!" Tobi likes you!" and then he gave me a hug and squeezed me so

tightly, I couldn't breathe. "Enough! Tobi, back away from her. Okay listen up it has been

decided who will have Clover as their new team mate..."Leader said. Everyone got quite and

then he said, "Hidan and Kakuzu." "Huh?" I asked "What are you joking Leader?" the

money lover who I now suspected to be Kakuzu asked. "No I'm not you will all be dismissed

and you will retrieve her a cloak and we will put out the extra bed and she will be placed in

your room. You all will respect her and she will you as well. If I find out different, you will

all be punished. Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Seattling In and the Training

We then were in a house, a big house, it was very bright.

Everyone hovered around me, I was still tied up so I couldn't just run away from them. I

could finally see all of their faces, and all of them were men. I noticed that the one they

called Leader wasn't there nor the woman who I learned was called Konan. All of them

were really attractive to me except for two of them, they were okay I guess, this blue

looking man who was half human/shark named Kisame and this huge plant looking man

named Zetsu, he was a cannibal literally. There was a man with red eyes, and I recognized

him right away, it was Itachi, Sasuke's older brother. He looked just like Sasuke except

he had longer hair in a ponytail and marks on his face. Then there was Tobi who had a

bright orange swirly mask on and of course Deidara and Sasori and my new acquaintances

Kakuzu and Hidan. Hidan was quite the looker, he had these beautiful amethyst eyes and

silver hair that was slicked back and boy did he have a sailor mouth. The other, Kakuzu, had on a mask and was almost the tallest man there.

He had green eyes with sclera maroon color. I really wanted to see the rest of his face, I was

for some reason attracted to him and Hidan as soon as I laid my eyes on them, without

even knowing what kind of men they were. Man I have some weird taste in men. But

their voices were another thing that pulled me into their grasp. I knew my face had to be

red as fire cause I had all these thoughts going through my head about how attractive

they were. "Is someone gonna untie her or am I gonna have to drag her to our room?"

Hidan asked "Which wouldn't bother me none I prefer to have it that way." he added.

When no one done anything, he grabbed me by the hair and began pulling me and I

immediately snapped! I couldn't stand it when someone, anyone pulls my hair, it's just one of

those things that sets me off into Bitch Mode. I jumped up and flipped around best I

could and head butted him. Hidan fell back onto the couch and the others grabbed me.

"Damn you stupid bitch! Why they hell you do that for?" he yelled holding his head. "You

shouldn't have pulled my hair!" I screamed "Im sorry Hidan but it sets me off!" I added

trying to be nice about it. "You are feisty. Come on, we have to get the room rearranged

for your bed." Kakuzu said and he turned me around and pushed me over the side of the

couch where Hidan was still at and untied my hands, the position we were in set off a lot of

wolf whistles in the house. I could feel his big masculine body pushing against my average

fragile one, my face was red hot and scratch my head where Hidan had pulled it. "You guys

don't hurt her okay." Deidara yelled "Be good boys." Tobi added. The others were just

laughing but the three of us just ignored them. As soon as we got to the room I pushed

Hidan on one of the beds and began healing his head where I'd head butted him, feeling

bad for what I did. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked "I'm healing you what does it

look like? Im so sorry I did that. It's just.." I said, and Kakuzu turned and looked at me,

"It's just that that's something you don't do to me, I'm very tender headed." I finished.

"I'm fine! I don't need your healing!" Hidan said. "Too late it's done." I said getting off the

bed and then I stuck my tongue out at him. "Okay..."Kakuzu said and all of a sudden these

things came out of his arms, they kind of looked like tentacles, and started moving things

in the room with them and his hands. "Whoa that's so awesome!" I said and in a matter of

time there was space enough for my cott and a small dresser. "Cool." I said. "We'll put up a

curtain around your bed so you can have privacy." Kakuzu said, his tentacles retracting

back into his arm. "Okay, thank you." I said happily. "Think nothing of it." he replied. "Wow

look at you, never seen you so nice before." Hidan teased him. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Kakuzu said I suppose he was embarrassed or maybe just annoyed. "Yeah right! Sure you

will." Hidan laughed. "Um, where is my cott and dresser? I will get it and bring them up

here myself so you won't have to." I said politely. They both just looked at me and nodded

and so I went downstairs and asked Itachi where they were located. "They're in there, in

that shrine right there you see?" Itachi asked pointing outside the window to a shrine a few

meters away from the house. "Yes I do. Thank you Itachi." I said he smiled and unlocked

the sliding door. I went out there and got the things out and place them outside the shrine

and closed the door back. I looked back towards the house and seen all of them staring at

me like I was the Eighth Wonder of the World. So I used my stone jutsu and created a

stair case that lead from the shack to my new bedroom window. "Kakuzu!" I screamed, he

looked out the window, "Open the window!" he did but looked at me like I was crazy. "You

can't get those things through a window! What are you crazy?" Kisame screamed from the

inside the house. "Just watch!" I yelled and then Hidan showed up at the window. "What

chu up to now miss-goody-two-shoes?" he yelled ."Watch!" I repeated. Just then two

figures popped up right outside the house by the sliding door. A man with spikey orange

hair and piercings all over and a woman with blue hair and a giant paper flower in her hair.

It was Pein(Leader)and Konan. They showed just as I was about to preform my favorite

jutsu. "Pro-Shrinkage Jutsu" I yelled and the cott and dresser shrunk to fit in my hand

like a dollhouse bed and dresser toy. Everyone's jaws dropped as I picked them up and

walked up my stone staircase and walked through my window, they then all ran up to my

room and watched me climb in. "Release!" I said and the objects returned to their regular

sizes then I stuck my head out the window and touch two fingers to my stone stairs and

two fingers up to my mouth, and the stone stairs vanished. "Wh..Where'd you learn that?"

Hidan asked star struck." I made it up when I was younger, it was really just away for

making me lifelike toys when I was a kid." I laughed and everyone fell on the floor

sweatdropping. "You really are something else. I think you're gonna fit in just fine here."

Pein said. "Oh if you haven't guessed yet, I'm Leader. My name is Pein but you are to call

me Leader at all times." He said handing me his hand to shake." He only lets Konan call him

Pein." Zetsu said. "Because they're in love!" Tobi said. An argument started almost

instantly and they got louder and louder. "Get out of our room with that noise!" Kakuzu

yelled and slammed the door shut in their faces. "Man they get into such a fucking fuss

over their relationship. It's fucking pathetic. "Hidan said. "Yeah I know. Clover I'm

counting my money and Hidan is napping so fix up your side of the room like you want just

don't bother us unless you really need something." Kakuzu said. "Okay! Sure thing." and so I

fixed up my part of the room and then took a nap myself. Half way into my sleep, I felt

someone watching me, and I woke up and saw Gaara standing over me I got up and hugged

him, I was crying because I was so happy to see him. And then all my friends were there

and they were all hugging me and crying. Then Naruto came up and was about to take my

hand and then I was really woke up but Hidan telling me I had to get up and eat. I couldn't

help but cry, and I knew that I looked like an idiot. "What's wrong with you? You sick or

something?" Hidan asked rudely. "I..I'm fine I'll be down in a minute okay. Thanks." I said

trying my best to hold back my true tears that were pounding at my eyelids to get out.

"Okay.. whatever." Hidan said and backed out of room. Kakuzu was about to walk in when

Hidan grabbed at his shoulder and shook his head. "What do you mean?" Kakuzu asked,

Hidan just pointed at me and then they closed the door. Then I let in all out. I went into

my psychotic state and was scream crying like I did in my childhood & early teen years.

Knowing, that I would never, see them again. And, never see Gaara again. I would be forced

to kill people and maybe torture them and there wasn't really a way out of it. I would have

to grow accustom to it and live the way they did whether I wanted to or not. So I came

downstairs to eat my eyes still a little sore, everyone acted as if nothing happened and I

was glad. Before I could reach the bottom of the stairs Tobi ran up the remaining ones and

grabbed my hand, "Come on! You can sit next to me!" and he dragged me to a seat at a very

long table. "Where's the food damnit I'm hungry?" I heard Hidan say, Konan and Leader

are bringing it in now, so just be patient. "Itachi told him while trying to watch what looked

like Spongebob on TV. "I hope you like McDonalds, cuz that's what we're having." Zetsu

said from in the kitchen, "Y..Yes I do." I said nervously. "I sure hope they remembered to

get those frosty things with the m&m's or Oreos in them." Kisame said lying back on

Itachi's arm. "Bug off. "Itachi said and he swung his arm back and knocked the shark man

off the couch completely and he landed on Deidara who was sitting on the floor making a

clay model of the Statue of Liberty, and it was crushed. "Damnit you moron get the hell

off of me un! You faget look what the hell you done to my art!" he screamed tossing Kisame

off him and to the side. "How many times do I have to tell you that isn't art!" Sasori

snapped. "Yes it is!" Deidara said jumping to his feet and waving a fist in the air. "No it's

not! Art isn't something that is destroyed!" Sasori argued. "Whatever! I know art." Deidara

said marching towards the table and taking a seat. "You mind helping. "Pein said annoyed,

but no one paid attention to him, so I got up to help with the bags and drinks. "Thank you

Clover. Seems like women are better when it comes to compassion." Konan said laughingly. I

chuckled some too because when she said that then some of the men came to help, feeling

a little mad to think a woman was better at something. When everything was handed out

we began to eat. As I was eating I looked around to see what kind of eaters they were. For

the most of it, Itachi, Konan, and Sasori seemed to be proper eaters, Kisame, Hidan, and

Zetsu were somewhat sloppy eaters cramming their mouths. Pein and Deidara were in the

middle, Tobi looked like he was a polite eater, all he could do was hold his mask up just

enough to take a few bites. I thought it was funny for some reason, but where was

Kakuzu? He wasn't at the table. "Hey where's Kakuzu at?" I asked,"He's in our room eating,

he doesn't eat out here with us cuz he's emo bout his face." Hidan answered with his mouth

packed, "Oh…"I said. When everyone was done with the food, we got our deserts. "I got

you an Oreo one, I hope that's okay. "Pein asked. "Yes Leader, that's fine." "Oreo is my

favorite!" Tobi said nudging me in the arm. "Yeah me too!" I said the same time Itachi said

it. Yeah, me and red-eyes have something common. So we ate our McFlurries and talked

about me mainly, Deidara said that was something that they do to newbies, talk only about

them. I don't really like talking about me though. "Sooo, you ever leave that village of

yours?" Hidan asked "How many husbands have you had?" Kisame asked "You have any

kids?" Konan asked "Do you like me?" Tobi asked."Uhhh. Well, no Hidan, Two Kisame, No

just an adopted one but he's 16,yes Tobi I do, your very nice." I said all together. "That

man with the mask, you told goodbye before we left, was Kakashi wasn't it? Was he your

husband?" Sasori asked "You have two husbands at once?" Pein yelled. "No. That was my

ex-husband but we are still as close as when we were together?" I said licking my ice

cream. "Who was he?" Konan asked. "Kakashi Hatake." I said joyfully. "What? Kakashi

Hatake?" Kakuzu asked sounding surprised, as he walked in the kitchen. "Yeah. U surprised?" I

asked teasingly."….No, I just wasn't expecting it." He said as he sat down. "Bout time you

come out here you been in there for 'bout an hour." Hidan said tossing his empty cup on the

floor, "Hey you shouldn't do that. Pick it up, were you raised in a barn?" I said, everyone

just kind of stared at me, I felt my face grow hot and I looked down. "What the hell did

you just say to me?" Hidan asked glaring at me and standing up. I looked up with fearful

eyes and spoke, "Y..You heard me, I said pick it up, we shouldn't have to clean up after

you." Hidan got right up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, then he quickly

grabbed at me between my legs, I screamed, "What the hell are you doing stop it!" I was

terrified but blushing at the touch, everyone was watching like it was a show. "Sorry just

checkin to make sure you didn't have any balls, it takes them to talk to me like that." Hidan

said and he let me go and bent down to pick up the cup and throw it in the trash. "He does

stuff like that to piss you off try not to let it get to you okay, Im sorry, he didn't mean

anything by it." Konan said giving me a look of compassion. "It's okay," I said blandly, "I'm

kind of used to it." So after that we all went into the living room to watch tv or movies.

"Give me that!" Kisame said snatching the remote from Tobi, "But Tobi wants to watch

'Hey Arnold'." "No we are watching America's Funniest Home Videos!" Itachi said being

handed the remote. "That's fine I like that show!" Tobi said happily. "Ha! I love this show

watchin all these morons do stupid shit and gettin hurt, what a bunch of losers!" Hidan said

opening a beer. "Righhht, So you wouldn't mind if we put that video of you on there?"

Itachi asked smirking. "Huh? What the fuck you talking about crow-boy?" Hidan

demanded. "You don't remember?" Deidara asked laughingly, "Hell No! What video?" Hidan

yelled. "Well of course you wouldn't remember, Kisame drugged you and Kakuzu for killing

his pet jellyfish. "Sasori said. "What video?" Hidan asked again. "The one with you and

Kakuzu so high outta your minds. Trying to sing "Bawla, Shot calla" by that guy, Lil' Troy.

Then you fell on Tobi's lap and said you'd fuck him through his eye hole and then passed

out!" and everyone started laughing. "Yeah and Kakuzu kept eating all the donuts we bought

for Leader and Leader was like "What The Fuck" every time he'd reach over for one! "Tobi said

howling in laughter. "No I don't remember that shit! I did no such thing!" Hidan yelled

turning towards the tv. "Yeah that's the same thing you said when you watched it the first

time. But you were pretty messed up then too." Sasori said wiping away tears. "Shut up."

Kakuzu said "Sit by me, stop standing up, that annoys me." Kakuzu finished, I did what he

said. The last thing I wanted was to mess something up with my new teammate. "Shall we

put it on un?" Deidara asked, "Nah, maybe later. Wouldn't want to embarrass him in front

of his new partner. They'll be plenty of time for that in the future." Sasori said. "Aaaaaw

Maaaaan!" Tobi exclaimed snapping his fingers like Swiper. "Shut up we're missing the

funny ones!" Kisame said. "Hand me a beer will you?" Pein hollered to Konan, "You want

one?" he asked turning towards me "Uh no thanks I really only drink like other types of

alcohol, I hate beer." I said. "Smart girl." Kakuzu said turning to the side to sip what

looked like Crown Royal and coke so I couldn't see his face. "Well we got it! Come pick out

what you want!" Konan said handing Leader Pein his Natural Light. "Oh thanks but I only

drink on weekends." I said shaking my hands in front of me. "Aw just have something! Damn

it's not like we got a mission tomorrow fuck." Hidan said nudging me in the leg. "Actually,

you do. But it's just a D-Ranked one to test your abilities together. "Pein said putting his

arm around Konan who had just sat down with a martini. "Damnit I wanted to sleep iiin!"

Hidan whined."Hahhaaaahha That guy fell in the bucket!" Tobi yelled and fell back

laughing. Then everyone was laughing at him instead of the show because he kicked

Deidara and Sasori actually jumped on top of him. It was as if they weren't

all murderers, just ordinary family that had its share of misfits, including me. They were

my new family, and I could tell that they all shared a bond and always took up for one

another, no matter how much they seemed to dislike each other, deep down they all loved

each other very much, and I was the new member who'd be sharing the same love as I

grew use to them. I could tell that that wouldn't take long. Lost in my thoughts, I jumped

when I felt something slightly touch my shoulder, I snapped up and looked over it. It was

Kakuzu's arm, he had moved it to where it was on but also off the couch. "Sorry, didn't

mean to bump you. There's just not a lot of room on this side of the sectional." he said. He was right, I looked in the mirror that was covering the entire wall in front of the tv and

table, to where you could see everyone. The sectional was packed; Konan was on

the end and next to her was Pein who was nuzzling her chest, then there was Zetsu who

was munching on some popcorn (but Zetsu takes up a lot of rool) then there was me

and Kakuzu and beside him was Kisame and Itachi. On the floor was Deidara who was leaned against Pein's leg and Sasori was beside him in front of Zetsu grabbing some of his popcorn every

now and then, then there was Hidan who was in front of me and then Tobi who was the

closest to the tv, he was snacking on candy. "Clover," Hidan said grabbing another beer,

"Huh?" I asked "Open your legs for me. I want to sit in between them." he finished. "Okay,

uh sure." so I let him and he threw his arms over my knees and leaned against the couch,

then he put his head back and looked at me upside down. "Anyone ever tell you that that

you have a big.. a big ass?" I looked at him and laughed a little, "Yeah, plenty of people

Hidan, I don't think I can count." "Oh. Well, why do you have an ass like that? I bet you

can stick a glass on it." He said laughing, he was drunk, but it was cute. "You wanna know

why?" I asked "Yeah. I- I do, I wa-wanna know." he stuttered. I took a deep breath and

then said, "Shake it. Bake it. Took my momma 9 months to make it." and shook my hips a

little in my seat. Everyone started laughing at me, my face grew hot again. I forgot they

were all there because they were all so quiet watching CSI that recently came on. "I-Im sorry." I said embarrassed. "Tobi wants to do it!" he said grabbing my hand.

"Maybe later Tobi they're trying to watch their show." I said trying not to laugh. "Okay,

then tomorrow?" he asked in an excited voice, "Yes Tobi tomorrow in the morning." I told

him. "Yay!" he said then went to the bathroom. Then I felt something on my leg and I

looked down and it was Hidan he was clinging to my leg like a kid. "I wanna go to bed with

you, you're so warm." Then he was picked up by Kakuzu and thrown over his shoulder. "Put

me down old man, shit I'm trying to talk you ass. Fuck you!" Then Hidan passed out,

Kakuzu turned to everyone. "Goodnight." then started upstairs, "GOODNIGHT!" they all

said. "Im bout to hit the sack too." Pein yawned and stood up to stretch, "Com'on Konan."

he said. They greeted goodnight and went to bed. "Goodnight guys Im off too." I started

upstairs and Deidara stood up, "Wait. goodnight." he said and he grabbed my hand and

kissed it. "I saw that on a Nickelodeon once." he said "You got that from Titanic!" Zetsu

said, "Shut it!" Deidara barked. "Goodnight, see you in the morning." I replied. They

returned it and I saw Deidara jump in Sasori's lap and kiss him when he seated on the

couch. I thought it was hot, there was a lot of yaoi going on in this household and I liked

that,(Yaoi-fangirl!). I went into the bedroom and

accidently walked in on Kakuzu undressing. I gasped and squeaked an "I'm sorry!" and

closed the door. He opened it shortly after and told me to come in. "I-I didn't mean to, I

should've knocked first." He looked at me as if I was crazy. "There's uh, not a whole lot of

privacy in this household, you're the first to respect it. " and he looked in the direction of

my bed with the sheet in front of it, kind of like in hospitals, "Oh so that's why you set

that up for me thank you." I said to him. "Hidan and I aren't use to having a female in our

presence unless we are at some strip-club and I know he doesn't really respect women. I

do, so I did that for you." he reached over and fluffed his pillow some. "You don't really

look like the strip-club type." I said, not trying to be mean, but I think that I hurt his

feelings a little. "It's the only way I can be with a

woman, to pay them to be with me. They try their best to stray from me. So I stopped

trying years ago. It's been a long time since I've been around a woman. Besides I'm too

old." he looked down and put his shoes under the bed. "I'm sorry Kakuzu, I bet you're not

that old." I said trying to help the matter...but wrong. "I'm 91." I gasped in my throat.

"You most certainly don't look it! I bet the women are just dying to be with you they're

just scared of you because you're so tall." I said, then I secretly face palmed myself. He

gave a small grunt that sounded like a laugh and said goodnight. I felt bad but didn't want

to make it worse so I shut up and said goodnight. Then I bent down and gave Hidan a kiss

on the forehead and then did the same to Kakuzu. "What was that for?" he asked sounding

amused. "A goodnight kiss. Your my new partners, it's just a thing I do. Goodnight, sleep

well." I climbed into bed after I turned the lights off and laid awake for what seemed like

hours thinking about any and everything. When I finally dozed off I was flooded with

dreams of memories. And that concluded my first night at the Akatsuki lair. That

morning..."Clover." I was being softly shaken awake, but of course I didn't wake right

away. "Clover. Wake up..."Kakuzu's deep yet gentle voice was enough to make me shiver, his

strong hand on my shoulder softly nudging me, I just wished I could stay like that

forever. "Mmm, what time is it?" I asked pulling the covers over my head to break his grasp

so I could blush and smile without him questioning me about it."5:15 in the morning. I

thought I should wake you so you would have time to get ready." he said as he walked back

to his bed to recover his cloak. "Oh well thank you. Umm, could I get five more minutes?" I

asked sleepily, "Sure." he answered and then began to walk to Hidan's bedside. Kakuzu

forgot to pull the curtain back all the way so I got up and did it and told Kakuzu that I

would wake him when I got up. So I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't for some reason.

I felt of my shoulder where he had touched it and blushed. Then I smacked myself in the

face and rapidly shook my head,("What the hell am I thinking? I-I can't be in love with

someone already, geez I just got here!") I thought angrily at myself. I did have a problem

with falling in love way to fast it's a syndrome I liked to call "HLC"(Hopeless Love Clinger).

I hated that about myself, but I was really surprised about myself not fallen for Deidara.

First of all he had long hair! That's a trait I got from my mom, we had a thing for long

haired men. Then he was my colored-pair favorite: blonde with blue eyes. Then lastly he

was an art type of guy! I was so into my thoughts that I forgot to go back to sleep!

So I got up and looked out my curtains and didn't see Kakuzu, and Hidan was mumbling

something, snored and rolled over. I went to my dresser and got out my clothes. I made

my bed and took off my nightgown and went to put on my shirt but dropped it, I bent down

to get it and then heard a footstep and I turned around quickly, Kakuzu was standing there

and when he seen me look back he pulled the curtain in front of him. "I didn't know you

were up already." My face was hot and my heart was racing. "I only looked at you for a

second, I-I didn't see much. Sorry." then he walked away. I never said anything and felt

bad immediately after. So I got dressed and walked over to Hidan's bed and sat on the

edge. "Jashin.." I heard Hidan whisper. "Hidan, wake up." I said, he just turned on his

stomach and groaned. "Hidan. Come on get up, we have a mission." I said placing my hand on

his bare back and shook him. It took me a few minutes to realize that you really have to be

rough with this guy to wake him. "Damnit! Hidan wake up!" I yelled and hit him with a pillow.

Nothing. "Wake up! Now!" I yelled in his ear. "Shud up! Damn Im trying to fuckin sleep you

stupid bitch I got a fucking headache." I got so mad. I got up on his bed and sat on his

back and grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked his head up. "You get up now before

Jashin kicks your ass!" and I started banging his head into his pillow. "Alright damnit Im

getting up!" He swung back at me and we fell on the floor, he landed on top of me and the

covers fell over us. "Not too bad to wake up to though.." he said smirking at me. "Oh be

quite." I said trying to push him off me. Kisame came in and pulled the covers off us.

"What the hell you two doing in here? You woke Itachi and me up." "Im sorry Kisame." I

said and Hidan helped me up. "Alright just don't be so loud. And Hidan, you know the rule."

he said going back towards his room. "Huh? Where's Kakuzu at?" he asked. "I think he's

downstairs." I said walking out. ("What Rule was Kisame talking about?") I thought to

myself. I was pulled back by Hidan and he grabbed me around my arms and gave me a kiss

on the cheek and started down stairs. I giggled and followed him down."Ooooh Waffles!"

Hidan said and ran to the counter that looked like a walk-on-bar. "Wow who made them?" I

asked with my mouth watering, I hadn't had waffles in forever. "Konan made them for us

last night. She knew we'd be getting up really early." Kakuzu said putting his plate up, I

guess that's why he had come down stairs so early, so he could eat. "That was really nice of

her, does she always do that?" I asked,"Agh, sometimes she does if she in the mood to."

Hidan said pouring a load of syrup on his stacked waffles, leaving me only two. "Um,

do you mind if I make some breakfast drinks?" I asked. "Mahkhesh rhinks?" Hidan

shouted through a packed mouth. "Sure," Kakuzu asked. Well, it's

called "Oh Enka"(it's really Salted Chocolate Milk with my extras)." I said holding my finger

up in the air. "Go ahead. I just don't want too much." Kakuzu said going to the couch and

grabbing the newspaper. "Wheez get gwood?" Hidan asked, his mouth still full. "Yeah it is,

give me a minute and it'll be done." After 5 minutes, they were done, but there was one

left so I put it in the packed fridge. By the time we had finished eating it was 6:30. So we

went out into the foggy morning air, at that time my heart was flooded with fear, I was

going to be fighting with these two, off in some secluded place. What if they kill me, then

hid my body somewhere? They were murderers. "Let's go to that place by the pond, you

know with that cave." Hidan said to Kakuzu, "Right." he replied. I had no idea what village I

was in, I was afraid I might see someone I knew, and they'd see me in the Akatsuki robes,

then turn their back on me. So we walked a good ways and Hidan finally busted out, "Come

on! Why is everyone so fucking quiet? Talk!" I just looked at him, Kakuzu ignored him.

"Clover come on, talk to me, Kakuzu never does when we're on missions and I get so tired

to listening to birds chirping!" "Well, I love that. Animals are part of my ability. Im

connected to them, always have been." Hidan looked at me and raised his eyebrows, "What

the hell are you talking about?" I held out my hand and made a noise with my mouth and

when I did, a rabbit, a bird, a squirrel, and snake came to me and crawled up my body.

"What the fuck? Cool, hey Kakuzu look at this!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu was still ignoring him,

"Hey Im talking to you! Look at Clover!" Still nothing. Only when Hidan ran up behind him

and pulled on his arm. "What?" Kakuzu asked angrily, "Look." Hidan said pointing at me, but

I was only standing there looking at the two men. "Huh? Clover what the hell, where'd

they go?" Hidan yelled. "Well you don't expect them to just hang around do you? If I

don't give them a command, they leave." I said laughing. "Hey shut your damn mouth, you

made me look like a liar!" Hidan said poking his lip out. "It's not my fault Kakuzu didn't look

in time. He probably wouldn't have care anyway, it's just animals." I said. I then started

looking up at the sky and trees, lost in my own little world. Then, BAM! I ran right into

Kakuzu's back, and nearly fell. Hidan laughed at me, and I threw a rock at him, but it went

right passed him, "Ha hah, missed! This is gonna be fun!" I jumped up and charged at him,

but bad idea. Hidan knew there was a deep ditch there and jumped out of my way causing

me to fall in. Hidan began laughing crazily and Kakuzu bent down and looked at me, all

covered in dirt, "We're here." he said almost sounded like he was laughing at me. I was

gonna kick that jumpy-slippery-bastard's ass when I got up! I walked over to this big

tree with long branches covered in green stringy moss. Beside that was a cave, and it too

was covered in moss. In front of that was a pond with crystal water, there were some

swans swimming on the other side. "Wow look at this cave!" I exclaimed, "You could camp

here sometimes!" I said yelling into the cave and it echoing. "That cave was once part of a

mine about thirty years ago. But, Lord Gensho ordered it to be cut off from the national

mine trail because robbers kept stealing from it. They'd hide out in that mine and wait for

minors to show up and then they were slain and hung up in the mine." Kakuzu said as he was

unpacking the equipment. "Oh." I said sounding disappointed. "Yeah but that's why I love it

so much. Grave too many morons, home to psychopaths like myself." Hidan said smirking

and leaning against the cave as he unzipped his robe. Kakuzu did the same and then I

followed. "Alright. Let's get started. At first we will fight you separately, after we've had

our 20 minutes, we will then fight you together. Got it." Kakuzu said. "Yes. I-I do." I was

nervous and scared, especially at the fact that they'd soon tag-team me. "Alright I get

first dibs!" Hidan yelled. "Fine. Take care Hidan, she does have a jinchuriki. "Kakuzu

warned, "Shut the hell up Kakuzu! I know what Im doing. Just stay back and watch!" Hidan

shouted and he charged for me. Immediately my instincts were in play. I didn't want to use

any of the jinchuriki's chakra, I wanted to use my own. Naruto and I made an agreement,

the only time we'd ever use our jinchuriki power was if it was a life or death situation and

even then, try to avoid it. He came at me with such speed I almost didn't dodge him in

time. I duct as his scythe just skimmed over my head. Hidan jumped over me and went to

kick me; I did two backflips and then ran at him. As he thought I was going for a frontal

attack he went to block me but then I slide under him quickly and made a shadow clone in

the process. I kicked him in the stomach and my clone jumped up at that time and kicked

him again. Then I pulled Sasuke's ole "Lion's Barrage" on him. Once I had him in the ground,

I used my shadow clone to pounded him deeper into the earth's surface! Just as I was

about to use my kunai to slit his throat, Hidan grabbed both my ankles, he kicked the clone

off him and chunked me forward. I skidded on the ground and hit hard against the trunk

of the big tree. Hidan was again charging at me, but then he made his scythe extend for

me, I quickly got on my feet and ran up the tree. Hidan ran up after me, "Your pretty

tough, let's see what you think of this!" as I got higher in the tree, Hidan extended his

scythe as I dodged it I realized that I wasn't the target! Hidan attached the scythe to

the highest part of the tree and it pulled him up quickly. I didn't have time to move when

he flew up and kicked me. I was falling fast and I used my chakra to grip the nearest tree

limb. "Gotcha didn't I?" He yelled as started towards me again. There was a birds nest in

front of me with only a feather and cracked eggshells. I quickly grabbed the feather and

jumped off the limb just in time. I then created two shadow clones to distract him as I

used the bird feather to my advantage. As Hidan was wrestling the clones, I took the

feather and licked it and then pulled a small strand off the top and swallowed it. Terrible

taste, but great results. Small price to pay for my oldest jutsu. The "Digest Morphing

Jutsu". I swallow fur, feather, nail, or anything from any animal and I digest it quickly then

I transform in to it! However, usually, if it is a smaller animal or an insect, I grow in the

form to the size of a full-grown human. On the other hand, I can only use that jutsu once a

year because of how much chakra it uses. It's my favorite though! So I make my clones

to get Hidan to turn his back in my direction. Then I zoom down there in the form of a

giant owl, I open my long talons and grab him up. I fly up high in the sky and then chunk him

with a fast swift motion. As he is falling I fly past him, waiting on him to plunge into the

ground. Once he did I then picked him up again and literally squeezed the life out of him

and my talons burst through his body. I then drop him and land to release the jutsu. I

couldn't believe I did that. It was like I myself was a murderer! It scared me. At the time,

I didn't know he was immortal, so I ran over to him and was screaming his name. I thought

I had murdered my new teammate. I began crying and threw my head on his ripped-open

chest and wailed. Suddenly I heard him speak and it scared the shit out of me! "Ouch that

hurts! Be careful, can't you see Im fucking ripped open here? Huh?" I just stared at him in

disbelief and trembling body. "What the hell you crying about? I didn't hurt you did I?

That'd prove you were a weakling." Hidan said sitting up. "H-how are you alive? I killed you,

I-I mean I didn't mean to but, it's a miracle!" I yelled. "Oh, right I forgot to tell you, Im

immortal, so you can never get rid of me." he said laughing at me. I then became enraged,

how the hell could he leave out that detail? Probably on purpose but still, I figure Kakuzu

would've told me! "But you're pretty good. Didn't think I'd have to be stitched up so soon by

Kakuzu." Hidan said holding his still beating heart in his hand. I jumped up and smacked him

so hard across the face that he flew into shallow pond. "Why didn't you tell me you asshole!

I was scared to death!" Then I felt a presence behind me before I could turn around and

look, I felt something grab ahold of my head, pulling my hair. It was Kakuzu! "Times up."

Then he threw me backwards and I landed in the cave. I was there sitting with my back in

pain as he was stitching Hidan up. When I finally decided to get up, he was there in front

of me. He kicked me in the stomach and I smashed through the rocks behind me. However,

I had used the "Substitution Jutsu"; it didn't surprise him, when I went for a sneak attack

he twisted around and slammed me backwards into the ground. It was like he had eyes in

the back of his head! He had the strongest sensing ability I'd ever seen! He stood over me

and pushed his foot into my throat, choking me. I immediately used my "Animal Summoning

Jutsu", I thought of the perfect animal in my head and then made the calling noise as I did

before. Kakuzu looked at me weird, Hidan called over to him laughingly, "You're in trouble

now jackass!" Kakuzu quickly looked back down to me and I smirked at him as a full-grown

lion jumped over the cliff and landed on top of him. Kakuzu collided with the ground and

quickly jumped to his feet, the lion came at him at full speed ripping at his fore arms and

chest. I called the lion back to my side and petted its head and let it be. I ran towards

Kakuzu with all my might, and we started a round of tai-jutsu. He being so tall made it

almost impossible for me to hit him in the face or the vital spot on his torso. As he came in

for a punch I ducked and grabbed his leg, he started to lose his balance, and in the short

moment of struggle I hopped upon his knee and kicked him square in the face. I was proud

of my success but it was short-lived as he grabbed locks of my hair and my head and

slammed my face on his knee. He then upper cut me in the gut and then kicked me clear

across the pond. I used the "Walking-On-Water" technique, as did he and we battled there

for only a few minutes as he used his tentacle arm and grabbed me by the throat, he

hoisted me up in the air then smashed me into the water repeatedly. I was thrown back on

land and he appeared before me again fast as lighting, I use a shadow clone and we

performed my "Stone Collide Burrowing". My clone got on one side of Kakuzu and I

remained on the other. "Let's see what else you got." He said. "Count on it!" I said happily.

"Stone Collide: Burrowing Jutsu"! From my hands and the clones came giant stone hands.

They very quickly smashed Kakuzu in, like you would if you were praying or using an earth

style jutsu, clasping your hands together. As that happened, I heard Kakuzu yelled in

agony, the stone hands, still clasped around Kakuzu, had a third hand come out on each and

dig an enormous hole in the ground under him. The stone hands released him and he fell

into the pit, then the hands formed into two separate fists and started punching into him

pushing him further into the earth. Then for the final blow, they form the clasping hands

again and with lighting speed swung back and thrust into the ground, exploding the pit and

the ground surrounding it. My jutsu ended and I fell on my knees, breathing heavily, I had

used too much of my chakra. "Clover! What the hell was that? Where's Kakuzu? Is he

okay?" Hidan shouted from back at the cave. I was flooded with fear once again, I figure

that he would've come back up by now if he was alright. I've killed plenty of people with

this jutsu before, but they weren't as strong or as skilled as Kakuzu. I got up and ran into

the pit, I seen Kakuzu lying there, lifeless. I dropped down by his side and picked up his

head, "Kakuzu! Wake up! Please wake up, Im sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far! Please

don't die!" Hidan jumped down to where we were. "That's it, crushed by a couple of hands

and dead, just like that? Man!" Hidan said poking him in the leg with the tip of his scythe.

"Hidan…" I started pulling Kakuzu's face to my chest and hugging it, "Is he..really dead?" I

asked crying. "No he's not dead! He's just fucking faking it to get some tits in his face. Geez, you're a crybaby."

Hidan said laughing, "Shut up idiot." Kakuzu said muffled by my chest, his hot breath

seeping into my shirt and caressing my skin. "Oh Kakuzu you are alive!" I hugged him even

harder, "but how?" I asked. "That ass has five fucking hearts, it'll take a lot more than

that to kill him princess." Hidan said scratching his head. "That was some technique. It was

effective immediately. We really could use you to our advantage." Kakuzu said looking up at

me, then he burrowed his face in my chest again. "Heeey! You've had enough tits I want

some damnit! It's my turn now!" Hidan whined, he grabbed Kakuzu and pushed him off me,

then he grabbed on to my back and mushed his face into my chest moving his head back

and forth. "Hmmm, soft as a pillow, and so warm." Hidan said. I giggled and blushed lightly,

"That's enough Hidan." Kakuzu said grabbing him up by his hair, "We got work to do." "Ow

hey Kakuzu! Do you mind you're pulling my hair, that shit hurts! How come you got more

boob-time than me, eh?" Hidan yelled angrily at Kakuzu as he just ignored him. "Well, it's

because he was hurt," I said. "No he only did that to get your sympathy you sucker! Come

on, let's go." Hidan said giving me a hand up. Once we were back to the cave Hidan sat down

beside Kakuzu who was reading a map of some sort. "So are you two gonna tag-team me or

what?" I asked. "No, your chakra is to low, we can't kill you on our first training mission.

We'll do that next time. Besides, we were going easy on you." Kakuzu said never removing

his eyes from the map. "So you're going to kill me? Oh, I gotta use the bathroom, do you

have any napkins or whatever in the bag?" I asked. "Huh? Napkins, what are we Wards?

Hell no we ain't got no damn napkins! Drip dry." Hidan snarled. "Fine I will!" I said and

huffed off. "Moron." I said as I squatted behind a bush a few steps away from them.

When I got done I walked over to a puddle and washed my hands, even though I didn't

need to, there was just something about the puddle that caught my attention, and drew me

in. Then I realized what it was only after it was too late! That puddle was a trap, like for

people walking by or something, once it was touch by human, the ninja who set the trap was

informed right away. It was 3 rouge ninja, looking for a fight and up to no good, I was

powerless though, almost all my chakra was drained. Two of them grabbed me, I panicked

and screamed, the other searched me for money of valuables, when he saw that I had

nothing he went to punch me in the face but his fist was stopped by Kakuzu. I didn't even

sense his approach; he was in front of me within a few seconds of my scream and grasping

the other man's fist in his hand. I was released by the other two, Hidan got ahold of them

and sliced one of them in half with his scythe, the other was backed into a tree. I heard

bones cracking and looked back in Kakuzu's direction, he had broken the other man's hand

and then he reared back and punched the other man in the face, literally knocking his head

off his shoulders, blood flying everywhere. I looked and saw Kakuzu's hand fade from a

black to his normal skin color, he looked at me, "You alright?" he asked. "Y-Yeah, I am." I

turned back to look at Hidan, I couldn't believe my eyes! He looked like some kind of

skeleton! His skin was black all over, supported by white paintings that resembled bones, it

looked strange, but awesome. "What's going on?" I asked. "It's his ritual, he'll explain it. I

hate it, it proceeds for far too long." Kakuzu said as he turned and went to gather the

things at the cave. I watched mesmerized. "This is for you Lord Jashin!" Hidan screamed

and began laughing hysterically like a maniac. "No, no, please!" the man called out to Hidan,

he had a large scratch on his face now, and his arm was soaked in blood to. I looked at

Hidan, and he had a blood soaked arm in the same exact spot! What the hell was going on?

Then Hidan pulled out a holographic spike from his robe and it extended. He then looked at

the man and said, "Wrong day to mess with our new teammate." And then drove the stake

threw his heart! "Hidan!" I screamed. "What? Can't you see Im busy? Shut up your

messing up the ritual!" I did so and continued to watch, the man before him fell to the

ground in front of a large circle with a triangle in it, drawn in blood. Hidan then fell back

sighing in pleasure, the spike still in him. "Here's your robe, it's going to be a while." Kakuzu

said handing it back to me, with the backpack and Hidan's robe in his hand. "You should

rest now. You'll be able to restore your chakra a little by doing so." Kakuzu said, he put his

hand on my head and rubbed it as if I was some kind of puppy. "Okay." I said giving in. "Lay

your head on the bag, I have to replace a heart of mine." He told me. I wanted to watch

but I was so tired, I fell asleep and dreamed odd dreams as usual. I began coming-to when

I heard Hidan and Kakuzu's voices in the far drifts of my mind. They were arguing I could

tell, on who should tote me back to headquarters. I felt myself smile, and a few minutes

later, I felt my body being lifted. I peeked up and seen Kakuzu's face hovering high above

me, the dark night sky above him, full of stars, and hearing their soft footsteps on the

ground under us. I slowly drifted back to sleep. This time, dreaming about memories and

my new life to come. However, I was startled awake when I heard Tobi screaming ; "What

happened to her, is she alright? Tobi wants to know!". "Shut the hell up Tobi you're gonna

wake her!" Hidan shouted. "You idiot, she's already awake." Kakuzu said as he put me down.

"What happened?" I kept hearing everyone ask, "Y'all beat the hell out of her on her first

day? Man what a bunch of shit." Deidara said. "She did a number on us to, I don't hear y'all

complaining about us." Hidan said. I tried to stand but my body grew limp as did the light

and I fell to the ground. I couldn't hear anything, everything was black and empty.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:The Day After

I awoke several hours later, my head spinning. The room was very small, it looked like a

shed of some kind, there was a nightlight on and the radio, on my favorite channel too,

Rock 93.9. Konan was in there with me, but she was asleep in a reclining chair. I tried to

get out of the bed without waking her, I had to pee really bad. As I got up quietly, I took a

step and then crashed to the floor with a loud thud. Of course it woke Konan up and scared

her half to death. "What are you doing Clover, you're not supposed to be up!" she nagged. "I

have to use the bathroom." I said looking up from the floor. "Well why didn't you say so?"

She said and came over and helped me up. I was extremely sore from my head to my feet.

I felt the sharpest pain in the middle of my stomach and dropped to the floor. "Oh, Clover.

You're going to have to use the pan, I can't risk you opening your wounds up. "Konan said

and put me back in the bed and handed me a pan under the cover. It was a little

embarrassing, but Im glad it was Konan and no one else. "What happened to me?" I asked

as I handed the pan back to her. She dumped its contents outside the door and came back

sighing. She sat down and looked at me. "Well you've been in surgery. You got out about

three hours ago." She said now looking down. I didn't say anything just stared at her,

wide-eyed. "You know that your chakra was low right?" she asked, I nodded. "When you

were brought in, your chakra level was low but was enough to last through the night.

However, when you tried to stand up, all the damage that had been done to your body

caused your insides to swell and push against your remaining chakra points. That's when you

collapsed, we didn't think that you'd last through the night. Pein ordered a surgeon to be

sent here and he fixed you up. She said that if she hadn't have gotten here when she did

you would have died within the next 30 minutes." I couldn't believe it, how was that

possible? So I asked, "How is it that when I tried to stand that that happened? I was fine

before and when I was being carried." She looked at me and then the door. "Well, you

received all that damage hours ago and then not long after that you went to sleep, right?"

I nodded again. "Well, your body starts to heal itself slowly when you're sleeping. We were

told that you were only asleep for two hours 20 minutes or something like that. You had

been moved from your laid out position and then curled up, pushing your insides together.

Your body started healing it that way and then when you stood up it detached and

immediately became swollen. That's why when people are put in hospitals to heal inside,

they are put flat on a bed and sometimes strapped down. At least that is how it is here."

She said yawning. I still could not say anything. "You must have got the hell beat out of

you. They must really hate you." She laughed. "Well they said that they were going easy on

me." I retorted. "Well I know they were, but they were just following the rules of training,

but they shouldn't have used as much force as they did, they should have held back more.

It WAS your first day. I mean come on. They just wanted to show out, especially Hidan."

She said yawning again, I laughed, just grateful that I knew what happened. "Will I be

healed by tomorrow?" I asked. "The doctor said you should be healed today. Just stay in

the bed till like one or two in the evening, you should be fine." Konan said laying back in the

chair. "Okay, thanks Konan. You know you don't have to stay here with me. I'll be okay." I

said feeling bad because she didn't have a bed. "No, it's okay, I want to. Besides something

might happen." She said smiling. "Oh, well thank you. Im going back to bed, I'll see you in

the morning." I said turning over. "Oh is it okay if I turn the light out?" she nodded and

gathered her covers, I waited till she was settled and turned it off. "Oh, if Im not here

when you wake, it's because I'll be in the house gathering us breakfast before those hogs

eat everything." I giggled and said okay. I awoke the next morning to Kisame's face. "She's

awake!" he yelled out to Itachi. "Shut up you moron! We aren't supposed even be in here!"

Itachi said hitting the shark man on the shoulder. "Hey, how you feeling?" he asked as he

sat down. "Im fine, you?" I asked. "Good. We have something to tell you…" Itachi said and

before he could get the words out, Kisame pushed Itachi over and said "Hidan and Kakuzu

wanted us to check in on you. They said to tell you they're sorry and hope you enjoy the

rest they hope you're not hurt too badly.". "Thanks Kisame. Tell them okay and I'll see

them later today. Okay?" I said grabbing my water. "You fish-stick-addict! I was going to

tell her!" Itachi said smacking him up-side the head with Konan's pillow. Just then Itachi

grabbed Kisame and ran out the side door. Seconds later, Konan walked in with our food

trays. "You sleep okay?" she asked. "Yeah, you?" I asked putting my water on the table.

"Hey, um, why is it that the others can't come in here?" I asked, trying not to act as if

they didn't. "It's because they are men. This is a sacred house made only for women, built by

women, under the sun goddesses watch. We women come here to have children, surgery of

any kind our female checkups and supplies. If a man walks in here they desecrate

the place and taint it.(Based on the Karube Shrine) Then we have to have a priestess

come in and do a prayer that requires scrubbing the entire place." Konan said taking a bite

of her eggs. "Why you ask?" she wondered. "Uh, n-no reason, just wondering." I said

cramming my mouth full of sausage before I said something I shouldn't. "They came in

here didn't they?" Konan asked frowning. I didn't even answer, she knew that they did

because I didn't answer. So she grabbed her cellphone and called up 'Lady Toshi'. I really

felt bad, but at least she didn't ask who it was. I continued to eat as she spoke to the

priestess. When she was done she dialed another number. "Pein, get out here and bring all

the others, now!" she yelled. I never seen her act this way, she was usually calm and quite

,somewhat pleasant, but this was just scary. "I-Im sorry, I didn't know.." I said. "I know

that, but they do!" she snapped and bit a hunk of sausage. When they all showed up outside

the shrine ,Konan jumped up and walked outside. "I'll be right back!" she shouted. As she

went out I could hear her lecturing the men about the shrine and its importance. "I don't

know who the hell entered that shrine while I was gone, but I will find out! Besides the

fact that Clover was acting weird, I smelt cologne! I had to call up 'Lady Toshi' now she has

to come decontaminate the shrine! You all know that you're not allowed in the shrine, but

you entered it anyways! Once I find out who the FUCK went in there, you're going to wish

you hadn't set foot on the steps!" and with that she opened the door and stood there a

minute sniffing the air, she slammed the door on her way out and I heard her yelling again.

"I'm going to smell each of you, then I can determine which of you disobeyed the laws!" It

was quite for a few minutes, then I heard a loud bang on the side of the shrine, and then

another. I jumped up and ran out the door, Konan had Itachi and Kisame pinned to the

shrine with her paper that was formed into long sharp spears. The spears were in their

torsos just above their hearts and their hands and feet were mounted down by paper

cuffs of some kind. "You will stay out here pinned to this shrine for the remainder of the

day and be brought in at midnight. You will not be fed or watered and will not be allow

down for bathroom purposes. When you come in, you are to go straight to bed. I will not

feel pity for those who have the nerve to break the rules purposely." I did not know what

to think, I felt so bad for what was happening to them. "Leader you can't do anything to

stop this madness?" Kisame asked. "No, you two knew the rules when you entered the

shrine ,this is your punishment. We know as well as you do how sacred this shrine is, you

both were born in one." Leader said as he turned to leave. "B-but isn't there some other

punishment that can be bestowed upon them? Konan I think this is too much!" I said

running up to her, grabbing my stomach and wincing at the pain. "No! This is what it's like

to the shrine when they walked in it." I just looked at the ground. "Kakuzu and Hidan asked

us to go into the shrine to check on Clover, we shouldn't be the ones being punished."

Itachi said. Konan turned to look at my teammates, "Is this true?" she asked. They nodded,

and she grabbed them and pinned them to the shrine as well. "Konan please don't. It was an

act of…" I hesitated, not sure if I should say it, but thought of it as perhaps the only way

to save them from the suffering that was sure to come." it was an act of compassion, can't

you spare them just this one time?" I asked. Konan was quite for a moment. "C'mon, listen

to her, we just wanted to check on 'er. Kakuzu and I was out on a small mission, otherwise

we'd came in to check in ourselves." Hidan said putting on the charm, he looked so adorable.

"Pretty please, I'll do dishes for a week and uh, Kakuzu will do the laundry." After a

moment of silence, Konan released them all, they fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Even

though I am letting you go, you will help with sanitizing the shrine." She said. "Huh? We

can't enter the shrine dumbass." Hidan said. "Hidan!" I said slapping his shoulder,"Ow!

What was that for?" "You'll see what I mean." Konan said as she walked the house to

retrieve four bottled waters. "Uh, thanks for saving our asses." Kisame said. "Without you

we'd be out here dying from not only the damn stakes but dehydration and starvation with

our pants full of piss." Itachi added. "That's cuz she loves us!" Hidan said putting his arm

around my shoulder and pulling me close to him, I then felt something wet on my arm, I

looked down. I had forgotten that they had all been stabbed, pretty deep too. I

immediately began to heal them one by one. "You don't have to waste your chakra on me

princess, I'll heal up in an hour or so." Hidan said. I got to Kakuzu, I was already tired, I

hadn't finished completely healing from the day before. I could feel myself getting

light-headed. I unzipped his cloak and placed my hands on his chest, he grabbed my wrist,

I quickly looked up at him. "You shouldn't use any more of your chakra. I'll heal in time, my

wounds aren't as deep as the others." He said looking into my eyes. "But Kakuzu," I started.

"Be quite. Go to our room and rest." He ordered. Konan came back and threw the guys the

water, she grabbed my arm as I was walking towards the house, "You're going to rest

right?" she asked, I nodded. "Good, I'll come and check on you later." Before I went in I

looked back and 'Mother Toshi' had just walked up. I shut the door and gave a deep sigh.

"Clover! Will you try my new candy?" Tobi asked grabbing onto my forearms and pulling me

towards the bar. "Tobi, I really have to rest right now, will you save me some?" I asked

kindly. "Sure, Tobi will save you a plate-full!" he said gleefully. "What are you up to now you

little shit?" Deidara asked as he walked in to get a 'Mountain Dew' from the fridge. "Oh

Sempai! My homemade candy just got finished!" Tobi yelled out as he hugged Deidara. I

closed my eyes and smiled. I heard a loud crash and looked up. The bar had been smashed

to the floor with Tobi's body lying on top of it. "That's for pinching my ass!" Deidara said

walking out of the kitchen. I rushed over to Tobi, "Are you okay?" I asked, "Yes, Tobi is

fine. (sigh) Sempai loves me." He said jumping to his feet. I walked up stairs to the room

feeling sick. When I got in, I went to the window to see how things were going for the

guys. I looked out and seen Kakuzu hauling all the big heavy things out of the shrine with

his tentacle hands. As the stuff was being brought out the others were wearing gloves and

cleaning the stuff with what looked like "Pledge" and a bucket of water. The priestess sat

in a chair beside Konan, it looked as if they were carrying on conversation, watching the

men do the hard and tedious work. I laughed and took my place in the bed, I turned on the

radio that I borrow from Zetsu and drifted off to sleep. The light came on, I heard

rustling and woke up, I looked at the radio to see what time it was; it was 1:30 in the

morning. I didn't get up I just pretended to be asleep, I couldn't go back to sleep until the

light was off& the only thing that could be heard was the radio, that's just how I am. "That

bitch, damn I sure won't say anything even concerning that stupid shrine!" Hidan fussed. "I

know it was annoying Hidan, but we knew the risk when we asked those two to enter it. I

wanted to wait for Konan to return to check on her, but you insisted Kisame and Itachi do

it ahead of time. As you said 'we won't get caught', I knew we would, I figured this was

punishment for all those long-waited rituals." Kakuzu said. "Oh is that right? Well I'll have

you know.." Hidan began talking as loud as possible. "Shut up Hidan, she's asleep." Kakuzu

said in an annoyed tone of voice. "Oh, right, forgot." Hidan said lowering his voice. I heard

footsteps get closer to my bed, I slightly peeked out my eyes, Kakuzu and Hidan pulled the

curtain up and looked in at me. "She's something else, you know that?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu

didn't answer. I listened as they walked back to their beds and turned the light off. We all

fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Capturing Two Tails

My team got to sleep in late, as did Itachi and Kisame. I didn't though, I had woke up

several times in the night to go to the bathroom and struggled each time to go back to

sleep, as I have a sleeping disorder. I got up at 8:45am. I gathered some clothes and crept

out the door, trying not to disturb my partners. As I was closing the door I was met by

Pein. "Good morning Clover." He said, "Oh good morning leader. Where yah headed?" I

asked. "I've got to wake up your teammates, there's a top-priority mission for you to

complete." He said as he reached for the door knob. "Wait, Leader, couldn't they sleep just

a while longer? They are really tired." I asked giving Pein my puppy-dog eyes. "(sigh)For

how long, this is extremely important." Pein said. "Um, how 'bout till ugh 10?" I asked. Pein

scrunched up his face in disapproval," Okay, what about 9:30?" I asked. "Fine. You wake

them up then and tell them to come to my study area, along with you." He said as he turned

and walked down the stairs. I was kind of nervous of what this "top-priority" mission was. I

walked to the bathroom and flipped the sign on the door to 'occupied' because the lock on

the door was broken(you can't expect their house/lair to be completely perfect) and I got

the water to the right temperature and went back to the room, I had forgotten my

deodorant and feminine wash. I slowly went in and came out. I jumped in the shower and

got out quickly, I wanted a chance to eat before our mission. I went down stairs, put on my

headband and grabbed a hot pocket from the freezer and a coke from the door of the

fridge. Tobi's candy was on the top rack, I snagged a piece and closed the door. When I

ate it, I nearly puked! It tasted like dried dog food mixed with sugar and soaked in black

coffee! I spit it out and quickly grabbed the plate and emptied it into the trash. I would

pretend to love it and act like I ate the entire plate overnight. I grabbed the bag of trash

and tied it up, placing by the other three bags that needed to be taken out. I swigged my

coke and chugged the hot pocket, I wanted to see the shrine before I woke Kakuzu and

Hidan up. I stepped out of the house putting on the flip-flops on that were waiting for me

outside, along with 10 other pairs. I went out into the dew-dressed grass, its wet tips

brushing coldly upon my warm feet. I walked up to the shrine and smelt fresh pine and

cherry blossoms, I opened the door and the sent flooded my nostrils. Everything was

sparkling in the sunshine, no dust could be seen, the furniture scrubbed and polished, even

all the utensils and tools were clean. It was as if it wasn't even the same shrine, they had

also rearranged it. I smiled as I walked out, shutting the door. I removed my shoes as I

reentered the house, and then went upstairs to wake my partners. I woke them up and told

them to meet me downstairs. I went down to the kitchen as I waited for my teammates,

everyone was up already, they had their own missions. Some of the teams were leaving and

entering Pein's office, with a map in hand. Some were eating breakfast as one team was

already on their way. "Bye guys, see you tonight." Itachi called from the door as he was

closing it, but, Kisame poked his head in the door shouting, "Have supper waiting on us!"

"Who made you boss sharky?"Sasori said chunking an apple at the fish-man's head. "Pass

me the Cabin Crunch Berries will yah!"Deidara screamed at Tobi who had really overfilled

his bowl. I think Deidara meant Captain Crunch Berries but it was kind of funny. "Sure

sempai." Tobi said, he grabbed a handful of the cereal and threw it at Deidara. "You piece

of shit! Tobi you're fucking dead!" and Deidara began running after Tobi everywhere trying

to catch the hyper pumpkin head, then they ran upstairs; Tobi laughing and Deidara yelling.

Zetsu came out of the office, he walked past me and ruffled my hair, "You eat yet?" his

white half asked. "I will eat your leftovers." The black half stated. "I already ate, there

wasn't any leftovers, Im sorry Zetsu." Zetsu was about to say something else but Sasori

yelled up to Deidara and Tobi to come down it was their turn to receive their mission.

There was silence and had been for a few. They didn't come down right away, we all heard

this manly but high pitched moan. Everyone got real quiet, a few moments later, Deidara

came down the stairs and Tobi was behind him holding his arm. Everyone in the kitchen started laughing, including Pein who came to the door a few seconds earlier to see what

the hold-up was. "At it again I see." He said. Konan had just entered the room to get the

tail-end of it. I giggled and blushed, Sasori, however, was pissed. You could tell. So they

went in and Konan sat beside me. "Good morning." I said. "GM to you too." She said groggily.

"You okay?" I asked. "Yes. Im just tired, Pein and I have a mission to do, but he kept me up

all night with those little sex games of his." She said laying her head on the table. "Oh I

sorry. Maybe you should hurry and eat, there's an energy drink in the fridge door." I said.

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I jumped and turned around. "Hey baby good morning."

Hidan said and kissed my cheek. What was up with him, he was making me turn red! The

idiot. "Knock it off Hidan." Kakuzu said. "What? You jealous, eh?" Hidan joked. "Shut up, or

I'll kill you." Kakuzu responded. "You're embarrassed I understand. She's still sitting there

you know." Hidan laughed. I smiled, it was really cute how they were acting. Instead of

repeating Hidan, Kakuzu bent down and kissed my forehead. I blushed again. Everyone in

the room, including Deidara and his team, who'd just walked in, went into the "O-Mode".

Doing all those ooohs and aahs that people do in game shows. Kakuzu seemed like he got

mad and he quickly grabbed something from the cabinet and went to set on the couch.

"There you go buddy, you feel better now?" Hidan teased. Of course he didn't answer.

"Stop it Hidan." I said. "Seems they've grown attached to you." Zetsu's white side said. I

didn't say anything to him. "Oooh Clover, Hidan, and Kakuzu sitting in a tree. uh.. I

N T!" Tobi said. "Shut up jerk off." Hidan said cramming his mouth full. "Kakuzu. You and

your team's next." Pein called from his office. "Aw damnit! Already?" Hidan said stuffing

his face & walking towards the door, Kakuzu got up and adjusted his mask and I followed

after Hidan. We sat down in the chairs and listened to Leader. "The mission I have for you

three is most important and most profitable." Leader said, this caught Kakuzu's attention

pretty good. "I need you to go to the Land of Lightning, there is a female jounin there who

wields Nibi the two tails. Her name is Yugito Nii. I want you to capture her and bring her

here for the extraction." He finished. ("Why does her name sound so familiar?") I

wondered. "Can I have her for my ritual?" Hidan asked. "Of

course just leave her body intact. "Leader said reaching into his drawer. He looked at it,

"Here is your map. Seems like you've been doing well. After this, the last place to go is the

Leaf." Pein said as he handed the map to Kakuzu. My head shot up, were they really going

for my village again? We got up to leave. "Wait a minute." Leader said. He walked up to me,

he had a sharp knife that resembled a stake. I thought at first he was going to hit me, I

closed my eyes. But he pulled my headband off. "What are you doing?" I asked. "This will

insure that you are a part of this organization." Pein said as he began carving a deep line

threw the metal plate through the Leaf symbol. When he was done we left, Hidan began

eating again and Kakuzu returned to his place on the couch. I, however, went up the stairs

to my room to sit on my bed, I stared at my newly-designed headband. I couldn't help but

feel regretful. A few minutes later, Hidan walked into the room to grab his scythe, "Eh?

What you doing in here? I thought you were downstairs. C'mon we're leaving." He said and

left the room. I grabbed my bag and strapped on my weapon bag and left. We were walking

in silence, I was kind of glad, I was depressed about my village being attacked again. We

had been walking for about 30 minutes, we Hidan couldn't keep quiet any longer. "How much

longer are we going to stay shut up? I wanna talk or something. You guys got any stories?"

Kakuzu didn't answer and neither did I. "What the hell's wrong with you? You always

answer me." He said turning around walking backwards. "I'm just uh..not feeling well." I

lied. "Well you better get over it, we don't need a delay." Kakuzu said roughly. "It's not bad,

I'll be fine." I said just as meanly as he had spoken to me. "Is it your monthly?" Hidan

asked. "What? Are you asking me about my period?" I said in a snappy tone. "Yeah, you got

a fucking problem with that? Geez Im just curious!" he yelled. "Yes I do! That's my

business. You wanna know about it, turn yourself into a woman, bet you won't be so curious

then!" I shouted. "Just shut up! You're giving me a headache. I won't ask again, but it's

obviously the problem." He sniffed. "No that's not it, I…" I didn't know whether to say or

not. "What? C'mon tell me." He said. "I'm sorry for being such a bitch, I'm just worried

about.." I couldn't say it, I know it would just cause more problem. "It's you're village isn't

it." Kakuzu asked. "H-how did you know?" I asked. "I figured that was the problem. I seen

how you reacted when Leader announced the next hot spot." He said still staring at the

map. "Oh so that's it." Hidan said looking up towards the sky. "But, you can't do it! You can't

attack my village. I don't want…" I was stopped from finishing my sentence. Kakuzu

appeared in front of me, he put his hand over my mouth. "We'll talk about it after the

mission. Like I said we don't need a delay." He removed his hand and began walking away

reading the map. "Augh! How much farther is this place?" Hidan asked annoyed. "We've still

got a long way to go." Kakuzu said. "I know a quicker way." I said. "Really? How?" Hidan

asked with wonder-filled eyes. "Yes, what is your plan." Kakuzu asked. "Well I can get us

rides by my animals. You guys want to take runners of flyers?" I said sounding more joyful

than I had in the last hour. "Ooh Ooh, flyers!" Hidan yelled. "No, I think it'd be better to

take runners. What did you have in mind?" Kakuzu asked. "Well cheetahs or tigers. Perhaps

a rhino." I added. "You can really summon those animals?" he asked sounding amused. "Of

course I can. So runners it is!" I began. "But, aww damnit! How come Kakuzu gets whatever

he wants and I don't?" Hidan whined like a little kid. "Well if you want a flyer, you'll get

one…" I said. "Yesss!" Hidan shouted. "But.." I inquired, "you have to do me a small favor."

"Huh? What is it?" he asked. "I want you to teach me the commandments of Jashin." I

said. "Oh really? Damn sure I will, you thinking about converting?" Hidan asked excitedly.

"Um, well I don't know about that I just want to learn about it. What better person than

you?" I said. "Anytime babe. So where's my ride?" he asked. "It'll be here in just a minute."

I said. I made the noise with my mouth after thinking of the three creatures I wanted,

and waited. "You're not really thinking about converting to Jashin are you?" Kakuzu asked

almost in a tired and annoyed tone. "No. It's just like I said." "Good. I don't think I could

handle another Hidan." Kakuzu lightly laughed. "What's that suppose to mean?" Hidan

yelled angrily. "Just what I said idiot." Kakuzu answered. Just then our 'rides' arrived.

Hidan had his flyer, it was a very large eagle, bigger than a human. Kakuzu had a cheetah

and I reserved to a lion. Lions were my favorite and to me, the strongest. "Hey wait, eagle,

you can go now. I wanna summon my families bird! A Taichi!" I said and the giant bird flew

off. "A Taichi huh, those are very rare birds, only about three left throughout the nation."

Kakuzu said. I summoned it and Hidan was so amused and happy, just jumped right on!(A

Taichi bird is a giant bird bigger than a human, it has massive wings and shimmery-white

big and puffy flowing fur-locks coming from its neck, it has a giant beak and two tails, one

short one long) "Okay, just whisper were you want to go into the

animals ear and it will take you there. And don't worry, they won't hurt either of you, as

long as I am around." So we were on our way, and in the Land of Lightning within the next

28 minutes. "Aw shit that was fast. I don't think I ever experienced anything like that in

my life!" Hidan said acting a little dizzy as he got off the Taichi. "Me either." Kakuzu

agreed. "Well at least we're here. Okay guys, you can go now thank you." I said and the

animals ran off to continue their lives. "Where you think she is?" I asked. "I don't know,

she shouldn't be that hard to find." Hidan replied. "I know how we can find her." Kakuzu

said. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me. "Take off your robe." He said.

"W-what?" I asked, I began to blush, "Just do it, you have something on under it right?" he

asked. "No, I don't, j-just my pants, I couldn't find my top this morning." I answered. "You

can wear mine. I need you to go down to the office and ask to see Yugito Nii. Once you

have her ask her to meet you at a park of some kind, and we'll take it from there. Got it?"

he finished. "Oh I see, deceive her into thinking you're a newbie here or something? Better

take off your headband." Hidan told me. "Okay. I can do it. Here, take care of it for me." I

said removing my headband and handing it to Hidan. "Here." Kakuzu said as he removed his

cloak. I watched as he took it off, revealing his muscular and stitched body, that was so

very attractive to me. He had these four masks attached on his back, I wondered what

they were but didn't ask. When he took his shirt off and showed his toned and stitched-up

chest, I almost fainted, "Hey Clover, you got a little uh nosebleed" Hidan laughed picking

on me, I guess he noticed my reaction. "Shut up Hidan!" I yelled, that was embarrassing!

"Go behind that tree. Make it fast though." Kakuzu told me handing me his still flesh-warm

shirt. So I did as I was told and undressed putting on the very large shirt. I was nearly

falling out of it, but that was a good thing, I would look like I was poor and in need of

assistance. I walked out and handed my cloak to Kakuzu, Hidan fell to the ground laughing

at me. "Oh shut up Hidan!" I shouted throwing a rock at him. "That ha, that shits to

fucking big for you! Ha ah ha you look like a mother fucking midget!" "Shut up Hidan.

Alright go on, and hurry." Kakuzu order and I did so. As I ran down the steep hill into the

village, I thought of just fleeing and leaving them behind. But this strange feeling

overcame me when the idea came to me. Like I couldn't bear to leave them, like I would die

if I did, but not by them finding me, but like I couldn't live without them. I shook my head

trying to clear my cloudy mind. I arrived at the main office, I asked to see Yugito Nii, that

it was important that I did because I was told that she could help me. Within five minutes

of waiting I was approached by her, she was so young and beautiful. She was kind to,

strong, somewhat familiar. I felt so awful on the inside, knowing that I would lead her to

her demise. "Could we talk outside, I would feel a lot more comfortable. Is there a park

nearby?" I asked. "Sure, there's one about a minute from here. Come on." Yugito said. As

we walked outside she asked me questions about why I needed her help and I was quite

good at acting really desperate and needy. She fell for it so well. We reached the park, no

children were out, that was good. We sat on the bench in front of the park and talked for

a few before her head was covered in a brown sack and she was hit upside the head with a

rock. "Don't hurt her!" I yelled. "Be quite, she's fine. You're going to get us caught!" Hidan

said rudely. Next thing I knew we were in this dark building and Hidan pulled the bag off

her head. She was unconscious. "Here put your robe back on." Kakuzu said giving it back to

me. I went over to a small room and change quickly. I returned his shirt and watched him

clothe himself. I was like in some kind of trance. I didn't hear Hidan calling out to me until

he was in my face snapping his fingers. "Let's go! What's wrong with you?" Hidan asked.

"Oh, n-nothing." I said hiding my face with my hands. Just then, Hidan took off his robe to

shake it off from the webs that got on it when we entered the building. There I was in

another trance and watching his every move. I stared at his butt as he walked over to a

broken fountain and got some water and splashed it on his robe. I hated that I was so

easily distracted. I drove my eyes away and looked at Yugito, she was beginning to move.

Hidan had put his cloak on and Kakuzu was waiting on him so we could get her out of here.

All of a sudden she came to and ran off even though she stumbled, we went after her. As

she was running, Hidan went to attack her by his protruding scythe. She jumped and

dodged it just in time, landing in this big open passageway filled with an inch or less of

water. "Quick on your feet aren't you? Hmm, then again my attack speed is the slowest and

my aim is the worst among all the Akatsuki." Hidan said as we walked into the open were

she could see us. "I see. I knew you must be Akatsuki." Yugito said, but then she looked at

me, "Y-you. You're an Akatsuki too? Then you lured me here!" she gasped. "That's right. Im

sorry." I replied. "She's all yours." Kakuzu told Hidan. "Still you're pretty good, I'll grant

you that." Hidan told Yugito. "Careful Hidan. She's the two tails jinchuriki host,

underestimate her, and she'll kill you." Kakuzu warned. "Oh honestly come on Kakuzu,

personally there's nothing I'd like better than to be killed. Besides, we got her now." Hidan

said pointing to me. "That may be so, but you should still distance yourself." Kakuzu

responded "Now, let's finish it." "Not yet, before doing that, you know I have to confer

with my lord." Hidan said as he raised his pendant to his lips and gracefully closed his eyes.

"You can be such a pain in the neck sometimes." Kakuzu said annoyed. Hidan opened his

eyes to Kakuzu, "It's a pain in the neck for me as well, but the commandments are strict so

I have no choice." And he shut his eyes again. "You idiots. You think you have me trapped

don't you? Well you haven't, in fact I'm the one whose trapped you!" Yugito said, she did a

sign and paper bombs on the ceiling exploded above us, blocking all exits. To me, that was

kind of a dumb thing to do considering how smart she was. "Now that I know you three are

part of the Akatsuki, I can't let you escape." She said. "Well, look at that. We walked into

a trap." Hidan said. I nodded. "No matter, this makes things even easier." Kakuzu said. "I'm

Yugito Nii, of the Hidden Cloud, and your dead!" she shouted at us. "Hey hey , careful, you

wanna watch making threats like that. When people get all full of themselves and start

throwing around a lot of tough-talk it really gets me annoyed. And when I get annoyed,

pretty soon I get mad, and then I lose my temper!" Hidan yelled to her. "Shut up Hidan!"

Kakuzu demanded. "Okay okay, I'm just saying, when I lose my temper I sometimes get an

overwhelming urge to forget about the objective and smash everything in my path." Hidan

finished. "Talking about her, listen to you, show off." I said. "Hey shut up, you better.."

Hidan began. "Knock it off. Our mission is clear and absolute." Kakuzu said. "Tch, yeah well

this whole mission goes against all my beliefs. The way of Jashin is total slaughter. There's

even an actual commandment that prohibits half-killing." Hidan told us. "I don't really feel

like doing a job that requires me to break a commandment. I may not look it, but I'm a very

high pias person, so to have to resist killing you is a huge struggle for me. Perhaps we can

resolve this through negotiation?" Hidan asked. "Through negotiation?" Yugito questioned.

"Hehe. Come on surrender and come with us." Hidan said. She was quite for a second then

she bent down, "You must be joking!" she shouted and she began to transform into Nibi. "I

guess I'll take that as a no then." Hidan said. "Are you an idiot?"Kakuzu yelled. "Be careful

guys." I advised. As Nibi was hovering above us in all her grace, in such beautiful colors and

designs, I thought to myself that this was going to be some battle. "Aw come on, are you

kidding me?" Hidan said as he retracted his scythe. "What kind of jinchuriki is this? She's

completely turned herself over to the tailed beast?" Hidan finished. All of a sudden Nibi

moved to attack, her immediate target was Kakuzu! She reared back her paw and slammed

it down on top of Kakuzu, his reflexes were quick to grab the paw, but he wasn't quite

strong enough to move a three-ton foot. He yelled out as he was pounded into the ground.

"Kakuzu!" I screamed. "Uh-oh." Hidan sighed. Then Nibi constructed a fireball and aimed it

at us. "Hidan!" I yelled as he jumped out of the way in time. The building collapsed and I

was separated from Hidan. "Kakuzu where are you?" I yelled in the hole after the tailed

beast turned her attention to Hidan. I didn't get a response. I became full of anger and

rage. I couldn't stop the feeling, I felt my stomach heave and my heart pounded. "Clover!

You alright?" Hidan yelled back at me, I didn't answer, I could feel myself transforming

into Shukakai! Just as I was changing, Hidan ran over towards me and Nibi tried to stomp

on him, he dodged it every time, he seen me and stopped, causing him to be hit and knocked

across the ground. "Damn you stupid bitch! You're gonna get it now!" Hidan said. As I was

changing I managed to tell Hidan that I was going to use my bijuu and that I wanted him to

attack her head on when the time was right. He nodded, and I was consumed. I blacked out

though, so I don't know how the fight went but we apparently won. When I awoke, my head

was in Kakuzu's lap, I opened my eyes and looked up and Kakuzu, he was staring at that map

again. I nuzzled my head in his lap, I felt him jerk when I did. "You're awake. You okay?" he

asked looking at me with eyes that I've never seen him use. They looked glazy and pure. I

just jumped up and hugged him, knocking him back on the rock we were sitting on. "Don't

scare me like that again! Are you alright?" I yelled. "Does it look like Im okay?" he asked in

a snappy tone. "Well yes, I suppose." I said. "Well there you go then." He said. I was still

really tired though. "Can..can I go back to sleep?" I asked him. "Go ahead. Hidan is still

working on that damn ritual." He said, I went to lay down on his chest but he stopped me.

"Wait, let me get that off your face." He said and he leaned up, "Here lick my thumb." He

said putting it in front of my mouth. I did, it tasted of dirt and sand, he used my saliva to

wipe away and streak of mixed blood and dirt off my cheek. I blushed and he gave me this

look, "What?" he asked, I felt my face grow hotter and I quickly grabbed his head and

shoved it into my chest, I didn't want him to see my face, he'd know something was up.

"mmf hmphhm ." He said. I didn't understand it, then I felt

something under me and I jerked up, and he pulled his head from my chest and looked away

from me. It looked like he was blushing, it was so adorable, I smiled and he asked me to

get off of him. I did and sit opposite of him and stared at Hidan, then looked up. Yugito

was back to normal, she looked like she was hanging from a big broken wall by a sword that

was pierced threw her hands. She was covered in blood and barely alive. Hidan's skin went

back to its normal state, and Kakuzu turned towards him, "It's been thirty minutes already,

aren't you done yet?" he asked in a frustrated tone. "Will you shut up? You're interrupting

the ritual!" Hidan yelled back at him. Kakuzu just reopened the map and Hidan pulled out

the spike from his chest. "Ow." "You perform that vulgar prayer each and every time. Can't

you abbreviate it at all? Let's get going!" Kakuzu said still annoyed. "I find it tedious but a

commandment is a commandment it must be obeyed! And how dare you suggest I

abbreviate it. Blasphemous unbeliever!" Hidan screamed at him. "Oh guys don't start

fighting. You should be glad that we accomplished our mission." I said. It got quite for a

minute. "We still have one assignment left. It's like finding a needle in a haystack. The

Land of Fire is next." Kakuzu said looking at me. I looked down, as did Hidan, he was

probably dreading it as much as me. Out of nowhere Zetsu shows up, it was really cool how

he did it too! He was sprouting! Hidan looked over, "Hmph, Zetsu." I jumped up and

walked over to the plant-man, "Hi Zetsu!" He looked at me and "Hello." His white side said.

"So, it's done. Have you finished your long winded ritual?" his black side asked Hidan. Hidan

got mad as I seen, "Awg don't tell me you're gonna start now too? I'm surrounded on all

sides by jerks with no respect!" "Sorrow begets solitude." The white side replied, "The

only thing you can have faith in is yourself." The black side added. "You're wrong. The only

thing you can have faith in is money." Kakuzu said. I just stayed quite the rest of the time

I wanted to but in but didn't. "There you go again! This side-job of yours have made us fall

behind in our jinchuriki hunt!" Hidan shouted, "And that's not all.." Hidan began. "Listen. I

only teamed up with you because you said that the way of Jashin was profitable. As holder

of the Akatsuki's purse-strings, I'm the one who should be complaining." Kakuzu said.

"Money is indeed important." The white side agreed. "More important is that you three

stop wasting time and get on with the hunt!" Zetsu's black side added. "Leave the two-tails

to me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Our Next Step

I stayed behind Hidan and Kakuzu, I didn't want my negative feelings to seep into them, it

would just make turn their mood into sour milk. We had been walking for a long time, I was

getting more tired by the minute but I didn't let it show. "How much farther is this place?"

Hidan asked. "We're almost there." Kakuzu assured him, "Yeah right that's what you keep

saying but.." Hidan looked ahead of himself, there was another flight of stairs to climb.

"Ugh, you're kidding, more climbing? There better be a jinchuriki at the end of this, cuz if

there's not I'll get mad and you know what happens when I get.." but he was cut off by

Kakuzu, "I don't give a damn what happens. And if you don't stop whining like a spoiled brat,

I'll crush you." Kakuzu said looking back at him. "Oh c'mon what's that about you try'na

scare me or what? You really are an antisocial jerk you know that?" Hidan said catching up

to him. "Clover come on, what's the hold up?" he yelled back at me, I yawned and felt like

collapsing, "I'm coming, just wait up." I said, as I caught up to them, I walked up behind

Kakuzu and grabbed is arm trying to look at the map. "You know I can lead us to where you

wanna go, this is MY village. I know everything and everywhere here." I said. He stopped,

and Hidan who was watching his feet as he walked(must've been really bored lol) walked in

to me. "Hey what the hell? Why'd we stop?" he asked. "Where are we then, without looking

on the map?" Kakuzu asked testing my knowledge. I looked around from where we were, in

the distance there was a small red flag on the highest tree in the Land of Fire, it was used

for villagers to see if they walked out of the village they could find their way back because

of it. At night it would light up in a tracing of the flag. "We are exactly two miles outside

the village, within the next five minutes we will come to a fork in the road and there will be

an old broken-down wheel barrel by a tree. We go left and then we'll pass a pond. Sound

right." I asked. He looked at the map and looked at me, he nodded his head. "Hidan," he

said, "Carry her the rest of the way, she won't make it all the way there." Kakuzu finished.

"Huh? Why should I carry her? She has feet!" he complained. "She nearly exhausted from

saving our asses, you should be grateful. She didn't get a chance to rest it off." He said

still walking. "Alright fine, whatever." Hidan grumbled, "How you want me to carry you?" he

asked turning towards me, "Ugh, I guess your back unless I weigh too much." I said. "Yeah

that'll work, you don't weigh that much, the only thing that would is your ass." He laughed.

I shared the laugh with him as he bent down for me to get on, once I was on, he hoisted

me up some to get a better grip. "Hold on little spider-monkey." He said. "Wait what?" I

laughed, "You heard me." He said happily. "I never in my mind think you'd watch Twilight!" I

laughed. "Aww Shut up! Tobi ordered it on Netflix, it was his turn to pick besides there

was nothing else on." He argued. "But you liked it didn't you?" I asked. "Aah, it was okay I

guess." Then Kakuzu said something about it, "I hated that James died though, he was

pretty good." I really started to laugh then, "He was my favorite bad-vampire!" I said. "You

guys and everyone else watch the others yet?" I asked still laughing. "Yes we have. Tobi

insisted on watching the others every time it was his turn. The last one right now is

Breaking Dawn part 1, he'll pick it when it's his turn just you wait." Hidan said. Before we

knew it we were at the fork in the road with that wheel barrel. We took the left path and

continued talking about nonsense stuff. "Y'all watch the Hangover?" I asked. "Of course we

did I picked it out! Didn't care too much about the second one though." Hidan said. "The

first ones are always the best ones." Kakuzu added. "Uh, Hidan you can put me down now, I

can walk thanks for the lift." I said with a wide smile. "Sure thing princess." We were

walking and I noticed three hooded people ahead of us coming our way, they looked rather

familiar. Just then, as we got closer, I knew exactly who they were and tried to ignore

them, I walked up behind Kakuzu and grabbed his arm clinging tightly. "What's the

matter?" he asked. "I..I'm afraid th…" I was cut off by a whip wrapping around my neck and

pulling me to the ground. "Clover!" Kakuzu yelled. Hidan pounced up and cut the whip with

his scythe stepping in front of me. "Who the hell do you think you are?Eh? I hope you know

you're death is right around the corner. "W-wait." I said. "Let me deal with this." "Huh?

Why? They tried to kill you." Hidan asked. "Do you know them?" Kakuzu ask, his knelt body

beside me. I got up and walked in front of Hidan. "You two stay behind me. I don't want any

conflicts." I said. The three removed their hoods. "Jichuro, Kitose, and Yuchi. What are

you doing here? This land is forbidden to you, you shouldn't be here." Jichuro, always the

leader of the trio looked at me with his light purple eyes. "Well well, Clover, we could say

the same to you. That's no way to greet old friends." I took a step closer. "Shut up! I am a

civilian of the Leaf now I got a passport! Besides you've never been a friend to me! You

always tortured me and had my family murdered! I will kill you, starting right now." I took

my stance and tried to clear my mind of anger and hatred, it would only slow me down. "Is

that so? Well I doubt you've changed much from when you were a kid." Yuchi said. "Sure

doesn't, you've just got a woman's body now." Kitose said smirking. I froze at his words,

then Jichuro was all of a sudden right beside me wrapping his arms around my waist and

under my breast. "Now, you wouldn't kill us, not after all we've been through." He said in my

ear. The other two came up to me too, "You wouldn't want anyone knowing our little secret

now would you?" Kitose asked stroking my face. All of a sudden rage over took me and I

elbowed Jichuro in the nose and kicked Kitose in the stomach, "What the..?" Yuchi gasped.

I ran towards Yuchi using a shadow clone and used 'Lion's Barrage' sending him pounding

into the ground. I then became too out of control and began screaming pounding my fists

into the ground, unable to get a grip. All those terrible memories coming back to me.

Kakuzu and Hidan stepped in. "We'll take it from here." Kakuzu said. "You will face the

judgment of Jashin." I heard Hidan yell at them. Within 5 to 7 minutes, they were all

three dead and being used for Hidan's ritual, none of them had a bounty on them so Kakuzu

wasn't interested in them. As he waited on Hidan, Kakuzu came and sat down beside me

under the big tree. I was still crying, but had stopped screaming and slowed down, shaking

though from the trauma. "It's alright, they're paying for their sins right now. They cannot

hurt you anymore." He said as he wrapped his arms around me squeezing on my shoulder.

All of a sudden I remembered something weird, Kitose always had chocolate with him, I

wondered if he had some on him now. "Kakuzu, I need to get up for a minute. I want to

check on something." I said as I wiped my tears away smiling. He let me go and watched my

every move, I walked over to the newly-deceased Kitose and searched through his pockets.

I found two chocolate pieces and a marshmallow chocolate puff. I ate the puff and saved

the other things for Kakuzu and Hidan even though I really wanted it for myself. I walked

back to Kakuzu and sat in the same spot as I had left, he rewrapped his arms around me as

I ate my chocolate greedily. "Here I got this for you, I have one for Hidan too!" I said

sounding so much happier and free knowing that my revenge had been settled. "I-I don't

want it right now, I'll save it for tonight." He said. "Okay then!" I said and nuzzled my face

in his arm and took a short nap. It took me a few minutes to fall asleep, but he didn't know

that, I felt him lift his other arm and he began stroking my head and rustling with my hair,

and he kissed my forehead. I smiled as he did this but he didn't know about that either. I

couldn't help but wonder why I fall in love with such people like them, Hidan and Kakuzu,

maybe, just maybe, I could change them. Maybe I could change the entire organization and

bring that true meaning of the organization to life. It was suppose to be about peace not

what it turned into. If I could do that before my time was over, I would be the happiest

person in the world. Throughout my dream were I talked to myself the whole time, I was

awaken by Kakuzu, "Come on, we're leaving, we need to make it to the village before

nightfall." It was nearly dark, the sun was beginning to set in the darkening sky. "There is a

hotel right up that hill before you reach the Konaha Limits. We can stay there." I told

them. "Oh, here Hidan I got you this." And gave it to him, he thanked me and ate it in one

bite, he said that he was starving. However, the sky got really dark a little too quickly,

there was a storm coming and it was coming fast. The wind picked up its speed and before

we knew it we were surrounded by pure blackness. "Give me your hands, I'll guide you to

the hotel okay." I told them over the loud thunder rumbling above us. "You sure you can do

this?" Hidan asked as he handed me his hand, I nodded. "How much does the hotel cost?"

Kakuzu made sure to ask. "Um, not much, it's pretty cheap." I said taking his hand. "Yeah

like y hotel, I knew every step I took from memory and never forgotten them, that is way I

could make it through the darkness with no problem. Just then, it started pouring down

rain, drenching us. It soaked threw every article of clothing we owned in about seconds,

that's how bad it was. Soon there was a small visible light in the distance, the hotel, we had

made it. As soon as the light was visible, Hidan was a dumbass and ran for it. "No Wait!" I

screamed, but it was too late, Hidan's foot had been caught in that old bear-trap set by

the hotel owner, bears and other beasts liked to come around at night and scare away his

customers. "Ow Jashin fuck!" Hidan yelled. "Kakuzu get me outta this will you?" he asked.

He did so with the very little light he had, and pulled out Hidan's detached foot too.

"Damnit I can't fucking walk! Can you carry me?" he asked Kakuzu, "Sure, dumbass." Kakuzu

said. I got his foot and we began walking closer to the hotel. I really hoped that Ryujin was

still there, the owner of "Timeless Hotel", I had come here when I first fled my village and

he took me in, it was as if he was my father or something. Plus, I came here a lot for 'fun

nights' with Kakashi and later Gaara before he became Kazekage. We walked in soaked to

the bone, dripping everywhere. I looked directly at the desk and to my surprise Mr. Ryujin

was still there. He was sitting in a chair sleeping, I walked up and knocked on the desk and

coughed-"Ugh-umm." He looked up and nearly fell out of his chair. "Clover? Is that you?

Oh my baby has returned!" he exclaimed and hopped over the desk to give me a big sappy

hug. "Where have you been? I hadn't seen you since the day you came back from the

hospital when you informed me that you were unable to have children. How have you been

daughter?" he asked. "Daughter?" Kakuzu asked, I held up my finger to him telling him to

wait. "Well it's a long story pa, I'll have to tell you later okay. Is there any way we can get a

room? There's a bit of a problem." I said holding up Hidan's foot. Ryujin looked at me in aw,

"Bear trap." I said, but Kakuzu and I can heal him." I reassured him. "Well damn, since it's

been so long and you are what I call my daughter, why don't you go on up, you won't have to

pay. Here's your key." He said giving me the room key to 205. "You mean we don't have to

pay?" Kakuzu asked sounding kind of excited. "Nope, sure don't. Oh by the way, who are you

two? If you don't mind me asking." Ryujin questioned. "Pa these are my new teammates,

Kakuzu and Hidan. We're newly recruited." I said. "I see. Well go on up to your room, I'll

send room service in a minute. Oh be careful the old couple in 206 are a real pain in the

ass. And so is 201, they've been here for some time. You know I'm renting out hotel rooms

now, it's a good profit." He told me. "Really now? That's awesome, I've always told you it'd

be better. Oh here, and you better take it." I said laying down what money I had left to

my name down on the desk in front of him. I quickly grabbed Kakuzu's hand and ran up the

stairs. "Hey damnit he does have someone over his shoulder you know! I feel like I'm on a

fucking roller coaster!" Hidan whined. "Shh! We're here." I said. I opened the door and we

went in. We immediately removed our dripping robes and I hung them over the shower

curtain. "Lay him right here." I told Kakuzu. "Alright." He said dropping him roughly on the

bed. "Huh? What the fuck?" Hidan muttered. "We've got to fix your foot, just stay still." I

said to him. I got on top of Hidan and sat half way on his abdomen and held his foot in

place and tried healing the wound while Kakuzu began to stitch it up. "Ow damnit that

hurts!" Hidan yelled. "Hold on just a minute longer. Man you can stick a pike threw your

chest but you can't endure this." I said kind of annoyed. Just then Hidan grabbed on to my

hips. "What're you doin?" I asked him, "Just getting a little support." He said with a smirk.

"Well knock it off you're distracting me." I said. A few minutes later when we were

finished, Kakuzu got up and went to the bathroom to wash his hands of the blood, I tried

to get up but Hidan purposely threw his legs in the air causing me to fall closer to him, but

it was my butt that landed in his face and my face on his navel. "Yeaah, this is just

perfect," he said in a seductive voice. It made me blush at the whole situation, then he

grabbed the inner of my thighs and spread them more, he was pulling me closer to him as

well, I could feel his hot breath on me. I jerked up a little, "Hidan stop it!" I looked

forward and noticed a bump in his pants, I buried my face in his stomach. "Oh come on, I

know you like it, you wouldn't be turning so red if you didn't." he teased. "Shut up! Let me

go." I said "Well I'm not holding you down, go on." He said. I got up and looked back at

Hidan. "You're a pervert." I said, my face still red. "Thanks for the compliment. You know,

you could've gotten up, that's how I know you enjoyed it." He laughed, "Even though I didn't

get to do what I intended." He said standing up. "Ahh, I can walk again. Thanks you two for

healing me." He said jumping around. "Don't do that so much you'll break it." Kakuzu told

him. "Fine, whatever. At least I have two feet again." He said sitting on the couch grabbing

the remote turning on the tv. Kakuzu noticed Hidan's 'bump'; "What's up with the

erection?" Hidan looked back at me, "Ask her." He smirked returning to his MTV program.

"Oh shut up Hidan that was you're doing!" I said plopping back on the bed with my hands

above my head. Kakuzu sat beside me getting his map out to check it. "So, is that you're

father downstairs?" he asked sounding curious. "Huh? Oh no, he's what I like to call my

father. He took me in after I fled my village, this was the first place I came to. He's been

taking care of me since I was twelve. We just refer to each other as father and

daughter." I said looking up at the mysterious masked man above me. "What happened to

your real family." He asked putting his map down and turning towards me now hovering over

me. " I blushed at the sight of him nearly on top of me, I turned my head and looked at the

door. "Well, they were all killed by assassin's because of a debt. Those three Hidan killed

in the forest were the main cause of it." I told him. "What about the rest. Tell me about

what happened before you were brought to us." He said still hovering over me. "Well, not

long after I came to Konaha, I became a jounin rather fast, I met Kakashi and we were

soon assigned Squad 7. We got married. However, there was a separation between Kakashi

and I, I had to return home for a year due to a mission and someone from my aunt who was

discovered alive. When I returned, Kakashi had filed for divorce on the fact that he

thought that I was cheating and that I couldn't have children. We had adopted Naruto, but

I guess he wanted a blood child. Then I turned to Gaara who I had always trusted. We

already had feelings for each other & I figured he needed someone to love. We got

married the same year with only his siblings attending. He had become Kazekage and was

working a lot, so I would return to Konaha a few weeks a month to train and teach Naruto

and visit my loved ones." He just stared at me. "You did all that in a short time." He said

seeming to laugh. "Your turn to answer me, why do you hide your face?" I blurted out. He

removed from over me, "Why do you think I hide my face from the world?" he asked me.

"Well, it could be that, you THINK you look bad, or that you want to stay mysterious.

Perhaps it's because of the same reason Kakashi hides his face, because of his father. I

don't know, just a few guesses." I told him now sitting up. "Well you did get one right. I'm

hideous, that is why I hide my face. The only one who's seen my face is Hidan." He said.

"Well, can you show me?" I asked scooting closer to him. He didn't answer, "Come on

Kakuzu I'm your partner now. You don't have to be afraid, I won't judge you." I said placing

my hand on his arm. He still did not answer me. "Okay. I get it, maybe one day you could

show me." I said trying not to sound hurt. "Well I got an idea," Hidan stated from the

couch he was sprawled out on, he had been listening to our entire conversation instead of

watching "Pimped Out Cribs" or whatever that shows called. "What is it?" I asked. "What

if he shows you his face and you, pay him with a kiss." Hidan said sitting up grinning ear to

ear. I did blush a little, but I thought what the hell, I'm attracted to him anyway, I bet he

doesn't look half as bad as he thinks. "Well how about it?" I asked Kakuzu turning towards

him. He looked at me with surprised eyes, and a few seconds later he sighed and agreed.

"If it's not what you expected then that's your fault, and you'll still owe me." He said. I

nodded and watched as his brought his hands up to the corners of his mask. He seemed to

hesitate a bit and I grabbed his hand, "You don't have to if you don't want to I can wait till

you ready no matter how long it takes." I told him, really meaning what I said. "He just

really wants that kiss." Hidan said. "Shut up." Kakuzu said. "Hey, since this was my idea I

better get a kiss too!" Hidan yelled and the old people in the room next to us started

beating on the wall, "Keep it down!" the old lady shouted. "Go suck a dick hag!" Hidan

shouted back to her, she shut up after that. With Kakuzu still frozen in his motion of

removing his mask, I got up to go to the kitchen, but he grabbed my hand, "Wait. I'll show

you. Just sit down." He said pulling me back towards the bed. "Okay." I said calmly, but on

the inside my 'Inner Clover' was like, ("Yeah take off that mask you sexy thang!") I sat in

front of him as he slowly removed his mask. When it was completely gone, I gasped. He was

so handsome! So freaking good looking! His mouth was stitched up to his ears and it

reminded me of Jack Skeleton! I was is aww. Kakuzu had kept his eyes shut as I looked at

his face. I reached up and touched his face, he jerked a little and opened his eyes. My

eyes I know were big and glistening in the light. He must have thought that I saw him as

disgusting, but he was dead wrong, "I told you it was bad." He said as he began to pull his

mask back up. I caught his hand in the action and removed it from its place. I got up on my

knees and grabbed his face and pulled it near mine in a quick motion, smashing our lips

together passionately. He was surprised, I could tell by the noise he made. I began kissing

him more and faster. He soon got into it and grabbed my hair and pulled my head closer to

him. He began kissing me with long passionate kisses. His other hand went up my backside

and he picked me up a little and landed me on the bed. His petal-soft lips never left mine. I

felt so exhilarated, I didn't want him to stop, I grabbed on to his back and grabbed his

hood and chunked it across the room, revealing his gorgeous shoulder-length dark brown

hair. Hidan snapped up when he heard Kakuzu and I hum sensually. "What the hell! You two

were just suppose to kiss not fuck!" Hidan yelled in a jealous tone. I went to get up,

completely forgetting that he was even in the room, my knee slowly went up and was placed

between Kakuzu's legs, I felt his hardened member and blushed wildly, I got up as fast as

I could and ran to the bathroom locking myself in. "Hey what about my kiss? I wanna

rustle with you in the bed too!" Hidan said banging on the bathroom door. "I'll be out in a

minute!" I yelled from behind the door. I tried to get it together, I can't believe I did

that, I hadn't been with a man in a long time and Kakuzu, he was just…("Awww yeah

Momma!") my 'Inner Clover" would've said. I felt light headed and aroused. I came out of

the bathroom, Kakuzu was now on the couch with his head gear all on and watching what

looked like that movie "Bangkok Dangerous". Hidan was waiting for me on the bed, as I

expected. I walked over to Kakuzu first and whispered in his ear. "You're the sexiest

person I know." I heard him chuckle as I walked over to Hidan. He grabbed my hand and

pulled me to the bed, slowly and softly he placed me on the bed, he hovered above me a

moment looking at me with those amethyst eyes filled with a glaze. "You ready for this?"

he asked, I nodded. He grabbed my bangs and pulled my head back so my face was tilted up

towards him. He then kissed me, his lips were the same as Kakuzu's , rose petal soft. Hidan

was making it very sensual for me. He began kissing me softly and then he got a little

rougher. He then moved to my neck which was a very sensitive area on me, I let out a low

and soft moan, only audible to Hidan, I felt his mouth form into a grin as he kissed me

more there. He moved back up to my lips and kissed me again, then he moved back to my

neck and he sighed deeply into my ear as he stuck his tongue out and licked my neck, he

slowly moved down to my collar-bone leaving a trail of warm saliva. Hidan sat up for a

minute and with one hand he grabbed the writs on both my hands and placed them above

my head. "Hi-Hidan." I began, blushing furiously, "This is enough okay, I.. you can't go any

further." I told him. "Well why not?" he pouted, "I know your enjoying this! Waaay more

than our earlier encounter." "B-but I" I said starting to tremble, "Listen, everyone in the

Akatsuki eventually has sex with their partner. Kakuzu and I have…" I blushed more wildly

as the thought came into my mind, and I smirked. "Oh, you like that huh? Well anyway, my

point is why not go ahead and get it over with. I mean I'm already hard. You could heal me."

He said smiling. "That's enough Hidan." Kakuzu said as he got up, he came over and pick

Hidan up off me and threw him on the ground. "We've got business to worry about right

now." He told him. Hidan pouted and went back to watching tv. I took a shower and Kakuzu

read a book that he brought. Then we went to bed with the sound of the raging winds and

rains outside. I slept on the couch and they shared the bed. In the morning we'd be headed

for my village, no telling what would happen.

ou!" Hidan laughed. "Watch it priest." Kakuzu snapped. And we began to walk to the


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:Our Arrival in Konaha and Extraction

That morning, we got up bright and early. I wrote Ryujin a letter stating that we had

business to attend to and that we would probably return. We walked out in silence and

began walking into Konaha Limits. "So where we headed this time?" Hidan asked yawning

loudly. "Well there's a temple up ahead of us." I said. "What temple is it?" Kakuzu asked.

"It's Konaha's temple for the great Guardian Shinobi 12. It's very sacred." I told him. " Ahh

so it's the Fire Temple. Do you know anyone from there?" Kakuzu questioned. "Well, I know

that my comrade Asuma use to be part of it. I believe that his dad did too. His father was

our Third Hokage." I told him. "Hmm interesting." He said looking back at the map. All of a

sudden I felt an amount of weight on my back, it was Hidan, he had laid his head on my

back and wrapped his arms around my waist barely dragging his feet enough to keep up

with me. "What's up with you?" I asked him, "I'm so fuckin tired, did we have to get up at

the crack of dawn Kakuzu? Damn it's unnecessary!" Hidan groaned. "Maybe so, but most

people are asleep at this time." Kakuzu replied. I walked up and grabbed Kakuzu's arm and

hugged it with my face pushing it between my breast. "Kakuzu, could we take a short

break, just to get a little more woke up? Please." I said trying to sweet talk him into it. He

looked back at me as if he was gonna snap and say "Hell Naw Nigga!" but he looked into my

eyes and I squeezed his arm just a little more looking up at him with puppy-dog eyes,

"Pretty Please." Then Hidan butted in, "Yeah Pretty Please with a head on top." He simply

narrowed his eyes and said; "Whatever throws your kunai." And walked to sit under a tree

nearby a hill were you could over-look the village. "Oh thank you Kakuzu! You're the best!" I

said plopping down beside him on my knees and wrapping my arms around him, I forced his

head into my chest and squeezed as tight as I could, I pulled him up and kissed his cheek.

"Just don't take too long." He warned. "Will you hurry up and lay down? I want somewhere

soft to lay my head!" Hidan yelled groggily. So I sat down beside Kakuzu putting my back

towards him and laid down in his lap, Hidan crawled over to me and placed his head on my

breast and wrapped his arms around me. "Ahh, perfect." He yawned and the next second

he was out. Kakuzu folded his arms and lowered his head. He took a short snooze. We slept

about an hour and Kakuzu yelled at us to get up, we did and stretched them began moving

again. After about an hour walk, we reached the temple. "Are you sure you want to do this

to this temple." I asked. "Oh yes." Kakuzu said, he hardened his arm and bashed down the

temple walls. All the priest in the temple were running around yelling about the attack,

stating to alert 'Lord Chiriku', but what I heard when they said that was "Alert Lord

Tittykoo!" I busted out laughing, not meaning to. I however had heard a lot about Tittykoo

from Asuma, he was Asuma's best friend in the Guardian Shinobi 12, the best of partners.

I hated what was coming. "These guys don't look like they'd willingly convert to the way of

Jashin." Hidan said out-loud. "Nope no converts here." He finished. We jumped down from

the piled up stone walls, walking closer to the priests. "Look at those robes, could it be

that these three are.." one said and another added, "There can be no doubt, they're from

the Akatsuki!" The priest ran up a large flight of stairs and stood there as if they were

waiting on something. Just then one single man appeared and began walking down the

stairs. I knew that he was Chiriku. "Huh? Ahh, here comes another highly virtuous fellow."

Hidan said. "This one's a lot more than just virtuous. According to our bingo-book, he's

worth 30 million." Kakuzu said. I looked at Kakuzu, my eyes wide, was going to get the

bounty on him? Hidan turned to him, "Heh. Hey we're not just doing this for the bounty are

we? Trading a monk's life for money is a ticket to damnation my friend." Hidan told him

"Well after all, they say money talks, wherever you go." . I grabbed Kakuzu's arm, "He's

right you know, you shouldn't do this." I said, hoping I could snap him out of it, but I was

about to learn that once Kakuzu seen cash symbols on something, there was nothing that

would stop him from retrieving his money. He threw his arm back and knocked me to the

ground. "Just stay outta this." He said in an angry tone. I looked up at him in disbelief, he

was blinded by greed for money. I was determined to stop him. I sat there for just a

minute as Tittykoo spoke to us. "I don't know what your business is here, but turn around

and keep moving." He told us. "No violence without good cause is that it?" Hidan said

grabbing his scythe, "Charming, however, that's not one of my beliefs." He finished. Kakuzu

began telling Hidan about the temple, seems he knew just as much as I did about it.

"Really? Guardian Shinobi huh?" Hidan pondered. "Yes, did you not hear Clover earlier. Take

care Hidan, or you'll be sorry." Kakuzu teased. "Gimme a break, not that again! Shut up

Kakuzu!" Hidan began charging towards Chiriku and Kakuzu followed. "Move it!" Hidan

yelled. "Wait!" I screamed as loud as I could but they ignored me, I jumped up and ran

towards them. Chiriku did a stance that Asuma showed me once, copying his friend to show

me how it worked. I knew what was coming. "Guys stop!" I screamed again but they still

charged. I heard Kakuzu mumble something and heard Hidan yell something referring to 'I

don't care'. Kakuzu was attacked first with the Sun goddesses giant golden fists, he landed

on the ground I and I ran over to him. "Are you alright?" I asked, "Why didn't you listen to

me?" I told him, he didn't say anything. Hidan jumped over us, "Now you're mine!" he

shouted and then he was pounded into the ground. "Hidan!" I shouted, I ran to his side

after Kakuzu nodded that he was okay. "You're next missy." Chiriku said to me. I stood up

ready to defend my teammates. As the fists came at me Hidan grabbed my ankle and

pulled me down, the fists flew right above me. They came down after me and Kakuzu

jumped over and covered me with his hardened body, that way neither of us was hurt. "You

alright?" he asked as the fists punched him all over, I nodded. The fists stopped, and we

were laid out of the ground. "May your souls rest in peace." Tittykoo said to us. "I can't

just lay here and let a self-righteous monk say nice things over me. Jashin would never

approve. Now I'm mad, Hey Kakuzu, since this one's no jinchuriki, I can go ahead and follow

my rules as usual right?" Hidan asked still on his back. "Do what you like with him, but

remember, his head is worth 30 million to me. So don't go overboard, I want him

recognizable." Kakuzu said and then laid his head on my neck sighing. I looked over at

Hidan, he got up and looked pissed, "Trading a human beings life for money, that's no way

for people to behave. Disgusting!" Hidan said as Kakuzu got up and I followed behind. "Just

stay outta this Kakuzu! Leave this one to me!" Hidan yelled as he charged towards Chiriku

letting his scythe grind into the ground behind him, throwing up dirt and gravel

everywhere. Chiriku said something and took his stance again, and shouted "Raigo!

Thousand Hand Strike!" as the fists came out striking, Hidan dodged them and struck

Chiriku right in the chest. Hidan them drove his scythe back and licked up some of the

blood that was splattered over his weapon. Then he continued on his ritual. Within minutes

the temple was in pieces, Kakuzu and I killed the rest of the monks that were running to

aid ole Tittykoo. Once most of them were dead, I walked away from my partners and cried.

I killed a bunch of innocent men, and for what, a bounty to please Kakuzu! I was so angry at

myself. I picked up a shard of glass and carved into my arm and bled all over myself and

the ground. A few minutes later, Kakuzu and Hidan walked over to me, Kakuzu had a

barely-alive-Chiriku over his shoulder and Hidan looked pissed again with blood dripping all

down his bare chest. "We're leaving. There's a Collection Office not far from here. That is

where we are headed." He said. I hid my arm and nodded. I figured that Kakuzu made

Hidan postpone most of his ritual. We began to leave and I turned around and motioned my

hands to make a cross across my chest and then asked for forgiveness and that the souls

rest in peace. "Looks like you've been crying. You'll get used to it eventually." Hidan told me.

"And what's with all the blood huh? You wanting to convert to Jashin?" he asked me, I

didn't answer right away. "Well if I was to, could you use your own blood and kill yourself?"

I asked. Kakuzu and Hidan turned around and looked at me, kind of worried-like. Strange

to think people like them could have such feelings. "Well no, I've tried it believe me. But

there is a way to be killed even though I'm immortal. However, I'm waiting on the right

person to be worthy enough. Someone smart enough to figure it out. If I let it just

happen, Jashin wouldn't approve." Hidan told me nudging my shoulder. I smiled softly and

we began walking again. "Is something on your mind?" Kakuzu asked. "Uh no, Im uh just a

little tired, that's all." I lied. "Let me see your arm." Kakuzu asked. "Why?" I questioned

sounding annoyed. He didn't even answer, he quickly spun around and grabbed my wrists

dropping Tittykoo. Poor dead Tittykoo. "What the hell's your problem?" Hidan asked him,

"This." Kakuzu stated pulling back my bloody sleeve revealing my slit arm and wrist. "Let me

go! This is my business! It's no concern to you!" I shouted at him. I felt rather weak and

fell to the ground. "I-I want to die. I'm finally getting my wish." I said as the light seemed

to get less bright with every passing second. I slightly felt something all over my wounded

arm, I looked up and Hidan was looking down at me, he was upside down, I looked downward

and seen Kakuzu staring towards my arm. "We care about you. We're your partners, we're

not suppose to let anything happen to each other." He said simply. I smiled and closed my

eyes. I felt Kakuzu fall back, I snapped my eyes open at his unusual gesture. It was only a

tiger though, licking at my wounded arm. This was the same tiger that aided me when I was

young. Who led me in the direction of the hotel, who scared of the trio who'd pick on me

and hit me with stones and sharp weapons. I had always had a connection to it. It was a

female, I wondered if it was my mother reincarnated. Trying to protect me. My mother

had a tiger like this once but it got killed protecting the house from thieves. It must be

her. "Hey, it's okay. She won't hurt you, she's my friend." I told them. "Are you positive

that thing won't attack us?" Hidan asked. I nodded. "Hand me your hand." Hidan did, and I

lead him to pet her. She lied down beside me and laid her head in his lap. "Wow! This is

fucking amazing! Kakuzu you have to try this!" Hidan shouted. "No thanks." He responded.

"Oh come on Kakuzu, trust me." I told him. "You're asking me to trust you after you tried

to kill yourself?" he questioned. "Yes." I said. I grabbed his hand and held it, I made a

noise with my mouth asking the tiger to sit up for me, she did and I pulled Kakuzu's hand to

her big fluffy head. He hesitated and pulled back just as he was about to touch her. I

signaled her to move up quickly, she did and just in time, his hand ended up landing right

between her ears. He then began stroking her fur. "See. I told you, she's harmless." After

a few more moments, I told her that she could leave and as she did we did to. "Hold on."

Kakuzu said, he ripped part of his sleeve off the bottom of his shirt, so now you could see

one hand and the other was still covered by the kimono-like robe. He wrapped it around my

injured arm and tied it tightly. Then he used his tendrils and sewed up my arm best he

could. It kind of stung and felt weird, or maybe it just hurt. "T-Thank you." I said. He just

turned around and picked up Tittykoo and began walking. I looked down feeling bad. I

turned around and gave Hidan a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and then I ran up behind

Kakuzu and did the same, nearly making him fall down. "I-I'm sorry!" I cried. "It was my

first time! I didn't think I could handle it or-or live with it! Please forgive me! I'm so lucky

to have you two, I'm sorry for acting otherwise!" I screamed. They both stared at me, they

nodded and smiled at least I could tell that Kakuzu was smiling from the way his mask

formed. That's all I needed to feel better. I was happy again almost immediately. "Sooo

Where we headed again?" I asked grabbing onto both their arms as we walked. "Good to

have the old you back." Hidan told me. "We're headed to the collection office. I'm turning

in Chiriku for the bounty." Kakuzu said. "You mean Tittykoo?" I restated for him. "Who?

Titty chew?" Hidan yelled "Who's chewing on a titty? This guy?" he asked pointing at the

dead bald man who had already lost his living-color. "Yeah, I thought when they first said

his name they said "Titty-koo" so I've been calling him that in my head since we left. I

mean Asuma said it to, but I wouldn't dare pick about his name in front of him." I said

laughing. "You two are so crazy." Kakuzu chuckled. "Well guess that means we all fit

together then. Our own little island of misfit toys." I yelled loud and clear. "DO you Have

to YELL?" Kakuzu shouted at me, I laughed jumped up and down so I could pat his head,

"Of course silly." "Huh? Misfit toys? What the hell is that, you trying to say we're

misfits?" Hidan asked. "Well no, but that's how the world sees us. And the Island of Misfit

Toys is on Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer. Haven't you ever seen that?" I asked him, he

gave me a dumbfounded look. I stared at him with my mouth open and stated, "I think the

internet term WTF refers to this situation." So we kept walking into a forest-like path

leading into Konaha's collection office. We'd been silent for a while. Hidan looked over at

Kakuzu and said, "I'm really getting sick of how lousy you are at conversation. An otherwise

pleasant trick can be completely ruined if you get stuck traveling with some boring

companion. Glad Clover is with us now, I'd be stuck in the silence and argue with you

forever." Kakuzu didn't look back at him, "We're not exactly on a vacation here Hidan."

"I've also had enough of searching for jinchuriki when we don't have a clue where they

might be. Put yourselves in my position. I've been forced to go along with all this extra

work, a little sympathy would be nice." Hidan said. "Just shut up and keep walking." Kakuzu

told him. "Oh, you poor baby! Let me give you a 'titty-hug'!" I yelled. "Huh? Hey stop it! I'm

not a baby! But I.." Hidan was smashed into my chest and squeezed super hard. "Will you

two stop horsing around, we're late." Kakuzu said. Hidan snapped up, "Why so serious." I

teased Kakuzu walking up behind him rubbing on his shoulders. "Huh? We're only late

because we have to stop at that collection office or whatever it is! For crying out loud,

you're making this tedious trip even longer! I'm telling you it's getting real annoying!" Hidan

said. "Oh come on guys…" I said waving my hands in front of me. Kakuzu stopped and I ran

into him and Hidan stopped behind me. "This is annoying? This is part of an important

mission." Kakuzu said angry-like. "Hidan walked up more closely to him, shrugging his

shoulders. "Whatever. I know you're in charge of making money for the organization, but

this bounty, it's a pit ins, barely enough to cover the after-party for the tailed-beast

hunt." Hidan smirked. Kakuzu began walking off, "Huh?" he said, he was expecting Kakuzu

to start arguing. "Thanks Kakuzu." I told him. I looked back at Hidan, he ran up to Kakuzu

and me, "Hey, wait up, I'm sorry." Hidan said cutely. "That body must be pretty heavy

right, I don't mind carrying it for you." We walked a couple of steps, "And what do you plan

to do with my valuable bounty?" Kakuzu "What? Hey I was only tryin to be nice here."

Hidan said. "You want to discard it." Kakuzu answered. "What're yah talkin bout?" Hidan

asked sounding innocent. "Don't play dumb. I can see threw you, you would rather get rid of

this body wouldn't you?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan began to laugh as he talked. "Alrighhht you

got me! Let's forget that guy and get to the jinchuriki!" All of a sudden, Kakuzu pushed me

outta the way with his hardened hand and was about to hit Hidan but he blocked it with his

scythe. "See that. I finally made you mad." Hidan said smirking. "You damn bastard."

Kakuzu said, I jumped up and broke their grip. "Stop guys, come on. We got work to do."

Kakuzu walked off. Hidan was about to say something, I stopped him by walking up to him

and placing my finger over his mouth. "Don't say a word." I said in a warning voice. "Huh?

Why you.." "Shhh!" I snapped. Hidan groaned, "Fine." "Good. I don't have time to spend on

your pointless distractions. And besides after this mission, I'll be sending you to the next

world, so I don't have to listen to you in this one anymore." Kakuzu said. "Auh not that

again, man I sure hope whoever our next opponent is they have enough fight in them so I

can finally let off some steam." We began walking again, in silence, and I was glad. I could

think without worrying about those two having a brawl. We finally came to the collection

office building. About time, I knew Hidan was about to burst with something to talk about.

I could just imagine how that'd be. As we were walking, up to it, Kakuzu turned and went in

the restroom door, "Huh? Hey where the hell you going?" but he didn't answer. I went and

held the door open for him, I seen Hidan saying something to himself before he walked up

to me and went in. Kakuzu walked in and Hidan walked in after him, "Hey why ain't u comin

in?" he asked "Don't have to go?" I looked at him with that look on my face like, "Duh? Read

the sign." I looked out the door and told him that I couldn't go in for obvious reasons. "Oh

come on, there's no one here you can come in." he said grabbing my sleeve, "Don't! It's the

men's room you moron." I told him, "That is the weirdest thing you've ever said. Come on!"

he said pulling me in rather fast. "Hidan." I said. "Stay right here I gotta take a piss." He

just left the door open, I turned away from him trying to find Kakuzu. This whole place

reeked. He came out of the stall and washed his hands and walked down to the very last

urinal then Hidan came out. "What're you doing?" he asked. Kakuzu touched the wall in a

certain place and a door opened up, Hidan and I both gasped. "This is the collection

office." Kakuzu said. "With a secret entrance in the bathroom are you kidding me?" Hidan

asked. "Oh it's just like on Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets!" I shouted. A bald

man with a mustache and a long scar down his eyebrow going down towards his cheek poke

his head out the door. "This way please." He said and we went in. His name was Zangei, he

was Kakuzu's bounty officer. "What is a woman doing in here?" Zangei asked. "She's my

partner and so is he." Kakuzu said. "Oh well nice to meet you both." Zangei replied as he

opened the slot for the body. "Lay it here." The man said, "Righht." Kakuzu said and put

Chiriku down. "This won't take long will it?" Hidan asked, no one answered him. Zangei

looked threw his bingo book to identify him. "No doubt about it. That's Chiriku. You got

yourself a big fish this time Mr. Kakuzu." Zangei said shutting the book. Kakuzu just

grunted in approval, sounding quit pleased. "Why do you think this place is so big?" I

whispered to Hidan, "I dunno, but I know one thing it fuckin stinks in here. I could be in

the middle of a ritual right now." He complained. The man walked across the room and got

the brief case of money and brought it back to Kakuzu. "Aughh It stinks in here! Are you

done? Can we get outta here now?" Hidan asked. "Hold on. I have to count the money."

Kakuzu said picking up the cash. "Don't know what smells worse the piss or the corpses.

Why don't you just come find me when you're done? I'll be outside, come on Clover." Hidan

said. We walked out and I watched as Kakuzu was counting the money quickly, I don't see

how he does it. Hidan and I sat down on the steps watching the birds. "So, when's your

birthday?" Hidan asked. "Huh? You want to know my birthday? Well what's yours?" I asked.

"Answer my question first," Hidan laughed pushing me a little. "It's November 19th. And

yours?" I asked, "It's April 2nd, uh still a while away though. Damn what's taking him so

long?" Hidan asked. "Well, counting money takes a long time." I thought to say, "For me

anyway." Hidan sniffed of his sleeve, "Augh nasty. Five minutes in that stinking cesspool

and the stench as already sinked into my clothes." "Well me too. But it doesn't bother me

personally." I laughed. All of a sudden, Leader Pein contacted us telling us to come back

immediately, that there was a jinchuriki in capture. So as soon as Kakuzu came out the

door, we left with a poof of smoke. We appeared in the living room, it was empty,

apparently everyone was already in the underground hideout. So we headed that way after

Kakuzu went upstairs to put up the money. Hidan opened a hatch in the floor, exclaiming

that it had been fixed so they wouldn't have to keep using chakra to get in and out. We

walked down this long flight of stairs and ended up in a dirt floor passageway which lead

into the wide open chamber of the giant statue that held the bijuu with the extended

hands. The finger's out so that everyone could have one to stand on, there was one just for

me. "About time you showed up, we've been waiting, hmm. How are you sweetie?" Deidara

asked me. "Sweetie? Man you better watch it!" Hidan shouted. "I can say what I want to

her, if it weren't for me she wouldn't be here, un." Deidara said. "No arguments. We need

to get started. Zetsu brought in the jinchuriki the Team Zombie had captured. Clover, one

of your teammates will have to share their finger with you. It's obvious why." Pein told me,

"I'll do it!" Hidan said proudly. "No. I will be the one to share the spot with her. This is the

first extraction she's been to, I'm sure as much as Leader is that she won't be able to

handle it…" I looked up at Kakuzu, what did he mean? "Therefore, if she gets out of

control, I can contain her better than you can." Kakuzu finished. "You fucking suck you big

ass ape!" Hidan shouted. "Enough! Take your spots so we can get started." Leader said

sounding angry. Hidan took his spot and Kakuzu and I started to climb on the finger beside

it. Kakuzu got up and then pulled me up by the hand, the finger though is only for one so we

had to stand body-tight together. He held on to me by my hips so that neither of us would

fall. I couldn't stand him holding me there, it gave me chills. His hands were so big and

manly but soft with a strong grip. "Kakuzu, um, uh, you're, you're um hands are too low,

could you pull them up some." I asked shyly. "No." I turned around and looked at him, a

dark red blush spreading across my face. The look in his eyes and the way they were

squinted made it seem like he smirking behind that mask. "But.." I started. "Look, I know

it's uncomfortable for you, but you'll get used to it. It's only for today, I believe. I have a

better grip on you in case one of us trips. Besides, my hands are cold. Your body is so

warm, it's just right." He said. I threw my head back down quickly so that he couldn't see

my face. In the next few minutes we were all flooded with that rainbow color and we were

stuck in place but we could only move in our spot, we'd be like that for three days! These

bright lights appeared under us and a kanji of some sort appeared as well. They uncovered

Yugito's body, she was still alive but barely. I was flooded with guilt and sadness, I brought

this upon her, she was about to be sacrificed for her bijuu. It was all my fault. She slowly

turned her head towards my direction and looked at me. I bit my lip trying to not let my

tears start. "W-why?" she asked me, I began quivering and the tears started to flow.

"I-Im sorry. I'm so sorry, please, just-" my mouth was covered by Kakuzu's hand. "Don't say

anymore. You'll get yourself in trouble." He told me sounding sympathetic. "So you regret

doing this?" Leader asked me, I wanted to shout at him but I couldn't the more I jerked

the tighter Kakuzu held onto my hip and face. "That's what I thought. Now Yugito, she's

new, you'll have to forgive her, she doesn't have the intent to kill in her yet. And so your

extraction shall now begin. Is there anything you want to say before your death?" Leader

granted her. Yugito looked up at Pein, she nodded and spoke, "Yes I- I would like to see

Clover for a minute." She gasped. "Very well. You have three minutes." Leader said as he

undid the jutsu that bound us to the fingers. I jumped down and ran to Yugito, I hugged

her and begged her for forgiveness. "Clover, it is up to you, and only you to bring this

organization to its true meaning. You have the purest heart among them, and haven't the

killing instinct. Remember your place, in-in the hearts of those who love you and you love.

Keep the village that is precious to you safe, and the rest of the world. I know you can do

it, you are a strong and independent woman, and Naruto's stepmother. His biggest

inspiration besides Sasuke. I already forgave you the moment I saw you, I knew your

purpose for getting me, I already knew you were coming." I was shocked among moved,

"How do you know all of this?" I asked her through sobbing voice, "I was contacted by

Kakashi and we talked for a long time, he had informed all the other jinchuriki he knew.

We've met before, do you not remember?" she asked. I couldn't at the time, I was in too

much shock. "I-" I started. "Your time is up, return to your spot Clover." Pein said. Yugito

quickly grabbed my hand before I got up, there was something in it, I took it and bent

down to kiss her forehead saying I was sorry again, and then took my place back on the

finger with Kakuzu. He replaced his hands on my hips quickly as he nearly fell backwards

when I got into place, my butt I guess pushed against him too much. We were returned to

our rainbow colored bodies and waited as Leader started on his sign's for the jutsu to

place on GenryuuKyuu Fuujin(Mystical Dragon Nine Exhaustion). I held on tightly to

whatever it was Yugito gave me, I could tell that it was in some sort of silk clothe. I was

going to wait to look at it in three days, perhaps it was a letter or something from a loved

one. All of a sudden there was this loud screeching noise, it really hurt my ears and

Yugito's too. I covered mine tightly. What was this? Kakuzu's grip tighten on me again, I

looked at Yugito and she too was covering her ears but she was rolling on the ground and

looked as if she was screaming. "Please stop!" I screamed. I saw Itachi say something and

then the pulsing sound stopped. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you had a bijuu in you, even

though it's a copy it still affects you, but I can see that it didn't affect you as much as it

did Yugito." Leader told me. I looked at her and she looked like she wasn't breathing, but

she gasped for air and I knew she was still alive. "We do that to wake up the biju and anger

it so that it is easier to extract from the jinchuriki." Leader said. Then he made the sign

for 'sheep' and this blue stuff started to appear and it went down and engulfed Yugito. It

picked her up and placed her a little above us. I got this weird scary feeling in my stomach,

I didn't like this already. Yugito started making this noise, it sounded like a scream of pain

and yet a growl, it was scary and something inside me seemed to be building up, I had no

idea what it was. I reached down and grasped Kakuzu's hand, I started to feel sick and I

gripped tightly onto the gift Yugito gave me, and remembered everything she'd just told

me. The noise got louder and louder, she began to glow slightly. Then her eyes went white,

like they had rolled into the back of her head, I held on more tightly to Kakuzu's hand and

I began to shake, he removed his hand from my hips and took my hand and I gripped it

greedily. I saw my vision go blurring, it was tears. I looked back up and now this pink

glowing stuff started to come out of her eyes and then her mouth, I felt my heart skip a

beat, I squeezed Kakuzu's hand harder and he did the same to mine. I suddenly looked

down at my hand and opened it, when I did the silk clothe unfolded itself and revealed a

necklace. A necklace with sparkling blue beads and astro-items in this order: a star, a

moon, a twinkle and then a really big heart, a sun, a cloud, and a twinkle. As I looked down

at it, I was flooded with memories, they flashed past my eyes and I remembered who she

was. Yugito and I had met when we little girls, she was my first friend I had. She had come

to my village to meet some family. That trio was throwing rocks at me she came up and

fought them off, from there on out we became friends. She'd come to my village on every

holiday and stay for a week. We became best friends, on Christmas I grabbed an old

necklace from my jewelry box, it used to be my favorite, it'd belonged to my mother when

she was young. I carved on the backside of the large heart; "Yugito and Clover BFFs with

love" and gave it to her. A week after she left was when my parents were killed, I had

went into a psychotic state and lost most of my memory. I flipped the necklace over and

saw what I'd carved years back. I then became overwhelmed with anger and hatred, I

almost broke Kakuzu's hand as I squeezed it harder and harder he jerked his hand back, I

feel on my knees almost knocking him off but he couldn't leave this spot so it was like he

was in a boxed in place, "Leader! Clover is.." he started. I started scream-crying and

grabbing onto my head, I started to let Shukakai take over. "Kakuzu!" I heard Leader

scream, he undid the rainbow color on just Kakuzu and I . Kakuzu grabbed me from the

finger and placed me on the palm. He grabbed my face roughly, "Clover you have to calm

down, you can't let Shukakai out!" he told me. I looked at him with raging eyes, breathing

heavy. "Listen to me! You'll kill us all if you do this, you don't want us dead do you?" Kakuzu

yelled. I took hold of Kakuzu's hand again squeezing it tightly. "Damnit let me down there

Leader!" Hidan yelled and Pein did. "Move over Kakuzu!" Hidan said, he picked my head up

and placed it in his lap, I didn't let go of Kakuzu's hand. "Hey, it's me your favorite

Jashin-man. You don't really want to risk hurting me do you?" he asked I looked at his

upside down face, my body still shaking and Shukakai still growling threw my voice.

"Kakuzu, here use this!" I heard Leader say. Just then Kakuzu pushed Hidan outta the way,

he grabbed the back of my head and Kakuzu got on top of me, I began jerking under him.

"Hidan hold her arms down above her head!" Kakuzu ordered him, Hidan did what he said.

All the others were just watching us, I could feel their eyes on us even as I was going

through this. Kakuzu place a white piece of paper on my head. I began dizzy and felt

drained, I was so tired. Kakuzu then leaned down to my shaking body, he pulled down his

mask and pulled my head up quickly and force a toe-curling kiss on me. He pulled my head

closer grasping my hair and sticking his tongue in my mouth. I closed my eyes as I felt his

tongue searching all corners of my mouth. He pulled back and a string of saliva fell down

both our chins. He quickly covered his face back up and hoisted himself off the ground

standing over me. "H-hey! I wanna a kiss too!" Hidan whined over me. "We don't have time,

stand up Clover." "I'm sorry Clover." I heard Kakuzu say & I felt something really hard hit

me in the back of the neck. I blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Whirlwind

When I woke up, I found that I was back in the shrine, but I was alone. I got up and went

into the house. It was dark both outside and inside, everyone was asleep, well almost

everyone, I heard some audible moans coming from Konan and Pein's room, I smiled and

started up the stairs quietly. I slowly opened my door and went in, the only light was the

street light that shone through the window. Hidan was snoring lightly lost in a dream about

Jashin and killing for him. Kakuzu was turned over on his side sleeping soundly. I bent down

and kissed them both on the cheek and continued to my bed. Had it been three days

already? I looked in my drawer and took out a digital watch that I couldn't wear, it had the

date on it. Yep it'd been three days, Kakuzu must have hit me pretty hard to knock me out

for that long, but I think it had something to do with Shukakai as well, she was disturbed

by that noise and a part of her being taken from another .And what was that thing Kakuzu

put on my head? Kakashi told me that all the bijuu had once been one being, Juubi the

ten-tails, but the first ninja Rikudou battled Juubi and split is power into nine individual

entities. With that thought in my head, I undressed and put on my nightgown and turned

the radio on but low I didn't know how loud it'd be to my partners. I needed to go to the

bathroom though, I'd hoped that no one would get up, my night gown, the only one I owned

which belonged to Konan originally for her "play-dates" with Pein, was very exposing. I

snuck out the door quietly and tip-toed to the bathroom. When I was done I found that I

was hungry, going downstairs for a quick snack wouldn't hurt, so I slowly crept down the

stairs and turned on the kitchen light. I was starved I hadn't eaten in three whole days! I

needed something quick though, I looked threw the cabinets but all the good quick stuff

had been ate already and the sweets had probably been consumed by Tobi. I looked in the

fridge and freezer, I found some hot-pockets and cake. So I heated up four hot-pockets

and cut a piece of cake and grabbed a coke. It tasted sooo good. I heard something at the

door, it startled me at first till I saw what it was, a little puppy, a chi-wa-wa as I called

them. "Awww how cute." I said, I went to the door and opened it. The poor thing was too

small to get up on the high step. I unlocked the door and opened it, I went to pick it up but

when I did I grabbed it's broken and open-wounded leg, it started howling in pain. "Oh shhh

shhhh shh! They'll wake up, hold on." I told it. I began to heal it's leg, and then I saw it's

foot it to was broken so I picked up the puppy and turned it over to heal it's back paw. The

microwave went off and it scared the skittish dog, I dove forward to catch it, causing me

to be in a bent over position. "It's okay, it was just my food. I bet you're hungry aren't

you?" I asked it, it made a light 'woof' of approval, I giggled. "Okay it's almost done." Just

then I felt someone's presence behind me, and who else in the house could it be but

Kakuzu, I yelped and sat up quickly trying to hide myself as best as I could. "H-how long

have you been there?" I asked him blushing. "Long enough to see nearly everything you've

got." He chuckled. "Oh shut up, I thought you were asleep, I was but the radio woke me up

and then I heard some noise down here." Kakuzu said, I saw his tightened pants and looked

down. He walked behind the bar, embarrassed. "What are you doing wearing that anyway,

it's to revealing." He said. "Well I wasn't expecting anyone to get up, this is the only night

thing I have to wear, it's Konan's. She, um wears it for Leader. "Well I can see why, it's

very erotic." He said looking down. "What are you doing down here anyway?" he asked

changing the subject. "Um I came to get something to eat," I said walking over to get my

food outta the microwave, Kakuzu watched my every move, I could feel his eyes on me.

"What about outside?" he asked pointing at the opened door. "Um well, uh…Here boy." I

said whistling and the small little dog hopped up trying to get in. "Oh yeah." I said walking

over to him, "Um, turn your head I've got to bend down again." I told Kakuzu. He did, but

when I went to bent down I saw his reflection in the glass and he was looking right at me.

I sighed and picked up the orphan. "This is why I was outside." I smiled. "Oooh, no, we can't

have a dog, they cost too much money." Kakuzu started. "But I.. I wasn't wanting to keep

him, I was just going to for tonight and then take him to a pound." I tried to explain. "You'll

get attached to him over night I know how you are with your animals." He said, we kind of

sounded like a married couple and I smiled at the thought then shook my head, "Kakuzu!

Come on please, I promise not to get attached to him." I said as I pulled my food out of

the microwave. "He'll be using the bathroom everywhere, I don't want the hassle. Feed him

and put him out." Kakuzu said, "No! If he goes out…. then so do I!" I said. Kakuzu got up and

walked over to me, I backed into the counter, "We're not keeping the dog," Kakuzu said.

"Yes we are!" I said defending the animal. "I-" Kakuzu started but then all of a sudden the

dog jumped out of my hands and landed on the floor then he turned into a human, a

homeless hobo. It startled both of us, the dog-man ran up to me and grabbed my plate of

cooked hot-pockets, "Thank you kindly miss. Y'all enjoy your night. Nice gown." The old man

said as he pushed me backwards into Kakuzu, and then took off out the door. After a

moment of silence, Kakuzu turned back to me and said, "Told you we weren't keeping the

dog." I made a pouty face and stuck my tongue out at him as I went to get me another set

of hot-pockets. "Do you want some?" I asked him, "Ooh yes." He said in a throaty lusty

voice. "I-I meant food you pervert!" I said madly. "No thank you." He sniffed. "That's all

you had to say." I said. I got to thinking to myself, that was the first sexual thing Kakuzu

had ever said to me, chills covered my body thinking about it, and that of course made my

nipples hard. I turned around and asked him if he wanted a drink, he was looking at me but

didn't answer, I followed his eyes, he was staring at my breast. "I'm up here." I said

pointing towards my face as I folded my arms. "What'd you say?" he asked. "I asked you if

you wanted a drink. So, do you?" he shook his head. "Okay then." I walked over to the door

and relocked it. "Who was that man, I couldn't tell that he was using a jutsu." I said sitting

down in front of Kakuzu at the bar. "It's probably because you're so weak from hunger." He

said as he got up, he walked past me walked towards the living room. "Hey you leaving?" I

asked. "I'm tired of being teased. I'm watching a movie or something." He said. I looked

down and smiled, maybe I should put something on over this till bed, nah, this was fun, he

deserves this for the way he talked to me earlier about the dog. My food was done and I

grabbed it out and sat it down and commenced to eating. I looked back at Kakuzu, what the

hell? "Why are you looking at porn?" I whispered loudly, "won't that make it har- I mean

worse on you!" I asked still trying not to be too loud. "At least I get closer to my edge

watching this." He said. I blushed again, oh my Jashin, what is with him, I mean I know he's

an old man, but he doesn't look it! Go out and pay a prostitute or something, don't torture

both of us and then talk about getting close to your 'edge'! I hurried to finish my food so I

could get to bed. I heard the tv and quivered, it'd been so long since I'd been with a man,

Gaara was always gone so we only got to "do-it" once every two months. And now it's been,

what, five months or longer? Man this wasn't going well. I scarfed down my third

hot-pocket and then started on my last one. I took a long swig of my coke and gasped for

air, then I quickly started devouring my burrito-like fat roll. "Clover." Kakuzu said, "Yes?" I

answered, "Can you bring me, some of that cake in the fridge?" he asked in a drained voice.

"Uh, sure." I got up and got him a piece. There was a lot of frosting on this, chocolate,

umm, my favorite! I walked over to him and handed him his plate, he looked up at me, his

eyes were filled with a lusty shine. "Here, aren't you going to take it?" I asked chuckling a

little, Kakuzu scooted up to where he was on the edge of the couch, he went to grab it and

then in a quick flash he purposely knocked the plate over on me. My chest was full of

chocolate frosting and the cake was on the floor. "Kakuzu, why'd you do that?" I asked him,

he just stood up and walked over to me, staring at me with his wanting eyes. "I'll clean it

up," he said. "Good." I said and I started to walk off, he grabbed me back and turned me

around, he pulled his mask down and pulled me in for a kiss. I tried to pull away from him,

knowing that this was not a good thing. "Kakuzu, s-stop it." I said blushing furiously. I

pushed on his shoulders but that did no good. He stopped kissing me and looked me in the

eyes. I stared at him, and then he moved in and began to kiss my neck, "Ka-Kakuzu! Stop," I

said he didn't though, he moved down and began licking the chocolate frosting off my

chest. A soft moan escaped my lips, he moved a little lower once most of the chocolate was

gone from that area, my nipples harden, and I tried to push him away, "Please stop

Kakuzu," I said he still ignored me. "Stop or I'm going to.." "Going to what? Knee me?" he

asked from his spot, "Y-yes, I don't want to so stop!" I began. I placed my knee between

his legs but then his lips went over my nipple through the gown, it felt so good, I wanted

him to do it again, he did as he was licking the fabric that had chocolate on it, the woman

on the tv moaned and I copied her. Kakuzu moved his hand down my back and was about to

grab my over-grown backside when Pein walked in. "What are you two doing?" he shouted.

Kakuzu pushed me back a little and covered his chocolate face, "Um, we-we had an

accident. I was just about to-" I said. "What? Fuck on my carpet! I don't think so! Get your

asses up stairs, and turn off that porn, I just cum earlier I don't want to go through it

again." He told us. "Yes sir." We both said. I was so embarrassed. "All teammates get

intimate sooner or later but this is too soon. In a week I don't care. That goes for Hidan

too. I'm not being harsh I'm being fair, all of us had to wait a week before sexual touching

our partners. Kakuzu you knew that. You'll survive. Now go to bed." We started upstairs

and Pein responded, "By the way Kakuzu, I've never seen you act in such a way before. Are

you smitten or in love?" Pein teased him. He didn't answer. "That gown looks good on you, I

was wondering where that one went." Leader said as he grabbed a coke out of the fridge.

"Good idea!" he shouted all of a sudden, "Licking chocolate frosting off each other, how

erotically pleasurable." He hummed as he went back to he and Konan's room taking what

was left of the cake with him. I ran upstairs and jumped in my bed, not waiting on Kakuzu.

I was embarrassed and now 'wanting'. Kakuzu walked in and I heard his footsteps get

closer to my bed. He pulled back the curtain and sat on my bed. "I'm sorry." He told me. "I

didn't mean for all that to happen. It's just-" he stopped and took a deep breath and

exhaled. "I haven't been with a woman in a decade, only Hidan every now and then, he

doesn't compare to the warmth of a woman or the ecstasy that comes with loving one. I

had forgotten what a female felt like. I'm sorry." He said again. "Well why didn't you pay a

woman to have sex with you?" I asked him. "I've tried, like I told you before. Besides the

fact that I don't want to spend money, all the women Itachi and Leader found for me were

afraid of me and wouldn't touch me. There was this one woman Hidan paid to have sex with

me, but she was terrified of me, just when I was about to have her she threw the money in

my face, kneed me and ran out exclaiming she'd never come back. So I quit trying. Hidan is

my only choice now." Kakuzu explained. "I'm sorry. I'm not afraid of you. You're a great

man, just a little greedy and money-hungry but you're very attractive in every way,

special." I said blushing. "You're too kind for your own good." He laughed, "I know your just

saying that to make me feel better." I grabbed his shoulder, "No I mean it, every word! In

fact I'd-" I froze I couldn't finish my sentence. He looked at me with curious eyes. I

looked down and then back at him, I started trembling. "I-I'll prove it." I said. His eyes

widened. I pushed him back on my bed and removed his mask. I kissed him and started

kissing him down his chest, my heart was pounding, I could feel all five of his pounding in

his chest. I heard him grunt in pleasure. "W-wait. Leader said not to do this, you don't have

to, I-I believe you." He said, it sounded as if he was scared. Was it because of Leader or

me? But he wanted this, didn't he? Why was he so scared now, he was acting like me, he

was blushing to, it was so cute. "What's wrong?" I asked him sitting up, "besides Leader." I

added. "I haven't been touched 'there' in a long time by a woman. I-I mean if you do it then

I'd want to go all the way, I'd get carried away like I did tonight. I might hurt you." He

told me. I looked at him with sorrow, I felt bad for him. "Okay, well when it's time, you be

in charge and do what you want to me. It takes a lot to hurt me Kakuzu you know that. I- I

want it as much as you do." I quickly covered my mouth and hide my face from him. "You

do?" he asked. I didn't answer and then out of nowhere Pein opened the curtain in a huff.

"What the fuck are you two doing? Breaking my rules?" he whispered madly. "No we were

just talking." I lied. "We're going to bed now." Kakuzu said as he got up and walked to his

bed. Leader left and I laid down, Hidan was still snoring, I bet a tornado wouldn't wake him

up. I was kind of glad Pein interrupted, I can't believe I said that to him, he's going to find

out that I'm in love with him! What the hell? I'm more in love with him than I am with

Hidan, there's just something about Kakuzu. Then I heard a light shifting sound, I blushed

and grinned. Just the thought of him doing such a thing brought chills up my spine. I

turned over and ignored my wet panties. I went to sleep and dreamed of that strange

dog-man. In the morning, I got up extra early. I looked at Kakuzu and Hidan before I

closed the door. ("My babies") I thought to myself. I walked downstairs and began cooking

an omelet when Tobi popped outta nowhere like a light-bulb over your head. "Good morning

Clover!" he yelled. "Shhh! Tobi you don't want to wake everyone up do you?" I asked he

shook his pumpkin head. I looked at him and the shirt he was wearing, it had BOOBIES

written across it. I returned to my cooking and then he grabbed my breasts from behind.

"Ahh Tobi! What are you doing?" I yelled. "They're soft and squishy not all that big!" Tobi

yelled up to Deidara who was coming down the stairs. "Tobi just wanted to feel them. I've

never felt of boobs before. Tobi liked it!" he laughed as he ran up and hugged Deidara.

"Good morning un. Can I feel them now?" he asked. "No! I'm trying to cook! Why'd you have

him do that if you were going to ask anyway?" I asked waving the spatula at him. "Well he

wanted to." Deidara yawned. "Why you guys up so early?" I asked, "I have a game to get at

the store!" Tobi yelled happily. "Shut up you little shit!" Deidara said knocking Tobi over

the head with his fist. So much spousal abuse…lol. "He insisted we get up and go as soon as

the store opened. Why you up so early?" he asked grabbing the milk from the fridge, "Ooh

ooh Tobi wants Reese's Puffs!" he said running to the cabinet nearly knocking Deidara over.

Deidara tripped him as he took off running, "Oh no you don't that's the last bit I'm not

letting you get my chunkies!" he said. "But I want 'em!" Tobi whined. "Get the Fruity

Pebbles or Captain Crunch Berries these are mine!" Deidara said. I watched as he filled his

cereal bowl and added the milk, he turned around to get a spoon and then picked up his

bowl and Tobi, who had hid behind the counter, popped up and purposely knocked the

entire bowl out of his hand spilling it all over his sempai and the floor. "Oops I guess you'll

have to pick the Fruity Pebbles or Captain Crunch Berries too sempai." Tobi said, I couldn't

help but laugh, "What are you laughing at? Shut up! Don't encourage him!" Deidara yelled at

me. Deidara flicked clay on Tobi and they ran outside chasing each other, Deidara slipped

and fell and I could hear him cussing, he blew Tobi up before he reached the doorstep. I

fell on the floor laughing, then I heard the omelet sizzling and smoke filled the house, I

jumped up and flipped it still cackling, "Aw damn I burned it!" I said. "What the hell is

going on?" Zetsu's dark half said groggily. "Look out back." I said pointing towards the

door. "Should've known." He said sitting down. "Augh, what day is it?" Itachi asked as he

stumbled down stairs, "Those moron's at it again I see." Kisame said throwing his arms over

the shoulders of his partner. Deidara was constantly trying to blow Tobi up again waking

the entire neighborhood up. Pein suddenly appeared and stomped towards the backdoor

and threw it open, "Get your motherfucking asses in here! You have any idea what time it

is?" he shouted. The two trouble-makers stopped and came in, they bowed to Leader and

apologized. "He started it." Deidara whispered. "Enough! Go back to sleep, all of you! Now!

Even if you can't go to sleep stay in the room till at least 8!" he yelled and walked back to

his room slamming the door. "Screw you. I'm going back to bed." Itachi muttered. Kisame

followed him and Zetsu took my burnt omelet and ate it, "Mmm zesty!" he said and went

back to his room. I quickly fixed me another and grabbed some tea and went upstairs. I

passed Deidara but Tobi wasn't with him. I walked halfway back down the stairs and seen

Tobi turning on the tv, "What are you doing Tobi you're gonna get in trouble." I told him.

"It's Saturday! Cartoons are on! Ooh yay Pokemon!" he said. "Okay just be a good boy and

don't be too loud okay? And don't wake your sempai up till 8 okay then you can get ur

game." I said. "Tobi's a good boy!" he said and turned the tv down a notch. I went back

upstairs and slowly crept to my bed. I was surprised that my partners weren't awaken by

the ruckus. I finished praying and was about to eat my omelet when Hidan popped in my

curtain, "What's that? It smells great." He whispered. "It's a ham, cheese, and fried bacon

omelet. Want some?" I asked cutting some off and bringing the fork to his mouth. "Careful

it's hot." I warned. He opened his mouth and I stuck the fork in, he chewed it and his face

lit up. "That's fucking good! Where'd you learn to make this?" Hidan asked sitting down

next to me. "Well Teuchi and Ayame from Ichiraku in Konaha taught me how to cook a lot

of things. "Can I have another bit?" he asked. "Sure." I gave him another bit, he was so

adorable, just like an over-grown baby. "Hey Kakuzu! Get yo ass up and eat!" Hidan said to

him, "Hidan! Don't wake him up let him sleep you know what time it is?" I said. Hidan shook

his head then looked at the digital alarm clock. "Shit its fucking 4:30 in the morning? Why

the hell you up?" he asked. "I just was hungry, couldn't sleep all that good." "Oh, hey I got

an idea!" he said, I looked up with my face full of omelet, "Why don't you sleep in the bed

with me, no tricks, just lay with me." He said pointing towards his bed. "Uhhh…" I said,

"Well I guess it'd be okay." I said grabbing my tea, "Can I have some?" he asked. I handed

him my cup and a few more bites of my breakfast. I'd have to make another, I didn't get all

that much. So when I finished I crawled in the bed after Hidan. He wrapped his strong

arm around my stomach and the other over his head and mine playing with my hair. He sat

up and looked at me, he bent down and gave me a kiss. A soft romantic one. "I didn't get to

get one the other day." He laughed. He laid back down putting his head on my left breast.

"As soft as my pillow." He mumbled. I turned over to hold onto him, now his face was

squished between both. He pulled his hand up the put around me and felt that I had

something on like a bathrobe, which I did, I wasn't going to go downstairs in that gown

again without coverage! "Huh? What's this?" he asked. "It's nothing Hidan, let's just go to

bed, okay." I said. "No I wanna see." He whined. "Hidan no, come on I wanna go back to

sleep. Hidan picked the covers up and chunked them on the floor. He was on top of me now,

trying to untie my robe. "Let me see!" he said still acting like a cute kid. "No Hidan stop!" I

said kind of loud. I heard Kakuzu's bed move as he turned over, "Stop it." I whispered

angrily. Hidan gave it a quick hard pull and it came undone, I quickly grabbed it and held it

together. Hidan grabbed my hands and forced them above my head. When he seen my

'Victoria Secret' style gown a blush spread across his face as did a grin. 'Oh I see why you

were trying to hide it. Umm, where'd you get this piece of art?" he asked. "It's Konan's." I

said plainly. "Would you get off me, you've seen it now let's go to bed." I told him. "Well

now that I've seen it I want it." He chuckled. "Oh stop it, we can't do anything for a week.

Get over it, I'm going to bed." I said turning over really fast causing him to fall to the

floor. "Damnit why'd you do that?" he shouted. "Be quiet!" I whispered loudly. As I went to

help him up, the light came on and Kakuzu was standing over us. "What are you doing?" he

asked aggravated. He saw my robe open and on Hidan's bed. He noticed Hidan's pants and

looked back at me, "What did Leader tell us?" he asked sounding angry. "H-hey he came on

to me! I was-" I said, "Why are you in his bed?" he asked, "I was getting to that part." I

said but Hidan put his head on the bed." She was gonna sleep with me in the bed, not have

sex just sleep with me. What the fucks you're problem?" he asked. "What if I want you to

do that with me?" Kakuzu asked, "Man you're so damn jealous," Hidan said, Kakuzu kicked

him across the room. "Kakuzu why'd you do that?" I asked. "Look I have an idea, back up," I

said pushing Kakuzu against the wall, Hidan got up and walked towards me, "No stay there."

I told him, "What are you doing Clover?" he asked I didn't answer. I dragged Kakuzu's bed

off the frame and then Hidan' I pushed Hidan out of the way and got mine and place

it beside the others then pushed them all together. "There, now we can all sleep together!"

I said happily. "I sleep in the middle and you two sleep on the outside." I said. They looked

at me for a minute. "Alright! Good idea Clover." Hidan said hugging me from behind. Kakuzu

nodded at me, and so we got our covers and pillows and laid down. I got in the middle, flat

on my back, and Kakuzu got on the right side, Hidan on the left. Hidan wrapped one arm

around my stomach and the other to his side as he was on his stomach, I had my arms

above my head, that was always how I'd fall asleep. Kakuzu turned on his side and wrapped

both his arms around me and laid his head in the nape of my neck. Both men sighed and bid

goodnight to me, I returned it and drifted off to sleep. At 8:30 or so I woke up. I found

myself holding onto Kakuzu's chest as he was turned over, Hidan had his arms around me

and his leg over my hip, slobbering on my back as he lightly snored. His hands were up a

little too far though so I tried to move them, I let go of Kakuzu and tried moving Hidan's

arms down, Kakuzu turned over though and laid his head in my chest, his warm breath

making my already worm skin hotter. I figured I should just lay there, they were asleep

after all. I opened my eyes and looked at Kakuzu in his hood and mask, how could he sleep

in that, didn't he get hot at all, especially now with all this extra body heat and covers. I

reached up and stroked his face. His mask still had some chocolate on it, it made me smile

thinking about last night. My gown still had chocolate stains on it though, I had to wash it

off my chest before I went to sleep though, I'm sure Kakuzu did the same. I wanted to

check though so I slowly grabbed the corners of his mask and pulled it down. His face was

clean, but I just stared at him. I stroked his face again feeling of his warm skin now, I

went and placed my finger on his stitches tracing them, and then I moved to his lips. I

leaned up to kiss his plump dark handsome lips when he opened his eyes. I froze. "Good

morning." He sighed. "Oh, um, good morning." I said. Did he feel that at all? Did it disturb

him? "Kakuzu I'm sorry, I was just uh," I looked up at the ceiling, stalling. "Admiring me?"

he chuckled. I nodded my head smiling. Hidan said something in his sleep and I turned over

and began playing with his hair that had lost its gel and was hanging in his eyes. Kakuzu

grabbed onto my hips and pulled me closer to his body. I looked back real fast. "What're

you doing?" I panicked. "Just getting comfortable." He mumbled in my ear, it sent shivers

up my spine. Out of nowhere Tobi busted in, "Time to get up everyone!" he shouted. Tobi

saw the three of us in our 'big-bed'. "Oooh! I'm telling on you! It hasn't been a week!" Tobi

said running downstairs. "Tobi no wait!" I yelled, I got up out of bed and tried to run out

the door, Kakuzu grabbed my foot making me fall down hard, it really hurt my breasts.

"Why'd you do that? I've got to stop him!" I said grabbing my chest. "Tobi your being a bad

boy, I have some candy up here!" I called out, he came running back upstairs gasping.

"Where's Tobi's candy?" he asked. But then he looked down and seen me in my gown, he

covered his eye hole. "No Tobi wait, don't leave you'll forget your candy." I told him, "Its

okay, you can look, it's just me." So he walked back in the room and uncovered his eye. "It's

nice isn't it?" Kakuzu asked Tobi, he nodded his head giggling like a girl. I went to my

drawer and pulled out my bag of chocolates and gave him nearly the whole bag, I poured

some out in my drawer. I walked over and gave it to Tobi and pulled him by his arm. "Tobi

don't tell Leader about this. We didn't do anything we just slept all together in one bed, we

didn't have sex. Tobi please." I said. "Okay Tobi won't tell. Thank you for the candy. Tobi

loves you!" he said hugging me. "Can Tobi feel your boobies again?" he asked. I blushed

lightly, "Um, Tobi…." I said. "You let him touch you?" Kakuzu asked, he sounded angry. "Well

not really, he did it by surprise this morning. He didn't really mean it, he's just never felt

of them before." I tried to explain. "Oh sounds like someone is jealous." Tobi laughed.

"He's been with women before." Kakuzu said sounding more angry, "Kakuzu!" Tobi whined.

"Shut up! Don't you touch her again, do you understand little man?" Kakuzu said grabbing

Tobi up by his collar. "Kakuzu stop it! Please stop!" I yelled grabbing onto his arm, when he

didn't I got between him and Tobi and pushed Kakuzu backwards onto the bed waking

Hidan. "I said Stop!" I screamed. "Clover!" Tobi yelled. "Stop acting like this!" I said sitting

on Kakuzu's chest. He looked into my eyes and he looked off seeming like he'd calmed down.

Then he looked back at me, "I can see your lacey panties." He replied. I feel off of him in

disbelief, but I rather it be that than anger. "What the fuck is going on, damn can't you be

quite! Shit I'm tryna sleep!" Hidan yelled. "Tobi is going with sempai to get the game now!"

Tobi said as he walked out of the room. "I'm sorry Hidan. A uh misunderstanding." I

laughed lightly. "I'm going to cook, do you want something, either of you?" I asked. Hidan

snapped up, "Yeah yeah make me two of those things we ate this morning!" he said. "Kakuzu

you've got to try it!" he added. "Sure, but aren't you going to get dressed?" Kakuzu asked

me. "Of course." I said as I closed the door. "We uh have to replace the mattresses till

one week is up, to be safe okay?" I told them. They nodded and I went and changed as the

other two argued about last night, Kakuzu told Hidan about that dog-man, and I laughed as

he told it. Minutes later, we made our way downstairs. "Huh? What's with the cake on the

floor?" Kisame asked. Kakuzu and I glanced at each other smiling, at least I thought he'd

be smiling. "Uh last night I dropped it but something happened and I forgot to pick it up.

I'm sorry, I'll get it." I said going to get some napkins and a plastic bag. "Let me have the

remote!" Zetsu demanded, "The new Spongebob is on!" Itachi jumped up on the couch and

jumped over the others sitting there, Zetsu got up trying to grab it from him. "Not until

Phenius and Ferb goes off!" Itachi shouted. "I hate that show!" Zetsu said. Everyone in the

room gasped and stared a Zetsu, then they all started an uproar about the show. "What'd

he say about Phenius and Ferb?" Hidan asked. "Why get so hung up over a cartoon?"

Kakuzu asked getting him some coffee, "I don't really like it that much either, I've never

really watched it." I said kind of loud. Everyone gasped and turned to me, before I knew it

Hidan came and literally picked me up and chunked me on the couch. "You've got to watch

it!" he said hovering over me. Everyone started another uproar on the show only directing

it to me. I looked at Zetsu and gave him thumbs up. So we watched the remainder of it and

they all gathered around me, "So? What'd you think?" they asked. "It was great, loved it!"

I exclaimed. I had lied I'd seen it before, I just needed to get Zetsu cleared.

"Spongebob's on!" I yelled. Zetsu, Pein and Konan came running in, even Kakuzu came over

to the couch and sat down, I looked at him smirking, "This is the one cartoon I actually

enjoy." He chuckled. After the new one a rerun came on and we all took turns mocking

Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, and all the other characters. Then Zetsu's white half

yelled out before any of us could open our mouth, "Ha-ha that guy got hit in the head with

a coconut!" Pein looked at him and bonked him in the head, "You idiot! I was gonna say

that!" Zetsu held his head and looked back at him, "S-Sorry sir. But it's my favorite line!"

we all laughed and continued to watch cartoon's till noon. Tobi and Deidara came back.

"DeiDei!" Sasori yelled and hugged him kissing him on the cheek. "You're gonna love what I

got," Deidara said and everyone turned around and stared. "Well it is for everyone, but I

got this especially for you!" Deidara told Sasori, he pulled out an 18 oz bottle of Cobra.

Sasori's eyes lit up and he hugged Deidara again. "Thank you!" he said "Your welcome Sasori

my man!" Deidara hummed. "What game you get Tobi?" I asked. "Oh Tobi got lots of games

all for tonight!" he said dragging a bag in. "Oh man, here we go…"Kisame said. "Oh come on

I love our parties there the fucking shit!" Hidan said. A party? "Yeah Saturday nights are

our party night's always unless something comes up. Tobi always buys some kind of game

for us to try out." Pein told me. "I donate the ones we didn't like that much, so we only

have a few left. I hope these are better." Konan said. "Alright, I got 12 different kinds of

alcohol so I'm putting them in the coffin-freezer. They're all 6 packs though I didn't have

enough money to get what I wanted." Deidara told us. "You have a coffin for a freezer?" I

laughed. "Yep, it was Zetsu's idea." Kisame said. "Cool!" I yelled. "Do you decorate?" I

asked. "Well sometimes. We probably will tonight because you're our newest member and

this is your first party. You and your team will have to leave for a few hours, it's a

surprise." Sasori said throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Okay. Sounds like fun." Konan

stood up and stretched and looked at the house. "Uh, we need to clean this place up before

we do anything." She said. "What's the point? You know it's just going to get fucked up

again, why don't we save that hassle for Sunday?" Hidan said. Pein nodded, "You know he's

right. We'll clean up later okay. It's uh, 1:35 now, we'll start our decorating at 4 okay. Until

then, I'm watching Netflix and having a beer." So as it went, nearly everyone sat down to

watch "The Last House on the Left" with Pein. Tobi and me were outside playing

'bad-mitten' with the music on. Zetsu was outside with us laying out on a lawn chair, he said

he needed some sun to sprout more. I was losing to Tobi, and he called me a "Kuntified

Bitch" not meaning anything by it just being Tobi, I knew this but it annoyed me so when I

was on the verge of losing yet again, I used a nearby bird to use its tail to swat to 'birdie'

to keep it from hitting the ground. Tobi was aw-struck, "How did that happen?" he

wondered out loud. I'd forgotten that the only jutsu the others had seen was my stone,

they had no idea that I could control animals. "That's cheating you know." said a deep voice

behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Kakuzu, "W-what are you doing out here, I

thought you were watching the movie." I said. "I have a right to come out here as much as

you do, I just wanted to come outside." He answered sitting down on the outside table and

propping his feet on the bench. "You cheated?" Tobi said shocked, "Just that once, it's

what you get for calling me what you did, that'll be the only time I've ever did it. Sorry." I

laughed. "It's okay, I deserved it. Sorry Tobi called you that." He laughed. I nodded.

"How'd that bird do that though?" he asked. "She can control animals Tobi, it's a very

unique jutsu. Most people can only control one single type of animal, but she can control

them all." Kakuzu said. "Really! That's so cool!" Tobi said. "She can really do that?" Zetsu

said sitting up. Kakuzu nodded. "Can you bring an elephant?" I nodded my head, "What kind

you want, African, Asian.." I asked. "An African one!" Zetsu said sounding excited. "Can you

bring me a giraffe?" Tobi asked jumping up and down. "Sure, gimme a second." And I began

thinking of the animals to signify them with my jutsu, Kakuzu sighed, "We're going to have

the entire zoo here by nightfall." I looked back at him with my eyes still closed, "Maybe!"

Within a few minutes the elephant and the giraffe showed up. Tobi and Zetsu was so

amazed, they couldn't believe it! I went and sat beside Kakuzu on the bench, to let them

have their fun, I took Kakuzu's arm hugging it, "You know, it wouldn't be a bad idea if a zoo

was here if you get what I mean." He backed up and gave me this astonished look, "People

could pay to come see them here in our backyard!" Kakuzu said. "Not only that, they could

have a chance to ride them, anyone they wished!" I said. He got giddy just thinking about

it, "Do you know how much people would pay for that?" I asked him. He jumped up nearly

knocking me off the table, "Sorry, I've got to talk to Leader!" he said, I never heard him

sound so excited. "We could do it on weekends and stop at dark!" I heard him say to

himself as he walked in. After a second of watching Zetsu getting up on the elephant with

Tobi's help, I got the elephant to pick Tobi up and put him on the giraffe. "This is

fantastic!" Zetsu said, "Fantastic!" Tobi repeated in yelling voice. A second later, Deidara

burst out the door with everyone else behind him. "Oh my Jashin!" Kisame exclaimed,

Hidan came up behind him and smacked him, "That's my line." He said as he walked over to

me. "H-how is this possible?" Itachi asked. "This is so awesome!" Kisame said, "Are they

real?" Sasori asked me, "Of course they are." I said, "They aren't wild?" Deidara asked,

"No, not under my control, they are immediately tamed once I contact them, it's like they

are asleep or something, my family never explained to me exactly how it worked." Everyone

was asking for an animal and wanting to ride with the other two but I had to tell them that

Leader was giving Kakuzu the answer to whether or not we could open up a zoo on weekend

days. "Is there a limit to how many you can summon at once?" Itachi asked. "Nope." I said.

"She's got this. Don't cha baby?" Hidan asked putting his face on my chest. Leader, Konan,

and Kakuzu came outside and asked us to all gather around the outside table, he asked me

to remove the animals. I was afraid we were in trouble. "So what's up?" Hidan asked.

"We've come to the conclusion to have a ride-able petting zoo here in our backyard on

weekends from 8 in the morning to 6 in the afternoon. However when something occurs we

will shut it down for the weekend and we will let the customers know. We will be serving

food and beverages in short supply though, we aren't a fair. Each of us will have a job to do

Clover will assist us in all care for the animals. We will slowly save up money and when it's

enough we will go to Walt Disney World!" Pein told us we all cheered and laughed. "Thank

you Kakuzu!" everyone said running up to him. "This was Clover's idea." He said nervously,

"No it wasn't attack him!" I said and they pummeled him to the ground hugging him. "Get

off of me!" he kept yelling. They all laughed and got off of him, one at a time. I walked

over and helped him up I hugged him and kissed his cheek. Night time was approaching

slowly. "Hey I'm starved can we go out to eat somewhere?" Kisame asked. "There's food in

the kitchen, no need to waste money unless it's your own." Kakuzu said. "What if Konan and

I make something, will that be okay?" I asked. "It would be if you didn't have to leave."

Itachi said pointing at the clock, it was 3:45. "Why don't you, Hidan, and Kakuzu go and

pick up some stuff for a barbecue and you guys be back around 5?" Leader said handing me

some cash. "Yeah go out and do something together for a little while, then get the food."

Konan suggested. "Yeah, I know what we can do!" Hidan said, "Alright, we'll be back later."

Kakuzu said. "Hey, personally I'm glad we didn't have to stay and decorate, Konan is such a

bitch when it comes to anything 'home'." Hidan whispered in my ear. We waited on Kakuzu

and then began walking to-wherever. "Where are we going Hidan?" Kakuzu asked. "We're

going to my hangout, "Rabbit in Red" it's like a bar and an arcade at the same time and in

the back there's a strippers club and you get certain 'services' if you pay up. There's men

to." Hidan said nudging me. I laughed, "And all this is one place?" Hidan looked at me and

smirked, "Yep sure is. Arcade, bar, and strip club. You know I'm in the strip club as a male

stripper." He bragged. "Oh I bet they run out screaming." Kakuzu laughed, "Oh shut up, the

women loved me, I go home with three of them almost every time!" Hidan yelled. "I can't

imagine you a stripper!" I laughed I couldn't stand up imagining it in my head, Kakuzu and I

were laughing so hard. "Yeah kept laughing I'm gonna do it tonight! You should come watch

me, both of you." Hidan said. "We'll be there." I said, "Yes to watch him fall on his face."

Kakuzu said chuckling. "Fuck you I don't see you up there!" Hidan shouted, I really started

laughing then and Hidan joined me. "Why don't you get up there?" Kakuzu said. "What! Are

you kidding me? I'm not a slut!" I said "Don't talk about them like that their nice ladies!"

Hidan shouted. "Maybe one day I will." I said smirking, "I'll come." Hidan said "Me too."

Kakuzu said. "And to get you started, you need to show a little cleavage! Stop being so

damn shy!" Hidan said, he ran up in front of me "H-Hidan!" I yelled, he unzipped my robe to

match his, "There we go. This'll drive all the men crazy!" Hidan said turning me around to

face Kakuzu, "Look you like it?" he asked. "We're twins!" Kakuzu looked at me and then

walked past me, "Zip it up, I don't want other men see you like that. They'll be jumping all

over you." Kakuzu said. "Oh stop being so fucking jealous Kakuzu damn we have her not

them!" Hidan said. "That's not the only thing. I'd end up jumping on someone, getting us

thrown out." Kakuzu said. "Okay okay, I get that, at least let her walk in with it like that

then we'll zip it up alright?" Hidan said. "Look! I'm not letting her go in that place like that!

Clover zip it up, now!" Kakuzu yelled at me. I quickly zipped it back up, "Oi, don't listen to

him! Unzip it." Kakuzu picked him up by the collar, "Wait you guys stop! I'll choose how to

wear my robe, it's my body." I said, I unzipped my cloak halfway down so you could see only

the top of my cleavage and not nearly all of it. "There now let's go!" I said they could tell I

was annoyed. I kept my pace up and stayed in front of them. "Now look what you did, you've

pissed her off." Hidan said. I didn't want anything else to go wrong so I didn't talk to them

till we were nearly there. "Clover, I'm sorry. I let my jealous streak get the best of me

sometimes." Kakuzu said. "You've never in your life been jealous before!" Hidan said, he

didn't answer him. "Stop guys, don't argue anymore. Look we're almost there." I said

pointing it out, the sign was glowing in the distance. So we walked there in silence. "Hey

Hidan! Good to see you again, who these people." This big hefty guy asked, "Daigo! What's

up my man?" Hidan said hitting fists together with him. "These are my Akatsuki partners

Kakuzu and my new one Clover." He said. "Nice to meet you two. You're far to pretty to be

an Akatsuki member." Daigo said grabbing my hand and kissing it. "Uh it's nothing really." I

said shyly. Kakuzu walked in between Daigo and my hand, "So can we go in?" he asked, "Uh

sure." Daigo said, When Kakuzu and I went in I heard the man ask Hidan what his problem

was, Hidan told him that he was just a miser who was jealous of someone he couldn't have.

I felt bad for what he said, Hidan doesn't know me as well as he thinks. Hidan came into the

music-blasting building with Daigo, "Go do whatever you want! Have fun! I'll see you at the

pool-table!" Hidan yelled. Kakuzu asked for a round at the bar, and asked me if I wanted

something. "No thanks I'm gonna wait till I get home." I told him, I'm going to play pool

with Hidan you want to come?" I asked. "No thanks I'm going to the strip club." He said, my

heart jumped a little, I didn't really want him to go. I felt kind of angry in the back of my

head. "Oh, okay have fun." I told him, I grabbed him on his shoulder and squeezed, I went

to pull away and he grabbed my hand, I pulled away. I felt hurt and mad. Was I jealous? I

walked over to Hidan. We played a round of pool and I beat him. "No Jashin-fucking way!

How the hell you do that! You must've cheated you shit-head!" he yelled. "Look bub, I've

been playing pool since I was three, my father taught me everything, he was a champion he

even had trophies. Don't come whining to me that, you suck." I laughed. "So you wanna get

cocky huh? I'll put you in the grave for that, just you wait babe." Hidan said as he sharpen

the end of his pool stick. "Sure thing, babe." I mocked him. "Hey, if you want to start

bragging baby you gonna have to show some them breastases!" Daigo said, all the men

surrounding the pool table started hooting. "Okay, first one to beat me, I unzip my robe a

little more." I said, I felt this was a way of getting back a Kakuzu. "Now that's my girl!"

Hidan said. Daigo set up the table and this tall skinny man with a beard who I became quick

friends with,Tenchi, bought me a 'sex-on-the-beach'. "You can beat him hun," he said. So

we did our game and Hidan lost again. "Let me try," this big bulky guy said, his name was

Shuno, he was an experienced pool-player. "Okay." I said. Hidan came to my side as well as

Daigo. "Hey be careful, this guy is pretty good." Daigo said. "Hey she knows what she's

doing, she'll be fine." Hidan said. "Here yah go, you might need this," Tenchi said handing

me a strawberry daiquiri. I played a few games with the man and lost, I unzipped my cloak

a bit. Then this song came on, Hidan grabbed me on the dance floor, "Hidan I don't dance!"

I shouted. "Well get on my back then." I did and I began bouncing everywhere as Hidan,

Daigo, and Tenchi and some other people including Shuno and his wife and her sister they

were all dancing in sync. A minute later Hidan put me down, "You can do this," he said. We

began not really a Congo-line but something similar, you know like they do on Titanic when

they're having what Jack called "a real party". Well that's what we did, nearly everyone in

the building joined in. We got done and I stated that I was going to the strip club. "Hey I'll

come! It's nearly mine turn anyway." Hidan said. "You stripping again?" Daigo asked. "Sure

am!" he said and we walked in. I was so embarrassed when I walked in I couldn't believe

that I even went in, I turned around and Hidan grabbed me, "Where you think your goin,

you're gonna watch me!" Hidan snickered. He sat me down and walked into a door. I

watched the other, muscular men dancing on the pole and doing tricks. I looked down and

continued to till I heard Hidan's name. "Now this one's dedicated to my new partner in

crime! Clover!" Hidan said over the microphone and a light shown on me. "Hidan!" I said. I

waved and all the women clapped and shouted things like, "Is he yours?" "Can I borrow him

tonight?" "You're so lucky girl!" "Is he good in bed?" I didn't answer anything just kept

nodding as if I really knew any of it. All of a sudden the lights dimmed and LMFAO's "I'm

Sexy and I Know It" came on. I started laughing, but when the light blared on I shut up,

my face was blazing. I couldn't believe that I was seeing this. Hidan was moving up the pole

slowly and did this upside down thing with a blue G-string on, it was small and didn't fully

cover everything. He jumped down, and walked over to me, he sat in my lap as if he was

giving me a backwards lap-dance. "What are you doing?" I asked, "Entertaining. Stick some

cash in there, you know I'm worth it." I did and laughed. He moved up some and shook his

'stuff' in my face, "Oh Hidan stop it!" I laughed. He kissed me sloppily and moved on to a

few other women. I had to fan my face, what the hell did I get myself into? I thought of

Kakuzu, and then I noticed the time. "Hidan!" I screamed, "We gotta go!" I yelled. "Oh

alright hold on a second go find Kakuzu!" he said, some woman was grabbing onto him and

his butt. I walked into the other door leading into the women's side of the strip club.

"Kakuzu," I yelled, I didn't see him, I went and looked everywhere in there I didn't see him

till I came to the last table. "Kakuzu it's time to go!" I shouted when I ran up to him, my

smile fell to a frown, there was this woman on top of him, giving him a lap-dance like Hidan

gave to me. He seen me and jumped up, the girl fell over, she had cash in her sparkling

panties. "Who the hell do you think you are?" I shouted at her, "Just doing my job bitch."

She said to me. Hidan showed up, "Huh what's the hold up it's 5:15?" he said. "Clover, stop."

Kakuzu said, "You bitch!" I said and jumped on her pounding her in the face, Hidan and

Kakuzu pulled me off of her and security got her up, "You can have that old fucking man,

he's ugly as fuck anyway, had to pay twice as much for me to touch him!" she said, I went

and pulled her hair back, knocking her in the face, she started crying but still fought! "You

ain't nothing but an old lady!" she said, "I'm as old as you, slut", she grabbed hold of my

robe and she was pulled back as I was, it unzipped nearly exposing my chest, I stormed

out, "Clover wait!" Hidan yelled and he ran out after me, Kakuzu followed him. "What the

hell's wrong with you?" Hidan asked grabbing my arm, "Don't fucking touch me!" I yelled

throwing my arm back. "Clover," Kakuzu said. "Get away from me." I said, "You two go home,

I'll bring the food by myself!" I walked on. "What the fuck did you do? I've never seen her

act like this." Hidan asked. I just dropped to the ground crying. "What is it? Why'd you do

that to that woman? Talk to me." Hidan asked. Kakuzu came up behind him, "What're you

looking at?" I asked him, Kakuzu grabbed Hidan and tossed him aside. He grabbed my

shoulders hard. "What is up with you?" he demanded. "No woman will touch you huh? I

can't believe I listened to that load of lies! You were with that woman! You touched her!

You paid her! I-I-" I said, Kakuzu wrapped me in a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't think it

mattered to you. You told me to go." He said. "I didn't want you to go! I-" I said, "You're

jealous aren't you?" Hidan asked stroking my hair. "Yes." I said into Kakuzu's arm. "What?"

Hidan teased "Yes! I am, I don't want another woman touching him!" I shouted. "But you

aren't together. Neither am I and you." Hidan said. "We are! I want to be with both of you!

I love you both! I-I can't help but feel jealous. I-I Oh just leave me alone!" I said. Kakuzu

and Hidan were speechless for a long time. "No ones ever said that to me before," Kakuzu

said to Hidan, "Me either, I didn't know we meant so much to her." Hidan said. "We have

feelings for you too, it just takes sometimes to get use to our ways. I'm a player who loves

to kill. I'm with other women a lot though, not sure you could handle that. I'll love you the

best that I can though." Hidan said to me. "I-I um lo-"I couldn't finish I threw my head in

Kakuzu's arm. "And Kakuzu's an old man who money-obsessed and got a temper. He hasn't

fucked in 10 years and he doesn't know how to love, I don't think. I'm sure he'll do his

best." Hidan said. "I can answer for myself. You've got it wrong." This is how partners were

suppose to be. "I love you!" I said grabbing them both. Hidan got up and started walking

towards the road. Kakuzu pulled me up and I grabbed his head and pulled it down, I

whispered softly in his ear, "I like you more." And then I ran off to catch up to Hidan and

grab his arm. Leaving Kakuzu more speechless than before. We headed to the store and

got all kinds of barbeque food. Kakuzu acted happier and Hidan kept joking around in the

produce section(melons and bananas). We headed home and I was surprised at the house!

This was done for me?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Party

("Oh my Jashin! This is perfect!") I thought to myself. "Hurry with that food!" Deidara

shouted. "Oh no we're not letting you cook!" Kisame said snatching the apron outta his

hand. "Why the hell not un! I can cook." Deidara said, "If you cook we'll all die, except for

Hidan, he'd have to endure the scorch." Itachi laughed. "Oh shut up! Shitheads hmm."

Deidara said as he walked to the coffin grabbing a beer. "Clover! Do you like it?" Tobi

asked running up to hug me, "Oh of course I do, it's beautiful! Thank you all so much! This

is amazing!" I said. "Oh it was nothing." Sasori said drinking a bit from his Cobra. "So let's

get this food going and we'll get started on our games" Konan said.

Hidan walked over and opened the 'coffin-freezer' and grabbed a 'Four-Loko' watermelon and grabbed a bag of "Cheeto's Flaming Hot Chips", he looked at me

as I sat at the bar, "You want some? They're on the fridge." Hidan said. "Hey where'd you

get those?" Pein asked, "I uh bought 'em at the store." Hidan lied. I turned around and

whispered in Kakuzu's ear, "He just lied to Leader. Is that safe?" Kakuzu nodded his head,

he whispered in my ear, and that gave me chills, I enjoyed it. "That's Hidan's secret stash,

he hides them in a drawer on top the refrigerator, no one knows they're there. Just like

my money. We keep it in the same spot." I felt like we were a couple of cute kids sharing

secrets on a playground, just more special. "What're you two whispering about?" Itachi

asked as he fixed him a 'Bloody Mary'. "Oh nothing, just about what happened earlier with

Hidan, we didn't want him to hear us." I lied. "Oh, well, if we're working on secrets, a little

birdy told me something about you." Itachi said shaking the chigger, "Oh, what was that?"

I asked, he smirked at me. "I don't think you want me to tell you out loud." He said. "Well

does anyone else know?" I asked trying not to sound worried, I didn't know what it could be

"Just Kisame. Come over here a second." He said pointing at the hallway. We walked over there

and he told me what it was. "How the hell you find out about that! That was a onetime thing

Itachi! I was drunk and he was curious! You can't think I really meant that do you!" I

yelled, I turned and seen nearly everyone looking at me, "What's all the yelling?" Kisame

ask poking his head in the door from the BBQ-grill. "Nothing!" I screamed. "Ooohkay." He

said going back to his cooking. "Well you did let him." He said. "Oh be quiet!" I said sitting

back down beside Kakuzu. "What is it?" he asked. "N.Y.D.B." I said.

He looked at me raising his eyebrows. "It means, None of Your Damn Business." Itachi

laughed. "Look I'm sorry Kakuzu, it's just, the past." I said lying my head down. I jumped up

and looked in the coffin grabbing me a shot-bottle of whiskey. "Sooo can I tell him?"

Itachi asked gulping his alcohol, "Go ahead, I don't care, it was a mistake and it's not like

it'll ever happen again. No big deal." I said taking a hit of my beverage. "Okay," Itachi

started. "What happened?" asked everyone as they rushed over being the nosey little

criminals they were. "Can I tell them?" he asked. "Go on Itachi." I smiled. "Okay, Clover is a

pedophile!" Itachi shouted. "WHAT?" I screamed spitting my drink out all over the

counter. I heard Kisame laughing hysterically outside. "You're a what?" Deidara asked his

mouth dropping, "I am not! He's just saying that because of what happened years ago!" I

yelled. "You raped a kid?" Hidan asked. "Hell no! Itachi will you just tell them!" I yelled I

was so embarrassed. "Okay okay I was just playing she's not a pedophile, she.." Itachi said,

he let the wonder fill the room, he held his breath, "Oh will you just tell us?" Tobi aksed.

"She let my little brother feel on her when he was 12!" Itachi hummed. Everyone fell to

the floor laughing! ("Oh my Jashin how could this get worse?") I asked myself. "She did

what?" Pein laughed. "She let Sasuke squeeze her tits and rub on her thighs! She said he

asked too!" Itachi laughed. "He did! I told you I was drunk as hell, Kakashi got me wasted

that night! We were the only two up! I was keeping guard and Sasuke just walked up and

asked, "Sensei can I feel on you?." So me not in my right mind, I let him, I didn't touch

HIM! What's so bad about that?" I asked sucking on my mini bottle of Jack. When

everyone got done laughing and getting over my embarrassing moment, Tobi rushed us to

the living room. "Kisame come in for a while, use a clone or something to finish cooking!"

Sasori said. "I'm loving this Cobra brat, thanks!" Sasori mused grabbing onto Deidara

drunkenly. "Sure thing Danna. Okay Tobi explain this game un." Deidara said. "Okay here I

come! I had to get my special one!" he said. "So what is it," Pein asked. Kisame raised his

hand, "Why are all these other games laid out here if we're not using them now?" Everyone

looked and stared at him. "Just wondering, I'll move them over." He said "But can I go first

whatever it is, you know how good I am at games! I bet Leader couldn't beat me!" Kisame

rambled. "Oh I bet my buddy Kakuzu could kick your ass at anything, he's nearly the oldest

guy here!" Hidan said. "Shut up Hidan, I'm not that great at games. I really hate them."

Kakuzu said closing his eyes. "So you think Kakuzu is as good as ole Kakashi?" Pein asked, I

looked up. "He's so good at everything. Wouldn't you say Clover?" Pein asked me, I looked

down and didn't answer. "What're you getting at Leader?" I asked. "Oh nothing, nothing. So

Tobi, what is this "Fantastic" game you have for us?" Leader asked. "It better be better

than that, "Escalators and Eels" game you bought." Hidan said to Pein; "Escalators!

Escalators! Escalators! Aww Fuck It!" Hidan said hitting Leader upside the head I guess

mocking him for past experiences, Tobi joined in but Deidara yelled at him to stop it and

save his energy for tonight. "Another love session with you two?" Konan asked

Tobi, Hidan was still yelling escalators, "Why did you throw it away boss? Is it because you

lost so miserably to Zetsu?" Hidan cried. Kakuzu grabbed him and threw him into the

ground, "Shut up!" I giggled, it was sort of funny. So Tobi explained the game. It was

called "Dare Stix", everyone gets a stick similar to a Popsicle stick, it has a number at the

top, there are 1-20 for multiple players. Anyway it's kind of like Truth or Dare except

there are only dares and you do it by numbers, so for ex: if two and six get called up they

have to do whatever is asked of them or it could just be one person you pick to do

something because no one knows each others numbers. However Tobi picked out the

numbers 1-11 and then we picked them. "Alright! Let's begin!" Tobi said, "Pick out your

sticks and only you look at them! Tobi will go first!" he said as we all looked at our numbers,

this was going to be fun, I think. Sasori got up and turned on some music, specific:

Y101. "Okay, number 5!" Tobi yelled over Outkast's "Ms. Jackson". "Remove all

your clothes!" he said. We all waited around to see who it was. Kisame slowly stood up with

a look on his face like, 'Why Me?" Deidara, I guess felt bad for him and helped him remove

his Akatsuki uniform. "I can do it. What number you get?" Kisame asked him, "Oh I'm not

telling." Deidara teased. A little through the game, Hidan wanted to go next picking

himself(3) Kakuzu(2)&Pein(1) he chose to sacrifice Leader(one of him) and Kakuzu. "Hey

Tobi, can we do it again after this is over?" Sasori asked. "Sure strings!" he said, Sasori

was steadily pouring a sake cup full of Cobra and drinking from the bottle, he was getting

so wasted! "Danna? Shouldn't you slow down, you'll miss your turn." Deidara mused, "No- I

cont I mean won't, I've gotta st-stay awake for our uh threesome!" Sasori yelled and

hiccupped. "Sasori no Donna!" Deidara shouted blushing. We all started cracking up. "Bring

me a beer Zetsu!" Kisame asked, "Get it your damn self, home-skillet!" Zetsu joked. "Here."

He said tossing the shark-man a cold one. "Clover you want another fruity or uh the strong

stuff?" he asked me. "Uh, give me a strong one!" I said, he threw it at me and I went to

catch it dropping my 'Dare Stix'. It landed number-side-up, I quickly grabbed it, hoping no

one seen it, when I looked up, I seen Deidara smirking at me. "It's my turn, so, number 8,

show us something of yours we've never seen." Konan said taking the bottle of sake from

Itachi and pouring a cup. Tobi jumped up and ran out, Kakuzu used his tentacles and

grabbed him pulling him back. Everyone held Tobi down, "H-how did you know my number

Konan-chan?" Tobi asked, "I didn't, I was hoping to see another naked guy." She smirked,

Pein folded his arms angrily. Everyone grabbed ahold of Tobi's mask and jerked it off.

Immediately everyone fell to the floor rolling in laughter, "Oh my fucking Jashin!" Hidan

howled. "You've gotta be shitting me!" Zetsu laughed. Kakuzu closed his eyes but I knew he

was holding in his laugh, Konan just about pissed herself and Pein hit his head on the table

trying to double over, which caused more laughter. I jumped up and looked because I was

getting something outta the fridge. I took one look at him and fell over the couch, Tobi

had used a jutsu that disguised him as Might Guy with this squishy face and a redneck

teeth! I went to the bathroom and when I came back, an oldie was on the radio, "Hey Yah"

by Outcast, Sasori, Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu was dancing crazily to it, that deserved another

laugh, definitely after Tobi grabbed Leader into it even though he was medicating his

bruised head. I came and took my spot on the couch, over the music Itachi spoke, "Okay, 4

and 9. Get up and make-out." he swigged his sake down. Deidara stood up and I waited on

someone to get up, when no one did I looked at my number again,9. Kakuzu, Sasori and Tobi

threw their heads up in shock. ("I can't do this! Kakuzu is right here, watching me! How did

we get picked? I knew Deidara seen my number but how is it we just happened to get

picked? (gasp) I know! While I was gone, he must have asked Itachi to call out our

numbers! That bi-sexual art-blasting-son-of-a-whore!") I thought to myself. My body grew

hot, I was scared of the outcome. "Come on, get to it I wanna go!" Zetsu said. "I uh…" I

stuttered. Deidara sat down on the couch beside me, rather close. "Do, do we have to do

this?" I asked. "Yup sure do it's the rules!" Leader said, Konan nodded her head, while the

others were dancing I'd hope they'd bump into Deidara, knocking him over giving me a

chance to flee. There was no way I was going to share a kiss with the man who murdered

my husband! Even if he was brought back to life and this guy was attractive and artistic,

that had no coverage for what he did, deep down, I despised Deidara. I think he knew it

that's why he picked on me so much. Deidara grabbed onto my shoulders and started to pull

me in, I got really scared, my face was red and my eyebrows were twitching badly, I looked

back at my fearful partner, "Kakuzu…". He looked at me with surprise and then quickly

turned his head away as if he didn't want to see it. Deidara pulled my face closer to his, I

shut my eyes quickly and tightly, I heard some quick movement and I was pulled back

quickly, yet I still felt his lips on mine, but he wasn't moving or really kissing me like I

expected, this all happened in a quick flash, I snapped my eyes open. ("What the hell?") I

thought. Sasori was the one kissing me! Kakuzu had pulled me back, and Sasori had

jumped in front of Deidara to stop him from kissing me, but for some odd reason, Sasori's

pants were down and Deidara's face was right in his ass!(u)=ha ha! Everyone started

laughing and I was in such 'WTF' mode as Sasori looked at me with his drunken eyes,

"Sorry, he's mine." He muttered as he fell out and landed on my chest and the z's started

to float. Kakuzu pushed him off me and I sat up. Oh I rather kiss Sasori than Deidara any

day! "That was hilarious! Good thing I took a picture of it for our scrapbook!" Konan said,

somehow knowing how everything would work out. Sasori woke up seconds later in search of

what was let of his Cobra and his lover. Zetsu repeated the number 1(Pein) and asked him

to do a headstand naked. Why, IDK maybe Zetsu has a crush on him? LOL. Such an

entertaining bunch. Then, "Bawla Shot Calla by Lil' Troy came on, "Hidan your song is on!"

Deidara laughed, "You gonna entertain us again?" Sasori laughed spilling the Cobra out of

his mouth. "Shut up! I told you I never did that shit!" Hidan shouted grabbing my big

bottle of Jack and swigging some. Kakuzu took it from him and then pulled his mask down

discretely and took a long swig himself. "Thank you for uh," I started, "I couldn't stop it,

so I'm not to thank." He said recovering his mouth. "Why not leave it down?" I asked him.

"No one else has seen my face, I sure don't want to surprise them now in their state." He

told me. "Anyone want any POCKY?" Itachi yelled cheerfully. "I do!" Tobi said, "Me

too!" I yelled, I tried to get up and stumbled, drunk already. "Whoa! Hold up I'll get it

for you damn." Hidan said grabbing my hand and my backside. "You must have a very

low-tolerance level." He laughed. He gave me my POCKY and I was happy, I sat back on the

couch and ate it in silence. "Here, you suppose to eat it all together, like this." Itachi said

sticking it in my mouth and pushing my jaw up. "I know how to eat POCKY!" I said grabbing

his hand pushing it away. "Come on Hidan!" Deidara said grabbing the sleeve of his robe and

pulling him up, "Shake those hips of yours!" Zetsu shouted, okay what's up with plant-guy,

has he always been yaoi? "You want us to prove to you that you did what you did? I'm sure

everyone would love to see the video again." Sasori asked placing his hands on his hips. "Do

whatever the fuck you want, I-I know I didn't do that!" he said taking my bottle away.

"Hey I was drinking that!" I said, "Give it back!" I shouted. "I think you've had enough."

Kakuzu said. "N-no I haven't I'm just getting started. Do you know how long it's been since

I've had alcohol?" I asked him. Then I felt really sick to my stomach, I ran over to the

backdoor and barfed everywhere. "Apparently a long time." I heard Kakuzu say, he walked

over and handed me a damp paper-towel. "Thank you." I muttered. "Hey Ki-Kisame! The

foods on fire!" I screamed. "What!" he yelled. He jumped over the couch, still naked, and

pushed me outta the way. I feel back into Kakuzu and he feel into a table that had a

glass-frame portrait of Konan and Pein at the Obon Festival. It fell over and broken into

pieces, a piece hit my face and made a tiny cut. Kakuzu's hand was covered in glass shards,

he slowly picked up his hand and shook it off, there wasn't even a drop of blood. He stood

up and extended his hand for me, I gentle took his oversized hand into my small one and he

pulled me up. "Thank you Kakuzu." I said, we walked back to the couch, "I uh gotta go to

the bathroom." I told him. I walked towards the stairs and someone bumped me pretty

roughly by accident. "Oh I'm sorry Clover..haha" Konan said she was dancing with the

others. As she was apologizing, I lost my balance I tripped over a bottle on the floor. I

shut my eyes quickly as I waited for myself to fall to the hard floor. My fall was stopped,

I opened my eyes and looked up, it was Kakuzu, he had caught me, my hands rested on the

bend of his strong arm. "You two are awfully friendly…."Itachi said dancing around us with

both hands full of alcoholic beverages. "Baby what u doing?" Hidan asked me, "I um I'm

going to the bathroom, to many drinks." I laughed. "Oh I see, I could use a piss myself.

Thanks for the reminder." He said rushing to the backdoor to relieve himself. "Aww Hidan!

Damnit not out here! I'm trying to cook!" Kisame yelled. I giggled lightly, Kakuzu never let

me go, "Oh shut up sharky you know you're enjoying the view." Hidan laughed hysterically.

"I'm going to carry you, you won't make it up the stairs." Kakuzu said. "Huh?

Whadiyahmean? I can so make it." I said. I got up off him and stood up, I held onto the

railing and made it halfway up when I felt dizzy. He walked up and hoisted me up. "H-Hey!

I-I'm fine Kakuzu!" I said as I was put over his strong broad shoulder, my face close to his,

only one hand holding me there. I loved the warm heavy feeling of his hand on my back.

From downstairs we heard Itachi, Sasori and Deidara singing the "Here Comes The Bride"

melody. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't do!" Leader yelled up at us. "What wouldn't you

do boss?" I heard Tobi's loud mouth ask, the laughter was fading, now all I could hear was

Kakuzu's footsteps, the boards under us, and our shifting of clothes. He slowly put me

down, "Let me know when you're done." He said plainly. I nodded. As I used the bathroom,

the thought of 'What would Kakuzu be like as a husband' popped into my head like toast. I

smiled as I blushed lightly at the thought. I wiped and washed my hands, I opened the

door and turned out the light. I reached for his hand as I felt like I was going to fall. He

took my hand and pulled me closer to him, he went to wrap his arms around my waist to

pick me up, I didn't let go of his hand though, "..Clover." he said. "Wait…" I said, I looked at

my hand, I had blood all in it, "(gasp)Kakuzu you're bleeding!" I shouted. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"No Kakuzu, it's really bad. Let me treat it, at least after all you've done for me." I said

to him. He looked at me with those mystic eyes. "Let's go to the room, I have my equipment

in there. Then we can go back downstairs if you want." He was quiet for a moment, "Fine,

but I'm going to carry you, I don't want falling over everything." He said laughing in his

throat. "Okay." I agreed, I lifted my arms up a little, like a small child wanting to be picked

up by his parent. This time he picked me up backwards, my face was at his back and I was

just lying over him upside down. Now his hand was at my waistband of my pants, I liked

that feeling as well, maybe better. I watched his feet as they walked a little ways further

down the long hallway of rooms. We walked in and he slowly lowered me down onto the bed.

I got up and gather my medical equipment. Kakuzu sat down on his bed and waited. "Okay,"

I said to myself as I pulled a small rolling table over beside his bed, it had a very bright

light on it. I turned it on. "Let me see your hand." I asked, he gave it to me, I flipped it

over to his palm side. It was on his middle finger, a deep cut that was bleeding pretty bad.

I got the peroxide and dipped my small cloth in it. I went to touch it and Kakuzu jerked

back cutely like it was going to kill him. I smiled, "It's okay, it won't sting, I promise." He

let me clean it, but I found why it was bleeding so bad. I rubbed the clothe over it once

more to make sure, "Ouch." He mumbled. "Okay hold still just a minute more, I found the

problem. Here rest your hand here." I told him placing his hand on my leg as I turned

around to retrieve my tweezers and cuticle scrapper thingy, I used it to dig out stuff from

wounds such as glass. "Alright, I don't know if this will bother you or not, but you have a

deep cut and a large shard of glass in your finger, I have to kind of scrap it out just

enough for me to pull it out okay?" I asked him, he nodded. "Your hands are soft and

warm." He sighed deeply. "A lot of people tell me that, but to me my hands are as rough as

a woodsman's." I said. I kept focused on his finger, I had dug it out of the wound a little, I

scrunched up my face as I did it though. "What?" he asked. "I'm always afraid that I'm

hurting the person I'm healing. I hate that." "Well that's something you just have to get

use to over time. It will pass eventually." He told me. I dug in a little more and grabbed the

shard quickly with my tweezers and put it in the small plate beside me, placing my items

with it. I drew Kakuzu's hand closer to my face and put the tip of his finger in my mouth. I

licked on it and suck on it to draw out the blood. I heard Kakuzu make a low sound in his

throat, I looked up, his finger still in my mouth. His face was flushed, he was blushing, and

a bead of sweat was forming on his face. I felt him moving his finger around in my mouth,

he stuck it deeper in. I didn't gag though, I didn't have too much of a gag-reflex. His blush

grew as mine was forming and getting darker. Who knew medicating a finger would turn

into something perverted. "Suck it harder." He muttered. "Mmgauuuu" I tried saying his

name, I heard a sound at the door and I thought of Leader, he'd probably come to make

sure we were being 'good'. In a flash Kakuzu had pulled me down and began kissing me, he

still had on his mask. "Ka-Kakuzu stop, we'll get in trouble…" I tried to tell him, he wouldn't

stop though and the room seemed to be getting hotter by the second. Kakuzu stopped and

looked at me holding my face in his palm, stroking my cheek. He was panting, it was soooo

hot! I felt him move down just a tad so that his face was in my neck, one of my

'sweet-spots', I got scared of what was going to happen. I lifted my leg, softly making my

knee go between his legs, I felt his harden state, I felt guilty and looked down, I couldn't

look him in the eyes. But then he moved back up and moved his hand down my face a little,

placing his thumb on my lips, I looked back into his eyes. I could feel the lust flooding off

of him with each blink. "I-I…um, K-Kakuzu, we shouldn't.." he still had his thumb on my

lips, he pushed it down just a little, "We shouldn't what?" he asked sensuously. My face

flooded again, and within a second our door swung open! "OOOOOOh! I knew you two were

taking too long!" Deidara said. "I-I-I was just medicating his wounded finger, and we

slipped, honest!" I lied as I jumped up. "Leader." Deidara whispered softly, "Deidara! Please

don't we didn't do anything!" I said, "Leader…." Deidara said a little louder. "Deidara! What

do I have to do?" I asked. "Give me my kiss, we'll be even." Deidara smirked. "You were

ease-dropping weren't you? Why should I kiss you?" I asked him angrily. "I can hardly think

him saying "Suck it harder" was y'all doing nothing un." Deidara said and then repeated

Leader again only a little louder. "He was talking about his finger, I had to suck the blood

to get it to stop bleeding." I told him. "Kakuzu, help me.." I said. "Do what you want, Leader

will listen to me." He said walking up behind me. "I don't think so un, What's with the bump

in your pants?" Deidara smirked. "I'm old, little man, I get turned on easily." Kakuzu said, a

light brush of pink spreading across his face. "Leader!" Deidara said much louder than

before. I ran up to him, grabbed his shoulder sleeves and crushed our lips together. I

kissed him for the full 10 seconds and then pushed him backwards and walked behind

Kakuzu to hide me wiping away the disgusting slobber. "Well well well hmmm, I guess I

won't tell then, just come down it's time to eat un." Deidara told us as he started down the

stairs. "I'm sorry." Kakuzu said as he walked off downstairs. "Wait! It's okay, how's your

finger?" I asked him. He turned around and stuck it in my face, "You healed it." He said. I

hugged him from behind, he turned around and picked me up over his shoulder again, I

guess he thought I couldn't walk still, that was a lie, I just want to hug him. "Partners!

Com'on its meal time! Dig in!" Hidan said he grabbed my hand after Kakuzu put me down.

"What is she luggage? You keep carrying her around everywhere." Itachi said. "Oh I don't

know, maybe they've just made a good friendship connection." Deidara said, Sasori laid

back on Deidara's chest. "Hurry up and eat! I wanna go 'do it' already." He said. "Me too

Sempai!" Tobi shouted. So we sat down to eat, Kakuzu ate on the couch while everyone else

was at the bar. After we ate we sat down and watched a collage of horror movies,

everyone slowly went got up and left. The only ones left were Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi, and

me. The last movie we watched was "Texas Chainsaw Massacre", I love horror films. It was

about 4:30 when I decided to go to bed, about the time TCM went off. As I laid down I

thought about how throughout the entire movie of TCM I'd noticed Hidan and Tobi acting

weird, like they were paranoid, scared. I'd see their bodies jump a little, were they scared

of THAT? Of all things! So I went to sleep, I felt lonely up there, so I came back

downstairs and sat on the couch, I eventually fell asleep on Kakuzu. Hours later, around

7am, Kakuzu woke me up. "Clover, wake up, you're not going to believe this." I sat up

wondering what could be so important, my head was hurting and it was still a little dark

outside. "What is it?" I asked. He whispered it in my ear, I covered my mouth trying not to

laugh. "Get the video-camera, I don't want to let Hidan live this down." Kakuzu chuckled. I

turned it on and started videotaping. "So, Mr. Kakuzu, tell us what is going on?" I said

sounding like a reporter. "You'll see, go on upstairs and tell about what happened, I'll follow

you." He said putting his hand over the lens. "Okay." So I started walking up the stairs

slowly and explained. "Okay Akatsuki, last night after most of you went to bed, my

partners, Tobi and I watched "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" for the first time. When the two

of us woke up this morning, we found Tobi and Hidan up in my bed, huddled under the cover

together, sleeping with a flash light and a knife." I said, Kakuzu walked past me real quick

and pulled my curtain all the way back so it'd stay in place. During this time though, I had

the camera facing me. "Kakuzu couldn't pass up this chance of something like this." I said

laughing. Kakuzu looked at me and nodded. I put the camera on him so that the camera

could see what he was about to do. He had a chainsaw in his hands, a real one, fully charged

with the chain still on! When he nodded I kept the camera on both Kakuzu and my bed. I

flicked the light on and off twice, and then Kakuzu revved up the machine! As it made a

loud deathly noise, Hidan and Tobi jumped up outta bed, jumping backwards and Tobi

flipped off the bed! Hidan's face was so full of fear, I burst out laughing. Kakuzu turned

off the machine laughing to. "Got it!" I yelled, Kakuzu gave the camera a thumbs-up. Hidan

let go of the bed bars and jumped up so pissed. "What the fuck are you doing? Damn you

stupid motherfucker damn nearly gave me a heart attack!" he said sitting down in a huff

grabbing at his chest placing on hand on his head as it was propped up with his leg. I

brought the camera closer and got a close-up of him, "Get that shitty camera away from

me!" he said swatting at it. Then I brought the camera to Tobi. He was still lying on the

floor, his hands were over his head holding it like he was either hurt of protecting it. He

was saying things like, "Oh mister Chain man please don't take Tobi! I've been a good boy! I

gave Leader his G-string back!" he said in a scared voice. "Tobi it's over with." I said

laughing a little. "It is? Oh welcome to 'Howdy Mae Peas' with sweet genes!" he said

grabbing me and hugging me. "That's my line." I said. So after a minute or to the camera

was off and Hidan curled back into bed. Tobi went to watch "Dora the Explorer" and I laid

on the couch and drifted back off to sleep. I didn't see, but I think Kakuzu went outside to

count his money. Hidan went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Another Week

When I awoke, Tobi was sitting on the couch, he'd moved my feet onto his lap. He was

playing what looked like; "Is that a Gameboy?" I asked sitting up quickly. "Yes it is!" he

said happily. "Where'd you get one of those, they don't make them anymore! That so

amazing!" I said. "About time someone noticed!" Tobi hummed. "What game you playing?" I

asked scooting over by him. "Well, Tobi is playing Pokemon yellow version right now. Later I

will play Scooby Doo and then Mario!" I looked at him with jealous eyes. "Man you're lucky.

Do you have Sonic?" I asked. "Tobi doesn't think Sonic was made for Gameboy." He told

me, come to think of it, I don't think they ever made a Sonic the Hedgehog Gameboy. "Oh

well, where is everyone?" I asked. "They went out to eat! I told them I'd stay here with

you, they are going to bring us Taco Bell back!" he yelled. "Oh yippie! I love Taco Bell!" I

yelled with him. "Are you watching something?" I asked Tobi, he shook his head. I picked

up the controller and searched through Netflix. There were so many things I wanted to

watch, I passed "Dog: The Bounty Hunter", I thought of Kakuzu because of the bounty

part. I was about to play in until I seen something from Animal Planet. I watched it,

"Mercat Manor", I do like that show. Later, "Planet's Funniest Animal's" came on. Tobi and I

watched it together an laughed so much. The door flung open and arguing filled the once

peaceful-house. We were given our food and we sat on the couch and continued to watch

'my pick'. Some of the others joined us while others did whatever or went outside to play a

sport. When it was 2 in the evening, Hidan called me into our room. "Okay, it's Sunday, so

now I can talk to you about Lord Jashin." Hidan said as he closed the door. "This is his own

type of 'bible' but not exactly. So I'll get you a copy." He laughed. "You sure you're into

this? It's a lot." He said. I nodded. "Why not learn about it? It might be fun." I said.

"Alright, let's get started then." He said, cracking his knuckles. We stayed in there for

four hours, he wasn't kidding, it was a lot, and so brutal. We got a knock on the door. "Come

on." Hidan said. Kakuzu walked in. "Do you know what time it is? You've been up here for

hours." He said. "Why'd you knock? It's your room too." I asked him as he sat on his bed. "I

thought you might be in private matters." He said mono-tone. "Oh no Kakuzu, we wouldn't

do that.." I started but Hidan jumped in, "Says you." He laughed. "Shut up! Even if we'd

tried we'd get into trouble, the rules are for he and I to you know." I said. "I was teaching

her about Jashin. I told her it was a lot but she insisted." He lied. "Come on, the food's

ready." Kakuzu said getting up. "Wait." I said grabbing his arm, "What is it?" he asked.

"Why don't we three just eat in here? So you'd have some company." I said. "You really

mean that?" he asked like he was annoyed. "Um-hmm! I do." I said squeezing him a little.

"Alright then." He said. "You uh bring me my plate? I want one of everything." Hidan said.

"Get it yourself, or don't eat." Kakuzu said as we walked out the door. "Augh fine, jackass."

Hidan said getting up stretching. We went downstairs. "Hey we're just gonna eat in our

room tonight. Clover's idea." Hidan said pointing back at me. "Fine but you two know, you

can only eat in you room three times in an entire week. This is one." Leader said. We

nodded and fixed our plate. "What're you doing?" Kisame asked Tobi. Tobi was steadily

twittling his thumbs on his Gameboy. "I'm playing." Tobi said. "Here you can see it." Tobi

finished giving it to him to see. "Oh wow an etch-n-sketch no so shabby!" Kisame said aloud.

Zetsu looked at him in disgust, "That's a Gameboy you idiot." Kisame looked at the half

black and white man and showed his shark-teeth, "Oh sorry I'm not up to modern

technology." He said handing it back to Tobi. I laughed as we walked upstairs. "Y'all coming

down for movies or shows? "Once Upon a Time" comes on at 7!" Sasori called up. "Sure,

we'll be down!" I yelled back. As soon as we walked in the room, I went to turn on my radio.

Kakuzu sat on his bed, Hidan on his and me on a pillow on the floor, I just liked sitting on

the floor. As we ate and talked, I watched him eat, he looked cute eating, I've never

thought that about anyone before. "And then he told them bye, the guy turned around and

said, "Why you running me off?" The other guy said, "I'm not running you off, I'm just

telling you goodbye for the day." And slammed the door, he ran upstairs. The woman down

the stairs, jumped up and said if you get any closer I'm going to jump up and say "Basta!"

and the man came back down and said, "What'd you call my son?" and jumped on top of 'er."

Hidan said laughing. I laughed and took a bite of my pizza, "Where'd you hear that from?"

Kakuzu asked, "Daigo told me." Hidan said with his mouth full. "Should've known. You

should've stayed with us Kakuzu we had a lot of fun!" I said. "Yeah she kicked ass at pool!

She beat me twice! The only one who could beat her was ole Shuno!" Hidan bragged. "Well

I just wanted to see some women." He sighed. "Yeah, well Clover got to see some men! I

was her main show!" Hidan said. He got up and stood over me shaking himself in front of

me. "Quit it Hidan!" I laughed. "You paid me pretty well, I figure I'd give you a second

show! Oh shit, I got some women to please!" he said as he ran over to his bed and searched

through his pockets of his robe. "Got it!" he said. "I'll be back later on! Enjoy yourselves!"

Hidan yelled as he ran out the door. "So, he danced for you?" Kakuzu asked chewing his

food. "Yeah but I didn't really want him to, he pointed me out to everyone!" I said. "What

about what you said the other day?" he asked me as he went to take a sip of his tea.

"Um-uh what was it I said?" I asked, I'd forgotten what I said. "I like you more." Is what

you said to me." He said looking at me. "I-I meant what I said." I replied looking down.

"Then why don't you look at me?" he asked. "I-I tend not to look at anyone when I'm

embarrassed. Don't you do that?" I asked him. "I can see you blushing already you don't

have to hide that, it's obvious." He said taking another bite of pizza. "We should go

downstairs as soon as you're done, they'll think we're up to something." I laughed. "Hmmm."

He agreed. I got on the bed and sat beside him. "Do you want the rest of this? I can't eat

anymore?" he asked me. "Uh sure. You okay, you sick?" I asked. "No I'm not I'm just full."

He said. "But you only had a piece and a half." I teased. "I know, pretty bad for a man, men

are suppose to eat more than I do." He laughed. I reached for the pizza and got up, "Come

on lets go on down." I said grabbing his hand. "Hold on, I have to fix my mask." He said, he

let go of my hand and adjusted his mask, when he was done, he swooped me up and carried

me downstairs. "Kakuzu! What're you doing?" I laughed. "What does it look like, my little

dove." I looked at him, a light pink line crossed over my face. "Little dove?" I asked. "Yes."

He said. "YOUR little dove?" I questioned. "Yes, your MY little dove. A small fragile being,

one that represents love and tenderness. Peace and tranquility as well as beauty. It is a

feminine energy symbolizing maternity, and the gift of prophecy. She is an indication of

new beginnings in life, and healing. She is gentle, loving energy. A hope for bright future."

He said. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging onto him. I felt filled with joy all of a

sudden. I was glad that he seen me in such a way. I often wondered if, if he loved me.

Could a man like him love? All he really cared about was money. He was brutal and as some

would say heartless. But since I'd been here, he's been nothing of the sort, that I've seen

except for the money thing, and well I have seen his brutal fighting style. We went down

and watched some movies with everyone. Hours later I had to go use the bathroom. I went

upstairs and hear Deidara and Sasori talking in their room, they'd just left downstairs to

go to bed. I knew it was wrong to ease-drop, but Deidara did it to me, it was payback time.

"You notice how weird the big guys been acting?" Sasori asked Deidara. "Yes un, I believe

he's in love." He answered. "He's been so nice, he doesn't act like he used to, he seems like

he cares more about everything. He's even being nicer to Hidan!" Sasori said. "Yes danna,

he is in love. Love does that to you. Clover must be pretty amazing to do that to such a

heartless old miser." Deidara told him. "But he's twice her age! He's old enough to be her

great-great-grand-dad! It's not right. An old man and a really young woman." Sasori

muttered. "You know age doesn't matter. We're really far in age to you know, hmm." "Yeah

but Deidei, we're closer than they are." Sasori argued. "Maybe, but he was hit by cupid the

first day she was here! He won't admit it, but it's obvious to anyone whose not stupid."

Deidara told Sasori. "Well what do yah think will happen when he wants to "mate" with her?

I bet he can't even get it up." Sasori pondered. "He can, he and Hidan are lovers. Hidan

told me he hasn't been with a woman in over ten years. You know that's gotta be ruff hmm,

and then some young chick is put on your team. You should be happy for him un." "Well, I

wonder how she feels? Is she attracted to him? I notice the way she acts around him, it's

like she actually does have feelings for him. I wonder if she's seen his face? I wanna see

it!" Sasori whined. "Oh danna why look at his when you have mine?" Deidara asked. "I'm just

curious, haven't you ever wondered?" Sasori asked him. "Yeah, but you know they've kiss

right, so that proves that she has un. You can kiss with a mask on, but remember during

the extraction when she lost control, Kakuzu put the seal on her then he kissed her,

he removed his mask! I tried to see his face but they were so close and it's dark in there

you know, yeah?" "They did? I couldn't see! I knew they were doing something but from

where I was standing it looked like he was doing chest compressions, his back was turned

to me! Damnit!" Sasori whined. "Oh stop danna, now let's get started I'm tired and we'll all

have missions in the morning." Deidara asked cutely. "Sure, but we should really spy on

them. I really want to know if they're in love!" Sasori said. "Why are you so interested in

them for? I'm right here!" Deidara yelled. "That's another thing. He gets really jealous

because of her, that's a big sign of love you know. I got jealous when you and Clover were

dared to kiss that's why I stepped in, Kakuzu did the same but it all happened to fast. Why

don't you and I give him some tips! You know to help him out? Be discrete though, you know

Hidan isn't so he can't do it!" Sasori said. "Fine let's just do it Danna!" Deidara complained.

"Okay my little bomber. Let's make some fireworks." I heard Sasori say as they light was

switched off and the door closed. I ran to the bathroom taking in all I'd heard. I went

back down stairs and acted as normal as I could. Minutes later I announced that I was

going to bed. I told everyone goodnight and went up to my room. After I got into my

nightgown, I went to my bed, then I got an idea…..Hours later, Kakuzu came into the room,

creeping trying not to make any noise. He came over to my curtain and pulled it back. I

heard him mumble, "Huh?" I threw my pillow at him. "Hey!" he said sounding pissed, he

looked back and there I was lying in his bed. "I didn't know that was you. What're you doing

in my bed?" he asked. "Well, I just thought it'd be nice. Hidan won't be back for a long

time. Maybe we could just sleep in the same bed, it is kind of cold." I told him. "It's a bad

idea. Get out." He told me. "Kakuzu…you're not mad at me are you?" I asked him, "No just

go to your own bed." He said, he laid down and covered up, not saying anything else. I got

up and picked up my pillow and crawled into my cold bed. I turned on my radio and rocked

to sleep. Through the night, I woke up, but I didn't open my eyes, I was scared to at first.

Something was stroking my forehead softly. I could feel eyes on me. I moved a little, when

I did, I felt whatever it was get up and a soft lips kiss my head. I jumped up. It was

Kakuzu. "What're you doing?" I asked sleepily. "N-nothing. Nothing at all, just checking on

you." He said walking back to his bed, Hidan was in his now, snoring lightly. "Wait, come

here a minute." I pleaded. "Hmm?" he nosed. I reached up and pulled his face to mine and

gave him a loving kiss. "Don't do that." He said pulling away. "What's wrong? Are you mad at

me…" he turned around quickly, "No. It's just better if we leave that kind of contact alone

right now. If I get too infused in it I won't be able to stop myself this time." He said and

then laid back in his bed leaving me speechless. I went back to sleep. That morning, I

heard Pein's voice in my sleep. I felt a tug on my shoulder, I woke up and Leader was right

in my face. "So, you finally wake up? You're late." He said to me. "Come on. You're next

mission is waiting for you, as are your partners." He said. "Why didn't they wake me up?" I

asked. "They tried but they said you wouldn't respond. They were afraid you were dead, so

they came to get me." He laughed. "Whaaat?" I said yawning. "Sure thing." He said. I

followed him downstairs and walked into his office greeting everyone as we passed. "Bout

time you woke up princess." Hidan said. "What time you come home last night I didn't even

hear you." I said. "Well I fucked those two women got done at different times, uh about

4:30 or so. I was wore out." He laughed. "I see." I said I sat next to Hidan instead of

Kakuzu. Leader gave us our mission: We were to leave in an hour, heading North to the

Land of Waves, a very far distance away. Seems our route to my village was postponed for

now. We'd be able to take our time. We had to go there and receive a scroll containing

important but secret information marked especially for Leader Pein. It was something

about a war or special clans gathering. So we got all of stuff packed, we ate and took care

of business. I tried to distance myself from Kakuzu, I didn't want to feel like I was

suffocating him, or putting him in a position where he'd lose control. So when he was in the

room I'd leave and wait for him to exit before I'd enter. He was acting weird though.

When we left, I stayed behind him and by Hidan. "Huh? Something wrong Clover?" Hidan

asked me. "Uh no, I'm uh just thinking." I told him. "Oh, you're not jealous of me and those

two girls are you?" he asked nudging me in the arm. "Uh, maybe a little." I said. "Not as

much as Kakuzu huh? You two are more connected than you and I. Have you two fucked?"

Hidan asked surprisingly. "Your choice of vocabulary is pissing me off." Kakuzu said. "No we

haven't! It's against the rules! Until a week, you know that." I yelled. "Well, I sure as hell

don't care, Kakuzu is more of a rules guy. But no one else followed that rule, no skin off

their backs. We would've broke it, but back then we weren't attracted to each other."

Hidan said as he walked up to Kakuzu and grabbed his arm and then grabbed something

else! "Isn't that right Kakuzu?" he asked sexily. Kakuzu threw his arm up so fast and knock

Hidan into a nearby tree. "Oh Hidan are you alright?" I asked. "Yeah. He's just pissed

about something." He said giggling. I ran up to Kakuzu and grabbed is arm pulling him back,

"What the hell is your problem? Just because you're mad at doesn't mean you can take it

out on others! Why not hurt me, it's obvious that's what you want to do! I see the way

you've been looking at me for the past hour or two, you look at me like you want to kill me,

so just do it!" I shouted. He looked at me with those anger filled eyes, he walked closer to

me, I took a step back. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me against a tree. "You

think I want to act like this? I can't stand it! It's safer for you if I do, I don't want to

hurt you. I'm mad at myself for being so careless and enthused. I can't take a chance.

When the time is right things will go back to the way they were." He told me. "But Kakuzu,

everything was perfect! (cough) you don't have to change now, you're not going to hurt

me,(cough) I know you won't! I just want things to go back to how they were last night. If

it helps we just won't touch each other, please don't do this to both of us." I pleaded. He

let me go, me falling to the ground. "Fine. That's your choice. If you get hurt, it's your own

fault." He said. "But how exactly and I suppose to get hurt?" I asked him, "Shoving that

huge….." Hidan began but Kakuzu extended his arm and threw Hidan into a bush. "If we

engaged in any touch, or kissing like we've been doing, then I could end up losing control,

getting carried away. Hurting you both physically and sexually, I don't want to do that to

you." He said. "Well, won't that happen anyway? You know in the future, when the times

right?" I asked. He pondered for a minute. "You might be right, but when the time comes I

won't be pressure, I can relax. Both of us will be ready without Leader's consent. I can do

it the way I want and make it worth your wild instead of losing myself wanting you so badly

but knowing I'd get into some shit if I touched you wrong. You get what I mean?" he asked.

"Yes I do, but things can go back to the way they were right?" I asked. He nodded. I

reached up to hug him but then thought about it and instead patted him on the head, he

returned the gesture. "You two done with your drama? I'm ready to go. I wanna find some

more lays!" Hidan complained. "Yes, we're going." Kakuzu said. "Geez, I wanna do you! Clover

can we?" Hidan asked. "Huh?" I asked. I heard Kakuzu make a kind of grunt that sounded

angry. Was he jealous of Hidan as well? "You know you can't have her all to yourself

Kakuzu." Hidan said referring to his earlier disagreeing sound. Kakuzu didn't answer. I

brought up a random story to loosen the tension, and it worked. We talked about gibberish

till we entered a trail to a forest. "So the trail we'll be taking should lead us to Konshu

Town, that can take till morning though." Kakuzu told us. "Well there is a cave through

here. Kakashi and our team came through here when our genin were on their first

important mission. We had to go to the Land of Waves." I told them. "Here follow me!" I

said cheerfully. "Alright little miss leader, how do we know you're not leading us to an

animal shelter." Hidan joked. "No, why would I do that? I know we can't afford an animal.

Besides if I ever went to one, I'd want to take them all home." I laughed. So we walked

farther down this hill we came to, and there was the cave. It would take about five

minutes for us to get there, but it was already getting dark and the sky above us started

to rumble. It was going to start pouring, so we had to hurry. Once we got there we started

stocking up on firewood and gathering stuff to make a softer place to lay. It had started

raining on us and we had to get in the cave and dry off once we had finished. We talked

for a long time about, whatever we were all nearly naked as our robes and clothes dried by

the fire. Out of nowhere, Hidan asked randomly, "Kakuzu, you ever notice what the hell

your name sounds like?" Hidan asked. "No?" he answered. "Well think about it. Kak(cock) A

zoo. Cock in a zoo! Ha!" Hidan laughed falling over. Kakuzu vein popped and he knocked

Hidan into the wall, he punched him so hard that it broke his nose and his rib. "It's still

funny. Damn it! Now I can't move well, I'm going to have to wait till I heal, stupid ass.

You're such a sadist!" Hidan yelled. "Y'all don't fight.!" I yelled trying not to laugh. We

cooked our food and watched a mini-tv that I'd brought along. We could use Kakuzu's

lighting mask to charge it if needed. I went to sleep laying by Kakuzu, he eventually laid

down beside me and later on, Hidan joined us. The fire was warm as were my partner's

bodies. The rain was pounding outside, making me drift into a soft dream of memories. In

the morning, around dawn, I woke up because of a nightmare like I usually do. I looked over

and Hidan was asleep beside me all sprawled out. I looked to my other side and saw that

Kakuzu was absent from his sleeping spot. I turned over and faced the doorway of the

cave and the fire, Kakuzu was up, sitting in front of the fire stirring it. The fire was warm

and bright, I stared at the ravishing flames, I got lost in its movement and seen a vision of

Naruto as Karuma (Nine-Tails) was taking over him. I blinked and looked away quickly. A

weak scared-toned groan escaped my lips. I turned back to see Kakuzu, he was looking at

me. "You had another dream?" he asked. "Uh yeah. How'd you know?" I asked sitting up. "I

hear you sometimes cry out in your sleep. Sometimes it's rather loud." Kakuzu said putting

his poker-stick down. I blushed and didn't say anything, just staring at his fire-lite face.

"I'm sorry." I muttered and closed my eyes. I went back to sleep and hours later near 7, I

got up. Kakuzu was sitting in front of the doorway, looking out at the dew-filled field and

the bright sun rising. I stretched and took my place by him. "Oh good morning. Haven't you

slept?" I asked him. "I did for a little while. I couldn't sleep, I stayed up as guard." He told

me. "Oh, well thank you for doing that, you didn't have to." I said. He didn't say anything,

and I felt myself grow very tired and weak. I fell asleep and my head landed on Kakuzu's

shoulder. I don't know what his reaction was but he told me that before he took me back

to the fire, that minutes after I fell asleep, a tear trickled down my face. He questioned

me about it, I didn't know what to say to it, I just told them not to worry about it. We

reached Taishiki Avenue in the village of Higate. This was a day away from Konshu Town,

by the time we reached Taishiki, it was nearly nightfall. We didn't stop to eat or rest, we

didn't want to delay time any more than we already had. Kakuzu just wanted to go ahead

and get the mission over, then we could take our time and treat the mission like a vacation,

kind of. The next morning around dawn, we arrived at the Land of Waves, we were all

exhausted. In a village called Oshuno, we went through the woods until we found our

target. We were in front of this big white building, it was Japanese designed and was

blocked by many guards. "Okay, Clover, you know what to do, right?" Kakuzu asked. "Huh?

M-me?" I said surprised. "Yes. All you have to do is use your bijuu and break in, once you do

that Hidan and I will grab the scroll. You run back to this woods and change back, we'll

back you up." He said. "But Kakuzu, you don't understand I can't do that, I made a promise!

I'll kill many people! Please don't make me do this." I pleaded to him. "Clover, you have to

it's quicker and less hassle for the three of us." He said. "But.." I started. "Do it for

Leader, this is important to him, this could change a lot of things for all of us." He

confirmed. "You can do it, we'll be right here behind you." Hidan said comforting me with a

yawn. I stood there for a minute in silence. ("You have good control over your bijuu, so it's

not that bad. You'll be forgiven.") I told myself. "Stand back." I told them, I had an angry

tone in my voice. Tears flowed down my face as I went to take my stance, Kakuzu then

bent down and hugged me whispering in my ear; "When you're weak, I'll be strong for you."

He stood up and I wiped my tears away, surprised by his kind and caring words. Hidan

helped me up and I held my hands out, signaling them to move. I placed my hands on my

chest then clapped them together then roughly placed them on the ground. As the ground

rumbled I seen what little light I could see grow dim. I blacked out again. I didn't wake up

till nearly the next day. I woke up, we were in some kind of hotel, the men were asleep

soundly. I got up to use the bathroom, on the way I saw the scroll wrapped up in its sheer

golden silk and crimson bows and out of its steel box. Also there was a silver brief case,

Kakuzu's newly earned bounty I'd guess. I smiled knowing that the mission was

accomplished, I didn't want to think of what I had did to get it finished, it would only make

me depressed. I used the bathroom and washed up. I went to the kitchen and poured me

some water. I went and took a shower. When I got out, I noticed that Kakuzu was gone. I

walked out and looked through the place, he must have left. I sat down and turned on the

tv to watch Sanford and Son. 20 minutes later, Kakuzu came back with some lunch in his

arms. "Good afternoon." I hummed. "Good afternoon. I brought us some lunch, I hope you

like Denny's." he said sitting down at the table. I jumped up on Hidan's back and grabbed a

lock of his hair and yanked it hard. "Breakfast is here!" I yelled in his ear. He jumped up

and reared back and punched me square in the face, I flew back a crashed into the wall.

"Ouch you moron!" I said grabbing my nose, tears welling up in my eyes. My nose was

bleeding and broken. "Hidan you idiot!" Kakuzu yelled and ran and kicked him in his sides.

"Hey Kakuzu don't do that. I'm fine." I told him, I began healing my nose. "Well she

shouldn't have done that!" he yelled. "Sorry I was trying to give you a nice wake up call." I

told him. "Well damn you call that a nice wake up!" he complained. Kakuzu threw his bag of

food at him. He began to eat his, Hidan started to open his and when I was done, I began

to dig in. "So, we got the mission done, we can go have some fun!" Hidan said as he was

brushing his teeth. "We'll pick out three things to do, one for each of us. We're running low

on money." He said. Hidan I have to pee get outta there!" I yelled banging on the door.

"Alright! Calm down princess, go, damn." Hidan said rushing out with his newly slicked back

hair. When I went I was full of dread. "Oh great!" I yelled out loud not meaning too. I put

on my robe & came out and went to my bag, none! I walked over to Kakuzu, embarrassed.

"Uh, Kakuzu? Sorry to bother you, but um could I borrow a couple of bucks, I left my

wallet at home, I'll pay you back as soon as we get back home." I said placing my hands in

front of my face like I was praying. "What for?" he asked annoyed. "Um, well, it's uh,

personal. You know…" I said hoping someone as smart as him would get the hint already.

"No I don't." he said sipping his coffee. "It's, uh, I started my period." I told him, he spit

his coffee out. "Couldn't you have waited till I was through with my coffee before you said

that?" he asked. "Well I don't see what's so bad, it's just blood, your use to it!" I said

loudly. "Not that kind of blood." He said. "Well I thought you would've caught on rather

quickly by the way I was hinting so you wouldn't have to hear it." I told him. "Bring my

case, I'll get some for you." He said to me. "Hidan what time is it?" I called out as I walked

to the table. "I'm not a fucking clock how the hell would I know?" he shouted. "There's a

clock in the hallway dumbass!" I shouted. "I can't tell time unless it's digital you know that!"

he yelled. I picked up the case angrily, "Oh just forget it I'll find out myself!" I said and

twisted around quickly causing the case to hit the table rather hard, opening it and the

money spewed out on the floor. ("Uh-oh") I thought to myself. Before I could bend over to

pick it up, Kakuzu ran over so fast and knocked me back against the wall, I hit my back

hard on a shelf and landed on the floor. "What the hell? I didn't hurt the money! It just

fell out is all!" I yelled. I was more hurt by the way he acted than what I'd hit. He walked

over to me and grabbed me up by my robe sleeve, he glared at me, I was scared so I

covered my face with the back of my hands. I waited for the worst, but it never came. I

uncovered my face and looked up. He was still looking at me, but his eyes looked sorrowful.

"Im sorry." We both said at the same time. "Huh? What the hell happened? I was only out

for a minute!" Hidan yelled. "This is domestic violence! Spousal abuse!" Hidan yelled at

Kakuzu and hit him in the head with a pot, BaM I covered my mouth trying not to laugh.

Kakuzu looked back at him like he was going to school him, but he heard me snicker and

glared at me. "I- I'm sorry Kakuzu.." I laughed. "It's not funny." He said angrily. All of a

sudden a guy with a brown curly afro and a workers uniform popped up and said, "It kind of

funny." Kakuzu kicked him out the window literally.(And how does a guy from American Dad

end up in our story? I just wanted him too!) Hidan helped me up. "Here take this and get

your "products" and then come back here." Kakuzu said handing me a wad of money. "I-I

won't need all of this." I told him. "Just bring back what is left, hurry though it's nearly…"

he walked and looked at the clock, "..it's nearly one thirty." He finished and so I walked

out. I went to 'Kanko's Store of Lots' in the middle of Oshuno. However after I had

grabbed my needs, I ran into one unsuspecting person, no not Tazuna, Yamato! "Clover? Is

that you?" he yelled as he ran up to me. "Shh! You'll get me in trouble!" I said to him. He

hugged me, "I heard about what happened. All of Konaha has, we're trying to free you.

Naruto is worried to death and determined to get you back. Why won't you leave?" he

asked me, "I can't leave, it's complicated, and if I do they WILL come get Naruto. I cannot

allow that. Just let him know that I am fine and doing well, not mentally but in every other

way. Look, I'll find my way out, I promise, I will return to the village. As for now, I do have

my own personal mission to fulfill." I told him thinking of Yugito. "What are you planning?

You have to be careful you know." Yamato said. "Of course I do, you know me, I'll get this

thing figured out, don't have anyone come looking for me or the Akatsuki, you understand?

This is serious, you all don't know them the way I do, they are all very powerful, especially

my partners." I warned. "If anyone comes after me and I'm forced to face them, I will

have to kill them or they will be killed anyway." I fretted. He gave me this look of both

stunned and terrified. "I'm serious, I'm sorry, I have already killed many, including Chiriku,

tell Asuma I'm sorry." Yamato still stared at me in horror. "Yamato, I know it's bad but you

don't have to keep staring at me like that." I was starting to get afraid myself. "We've

sent Asuma to track down Akatsuki, particularly the ones who killed Chiriku. They are

tracking you down, you have to leave now, move on to another village or whatever, just get

out of here! I will try to catch up to Asuma and his team let them know what's going on."

Yamato said frantically. "Asuma! Okay do that. Let all of Konaha that I love them, and you

know who all else. Apologize for me. Be careful and keep your guard up. I have to go, I've

been gone too long. Luv yah!" I said and ran off towards the hotel. "Please keep Asuma

safe!" I yelled back to him. I busted in the door. "Come on, we have to go," I said, I ran and

grabbed my bag packing my things quickly. "What? What the fuck you talking about?"

Hidan asked. "What's going on?" Kakuzu asked. I just kept running around trying to think.

"Look, people from Konaha are coming after the Akatsuki, US mainly! We have to get out

of here and move to another town or village." I said heading towards the bathroom. Kakuzu

grabbed hold of my shoulders. "Calm down. We aren't going anywhere. Let them come after

us, we'll just kill them it's their own stupidity if they do. They won't get you back. There's

nothing to worry about." He said. "I don't want my comrades slain! I will not kill my only

family! I don't care what organization I'm apart of now, they will never make me kill my

own! If either of you so much as lays a finger on any of them, I will kill you myself if I fail,

I will never forgive you, and you'd wish you never met me!" I screamed and ran into the

bathroom slamming the door behind me. I started to cry. "A little PMS going on in this

hiz-ouse!" I heard Hidan say. That made me smile even though I didn't want to. Maybe I

was too harsh, or IDK. I used my feminine products and came out of the bathroom, more

calm. "I'm sorry, for the way I acted. I let my emotions in too much. Shall we go then?" I

asked. "Yeah but we aren't leaving here. We still have fun stuff to do!" Hidan complained.

"I know." I said. "What about leaving? You change your mind already?" Kakuzu asked. "Well

I figured it might be easier if we pretended to leave." I lied. So anyway, we went to a

village fair, full of rides, games, food, and people. They villagers all stared at us like we

were some kind of freak shows. "Look how scary!" I heard one couple say as we passed. I

hated people staring at me, it made me feel like a freak more than I already knew I was.

Just as we were about to have some fun, Leader contacted us to come back to the hideout.

There was another jinchuriki that had been captured. "Yes sir." We all said. "Damn it one

day I'll put a curse on that Leader of ours! I was just about to have some fun and his

mother fucking ass ruined it!" Hidan was pouting so badly, but it was cute. We disappeared

in poofs of smoke. We showed up at the house and went into the so called 'hideout'.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Balanced

We went down and stood in a circle with everyone else as we waited for Leader Pein to

create GenryuuKyuu Fuujin. "Where is the scroll?" Leader asked. Kakuzu pulled it out of his

sleeve, he placed it on the ground in front of Pein and stepped back into place. Leader put

it in his robe and summoned the large statue figure. "Who is it, well what number I mean?"

I asked. "It's uh, the seven tails, Shichibi. The jinchuriki is Fuu, she was pretty tough."

Itachi said to me. I looked at her, she looked so young and innocent, she was still alive, just

long enough to be extracted. I also realized she was from Kakuzu's village. I didn't want

to watch this, I would stand on a finger alone and stare at my feet. That is exactly what I

did. During the extraction, I thought about other things, anything to keep my mind off

this! When the three days was up, I found that I had a terrible crick in my neck. I went to

heal it, and to take care of personal situation in the bathroom, when I returned to the

living room, everyone was outside. I walked out, "What's up? Is everything okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I was just wanting to know, can you summon dinosaurs?" Tobi asked. "Um, no, I sorry.

The animal or beast has to be alive. I can't summon extinct animals or creatures. It'd be

really cool if I could though….." I said laughing and rubbing the back of my head, knowing

good and well about my clan's forbidden jutsu. "That is not why we are out here though,

there is a matter pertaining to the scroll that was retrieved from the Land of Waves."

Leader said. "The information given in this scroll was specific and quite dangerous." Konan

added. There was silence as we were told the contents of the scroll, it was really long. "So,

that is why the Prince of Hiruko, who is out of the shinobi lands reach has asked for our

help. The island he lives is called Eriko Desti Kola. I will need four of you to come with

Konan and me." Leader said. "Only four of you will be left to take care of things here and

proceed to original missions." Konan added on. "We thought the easiest way to do this

would be to draw names from a hat that way there'd be no whining over who gets to go or

stay." She said as she picked up a hat from beside her. She drew the names and handed

them to Leader to say out loud. Zetsu, Hidan, Sasori, and Kisame were drawn from the hat.

That left, of course, Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu and me. "Okay the names have been drawn, no

complaining! We will leave here in one month, get your things packed and train while you

can." Leader finished. "Clover," he said looking towards me, "can you summon 6 birds that

are quite large to carry each of us as far as we need to go?" he asked. "Yes sir I can. That

will be no problem, they will do as I tell them." I assured him. "Summon them now if you

will." Konan said. So I did, within seconds 6 giant birds appeared in the backyard. I walked

up to them and spoke. "In one month, I would like you to please return here by…." I looked

to Pein, he held up 6 fingers and Konan made an A with her fingers, I turned back, "six in

the morning. You will take these six to Eriko Desti Kola. One will ride on each of you. You

will drop them off there and when I signal each of you, you shall return to get them. Do

you understand?" I asked them, the large birds cawed in agreement. "Thank you, now be

careful and have a safe day. Love you all." I told them and they flew off, leaving large

winds of dust hurling our way. For the next week, everything was normal and fun. "Deidara!

Get that stupid clay of yours out of the tub! I can't take a bath with that shit in there!"

Kisame yelled from upstairs. "Okay fine!" Deidara yelled, "KATSU!" he shouted and the

bathroom blew up, the tub collapsed threw the house and the house was flooding with

water! The stairs had been blown to bits too! "Deidara!" everyone screamed. So Kakuzu

had to use some of his bounty money to pay for house repairs, plus a good plumber. It took

a while to get the repairs fully finished so we had to use Leader's bathroom. He was so

pissed, I don't think it even matched how mad Kakuzu was about spending money. "Now

what the fuck are we gonna do you stupid ass blonde! Damn why the hell you put that

stupid clay in the tub anyway? Eh?" Hidan asked, he actually jumped on the bomber's

head and was pounding it. "Knock it off! You don't touch him like that!" Sasori yelled as he

pulled Hidan off his lover. "Tobi wants in! Leave sempai alone!" he shouted. Sasori got up in

Hidan's face and pushed him in the chest. "I know your puppet hands didn't just touch me

Pinocchio!" Hidan said he went to rear back and I grabbed his hand. I wanted in on some

action. "Well you don't touch him Sasori." I said getting in front of Mr. Strings. "Ooooh…"

everyone gapped. "What're you doing?" Tobi asked. "I'm getting in on this! I don't want

anyone harming my teammates any more than anyone else in this house does." I said.

"Clover is right!" Tobi said and he jumped in front of Sasori, he was now face to face with

me, well face to pumpkin. "I'm so getting this on tape!" Itachi said, "Kisame! Throw me the

Cam-recorder!" he called up to Kisame. "Oh yeah, we never got to watch Hidan's dancing

video!" Itachi reminded us. "Oh yeah!" everyone hummed and we then got back to

seriousness. Leader and Konan even came in to watch, would they enter in or not? What

about Itachi and Kisame? Would it be an episode of 'Family Feud' Goes Brutal? "He touched

my bomber first!" Tobi said to me, "Well your bomber shouldn't have blown the bathroom

up!" I said and I pushed Tobi backwards and he fell back on Sasori and Deidara. "Oh one

down!" Kisame said. Sasori came up at me and I ducted, he hit Hidan. "You son-of-a-bitch!"

he yelled he jumped over me and kicked Sasori, Deidara jumped up and jumped on Tobi's

back, using him for a trampoline, and plunged after me. I quickly posed to dodge it but

Kakuzu's arm came in front of me and knocked Deidara backwards. "Hey wait a second!" I

yelled, everyone froze. "Do you have a combo move guys? Like a threesome attack?" I

asked of course everyone's minds went to the gutter, and they started laughing. "Deidara!

You Sasori and Tobi have one right?" I asked. "Yeah we do, it's called…"Bomb Squad." He

said posing like that movie where the statue goes.. "Boom, boom, Fire Power!" I grabbed

Hidan and Kakuzu's hands and brought them by the stairs, what was left of them. "Why

don't we do that?" I asked them all excitedly. "Do what? Pose like a faget?" Hidan asked. I

sweat-dropped. "No! Make a combo move! It could be our greatest attack ever, we all

attacking in order and together! Wouldn't that be great?" I asked. "It would be a big

help." Kakuzu said, I looked at him with big glistening eyes, he looked down at me. "Oh

alright." He sighed giving in. "Yay!" I said hugging him. I grabbed them and drug them

outside. "We'll finish our fight later!" I yelled in to the house. So we practiced the rest of

the day until we came up with an acceptable combo attack. We were all exhausted, but I

continued to press them on, until finally we got it. It was 9pm when we finally came in.

"Okay, tomorrow we will go outside and fight using our combo moves! Will that be okay with

you?" I asked leaning over Sasori. "Uh, yeah sure, you'll get your asses kicked!" Deidara

answered for him. We'll see about that!" Hidan said thumping Tobi in the back of the head.

"Ow! You asshole! You made Nidorino faint!" Tobi yelled. "Quit whining like a spoiled brat Tobi." Kakuzu warned, Tobi slide to the far side of the couch. We watched Alice in

Wonderland(the one with Johnny Depp)and then I went to bed. When I got up to the

room and pulled back my covers I found a small note sitting on my pillow. I opened it, it

read; "When the light has sharply faded and you have lost your way, let another's love

guide you. It can turn the blackest night into day." It was so sweet and heart-felt, it made

me smile. But, who would leave this here for me? It couldn't be a secret admirer could it?

Nah, everyone here is a little old for high school tricks, the youngest ones here were

Deidara and me. If it was Deidara, I'd rip it up, chew on it and then spit it in his face! But I

just laid down and sat the lovely note beside my bed on my dresser with the poem facing

up so I could read it when I awoke. When morning came, I got up rather early to fix

breakfast. Before I could even get the refrigerator open, Tobi come running down the

stairs, which the carpenter had to fix as fast as possible yesterday, so he could get out of

the murder's house. Even though he was running, he was trying to be quite. "Oh good

morning Clover!' he said when he noticed me, he was on his way out the door. "GM, where

you going this time of morning?" I asked him with a yawn, "Tobi's going to the pond! I want

to catch 4 turtles! I will put them in a turtle race to raise money with bets! Isn't Tobi

smart?" he asked jumping in his spot. "Yes Tobi is, well be careful okay." I told him as he

stepped into the foggy, chilly, morning air. I fixed the food in a hurry and placed it on the

counter and covered it up, then I went back to sleep, kind of dumb right? Well I figured

it'd save money and be convenient for Konan. I was the only other woman in the house, I'm

sure she had her fair share of 'kids' to handle during meal times all throughout the day. I

was glad to help her. It was about 9:30 when I woke up again, Hidan was still asleep and

Kakuzu was gone, probably down stairs. I got dressed and went on down. When I got down

there, all of the food I'd cooked was gone! All but two pieces of bacon, a bowl-full of eggs

and grits, a piece of toast and a pancake! That was only enough for one person, so I left

that for Hidan and skipped breakfast, besides I was the only one in the house who wasn't

skinny! I took a seat by Kakuzu on the couch as he was reading the newspaper, CSI

was on the tv. "It's not wise to skip breakfast." He told me. "I know but I don't really need

it, I'm fat enough." I said slouching down in my spot. "No you're not.." he mumbled, "Your

right!" I said, "I'm fluffy!" I shouted. He sweat-dropped and chuckled. "Either that, or I'm

fun sized!" I said. "Hey, personally, I like a little meat on the bones." Kisame butted in. I

wasn't sure, but out of the corner of my eye, it looked as if Kakuzu nodded. That made me

smile wide, just the thought of it! "It doesn't matter if you're a little big, or if you're a

little ugly, you're still a woman." Itachi chimed in, "Yeah you don't have to be skinny,

beautiful and "perfect" as some might say, it's what's on the inside that really counts.

Besides, most women who are skinny and good looking THINK they're perfect. That makes

them believe they're better than everybody else, including their partner." Zetsu said.

"Those bitches more or less or whores or sluts, it's very rare to find a so called perfect

woman." Pein said sitting down on the couch. "However, I found mine." We all knew that was

Konan. All of a sudden Sasori yelled, "I hold a lady but I slap a bitch!" everyone laughed.

"Well I like that old saying, you know the one about a woman. Uh, it's something about the

house and bed, or something. Shit, I can't remember….uhhhh." Tobi said as he was painting

a big piece of plywood. "Oh, you mean the one that goes; "A man wants a woman to be a lady

in the living room and a whore in his bed."?" Kakuzu asked him. "Yeah yeah that's it!" he

squealed. "Hey that's known as the Madonna/Whore Syndrome isn't it?" Konan asked

sitting next to Pein. "Yeah, but it's more commonly used by men over the age of 35 right?"

Sasori asked. "Yep, that's what I read." I said. Hidan came down the stairs, hair a mess and

groggy. "What the hell's up with all the yappin?" he asked half awake. "We're just talking,

you got a problem with that silver fox?" Sasori asked him. "No, shit, I'm just tired of

hearing it while I'm sleepin!" he said. "For once you don't want to hear talking, pretty

amazing." I said. "Look, where's my breakfast, damn I'm hungry!" Hidan complained. "Well

you could be more nice about it!" I snapped. "So I'm in a crappy mood, sorry, fuck. Once I

eat, I'll be fine." Hidan said. "Well I saved yours in that plate in the microwave." I told him.

"You better hurry, we got training to do." Kakuzu told him. "Yeah we have our battle un."

Deidara said. So we waited on Hidan to eat, and he took his time on purpose. "One of these

days Hidan, to the moon to the moon!" Tobi yelled to him. "Well one of these days, pow

right in the kisser! You pumpkin looking mother fucker!" "Hidan!" I yelled. "Stop it all of

you! We're not "The Honeymooner's" I want to enjoy my last day at the house before we

have to go." Leader Pein said. Everyone was quite then, just watching tv, and reading or

eating. Hidan got done and then went to fix his hair and came back down the stairs. I

walked outside to stretch and get ready. The air felt good and fresh. The others came out,

Deidara and his partners joined in front of me as Kakuzu and Hidan walked over to me.

Zetsu, Leader, Konan and Kisame sat down to watch. Itachi was in charge of the video

camera. "Okay, you guys have ten minutes to get this over with, we have business to attend

to." Pein said. "This won't take long." Hidan bragged cockily. "Don't push it." I said, "Yes, we

haven't seen what they can do yet." Kakuzu agreed. "So let's get this started un." Deidara

said, and they took their stance, as did we. Deidara bent down in front of Tobi and Sasori

was stood straight Mr. Crazy T. Even though we had a couple of things we'd tried and

probably will use all of them in the future, we chose the "Kakuhiver". Kakuzu was in front

on his knees, I was standing up behind him. Hidan was behind me, hidden. "This will no

longer go on." Leader said. "What?" we all said. "For now, just find some local thugs, bring

them here and then battle them one team at a time. It a good and safe way to train, I

don't think regular gangsters can stand a chance against us." Pein responded. "But, sir,

we…" I started. "Clover, no buts now go off and find random people if you want to train and

try out your new technique." Leader said as he walked into the house. "Well this sucks!"

Zetsu cried. "I wanted to see some action!" Kisame yelled. "(sigh) we'll just have to go out

and find a group that wants to fight." Sasori said. "Hey, whoever finds a group first gets

to fight first, then gets a free pizza on me." Itachi said coming up to us with the video

camera. "Oh hi." I said waving, then I ran behind Kakuzu trying to hide. "Hey, hey, look at

me! I gotta show something!" Tobi said, "Brother Jashin in the hiz-ouse, in Jashin's

hiz-ouse!" Hidan said into the camera. "Watch this!" Tobi yelled again. "Itachi! Check this

out un." Deidara said, he came up behind me and placed a small piece of clay on my head.

"Katsu." He whispered. My head was now covered in black smut and some of my hair was

burned. I was outraged! I went to attack him! Kakuzu blocked me, I looked up at him like

"WHAT THE HELL?", he looked down at me and then winked at me. I blinked rapidly, a tint

pink flushing my cheeks as I smiled. In a quick jolt, Kakuzu grabbed Deidara by the cloak,

he brought him in fast and then extended his arm out, slamming him into it and then

slammed him into the ground roughly. "Damnit un! It was just a joke you giant ass!" Deidara

yelled. Everyone laughed. "Hey look!" Tobi said, "Okay Tobi," Itachi said in an annoyed

voice. "What is it?" he asked the hyper orange-masked man. Tobi turned around and pulled

his pants down, mooning us fully! Before we could blink, Tobi farted and a pink bubble

formed and then exploded! We all fell out laughing, even Sasori hit the ground. Kakuzu

turned around and hide his face in his hands. Tobi had placed bubble gum on his sphincter!

What the hell, what a way to entertain. "Have you guys started searching yet?" Leader

asked. "We were just leaving." Sasori laughed. Thirty minutes later, we had been searching,

wondering if we'd ever find a group of trouble makers or just anyone wanting to train!

"Hey!, Lets go to "Rabbit in Red" it'll be '_faanntastic!'_ There's plenty of punks there!" Hidan

said. "You think they will let me back in after what I did?" I asked. "Yeah they will, as long

as you're with me." Hidan said putting his arm around me. "They shouldn't care, look how

many times Hidan's been in here, you know he's stirred up some shit in the past." Kakuzu

said as we went through the door. Of course, Daigo, Tenchi, and Shuno agreed to join in,

they all said they needed to train anyway. We did meet a pimp and his two honeys that

wanted to exercise. They were Zanchi (da-pimp) and Chihiro and Tobashin. So we rounded

them up and started back to the house. "So we are the only ones fighting right Clover?"

Tenchi asked me. "Uh yeah, but we are competing against our "family"(as said in air-quotes)

but they have their own group to rustle with." I assured him. We arrived and I grabbed

Itachi so that he could film it. And so we began our brawl. We took our stances as we did

before, picking up where we left off and began. Kakuzu extended his arms quickly,

grabbing two of them by the neck, I then jumped up and sent boulders flying at them, once

they were up, "Hidan, now!" I yelled and he came up behind me, jumping off my back like a

diving board and went to slice at them with his scythe. Of course Kakuzu made them trip

using his threads so they wouldn't be hurt. Then we just use taijutsu and had fun! No one

could get past Kakuzu, I was so enthused in watching him I forgot what I was doing and

was tackled to the ground and pounded upon. I then lifted up and head-butted Chihiro, she

flew back, I ran up and grabbed her by her hair. I punched her lightly in the face and then

threw her across the backyard. Konan ran to her to aid her. Hidan had Daigo and Shuno in

a bind, this was a light workout for the silver-haired man. Kakuzu was dealing with Zanchi,

Tenchi and Tobashin, no problem of course, but I wanted in on it. I ran in and started fist

fighting with Tenchi, "You're pretty good!" he said through rapid breathing. "You too!" I

said laughing. Kakuzu ran up behind Zanchi and kicked him in the back, sending him hurling

backwards! Tobashin didn't like that at all, I seen her out of the corner of my eye running

towards the towering masked man. She ran up and acted as if she was going to punch him in

the face, Kakuzu went to block it, he did, but he didn't expect nor block her other fist

which quickly slammed into his groin. Once I seen what happened I pushed Tenchi down on

the ground unexpectedly, and rushed to Kakuzu's side. He was of course doubled over in

pain, Tobashin was about to bash him in the back of neck, but I ran up and gave her an

upper-cut. "Don't chu touch my man!" I screamed out as I did it. She went flying backwards

and landed on Tobi. "Hoe-down!" Tobi yelled, "Hoe-down, hoe-down!" everyone chanted. "Oh

hell naw I ain't bout to fight her! Geez, this was just for play!" Tobashin said. She got up

and made a weird face. "That bitch broke my teeth!" she screamed spitting four to five

out of her blood-filled mouth. She jumped up and ran off. "Oh Kakuzu are you okay?" I

asked rubbing on his inner leg. "Y-yeah. I'll be fine." He managed to grunt out. I ran in and

grabbed an ice-pack. I gave it to him and went to pick up Hidan's detached limb and head.

"Aww damnit! I almost got your ass Daigo! Shit, no weapons next time!" Hidan yelled.

"Kakuzu! Stop foundling yourself and sew me up!" Hidan said loudly. "Hidan, Kakuzu's hurt,

be nice, quit being a baby! You can wait." I said sitting his head in my lap and his arm by my

side as I sat next to his body. 15 minutes later, Pein announced that our team had lost due

to Hidan's mangled body and Kakuzu discontinuing to fight. We all went in with our tails

between our legs-defeated. "Can we have a rematch? It just being us Leader, no one else.

Pleeeeease…" I asked. "Hmmmm, very well…." He said. "Yes!" we all said. "In two hours you

can have your rematch. What happens, happens, so no complaining later. Understand?" he

asked. We all nodded our heads. We'd just have some 'family' fun while we waited. Hidan

however did seem to be a little more cheerful than us, even though Tobi, Deidara, and

Sasori taunted us. "So losers, what chall want to eat." Sasori asked. "I want tacos." I said.

"You mean Taco Bell right?" Sasori asked. "Yeah I was. Get me my favorite, a steak grilled

stuffed burrito." I told them. "Ooh ooh, Tobi wants one too!" Tobi yelled. "Why you asking

her un, they're the ones buying." Deidara asked. "What?" Kakuzu asked. "Yeah un, you guys

lost, so it's only fair that you pay." Deidara smirked. "We aren't paying for food when we

can just cook here. Besides we have a rematch." Kakuzu said. "Yes you are, Leader said so."

Deidara said. "But I thought Itachi was treating us to pizza!" Kisame yelled out. "You dope

didn't you know I was lying?" Itachi muttered. "It's lunch time!" Tobi shouted. "What if I

pay, I have some money stashed." I asked them. "Whatever, just as long as you pay." Sasori

said. "Tobi wants food!" he yelled hitting the counter with his clenched fists. I looked to

Kakuzu for permission, he sighed heavily and nodded. "Have Hidan go with you, I don't want

you going off by yourself." He told me. I nodded, I went to get my money and told them to

all write down what they wanted from where ever. McDonalds, Taco Bell, and Subway were

on the list. "Come on Hidan, let's get this over with." I told him. "Aughh, fine. I gotta take

a piss give me a second." He said walking up the stairs. I went to sit on the couch and

Itachi pulled me down on top of him, I was shocked by how fast it was, I didn't even sense

it! "What're you doing." I asked, he had now turned me facing him. "I wanna ask you

something. Was my brother, as quick as I am?" he asked. "Well…" I started to say, but I

was picked up under my arms like a child and Kakuzu hoisted me onto his lap and then

struck Itachi in the face and shoved him on the floor. "I don't want him touching you. Or

you sitting on him like that." Kakuzu said "Oh…But he was just asking me about Sasuke." I

said. "Well, if you're so protective of her why don't you do her? That will make her yours!"

Kisame asked as he helped his lover up. Itachi turned around and stuck his tongue out at us

and gestured behind Kisame's back, his hand formed a 'c' and motioned his hand up and

down. I buried my face into Kakuzu's neck, embarrass , as Kisame toted Itachi up the

stairs to their room. I breathed into his neck and I felt him quiver. I looked at him and

was then pulled down to the floor, Kakuzu tried to grab me. "Alright I'm ready miss

goody-two-shoes." Hidan said, letting go of my shirt. I put my robe on as did he and we

left. I went to Taco Bell to order, Hidan went to McDonalds. Once we were done we went

to Subway together. Afterwards, on the way Hidan grabbed my free-hand. He held it as

we walked, I found it kind of strange. "I wanna take you somewhere. I think you of all

people would like it." He said as he turned down a dark ally-way. We walked on till we came

to a big hill and after we crossed it, Hidan made a few hand-signs and what he wanted to

show me appeared. There was a small pond full of lily pads and fireflies. There were tall

trees and thick but stubby bushes everywhere. Directly in the center of the pond was a

small shack and a long bridge leading to it from the ponds bank. It was like this place was

hidden, it was like surrounded by the earth, like a meteor had hit it years ago and left a

hole there and the grass and trees grew in it. The ground became flat and somehow a pond

formed. "This is-is amazing! It's beautiful! How did you ever find it?" I screamed

excitedly. "Lord Jashin made this place, I however, built the dock and shack years before

I joined the Akatsuki. This was where I lived. I used a special jutsu to seal this away from

any and every one, except for people I wanted to see it." Hidan said to me. I looked at him

with admiration and wonder. "If you want we can come back after we've had our rematch.

It'd be really quite and just the two of us. What yah say?" he asked me. I nodded and took

his hand till we were home. I decided that I'd just eat after the match, it'd make it easier

on me. The food sure did smell good though. "Huh, you not gunna eat?" Hidan asked me.

"Some people prefer to avoid eating before a match, if they're smart." Konan said to him.

"You calling me dumb?" Hidan asked raising his voice to her. "Watch it Hidan," Leader

warned. "Sorry sir…" he said. "Tobi, while you're up will you grab my mug from the table a

pour me some coffee?" Leader asked. "Yes sir!" Tobi hummed. "You drinking coffee with a

hamburger? Eww!" Kisame said. "That's how 'big-men' do it." Pein answered. We kind of

chuckled. I turned my attention towards Zetsu as he go up and walked over to Tobi who

was filling Leader's favorite mug(it said "Who's the Boss Bitch?" on it)with steaming

coffee. Zetsu bent over and whispered something in Tobi's ear, pumpkin head threw his

hand over his mask where his mouth was, as if he were trying to hold in a laugh. It looked

like plant-zombie handed orange-mask something before he took his place back on the

sectional. "Here you go sir." Tobi said, I could hear the crackle in his voice. "Thank you. So,

any new moves you plan on doing at the rematch?" Leader asked as he went to put the cup

to his lips. I just took a big sip of my coke, but shouldn't have. Once I'd seen what

happened, I spewed it all over the floor as everyone else was laughing in their places.

Leader had taken a sip of his coffee, and when he had removed it from his lips, there was

a ring full of ink all around his mouth and under his nose. It was hilarious! Konan couldn't

keep from laughing. Leader, didn't find it so amusing, he was pissed, he jumped up like he

was about to kill him but then he got a look at himself in the mirror behind the

entertainment center, and then started laughing, letting his rage go. We played a game of

'charades' before we went to train. "Do you want to use the second Kakuhiver?" I asked

Kakuzu. "Sure, Hidan, you and I will do our one-two attack, while you're recovering Clover

will join in." Kakuzu said as he lifted about a 1000 lbs of weight! "Yeah yeah, sure, we need

to each come up with an attack we do with each other, you know just two people. Clover, I

think I have one for me and you…" Hidan said, "Me as well." Kakuzu added. I listened to

their ideas and we began our training in the extraction chamber. "So, you guys ready to get

beat again?" Sasori asked. "Nope, you just got lucky, now it's just us." I answered for all of

us. "Well, un, this should be interesting, yeah?" Deidara replied. "Let's have some fuuuun!"

Tobi yelled. We took our places, in a row. Deidara was in front of me, Tobi-Hidan and

Sasori-Kakuzu. Itachi had the camera ready and the others waited to observe. "Go!"

Leader said, setting the starter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Teamwork, Akatsuki Style

Hidan jolted forward, speedy and accurate, holding his scythe behind him. He plunged his

fist forward, grounding it into Tobi's stomach, Hidan's hand went right through it. Tobi

grabbed his arm, Hidan kicked him in the stomach and then did a back flip four times. I

ran up to Deidara to punch him, he grabbed my arm and pulled it behind me, almost

breaking it, he tossed me into the grass, but that was my shadow clone, I came up behind

him tripping him, I grabbed his leg and spun him around, he flicked some clay on me and did

Katsu, it nearly blew my arm off, I dropped him and fell to the ground. Sasori was dealing

with Kakuzu who'd just thrown some kunai's and shuriken at Deidara so I could get up. I ran

up and started a match of tai-jutsu. I used my earth style jutsu and tossed Deidara into

the air on the piece of land he was on, "Earthly Crush!" I yelled. Deidara tried creating his

giant clay bird to escape on but the roots attached to the earth I'd use wrapped around

him strapping him to it, he flew down at high-speed, pounding into the ground being

crushed by both the earth on top and below him. I used the roots to toss him back up. I

ran over to see if I could heal him, but Tobi came up behind me, grabbed me underneath

my arms and chunked me aside. Hidan grabbed me up and I ran over to Sasori as Deidara

was slowly getting up. Sasori opened his hands and pounds of water hit me, cutting into me

as it threw me back into the side of the house. Kakuzu jumped up high in the air, the spun

around and dove down kicking Sasori square in the face, he tumbled up and brought his leg

down hard on Sasori's neck, knocking his head off. Kakuzu still attacked his body, he

jumped up turned around in the air again giving a heavy side kick to Sasori's ribs, he turned

his body around, protruded his arm punching the chest, then kneeing him in the stomach,

and finally kicking the headless body across the yard. Deidara raced and grabbed up

Sasori's head and quickly attached his head. Hidan ran over kicked Tobi in the back, he

flew over to where I was, hitting his face on the house, I stood up and grabbed him by the

neck, I head-butted him and then threw his body to Hidan. As Tobi's body was coming

towards him, Hidan went to slam him in the throat but Tobi went threw him. He landed on

his feet and grabbed Hidan's arms behind his back, threw him over his shoulders and into

the dirt, the scythe went into Hidan. I ran up to Tobi and was about to use a jutsu when he

disappeared. I was looking for him everywhere! Deidara came up behind me and kicked me

in the bend of my leg, I fell to one knee, he jumped over me and kneed me in the chin. I

spit blood out and quickly came back up. I used a shadow clone to distract him, I showed up

behind him as I was about to hit him from behind when Tobi popped out of the ground. He

punched me, kicked me in the stomach and then grabbed my arms held me there. I really

couldn't move, trying to recover from my blows, Deidara began quickly punching in my

stomach. Kakuzu grabbed him with his threads and slung him in the air, he threw him at

Sasori just as he was running over to attack Kakuzu with one of his puppets. Even though

Sasori was knocked down, he puppet continued to pursue Kakuzu. Blades came out of its

side and I jumped up after kicking Tobi backwards into Hidan's area of space and used a

kunai to block it. As Tobi touched the ground with his feet he did some kind of victory

dance, not expecting Hidan to get up so quickly. Hidan quickly got to his feet, he swung his

scythe down and then up quickly, piercing Tobi in both his legs and his upper hip, it was as

if he was stuck on the scythe like food on a fork as Hidan swung his weapon holding Tobi

backwards, hurling him in the air! Hidan used his scythe as a prop, placing it in the ground,

he put his foot on the top blade, pushed off of it, spun around, and with such force, kicked

Tobi clear across the road on the other side of the street! Seeing as how his opponent

would need a second to back over, Hidan ran over to us, Kakuzu was fighting both Deidara

and Sasori, getting blown up and struck with poison-less arms of puppets. Hidan jumped in

front of me, I ducked quickly, he began rapidly spinning his scythe, striking the puppets

and ripping it's weapons out of their sockets, he then tilted to the side, placed the scythe

above his head and twisted it in very fast motions, tearing into the wooden dolls head until

it was cut off the body. I grabbed the head and the summoned up a kangaroo, I threw the

head at it, it used its powerful and large feet to smack the hard wooden head, hurling it

towards Deidara's body. He used his clay bird (that he summoned earlier) to block it,

blowing it up. After the smoke had cleared Deidara's face, I surprised him by using two of

my clones to kick him into the air. Deidara was exhausted and on his knees. "Clover!" Hidan

called to me. I looked over and nodded to him, I ran over to him. I summoned a badger that

would stay on my back until needed. Deidara stood up but staggered, I used a clone to stay

behind him to keep him up, Hidan ran over to Deidara, both hands on his scythe now, he

used the end of his weapon, jabbed Deidara in the stomach and then twisted around and

slashed him in the back, sending him flying in the air. That's where I came in, as he was in

the air, I jumped up and sent the badger on him. It scratched up his face and arms and bit

him a few times while in the air, then I clasped both my hands together and slammed him

in the chest. He fell towards the ground but Tobi caught him just before he hit. The

badger ran off, "hehe, Can't touch this." Hidan said giving me a high five. "One down!" I

screamed to Kakuzu. I saw him nod, Tobi began fist fighting with Hidan, I ran over to

Kakuzu to help him. "Deal with him for me, Hidan and I will finish off Tobi." He told me as

he started to run off. I fist fought with Sasori a minute before he ensnared me in one of

his traps! He began shooting spikes at me, the ones without poison. I dodged most of them,

but still was hit with plenty, I had to pull many out of me as I ran. Sasori's fingers were

glowing with a blue tint and the strings, I noticed were attached to another puppet that I

didn't even notice! It flew above me on Sasori's orders and continued to throw spikes, I

tripped and fell on the ground, I went to get up, but before I knew it, I was pinned down

and stuck by a lattice sharp swords. Above me, more spikes are coming for me, I suspect it

is time to use a special jutsu. Before the spikes can reach me, I summon my own creature,

Kagura! A giant (nearly as big as a bijuu)dragon appears, one that is cover with stone-like

scales, it's breath is made of stone and fire, it's tail is spiked like that of a stegosaurus,

spikes all up its back, sharp claws and teeth, and a roar that could deafen the young. It

appeared above me and blocked the razor-sharp spikes, they bounced off its skin. "Stone

Malt" I screamed. Sasori was thrown against the house, drowning in burning rocks (like you

would see at a volcano), "Now Kakuzu!" I screamed, Kakuzu appeared beside me, he used his

water mask heart to hit Sasori, encasing him in a stone lock. I ran over and had Kakuzu

help me open it to get Sasori out before he really did smother! "Sasori no Danna!" Deidara

cried as Kakuzu toted him over and placed him beside his blondie. "They're pretty good

'eh?" I heard Sasori ask Deidei. Everyone was staring at us like we were aliens, I think

they were scared of Kagura, no one, not even Hidan and Kakuzu had seen her before.

Enough stalling though, "Now we can finish him off." Kakuzu said to me. "H-hey, no fair!

Three against one! Leader it's not right!" Tobi complained. "I said, whatever happens,

happens, before the match. So, it IS fair." Pein told him. "You could always surrender,"

Hidan told him. "Never!" Tobi said. "What if we just do one on one with him, take turns. He

is really hard to beat." I asked my partners, "Fine. I'll go first." Kakuzu said. Hidan and I sat down beside everyone else to watch. I was in a daze, watching the movements of

Kakuzu's toned, buff, muscles. The sweat making them glisten in the light, the same for

Hidan as I sat beside him, he was panting heavily but so much energy was left inside of

him. I was staring at his chest and back at Kakuzu before I realized anyone was talking to

me. "Uh, Clover? You in there?" Kisame asked waving his hand in front of my face. "Huh?

What? What happened?" I asked. "I said where the hell that dragon come from? They

aren't real, but that one was, it looked so weird and all. What the hell?" he asked in a panic.

"Kisame, I made that dragon, my dad helped me make it when I was little, he used some

jutsu and brought it to life, but it grew up like any animal does. My father told me never to

use Kagura unless I knew I was about to die or some other emergency." I explained. And I

could pass it on to my mate and any wish I wanted would come true, but we all know that's

just a kids story kind of thing right?" "So, you thought you were going to die?" Sasori

asked me. "Hell yeah! Damn all y'all are strong as hell! I knew that as accident-prone as I

am that I couldn't get away without being hit by a spike or accidently stabbing myself." I

said laughing lightly. I looked both he and Tobi out. I saw that they were both getting tired and I went to step in. I

walked towards the scene and Hidan pulled me back so quickly that I fell into his chest.

His bare chest was wet and now cold with sweat and blood from his earlier injury, toned

and blowing my mind, I jumped backwards. "Sit'own, I'll take care of this babe." Hidan said

to me. I did as I was told, minutes later, Kakuzu came and sat down beside me. I could hear

his heavy breathing and see his skin moving as he took long, deep breathes. I went to stand

up to go to the bathroom, "Look out!" I heard Hidan call out, I turned around and BAM

Tobi's body crashed into me and I crashed through the sliding door! "We won! Yeeeah!"

Hidan yelled. Pein announced us the winners and I went in, after being bandaging myself, to

heal the others. It was dark outside within the next two hours and everyone else had

settle down to watch the entire fight on video. I sat down at the bar and started eating as

I watched, then I remembered Hidan's Shack! I was so excited about going to Hidan's

shack? I took what money I had left outta my pocket and gave it to Kakuzu. He gave me an

aw-struck look in return. "Come on Hidan! Hurry!" I begged him, "I wanna goooo!" I whined.

"Huh? What the fuck you talkin 'bout? Go where?" he asked. He went back to watchin the

video and then his head struck up, "Oh yeah! You know, that's the first time you've ever

begged me for something." He laughed. "You guys going out?" Leader asked. "Yes, I'm

taking her to my "spot"." Hidan said using air quotes. I cover my mouth and asked Hidan if

anyone else knew about it. He told me they didn't. "Yeah it's uh a special spot in the Rabbit

in Red, but it's only reserved for two people." I lied. Once he finished the video, I told

everyone goodbye and grabbed Hidan up and pushed him out the door before he could even

get a sip of his tea. Then I ran back in to ask Konan for a favor…"Can you give me that

jutsu you were talking about the other day, the one that stops your period for a week? I

might need it for tonight," I asked. "Okay, but it's very secret, make sure no other woman

you know gets this. It belongs to a kunochi who was once a geisha's secret, however, the

problem is, the week after, you're period will be heavier and it might be longer, you sure

you want to do it?" she asked me. I nodded, "My period only lasts four days, so it won't be

that bad." "Okay….here." she said giving me a pill. "Swallow this and then use the three

hand signs, tiger, horse and dog. Then you will feel a tingle in your stomach and your vagina

and you will know once it's hit you. After that you're free from the woman's curse." Konan

smiled. I thanked her, went to take the pill and them ran outside to meet Hidan who was

texting Daigo on his phone. "You ready?" he asked as he stood up. "Yes I am!" I said. He

took his place beside me and offered me his hand. "Shall we go, princess?" he asked. I took

his hand and we walked off to the area, an area I wasn't expecting to be, so, exotic.

back at my masked prince as he was still fighting, wearing


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hidan's Erotic Shack

We arrived on the top of the hill, after Hidan undid the jutsu and walked in, we ran down

the deep and steep hill. I nearly fell once we reached the bottom, he caught me by the

arm. "Careful blondie, don't want chu harmed so to say." Hidan laughed. He led me to the

dock, fireflies were floating all around us, it was so beautiful…and romantic. I looked up at

Hidan, he was gazing towards the sky looking at the fireflies trying to catch them. Along

with the moon light, Hidan's face was lite up and glistening. He turned and smiled at me. A

firefly landed on his nose, and we laughed because it wouldn't leave. "Clover, make it

go,(laugh)you made it come to me!" he said. I waved my hand in front of his face and it flew

off. I walk to the bank of the pond and bent down. I placed my hand in the water, Hidan

walked beside me and did the same. He placed his hand over mine under the water flipped

it over, when he did this a water lily came over to me and landed in the palm of my hand.

"How did you do that?" I asked in amazement. "Daigo taught it to me." He said softly. I

looked up at him, and he grabbed my face and pulled it to him, he kissed me softly. I

wrapped my arms around his neck, slinging water on both of us. He stopped all of a sudden

and helped me up. "You don't want to shorten our good time now do you, I haven't even

brought you in the shack yet." He said. "Okay.." I smiled. We walked in the shack and I was

like, 'WHOA'! This was his house at one time? Why the hell leave it. "Hi-Hidan! This is

amazing!" I yelled running all around the shack in quick jolts! The shack might have been

small but it was luxurious. When you came through the door, there was an area to remove

your shoes, then there was a step up into another doorway that led into the shack. There

was a king sized bed full of big thick comforters, right beside it was a large circular

window. There was carpet on the floor the color of rain and a small circular kitchen table,

Jashin's symbol had been drawn on it with faded blood. There was a mini fridge and

microwave, as well as a plug in mini stove but it only had two eyes and it sat on the counter.

There was one counter and a small sink, and one row of tiny cabinets. Then there was the

bathroom, nothing but a shower and toilet but the design was in nature! There were

candles everywhere(he used them before he started secretly stealing electricity and

water from the town) there was the basic tv, radio, etc. It was nothing like you'd expect

from the way it looked outside. "How long did you stay here?" I asked. "Well about three

years, but of course, no one knew about it." He said sitting on the bed beside me, he

removed his scythe and cloak as did I. "Soo, you bring women here often?" I asked him in a

taunting voice. "Nope. You know what kind of chaos that'd be? My secret be everywhere!"

Hidan shouted. "You're the only one I trust here. You're the first person to ever lay eyes

on this place." He told me poking me in the forehead with his index finger as he smiled.

"D-did Lord Jashin supply you with all this?" I asked. "What the hell you think? I fucking

stole this shit, five-finger-discount." He laughed. "You want something to eat?" he asked

me. "Oh, no I just ate remember." I laughed. "How bout a drink?" he asked. "That old line?"

I said. "Fine! You don't have to drink any of my Ed Hardy alcohol!" he shouted sticking his

tongue out. "Ed Hardy, oh uh I didn't mean I didn't want any." I said. I ran over to him

trying to fight him for the crisp clear subsidence. We practically fought for a minute until

I pushed him back into a table that held many papers in a folder. The folder flipped over

and all its contents bleed out on the floor. He quickly scoops them up and I grab the

bottle, running to the wall on the far side of the room, I took a swig and slide to the floor

with a goofy grin on my face. He shows up in front of me and stares down at me. "You little

thief!" he laughed as he dove for me, I quickly move over and he smashed his face in the

wall. I burst into laughter, he jumps up and pins me to the floor, I stopped laughing then of

course, the bottle in which I still held was spilling out, seeping into both the carpet and my

shirt. He grabs the bottle and sits up on my stomach, he takes a long swig of the vodka,

some drips from his chin and drizzles down his bare chest. My mind is fuzzy and yet I can't

help but to think dirty. He gets off of me and he turns on his radio, he pulls me up and

tries to get me to dance with him, he acting all wild, he must have a low-tolerance like me.

He's always outgoing though so I can't really tell. I refuse to dance with him of course and

sit on the bed(he doesn't have a couch, I didn't mention it earlier) "[sigh]Fine, you rather

watch music videos?" he asked. "Um uh sure." I say, I run up behind him as he is walking

from turning the radio off to the tv, and snatch the bottle from him taking another swig.

"Heeeey!" he wailed, I ran off but he grabbed my arm, he retrieved the bottle and ran

towards the tv. I collapsed on the floor, wrapping my arms around his legs and causing him

to fall face-first. "You bitch! You made me spill the last of it! Damnit, I don't have another

bottle!" he cried. He jumped to his feet and threw the bottle at the wall, as it hit it

shattered, it scared me. I was only playing around. "Hidan, I'm sorry, I-I was just playing, I

can go get you another bottle." I said to him. "Oh no you can't, you're not old enough to, I'd

have to go get it. Hey don't get me wrong, I wanted the rest but I'm not mad. I like

breaking things you know that!" He laughed. "ahh sorry I scared you," he said. He helped

me up and then turned on the tv, "Wanna watch?" he asked. "Uh, sure." I sat down on the

floor by him, "Inception" was on. We watched it for bout five minutes, suddenly Hidan

grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to his chest, "I really don't get this shitty movie. Its good but it's weird, for me it's just like watching little ants on the tv, not sure what their

asses are doing, Im just watching 'em." He said. "I know. It's just one of those movies you

have to watch a few times before you understand it fully." I answered. "You wanna try

something?" he asked me. My face flooded with a red heat, but I acted cool about it.

"What is it?" I asked him. He grabbed my face roughly and pulled me in for another loving

kiss. "You're the only woman I'd ever ask this, but…." He pondered. ("What? What?") I

yelled in my head. "You wanna try out one of Jashin-sama's Sex Traps?" he asked with a

smirk, but he was blushing too! "Alright. Sure." I said trying not to hesitate, on the inside

it was as if I was being burned alive and my stomach was rolling and making me sick, but I

ignored the feelings. "You-you really want to? Boy, you really are something." He said as he

stood up. Now I was really scared, what could it be? I want to back out of it now, but I

try to stand my ground by asking about it. "Wh-what's it consist of?" I ask, "Oh you scared

now?" he teased, "You don't have to do it, I was just asking. Seriously, I wasn't expecting

you to jump out at it like that." He said. I put my fists up in front of my chest. "I-I didn't

say I was scared, I just wanted to know what it was." I defended myself. "I can taste your

fear right now, you shouldn't lie to your partner you know. Besides, that's for me to know

and for you to find out." He said chuckling. I looked down at the carpet and the moving

lights that reflected from the tv screen. He bent down in front of me and placed his hand

on my head. "You wanna back out? Huh scardy-cat?" he teased. "No, never! Let's do it!" I

shouted. "Good girl, don't worry, we're about to." He smirked as he walked over to the

table that had held those papers and opened the drawer. My face fell to my knees as I saw

him pull out some rope.("What the hell I get myself into this time?") I yelled at myself,

("Why do you have to be such an idiot all the time for? He probably thinks I'm such an

easy lay! But, I- I can't help it, I want it, well him…I'm just that kind of woman.") I told

myself, I was cut off in my thoughts as Hidan grabbed me up by the hand rather quickly

and with such ease. "Alright while I'm setting it up… strip to your bra and panties for me."

He said. "What?" I asked in a squeaky voice. "Don't 'what' me, I told you it was a sex trap,

you didn't think you'd be clothed did you?" he said. He opened that folder and pulled out a

piece of paper. I couldn't see what was on it, but it looked as if he was following some kind

of instructions. "Eh, give me a minute, this is my first time setting this thing up." He told

me, "But Hidan," I started to say. "Don't worry babe, it's just the two of us now. You'll get

comfortable after a while I promise." He said, "And don't look over here till I say, got it?"

he asked. "Um, okay." I said, I knew he could tell I was terrified by now. "Go to the

bathroom if you need to throw up, don't hurl on my carpet." He told me. I got up and ran to

the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I sat there beside the toilet in case I did

throw up. I tried to relax and get it together. I undressed and stared at myself in the

mirror. The woman I saw wasn't me. I was ashamed of myself, I wanted to punch the

mirror and almost did before I stopped myself, knowing that this was Hidan's

house…shack. Minutes later, Hidan called for me to come back in, I splashed cold water on

my face, I thought in grief of Kakuzu as I walked out and revealed myself to Hidan. I left

my shirt and pants hanging down in front of my stomach, he looked up at me with his

eye-brows raised. "Why the hell you doin that for? Com'on you don't have to be

embarrassed, we're partners already, we'll be lovers soon…"he told me, I looked up

shocked, "And what makes you think we'll be lovers huh?" I asked. Hidan walked over to me

quick-paced and kissed me, "Because I am irresistible to the female, even with men, in the

end there's no cock I can't bring off." he whispered in my ear. "Now, show me." He insisted.

"Hidan I'm, I'm fat, you don't like fat girls. So! I'll just be going now….." I said walking back

to the bathroom. He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him, "Who says I don't, and besides

you're not fat. Even if you were, that doesn't matter, you're still a woman!" he said to me,

"But…." Before I could say anything else, he'd jerked the clothes out of my hands, I fell on

the floor. "Hidan!" I screamed. "Oh my Jashin! Come on! You're not fucking fat, yeah you're

a little chubby, but hell, who isn't these days?" he laughed. He grabbed my hand and pulled

me up, I stood in front of him, I was shocked that he wasn't throwing up. "You-you really

aren't disgusted by this?" I asked. "Hell no! You look fucking hot! I wanna tear your stuff

off now! But damnit we gotta try out Jashin's trick." Hidan said. I laughed and blushed, I

actually ran up to Hidan and hugged him. "So you ready to try it out?" he smirked. I looked

up at him, "Will it hurt?" I asked. "How the hell would I know I'm not a woman!" he said

laughing. ("Okay so here I go, man why on earth did I ever do this?")I thought as we

walked over to the doorway, my heart was pounding fast, I could see it beating under my

skin. "Alright, so, let's see if you could've been a woman of Jashin's shall we? Let me hook

this real quick, and then you can get into it." Hidan said to me. My heart pounded so much,

I could throw it up right now and give it to Kakuzu. I wanted to loosen the tension so I

thought it'd be best to go ahead and give Hidan what I was going to before he left in a

month, Kagura. No, Hidan wasn't my mate as in a husband, but I figured it'd be best to give

her to him. He needed some other ability besides just Jashin's power, yah know, I figured

if he had her, perhaps he could be equal as Kakuzu in battle. "Hi-Hidan. I want to give you

something…" I said. "Huh? What's that?" he asked turning around. "Well, I want to give you

Kagura, I want you to be her soul owner now." I said with a smile, yeah I'd miss her, but

she just reminded me of my father, really too painful for me. "Huh? Why you doin that

for? Wasn't it your dad's or something like that?" he asked. "Yes, but, I want you to have

her. Not only so you will be even stronger in battle, but as a reminder of me. She is meant

for peace, not destruction. You cannot use her for evil purposes, when the time comes, you

will know what I mean." I said putting my head down. "Sure, I'll take care of her, but I

really don't know what the hell that other shit is you were talking about." He laughed. "Oh

hey, is it because of that mate thing too?" Hidan asked happily. "Well, perhaps, but…" he

had pulled me in for a kiss, he hugged me tightly. He pulled away and whispered, "I'll never

let you go, okay, yeah I know you love Kakuzu more than me but…I'm finding it harder to

stay away from you, Kakuzu told me that himself talkin bout you, I see what he means. My

heart is getting softer, that's the only bad thing about it…" he said. I smiled, knowing that

this is exactly what I wanted to happen, have all of them change their hearts, to not be

evil people anymore, to give them a second chance. "No, Hidan that's a good thing! Don't

think of it as something bad, you could start a whole new life, be happy and free, even

without Jashin, you could live the life you want.." I said looking him in the eyes as I spoke.

He gave me a look of what seemed like fear, and perhaps sadness. He got up rather quick

and shook his head, he then looked at me with a renewed face of joy and asked, "You

ready?" I smiled and then nodded. "Alright, step right here." He said as he checked his

paper. I did so and before I knew it, I was all tied up. No kidding when they said it was a

trap! The rope was around my neck, my arms were above my head tied together, and there

was some rope under my breast and coming down from my neck in between them. My legs

and feet were free and I had rope between my legs and the rest was over the door frame

and beside Hidan on the floor. While I was all tied up, Hidan came over to me and kissed

me, and then walked off. He came back "Okay, Miss Goody-two-shoes, let's see whether

you're a good girl or a bad girl, eh?" he said smirking, "I'm about to do it," Hidan said. I

braced myself, in one quick tug, I was hoisted up by the rope between my legs, I strained

at the pain of it, but I realized the more I moved and struggled, that it kind of felt good.

I couldn't believe in my mind that this could feel good at all! But as strange as it was, it

made me blush at the pain and pleasure it was giving me. "Well, you're holding up pretty

well, I...wait, you're, you're enjoying this?" he asked surprised. "Aren't you?" he asked, all I

could do was nod my head to his embarrassing question. He let go of the rope and I was

release with my feet touching the floor again. "Jashin would most certainly approve of

this," he said as he looked me up and down, his face was turning red, I couldn't tell if it was

the alcohol or the situation, perhaps both. "I seriously wasn't expecting this, you want

more?" he teased. I looked at his face and then the floor, I nodded. I really did, I couldn't

really explain it, maybe it was my pride. Since he had seen that I could take it, it would

better his interest if I could go another round, right? I closed my eyes, my face was a dull

red, I couldn't look him in the eyes, he was right in my face. Without warning, he pulled the

rope again, I screamed at the surprise move if not from the mixture of pain and pleasure.

"In Jashin's commandments, pain is equal to pleasure, you got that much right…mmm" he

said into my neck as he leaned on me. "Hidan, um, please no more.." I said, he let go of the

rope and stood back a bit. "Im sorry, I couldn't take it anymore." I told him. He took a step

forward and lifted my chin up with his hand, "What're you talkin bout? You did it once,

that's good enough princess." He smirked. He then got a serious look on his face and his

eyes seemed to darken, but not in a bad way, it was as if they were pure or something, he

then spoke. "Clover, you're the woman I have been waiting for, Lord Jashin finally sent you

to me. I guess I didn't realize it until now, but as I said, my heart has gotten lighter, I may

not like it, but it feels right. Now I'm more out to protect you than to kill the way I usually

do, you know. Ugh, this is stupid, just forget I ever said anything!" he said as he stormed

off to the sink. "Hi-Hidan, I.." but before I could say anything he walked back over to me

quickly. He grabbed onto my bare shoulders tightly, "I've never wanted someone so badly in

my life! I know I can't just up and forget Lord Jashin, but damnit I want you and I..Oh just

fucking forget it!" he yelled and he turned his back to me, he seemed so frustrated and

lost…"Hidan, it's okay, you just.." I began but Hidan's soft lips on mine cut me off. Why all

of a sudden did he seem so, loving and mushy. It was nice, but kind of scary, I really wasn't

use to it, I'd never seen him like this before. When the kiss was over, I laughed and told

him he seemed different, he just turned around and shrugged, "I can't help it! Damn, I

want you now more than ever I just don't want to break your fucking trust," he finished.

What he said did shock me a little, he'd never acted in such a way and the Hidan I knew

would try whatever he could to get what he wanted, he might respect me but, he'd still try.

Then it hit me, could it be that because of this Jashin trap thing I'm in? That because I

was able to withstand it that he thinks Im his soul mate? Did Jashin's people even believe

in such a thing? ("I'm so confused right now, I really do care for Hidan, I owe my life to

him as much as I do Kakuzu. It's true that I care more about Kakuzu, but I do love them

both very much. It will happen sooner or later, with both of them, besides, I trust him,

he's my partner…my…lover…") "Hidan…." I said, my body was shaking and my heart was

pounding faster with each passing second. I just threw my head downwards and asked, "Um

will, uh, will you make love to me…?" My head was still down, I didn't hear him say anything,

all I heard were footsteps. Then I felt my hair being pulled upwards, when I looked up I

was staring into his beautiful pink-like eyes, he kissed me again, this time it had more feel

to it, I had to break it to ask him to untie me. "Oh no you don't, you're staying right there

till I say so.." he laughed and walked away from me. "What! You idiot! Hidan let me go,

untie me already!" I yelled, even though I was mad I was glad to see him acting like his old

self again, perhaps he just needed to get some of his mushy feelings out of his system.

"Hidan come on, lemme go!" I yelled angrily. He placed his hands on my sides and whispered

in my ear seductively, "This will be the best night of your life, I promise." He pulled my

body into a hug. "I'll be gentle if you want me to," he whispered again. "No, you don't have

to, do what you want." I told him. He picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist,

he held onto my back as he cut me down from the doorframe. When I was fully untied, I

put my arms around his neck and he toted me to the bed and laid me down, "Oh by the way,

don't tell anyone what I said. They'll think I've gone soft, seriously." He said and so I

nodded. He bent down to kiss me, then he just jumped up and went towards the kitchen

area. "Is something wrong?" I asked him, "Nothing, I just wanna cook us something." He

told me reaching in the cabinets. "Okay, but I just ate…"I laughed, "So what, you haven't

tasted my cooking yet." He said braggingly. "Okays, but since when did you start cooking?"

I asked him. He turned and looked at me all seriously, "Since Now!" he snapped. We looked

at each other and started laughing. When his food was done, he cleared his blood-stained

table, shut off the lights and lit some candles, I watched his every move thinking to myself

that killers can be nice to sometimes. "So, what is it?" I asked curiously, it smelt really

good. "My special beef stroganoff." He hummed. "It looks great!" I told him. "Ugh! You

were supposed to ask "stroking who?" like you've never heard of stroganoff before!" he

complained. "Sorry what am I suppose to do read your mind! Okay…Stroking Who?" I

yelled out as if I really never heard of the food. "Stroking you!" he cackled and thumped

my forehead. Was he trying to copy Itachi? He pulled up my chair and pushed it in as I sat.

During eating, we talked for what seemed like forever about everything. We moved to the

bed and just laid there and started talking about our pasts. When he told me about his, I

wanted to cry, no wonder he was the way he was, Im glad that Jashin had saved him. "I

don't see how your heart can still be so soft and fragile after everything that's happened

to you." He said simply, "I would've turned in an instant!" he added. "I guess it's just in my

nature to be kind and gentle, not really the fighting type unless it is needed of me. We

were quite for a moment and then Hidan sat up smiling at me. "What?" I asked. "You ready

for dessert?" he asked ever so happily. "Um sure, I guess, but what's with the killer

smile?" I asked. "Because," he spoke as he walked to the cabinets, "the dessert is each

other…" he laughed. A blush spread across my face, "Oh, um…" I tried to think of

something to say, but couldn't. My heart started pounding, and I dove under the covers to

feel like I was invisible. A few seconds later he threw the covers off of me, I could see

that he was more calm and back in his "loving" state. His bedroom eyes showed that. He

shoved a bottle of chocolate syrup in my face, "Taadaah!" he exclaimed, "Now we can begin

since our stomachs have settled and we're more comfy right?" he asked, I nodded, but I

felt sick. "I'll be right back, ok." I said. "Alright, it's probably bedroom jitters cuz I sure

as hell know it's not my cooking." He laughed. I did throw it this time, I was so nervous. I

had to calm myself and just keep repeating, it's only Hidan, over and over again in my head.

I stood up and looked in the mirror, I flipped myself off and walked out, I gathered all my

courage and told him, that I was ready. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bed and

crawled on top of me, he sat on my abdomen. He bent down and kisses my forehead, I close

my eyes tightly, ("Please forgive me, Gaara, Kakuzu, Please don't hate me!") "So before we

begin, you like music with your love making?" he asked. "Um, I-I don't really care, either

way is fine." I said. "Well that's good, I sure as hell don't feel like getting up and turning on

the radio to be honest." Hidan laughed. "Damnit what I tell you about being so shy, you

shouldn't be so nervous, it's only me. Besides you've done this other stuff, this should be

easy for you." He stated, he was right, why was I so afraid after everything that's

happened so far. I was all of a sudden feeling better, more ready, I wasn't really afraid

anymore, in fact I was quite, daring right now. Hidan sat back up and he opened the lid on

the bottle of chocolate syrup, I wanted him to know I wasn't afraid anymore, I reached up

and grabbed at his inner thighs. He jerked up a little, surprised by the random movement.

"Hey, watch it now, getting to friendly." He joked. I giggled at him, I looked up at his

handsome features when he just started drizzling the syrup on my chest and stomach. I

shivered at the coldness at first, he just did it all of a sudden without warning. I wonder if

he ever found out about Kakuzu and me with that chocolate cake incident? He sat up a

little more and then poured some on him, I watched it slide down his chest , we were going

to have to take a bath after this. My face grew hotter the longer I watched him. He

placed the bottle nearby and then he bent down and with a sensual sigh he began to lap up

the syrup. He started at my belly button and slowly started to go up, I sighed at the

sensation. Damn chocolate, it's my one weakness! I just laid there and took it all in, I

couldn't help but think of Kakuzu at the time though, it felt like I was betraying him. It

was as if I did already betray my village and Gaara so I didn't think about them as much.

Hidan licked me till he was up to my neck and then he stopped to kiss me, I could taste the

warm milk chocolate. I wanted him to do it more, but there was no way I would tell him

that. He then looked at me with those sweet eyes, "You want me to do it more?" and I

nodded. He repeated it this time a little faster, when he got up to my chest, he stopped.

He grabbed hold of my bra and ripped it from the front, it was completely demolished.

"Hey that was my favorite one!" I yelled, "I'll buy you a new one." He said grinning. He

turned his attention back to my body, I closed my eyes, embarrassed, I never liked the

way my breast looked, I was afraid he now felt the same. But, he looked at me and said,

"You're so beautiful.." I was stunned but it was short lived as he grabbed my breast and

began massaging them, he licked in between them and then took them one at a time into his

mouth. He sucked on my nipples and grazed his teeth over them, I was feeling so good, I

let out small moans and groans not wanting to let out my true feelings as of now. He leaned

up and kissed me, I returned it. I grabbed on to his broad shoulders and held him in my

arms as he played with my 'pillows' as he called them. I took a deep breath and then I sat

up some, causing him to as well. "Why the hell's your face so red? You hot?" he asked. I

didn't even answer, I reached over and kissed him. Then I bent down and undid his pants,

he grasped my hair softly and stroked my head. He was already erect but I still found it

hard to undo his pants. He did it for me and took hold of him and stroked him some to get

him ready. He groaned in his throat at the feeling or perhaps it was the fact that it was

me doing it. I then placed my mouth over his throbbing member and began to move my

tongue around it as I moved my head in an up-down motion. I sucked it hard and long. Every

now and then I was stop and twiddle my tongue in fast circular motions on the head before

I engulfed him once more. I used my 'special technique' that I did one Kakashi and Gaara

and they both enjoyed so much. (But that's my technique, can't tell) Hidan threw his head

back and moan loudly, he moved quickly grabbing my up and tossing me back on the bed. He

kissed me roughly and he moved down, grasping and sucking on my breast, I grabbed ahold

of his hair calling his name. He moved down more and I shot my head up, "Hidan, don't-" but

he had already started licking and tonguing my entrance. I moaned softly at first, but the

more he did it, the louder I got. "You're quite the noise-maker aren't you?" he asked sitting

up some, I looked away from him. I sat up and when I did, Hidan pulled my body so that we

were now in the 69 position. As a sucked on his shaft he licked my entrance and suck

roughly on my clitoris. We done that that for a minute or two. Our passionate sighs, moans

and groans filling the shack lavishly. I'd never seen him like this before it was wonderful in

every way. He moved over some and came up and kissed me. He asked me to lay flat on my

back and so I did. "I'm going to put you in my favorite position just as soon as you are used

to me." He said threw muffled breathes. I nodded and waited for our most intimate

moment. I was ready, my heart pounding, but I was scared to. He was hovering over me,

kissing me in the nape of my neck, I nibbled on his ear, he then sat up and when he did I

quickly closed my legs. "Hidan, be gentle at first.." I said. "You got it babe. You ready?" he

asked. I nodded and then opened my legs a little, he placed his hands on my knee caps and

spread them quickly. As he placed his hardened member at my entrance, I tightly closed

my eyes. He moved the head up and down my quire to get me ready, he grabbed onto my

hips tightly, he pulled me close to him in a quick thrust and entered me! I threw my head

back, it hurt at first, I guess since it had been awhile a had gotten smaller or something. I

grabbed on to Hidan's shoulders and clawed them some, not really meaning to. He of course

liked that, he started moving in and out of me slowly. He sucked and pinched my nipples to

try to ease the pain. He continued to do so until I said it was okay to do otherwise. When I

did, he grabbed both of my wrists and forced them above my head, he removed his hands

but I knew that mine were meant to stay there. He grabbed on to my hips, he sat up on his

knees and pulled my body up in a tilted position. He began thrusting in and out faster and

faster, he grabbed my butt to make our fiction tighter. I got louder and louder with my

moans it seemed as if the entire town could hear me, Hidan was to his wasn't as loud as

mine but they were pretty good for a guy. He hit my sweet spot one time and my body

jerked, Hidan then grabbed my legs and put them in the air. "Hi-Hidan what're you doing?"

I asked through drained breath. "I'm putting you in my favorite position like-like I said I

would." He answered.("Missionary? I've never done that before, I don't know if I want to,

I heard it really hurts!") I thought. "Hidan wait!" I yelled. He pushed me up more making

my stomach sink in and my breast to be hovering in my face. I couldn't breathe good at all,

and my back was starting to ache. "Hidan…" I said, but he ignored me. He entered me and I

shuttered. It did hurt some, Hidan didn't moved on account of my squeak of pain. "Is this

new to you?" he asked me. "Yes!" I said to him, "Please can we do another?" He didn't' say

anything at first, then he answered softly, "Just try it, it's really good I promise." He

didn't even wait for my reply and he started thrusting roughly. I screamed out at first but

the more he did it the better it felt. Soon I couldn't get enough, "Hidan…Hidan!" I said as

he penetrated me deeper and deeper. I scratched his back up, drawing blood every now

and then that just made him do it more. "I want-I want you to fucking scream my name." he

told me, I didn't right away, he grabbed my hair and pulled it. "I said scream my damn

name!" he said. His thrusting got faster, he was pulling my hair so much, it brought tears to

my eyes, he pulled it again. "HIDAN!" I scream, he let go of my hair and grabbed on to my

butt, digging his nails in to it, then he released his seed into me. He allowed me to put my

body down and he collapsed next to me on the huge bed, taking long breathes as his jerked

from his orgasm. "Damn, that was-amazing!" he said to me as he caressed my head. "Yeah,"

I replied happily. I however wasn't finished, I wanted more, I didn't get to have my

orgasm. It sucked but I knew he was tired. I placed my head on his chest, still heaving.

"Hidan…" I started, "Huh?" he replied, "Can we do it again?" I asked selfishly, "I-I didn't,

well you know.." I said embarrassed. "Oh really now, why didn't you tell me, I can always go

another round babe, don't ever feel scared to ask!" he said laughing. "It's not funny Hidan!"

I yelled even though I was smiling, why does it always take women so much longer to have

their "moment"? Hidan roughly pushed me off of him and flat on to the bed, he hovered

over me. He started fondling me and kissing me. I sigh lightly, "Hidan, I wanna be in charge

for a few.." I announced. Hidan looked at me with such surprise, I took advantage of his

motionless state and pushed him backwards on the bed. "Well, this is new, I like this!"

Hidan stated, he grabbed his hardening member and began stroking me. I got on top of

him, but I sat on his stomach at first so he could play with himself while I kissed and

pulled his hair or pinched his nipples for a change. I moved down and sat up using my knees,

he placed his organ at my entrance. I grabbed his hand and stopped him. "Huh? What the

hell?" he asked I placed my finger over his mouth, "Not yet, Im in control Hidan." I teased.

Hidan smirked and placed his hands behind his head, "Go ahead." He remarked. So I did, I

moved my body up and down along the shaft, without it entering me. I used my hand and

stroked him a little, I moved to give him a little oral, he grunted some when I stopped.

"Damnit stop teasing me!" he said. "Just wait Hidan.." I said with a smile. I got back on top

of him and took his penis in my hand again. I started stimulating my clitoris with the head,

and we both wailed in pleasure. I did this for nearly 30 seconds , I figured he couldn't take

anymore, I slide down on his manhood and let it enter me slowly. Hidan grabbed my hips,

making sure his nails dug in and I began to move up and down. I got faster and faster as I

felt my stomach tighten some. Hidan began bucking his hips up some, causing him to go

deeper into me. I massaged my breast, I felt myself getting closer to my edge and I

landed my hands on his sweating, heaving chest. "Hidan, ohh Hidan!" I moaned he was

enjoying this more than I thought he would. "Clover…damnit!" he moaned as he threw his

head back. He ejaculated first, some spilled out from inside me on to his lower region.

Then I finally came. I let out the loudest moan and then collapsed on his chest, breathing

heavily and reaching out for his hand. "Y-You're full of surprises princess." Hidan huffed.

Just then we heard a loud thud like something heavy had hit the floor. We both sat up

quickly, "What the fuck was that?" he wondered out loud. I shook my head, then we heard

some loud shuffling noises towards the door. "Stay there!" Hidan said and he jumped out

of bed ready to fight whatever it was! "Hidan!" I yelled, I pulled the covers up to my nose.

There was a silence for a second or two after he ran towards the noise and then there was

a crash! The next thing I knew, something came hurling towards the wall, knocking over

things. "What is that?" I screamed, I couldn't make it out, it was too dark and shadowy

Hidan turned on the lights, "Zetsu!" he snarled. "Zetsu!" I squeaked "How long where you

here!" I screamed. "That's what the fuck I wanna know!" Hidan asked grabbing him up by

the throat. "Hidan! Let him speak!" I said, "No doubt you were spying on us! But why? How

the fuck you find my hideout you shitty pervert?" Hidan yelled, he was furious, but he let

Zetsu go, "Zip it up by the way or you'll lose it." Hidan added. "Hidan!" I scolded. When he

had zipped up he sat on the bed and explained himself. Before he started I just had to

make fun of him, "Aww Zetsu! You must've just wanted to see these.." I said in a childs

speech pattern, I grabbed both my breasts and squeezed them together, putting them in

his face. "Knock it off!" Hidan yelled in a laughing way knocking me over on the bed, I fell

back laughing. "That aside, let's get serious. What the fuck were you doing in my shack and

how did you even get here?" Hidan said trying to keep a straight face. According to Zetsu,

Kakuzu had him follow us when he found out that we were going somewhere alone. He

wanted to see what we were up to I guess, just being nosey or it could've been out of

jealousy. Zetsu said that he had been following us from underground and because of that,

when Hidan had let down his barrier with his jutsu, Zetsu was able to be directly under us

when it was let up and because all barriers usually go far underground to make the

protection even greater, he was able to follow us in, mocking ever step we took to ensure

that he got inside. Hidan was astonished but of course he didn't let Zetsu see it. "Cool

Zetsu! That's so awesome!" I said giving him a hug from behind. "No that shit ain't cool!

You've found me out! Damnit now what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Hidan said

stomping towards the circular window. "Well Zetsu, you won't tell anyone right? About any

of this?" I asked. "Damn right his ass ain't saying shit about this! I could care less if

anyone found out we fucked but I don't want a soul knowing about my place you got that?

Do yah?" Hidan yelled grabbing the plant-man by the collar. "Yes, yes I do. I won't tell a

soul Hidan." The white side responded. "But we do have to tell Kakuzu about what happened

here tonight." The black side added. "Wait…why do you have to do that? Zetsu, um Kakuzu,

he… I'm scared for you to tell him, please don't" I said. "I have to, he PAID me to, I can't

come back with no information, he will surely kill me." The white side retorted. "Aww it'll

be fine, damn you know that out man is desperate if he paid Zetsu to spy on us. He'll get

some pussy so I don't know why his ass is trippin so damn much." Hidan sighed, he seemed

annoyed by it. "So are we okay then?" the black side of Zetsu asked Hidan. "Sure we are,

as long as you don't say a word about my shack I'm cool. If I find out you told you will lose

your dick!" Hidan assured him. "Hidan, don't be so mean." I said. "Well his ass shouldn't

have been watching us fuck this entire time and jerking off at that!" Hidan scowled as he

got up to get a drink of water. "Understood. I guess I'll be seeing you two tomorrow then?"

Zetsu asked as he reached for the door. Hidan and I looked at each other, we'll I think we

have a mission tomorrow right?" I asked the potty-mouth. "Yeah you're right, Leader told

me so earlier today, well yesterday. Okay hold on Mr. Venus(suggesting a Venus Fly Trap)

let us get dress and we'll all leave together, besides you can't leave without me." Hidan

stated. I got dress slowly, I was so tired, I hope Pein will let us sleep in some, maybe the

mission could be done a little later. We left within minutes and arrived back home. The

house was dark and quite, Hidan and I bid Zetsu goodnight and we went to our room. I

entered the room and then became sick to my stomach, I had this weird feeling like an

aura of hate coming off of Kakuzu, directed to me. I ran to the bathroom and threw up

what little food was left in my stomach. "Aww damn! You're not fucking pregnant are you!

Shit this can't happen!" Hidan yelled while trying to be quite. "No Hidan! I'm not it doesn't

work that fast you moron. Besides I can't have kids remember?" I said as I got up and

splashed some water on my face. We went back to the room, I laid in the bed with Hidan

even though I couldn't sleep because of the feeling of guilt and regret I was having. Did

Kakuzu, really hate me? Or was I just exaggerating the way I thought he would act when

he found out? After two hours I finally drifted off to sleep. Even in sleep, I worried about

what tomorrow would bring with Kakuzu and the information he was to be given.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Pain

I woke up with Hidan laying on my arm, it was numb and tingling. I tried to get up slowly so

I wouldn't wake him. I moved only a little and he snarled something in his sleep and turned

over, I used my chance and shot up and quickly threw my legs over and landed on the floor.

I noticed right away that Kakuzu wasn't in his bed, and the thought of Zetsu telling him

about last night struck me like lightening. I swung the door open and ran downstairs. I

didn't see Kakuzu, everyone else was packing up and exiting for their missions. Leader Pein

and Konan were having coffee watching the news. "Good morning.." Deidara started but he

was knocked aside by Tobi. "Oh Clover-chan how is you? Did you have fun last night?" he

asked, all giddy like a school girl. "It was good Tobi, where is Kakuzu?" I asked not

sounding to happy, "Oh the miser is outside with Zetsu!" Tobi hummed happily. "You little

shit! Move!" Deidara yelled as he pushed Tobi backwards, he fell over the bottom step and

the collapsed face-first on the floor. "We're about to leave but you can tell us about your

wild night when we get back." Deidara grinned. A blush covered my face along with fury!

("That idiot! What the hell is he doing spreading the news about last night? He's so dead!")

I yelled out in my head. "No good morning to us?" Leader asked. "Oh um sorry sir! Good

morning! How are you?" I asked. "I'm fine and I speak for Konan as well." Leader said

taking a sip of coffee from his favorite mug. "You look worried? Are you?" Konan asked.

"Um well, I, I'll talk later there is something I need to do." I told her as I ran out the

backdoor. I stepped in the wet, cold-like grass, it sparkling from the rising sun. I saw

Kakuzu sitting on the bench, his back turned towards me, Zetsu in front of him. No doubt

he was telling him everything he had seen. I was scared, my heart pounding more with each

step I took closer to him, I figured that if I acted normal in front of him, almost as if

nothing had happened, then he would to. I was right there behind him now, I took a deep

and silent inhale as I reached for his shoulder, Zetsu was looking at me as if to say he was

sorry. "Good morning Kakuzu." I said, I had a smile on my face and I seemed cheerful. I got

no response at all, he just got up and walked back inside. I felt like I was going to burst in

tears, but instead it was anger towards Zetsu. "You bastard! How could you do that!" I

yelled balling my fist up at him. "I had to he paid me remember. Besides I…" the white side

started. "Besides what? You let everyone else know about it? Why would you tell

everyone? And now Kakuzu hates me!" I screamed, I'm sure everyone heard me, at least

those who were left. "I'm sorry Clover, it was a favor and I did my half. Look I told Kakuzu

what happened but only partially. I told him you didn't want me to tell him because you

were worried about his feelings. He just seemed really hurt, you should try to talk to him

when he has had time to cool down. By the way, I didn't tell everyone, Hidan did." The black

side told me. "What?" I yelled. "Yes, he got up after you had went to sleep and woke up

Deidara's team and told them, by morning, everyone knew. I only told Kakuzu." Zetsu said.

"Look I know you are probably pissed at the Zealot but everyone in this house tells about

their first time with their partner, unless they don't want to, I guess Hidan is just proud

that he was the first out of him and Kakuzu." Zetsu added as he began to walk back inside.

I sat outside by myself and stared at the sky, I glanced over for some reason and saw

Kakuzu looking at me through our window. When he saw that I noticed him, he moved the

curtains back and left. I did start crying then, I knew Kakuzu felt betrayed and that he

thought that I was lying when I said that I liked him more. I was so mad at myself, I didn't

want to move from this spot I just want to sulk in anger of myself. The one thing in the

whole world I couldn't stand, more than anything, was to have someone mad at me. Mad at

me and present to show how mad they were by ignoring me or refusing any conversation or

help from me. If I was going to fix this, I would have to be cunning, or act different,

perhaps act the same way to him. No, that'd be to mean. Maybe just act how I feel, Like

shit, and maybe when I've seen that he's calmed down, then I could talk to him, force him

to somehow. Perhaps I can do it while we are on this mission. Yes, that'd be perfect, we

have no choice but to be with each other, we could send Hidan out for something, then I

can do it! With my thoughts set, I went inside, I was too upset to eat and I needed to get

my stuff ready. I went in the room got ready and woke Hidan up with the up most

rudeness, I was pissed at him. When he was ready we all went in to see Pein and he gave us

our mission. He could tell we were all in rather foul moods, so he made it short and sweet

and sent us on our way. Our mission was to go to this town in the mountains know as Fuji

Toto. There was a Jutsu Expert named Soshi there, Pein said that he had been waiting for

three months for this secret jutsu he had Soshi make especially for him, he said that he

was informed that the jutsu was ready and we were to go there to retrieve it. "I wonder

what kind of secret jutsu Leader's talkin bout? It's just for him so why the hell won't he

just get his ass up and get it." Hidan complained. Neither Kakuzu nor me acknowledged him.

"Huh? What's up with you two? Clover come on speak to me babe." Hidan said, he came up

behind me and hugged me. I was furious at him already, but I guess sometimes he can be

too dumb to understand it or care. I turned around him and smacked him across the face,

he landed on the ground holding his jaw with that "What the hell did I do?" look on his

face. I turned and walked away quickly, going past Kakuzu and not slowing down. "Clover

what the fuck it wrong with you?" Hidan yelled. "Shut up, just leave me alone right now!" I

guess that pill had finally wore off so it made me even more irritable. Just then up ahead,

I seen something, something familiar. A jounin's jacket, someone was ahead of me from

Konaha! I called out to whoever it was, they turned around and I noticed that it was

Genma! I ran over to him quickly, he disappeared and kicked me in the back, he then landed

on top of me and pointed a kunai at my throat. Kakuzu ran over and twisted his tendrils

around his neck and arms. "Kakuzu it's okay, I know him!" I said. "It doesn't look like it." He

replied rather rudely. "Well I do!" I yelled at him. "Clover?" Genma questioned. "What're

you doing here?" he asked me. "I'm on a mission what about you?" I asked. "Same here,

what're you doing with these two, huh?" he asked. "Well these are my teammates, Kakuzu

and Hidan. Don't worry they won't hurt you okay." I assured him. I helped him up and he

waved at the two Akatsuki strangers. "I'm Genma of Konaha." They didn't say anything, so

rude. I walked ahead with Genma and we started talking with the other two trailing behind.

"Everyone is worried sick about you! Yamato told us that he met up with you. He said you

were fine but seemed odd. Even though you told him not to, we've been trying to track you

down." Genma told me. "Look don't do that okay, I've got things under control, don't worry

about me, I can take care of myself. I'm generally working out everyone's feelings, it seems

they have lightened up a bit since I've been there right?" I whispered. "Well, now that you

mention it, yeah, there hasn't been much talk of the Akatsuki destroying things. Of course

we've all had our hands full with all these other clans of people who have been destroying

cities, robbing, and murdering. It's almost as if they are trying to copy you guys." Genma

stated. "Well that's not good, but at least it seems things are working out with the

Akatsuki, don't worry Genma, I'll have things right soon." I said as I laughed. "Well I guess

I should let you know that Asuma is trailing you guys because of Chiriku's murder. If I run

into him, I'll let him know what I know and maybe he won't do anything rash." He told me

sweetly as he rubbed my head like a dog. "Thanks Genma. You might need to go now though,

they might get suspicious and go wild if you know what I mean. It was great talking to you

Genma. I really miss all of you. Please tell Naruto and Gaara that I love them and not to

worry, I'll be back one day." I told him smiling weakly, I didn't really want him to go. "Okay,

will do Clover, take care of yourself now, don't go traitor on us!" he yelled out happily as he

started jumping through the trees. "Never!" I yelled back. I stopped and waited in my spot

for my partners to catch up with me. I stared up at the sky thinking of my dear Naruto.

How was he, was he training, was he growing stronger. What about Gaara, I hope he wasn't

pushing himself to hard I hope he was getting rest when he could. Sakura, I'm sure she was

fine under Tsunade, but what about Sasuke, I hope he hasn't gotten to evil, he can't

Naruto has to bring him back after all. Kakashi, was he okay, I hope he wasn't to busy

reading his books, that was always such a drag for me. "Where'd pretty boy go?" Hidan

asked in a mocking tone. "Oh Genma, he left, he had to finish his mission and report back

to Tsunade." I said looking down now. "Look guys I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling well, sorry

for being such a bitch, this pill thing Konan gave me is starting to wear off so..yeah, I'm

going to be moody. Stay mad at me if you like, right now, I really don't care." I said as I

started walking again. I meant that ending to be mainly for Kakuzu, I wanted him to see

how hurt I was by his neglectfulness. "Oh come on I'm not mad. What pill thing you talking

about?" Hidan asked me, curious. "Konan gave it to me to take last night so that I wouldn't

be on my period when we "did it" and once it wears off, I go back to having my period, it's

just worst. I plan to do the same for you Kakuzu, if I'm still on my cycle when we decided

to." I said and then I ran ahead to exhale from the pressure of having the nerve to say

that to him. I guess I had ran a little too much, I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I

heaved to throw up but I had no food on my stomach so all that came out was the yellow

like acid that was left from the night before. "Clover! You okay?" Hidan asked running over

to me. "Oh yeah I am, I guess I got to hot." I told him and I took off my robe holding it in

my arms. Kakuzu reached down and offered me his hand, I took it greedily and was hoisted

up. I looked up at him with big sorrow filled eyes, I wanted to just hug him and pour my

heart out to him, sobbing my apologies over and over. I went to hug him and he grabbed me

up quickly, throwing me over his shoulder. I was so startled I didn't know what was going on

but apparently we were being attacked! Kakuzu had slide backwards enough to where he

could put me down safely. Hidan had already began fighting two of the masked warriors.

Three came on to Kakuzu, trying to tear him apart with their swords and ninja claws. Of

course it didn't take long for him to have them all beat. Two others came my way, I acted

quickly, "Stone Collide: Burrowing Jutsu!" I screamed. As the hands swallowed one of the

men, the other was still headed straight for me, he had what looked like a poison dart

arrow in one hand and a bowie knife in the other, he came at me and swung furiously. I

dodged it the best I could. I ducked behind him and kicked him in the bend of his leg, as

he went to a kneeling position, I moved to punch in in the face! He turned around quickly

and grabbed my fist, he punched me instead and as I landed on the ground, he elbowed me

in the stomach. Kakuzu appeared out of nowhere and back handed him. He went flying

backwards and Kakuzu picked up pace and began a hand to hand combat with him. The man

got one good kick at Kakuzu's ribcage, pushing the towering man aside. The masked warrior

took his chance and as I was just getting up, he blew a dart at me. I was still to hurt to

make a quick move so I was hit with it. I pulled it out of my leg and threw it to the ground.

I watched as Kakuzu used that flesh-hardening jutsu and crush the man's head in to with

his bare hands. "Are you alright?" he asked walking over to me. "Yeah I am, I was hit with a

dart of some kind but I think it was a dud." I told him as he helped me up. We walked over

to Hidan, he was in the middle of his ritual. This was my chance while Hidan was occupied.

"Ka-Kakuzu…I'm sorry for what happened. I don't want you to be mad at me, but I believe

it was wrong of you to have Zetsu spy on us like that. I..I don't want you to feel betrayed

or anything, you know that I care for you….more than Hidan. You and I will couple together,

I was just wanting to wait until Leader and the others had left, were it would be just the

two of us, without worry about Hidan busting in on us or blabbering about wanting to be

next. I.." Kakuzu had pulled me into a tight hug. "I might have been upset and…..hurt by

what you did, but I could never be mad at you. I suppose I was just jealous that you had

picked him first. I had no idea you had planned ahead. Forgive me for the way I was

acting?" I nodded in his warm arm. "Zetsu told me Hidan put you in a trap of some kind."

Kakuzu said in an amused voice. I froze in his arms, "Oh man..can we not talk about that?

It's rather embarrassing Kakuzu." I said trying to hide my face. I felt his hand caress my

face and he lifted it up by my chin. "Fine my little dove." He slowly pulled me in for a kiss. I

felt that I was getting sick again, I felt much worse though. I broke the kiss and stood up.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I shook my head, I didn't know I felt as if I was going to pass

out, I started to get dizzy and my vision blurred. "Kakuzu!" I yelled out in a scared voice.

Then I fell to the ground, I threw up the disgusting acid again, Kakuzu tried to pick me up

by the arm but I wouldn't budge. "Hidan!" Kakuzu yelled out as he ran towards the Zealot.

"Don't leave me!" I screamed, I couldn't see that well, everything looked like some famous

watercolor painting. "Kakuzu! Hidan!" Where are you?" I screamed, I had to throw up again

but I knew that I couldn't, I had nothing to throw up, my insides were aching from trying

to throw up nothing. Everything went black for a moment, I could feel myself being picked

up and roughly tossed some as whoever had me in their arms was running. "We have to

hurry there is a village up ahead! There has to be someone who can help!" Hidan yelled, his

voice was farther so I knew Kakuzu had me. "Am I dying?" I asked but I got no answer, I

felt so weak and tired, I had a migraine the size of Great Ninja Nations all put together. I

felt myself drift off to sleep, even with every inch of my body in pain.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:Tragic Decision

I awoke later on it seemed like I had only been asleep for five minutes, but according to

the dark sky outside my window, it was nighttime. "There has to be something you can do!

Damnit where the hell is the hospital people?" I heard Hidan yell. I was in a dark room lit

only by a small lamp at the far corner of the room, I could see the light coming from under

the door of where ever I was. "Kakuzu!" I screamed. "Hidan! Where are you!" they came

bursting through the door. "Good you are awake." Some strange man said. He was short but

quite attractive. He had long blue hair and brown eyes, he wore a strange yukata or grey

and pink. He had a small beard and one of his hands hand two extra fingers! My breathing

got heavier, and the room grew more hot, I threw the covers off of me and tried to fan

myself. "Oh no miss you have to keep the covers on you. I ran some tests earlier and it

seems you have Fuji Hiro's disease. However I don't know how you contracted it. It's

deadly and you will did within the next day or so, it will be slow and painful, Im sorry, but

there is no cure for it." He told me, I seen the terrified looks on my partners faces. "No

damnit! There has to be something you can do, you're a fucking doctor are you not?" Hidan

screamed grasping the collar of the doctor. "I'm sorry but no, no one has ever found a

cure, of course that disease is from this part of the "Mountain Towns" if there is some

unknown cure you'll have to go to the next town over!" the carless doctor said knocking

Hidan's hand from his yukata. He walked out the door, and a pretty nurse walked in. "Hi

Miss Clover. How are you feeling?" she asked. I shook my head, "I-I can't take this, it's too

much!" I said in heaving breaths. She dampened a rag and rubbed my face with it. "Well,

what did the doctor say you had?" she asked sweetly. "She has some critical disease from

Fuji Hiro is what the doctor said. Is there really nothing we can do?" Kakuzu asked. The

woman backed away quickly from my bed side. She ran out quickly and then returned with a

face mask on, giving one to Hidan and to Kakuzu to put over his mask. "Look that worthless

doctor told us there was no fucking cure! Is that really true?" Hidan asked. "Well, no

there really isn't one, many have gotten in and they have all died from it and quickly too.

There has only been two people from here that got it, but that is because they went to

Fuji Hiro and returned. No amount of medicine was able to subdue the sickness." The nurse

said calmly. "How is that fucking possible!" Hidan asked, he walked over to the window and

placed his hands on the glass, looking as if he would cry. "There is one person I know of

that might can help, but it is hard to find him." She said. "Who!" Kakuzu yelled turning the

woman around rather quickly, she fell to the floor, terrified. "Please, please tell us." I

managed to say. "His name is Kojiru he is known for his medical abilities and he did save

one person from the cure. But he left and I heard he went to Fuji Kombane on the right

side of the mountain. I don't know if he is there or if he will help, but you can try." She

told us. "Hidan, let's go!" Kakuzu said. "Watch after her till we get back." He told the

nurse. "They certainly do care about you." The nurse told me, "You are very lucky." She

added. "Maybe so, but, I-I can't just lay here. I..What about Naruto? Gaara? All my loved

ones including the Akatsuki? I can't leave them! I can't die! Not yet!" I told her as I

started crying. The pain was so much, I felt like all my organs were being crushed inside

me, perhaps they were shutting down. The nurse gave me some cool water to drink, as I

moved up to drink, my sweaty body was getting weaker. ("Please hurry back, please! I need

you, I need you to get Naruto in case I do die. I want to see him one last time")

Flashback "Ma, whatchadoin?" Naruto asked me. "I'm just making some fried green

tomatoes. You wanna try some?" I asked him, "Is it as good as ramen?" he asked. I laughed,

"Well let's just say you should try it, who am I to judge the wonderful taste of ramen?" I

told him. "Oh alright, it's worth a shot!" he said grabbing a slice, "Oww hhowo oww!" Naruto

screamed. "Naruto! I just got that one out of the pan! It's still steaming!" I said laughing

more. Naruto fell to the floor laughing, I gave him a cooled one. "Thanks ma you're the

best." Naruto said. "Hey, what's going on?" Gaara asked as he walked in, sadly he failed to

notice the hot tomato and he step on it and went sliding, falling to the floor. Naruto and I

busted out with laughter. We apologized, and I helped him up. "Oooh this is good!" Naruto

claimed, "Here have some Gaara." He said breaking a piece off. "What's taking so long?

Hurry with the food! Big Boy is gonna die out here!" Asuma said as he entered the kitchen

area. "Oh yeah I gotta tell Choji Happy Birthday!" Naruto said as he got up and ran into

the dinning room. "Chubbies Rule!" I heard him call out. "Are they almost done?" Gaara

asked me. "Yes you can take these to him and I'll make some more." I told him, he grabbed

the plate and them grabbed my waist and lowered his head for a kiss. It was shortly

enjoyed as Asuma broke us apart. "This is for making food not love guys, save that for

later." He chuckled. "Hello?" Kakashi said as he entered the back door. "Oh hey!" I said

happily. "You're late as always Kakashi." Asuma replied. "I know, we had to get the gifts

Chouza asked us to get for Choji." Kakashi answered. "We?" I questioned. Kakashi pulled

the door open and Guy, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu, and a few other well-known jounin were

standing there holding gifts. "Oh he is going to love this!" I yelled. As I kept cooking the

others entered the dining room and I heard Choji cry out with joy, I heard everyone

laughing happily and I smiled. Thinking to myself how lucky I was to be in the family of

Flashback I was awaken by Hidan, "Clover get up get up, we got him!" he

yelled. I slowly sat up and the two revealed a bagged man. They uncover him and an old man

around 97 sat there. "You kidnapped him! How do you know it's him?" I asked him. "The

towns folk told us where he was, they said he was a bother to the town. So when we

arrived at his house, we broke in and captured him while he was sleeping!" Hidan said.

Kakuzu helped him up. "Please sir, can you heal her, she has the Fuji Hori Disease, she will

die soon. Please help us." He asked. "Wow Kakuzu, you're pretty amazing." Hidan teased.

"Shut up!" Kakuzu said hurling a pot of water at him. "Gentlemen, please stop!" the nurse

said. Kojiru walked over to me and examined me, he removed the covers and checked my

pulse in my arm. "I'd say she has five hours before her death." "Then why the hell are we

standing around for? Heal her now!" Hidan shouted. "It's not that simple, there is great

risk." Kojiru responded. "I will help her, but the question is, will you help her?" he asked.

"What?" Hidan barked. "What are you saying here?" Kakuzu asked. Kojiru looked back at

him with the most serious look. "My powers only work on those of the dead. You would have

to kill her first in order for me to bring her back to life in better health than this." The

room was filled with silence. "How did she come across this disease?" he asked. "I think I

know," I started. "It was that dart that I was hit with by the masked man at the bottom

of the mountain. It didn't affect me until minutes later. But I don't know how I got this

from that." I stated. "Oh I see. Well looks like that man had concealed some of the poison

from a victim who already had the disease, and placed it in a dart." Kojiru said. "You're

asking us to kill her? There's no fucking way!" Hidan said. He looked so scared I never

thought in my life I would see him with that face, or those actions. "It's the only way lad.

You must make a choice, she will only suffer more if you let the sickness draw out until it

kills her. If it is done that way and I heal her, her insides may never be the same, and she

could die later down the road, you see?" Kojiru told him. "Look don't worry about me, just

do what you have to, we still have a mission, and I can't die without seeing Naruto at least

once more." I said. All of a sudden a sharp pain drove through my body, it was unbearable,

I screamed out in pain, and I felt so suffocated. "Do it now please!" I cried. "I will." Kakuzu

said, his voice was shaky. "What!" Hidan snarled. "Get away from me." He said, he now

sounded angry and sad. They all backed away, Hidan ran up to him and grabbed his arm,

"You can't do this Kakuzu!" he screamed. Kakuzu knocked Hidan backwards in to the wall

and walked over to me. He looked so ill like he too had the disease. He looked as if he was

going to cry, something I thought would never happen no matter what. He took told of my

hand and held it to his chest as he whispered, "My heart will always belong to you, and only

you. Please forgive me." I looked at him with tear filled eyes, "I do. I love you." I finally

said. Kakuzu closed his eyes tightly, he jumped up and with a quick jolt he hardened his

hand and stuck it through my heart. The last thing I remember seeing was his face, his

eyes were filled with tears. I suddenly felt lighter and felt free of all pain.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Back On Earth

I was surrounded by white, everywhere. There were no clouds, no one there, it was a plain

white looking room with a white bench in the middle of it. I sat on it wondering where I

was. "Oh yeah, Im_Im dead. Aren't I?" I questioned out loud to myself even though I

thought that I asked it in my head. "Clover? What are you doing here?" I heard a familiar

raspy voice ask. "Lord Hokage, Sarutobi?" I asked I was so happy but baffled. "Is it really

you?" I asked him. "Yes it is, I am home, and I have been watching over Konaha, and

everyone in it. There has been many sorrows and much happiness. War and Love, Trial and

Error. But still, my home, my family." Hiruzen said happily, just as loving as the last time I

seen him. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly, he laughed like he use to and patted my

back. I wanted to cry so bad, but I just couldn't. "Is my family here? Is Yugito here?" I

wondered out loud. "Why of course they are here. They made it safely to heaven, and they,

as I have, have been watching over you." Hiruzen replied with a smile. "Can I see them?" I

asked sounding frantic with joy. "Clover, you cannot see them. I am sorry." He told me.

"But why not?" I asked in a dramatic tone. "Because my dear, it is not yet your time. You

can see them when it is, I was only allowed to see you because the good Lord said it would

be best and I am glad that he did." The Third Hokage said to me. "You see that dark color

circle over there? It is almost time for you to go home, once it reaches you, you will return

to the Earth. Im sorry that you went through so much suffering with the disease you

contracted." The said. "It is okay sir, thank you for your kindness. I miss you so much, we

all do. Naruto really couldn't stand Lady Tsunade taking over after you died." I laughed.

"Yes I know, the other Hokage and I watched him and laughed, we knew that he would

warm up to her sooner or later. Kushina said so." Hiruzen replied. "Kushina! Oh wow! Oh

that reminds me, Lord Hokage, is there any way that I can check in on…Ahh!" I yelled, the

dark circle had grabbed hold of my arm! "Lord Hokage!" I screamed. "Good bye my dear! Be

careful! Take care now, tell Asuma that I love him and not to worry about his child, he will

grow up to be a strong man!" I flung my eyes open! I saw a light brown ceiling and the rays

of sun coming through the window. I sat up, my body was sore, and I was really thirsty. I

reached for my glass and when I did I seen Kakuzu lying on the floor beside the bed, he

was sleeping. Hidan was on the other side. I slowly got up to go to the bathroom. I heard

the nurses talking at their station. "I just found out that those people we just helped are

members of the Akatsuki! They're all S-Rank criminals! We'll be in trouble if the cops find

out!" one said frantically. "Look I don't think they are any harm, besides the woman isn't a

criminal, she was forced to join is what she said. They just wanted to heal their partner.

They seem nice, even though they are scary. " Another added. "Well yeah but it's just

wrong we should have let the woman die! I'm sure they kill someone every day!" "Look I

don't care what any of you women say, they may have been evil once but they've changed

big time. Sometimes, it just takes a woman to wrap you in her Chain of Hearts and you're

set free. I don't believe they are the people they once were. That's why I saved her, she

must be wonderful." I heard Kojiru say. I smiled and flushed. As I went back to the bed,

both Kakuzu and Hidan were sitting up on the bed. Hidan grabbed me quickly in to a hug,

Kakuzu did the same. "We were worried you wouldn't make it. That old man said after

Kakuzu killed you that he wasn't sure it would work properly." Hidan said as he hugged me

tighter. Kakuzu got tired of having to hug Hidan to hug me and knocked him off the bed,

he grabbed me in a hug, he wouldn't loosen his grip. "Kakuzu! You ass!" Hidan scowled. I

started to laugh a little in to Kakuzu's chest but then I felt the need to cry, and I did.

Later that day, I checked out of the hospital and we started the search for Soshi. He was

in this town somewhere, we just had to find him. "Okay, you search in that direction, you in

that one, and I'll take this one!" Hidan announced. "Who made you boss?" Kakuzu asked.

"We'll actually, it may be easier this way. Don't you think?" I said looking up at Kakuzu.

Hidan stuck his tongue out at the big man. So we split up and decided to meet up at the

Bar, even if we didn't find him. Which is what happened. Hours later, we all came back to

the designated area all tired out, it was already dark and still no luck. We checked into a

hotel and I rented us some movies to watch. "You guys, what's your favorite meal?" I asked

just randomly. "Mine's spare ribs!" Hidan answered, "Monkfish liver." Kakuzu said through

the newspaper he was reading. "Okay, thanks." I said and I started walking out the door.

"Huh? Where the hell are you going?" Hidan asked. "Oh, I'm going to see if they have a

certain movie downstairs I'll be back soon." I said and closed the door in his face. Really, I

went to the grocery store and picked up the ingredients to make their favorite meals and

I bought me a whole pizza, even though I knew they would eventually eat some of it. I

picked up the food and came back rather late. "Where the hell where you? You had us

fucking worried!" Hidan yelled. "I'm sorry, I had to pick up some stuff." I told him placing

the ingredients on the table for them to see. "You're making us dinner?" Kakuzu pondered.

"Yep sure am. I wanna thank you two for everything that you've done for me." I said

happily. I smiled big and Hidan ran up to me, "Oh thank goodness, I finally get to have

some ribs!" he told me giving me a hug. As Hidan watched "Hell Raiser" and Kakuzu read

the paper, I put on my pizza and cut up the ribs, seasoned the liver and put them on to

cook. I came back into the living room area and plopped on the bed, "What are you going to

eat?" Kakuzu asked me as he put down his paper. "Oh I got me a pizza, I could probably eat

the whole thing but I figure you guys might want some." I said as I drew circles around his

knee cap with my index finger. He gently rubbed my head, "You are special." He muttered.

"Got that right sometimes she can be as dumb as a housefly whose gotten high.. get it

high!" Hidan said bursting with laughter, the both of us just stared at him with stern eyes.

I wrapped my arms around Kakuzu's stomach and put my head on his chest, I could hear all

five hearts, they started racing. "Oh can I make something for dessert? I bought it in

case you guys said it was okay, I've been wanting to for a while now." I told them. "Sure!

You can't go wrong with dessert!" Hidan said. "What is it, I don't eat much sweets?" he

asked me. I looked up at him and smiled, "It's Cream Puffs, I was going to add like little

chocolate chips as eyes and use pocky as ears or antennas. But I figured it might be too

sweet for the both of you so, I'll just stick with the cream puffs." Kakuzu nodded and I

got up to finish cooking. "Hidan get on the bed next to Kakuzu will yah, and when I say,

close your eyes, okay?" I asked and he did. "You better not have a dog waiting at the foot

of our bed." Kakuzu said, Hidan just laughed. "It's not just wait a second." I shouted as I

gathered their plates of prepared food on a tray that was left by a customer. I came in

and grabbed some alcohol from Hidan's bag and poured their drinks. "Okay close your eyes

now, no peeking!" I yelled. I created a clone to help me carry it all in without fail of falling,

I placed the tray on the bed in front of them. As my clone disappeared, I told them to

open their eyes and I handed them their drinks. They looked surprised that I did this for

them. They said it looked like something from a restaurant, I just smiled and gave them a

hug, I went and took a shower as they ate. When I got out I ate most of my pizza in

silence. Kakuzu had cleared his plate and went to sleep and Hidan was watching a porn of

some kind, the kind where it's like a movie or something so he didn't even notice me come

out. I took off my pants and bra and crawled in the bed, when my body hit the bed near

Kakuzu, he reflexively grabbed me and cozied up with me. But he was so zonked out I don't

see how he knew I was even there. I put my arms around him and moved my lower half

closer to him. He was so warm and breathing softly, everything was perfect and then out

of nowhere, Hidan jumped on the bed and kept shaking me. "Clover let's fuck come on babe

he's asleep can we?" I kept saying no and finally I knocked him upside the head with my

fist. There was no way I would even consider doing such a thing with Kakuzu in the room!

Even though he was disappointed he laid beside me and jerked off and then wrapped his

arms around me. I was so stuck, I couldn't move at all, both of them had me tied down. I

couldn't wait till morning. When morning finally came, we were woke up by the house

cleaner claiming that we had a visitor down stairs. Kakuzu got put his cloak on and walked

down to see who it was. "Clover, blow me." Hidan said. "What! Are you kidding me? What if

he comes back with someone, or what if we have to rush off in a hurry, or we are…" he

covered my mouth. "Oh come on, it's probably someone trying to help us find Soshi, if you

start now we can hurry and get it over with, I hate having morning boners they suck." I

just glared at him. "Please? I'll give you some…tips on what pleases Kakuzu in sex." He said.

That got my attention, I wanted to do especially good with him, I wanted to bring him all

the pleasure I could. "Okay, hurry and undo your pants Hidan." I told him. As he was doing

so, I got on him and started kissing him gently, once he had it out and ready, I greedily

took it in my mouth. I began stroking his member as I sucked on it harder and harder, I

bite it softly and twirled my hot tongue around the tip. Hidan grabbed a fistful of hair and

force my head up and down roughly, then the door opened! There stood Kakuzu with some

strange man at his side. We froze, I'm sure both of them got an eye-full. I quickly darted

under the covers and threw some over Hidan's exposed lower half. "Aww man and I was

almost there too!" he said as he stormed off to the bathroom. "Clover this is Soshi. And

Soshi this is Clover." Kakuzu said. I bowed to greet him and offered him a seat in the chair

as Kakuzu sat on the bed in front of me. Once Hidan came out we discussed business and

retrieved the jutsu in a scroll. "Aah thank you for your business. Be sure to tell Lord Pein

how glad I am to have done business with him." Soshi said as he stood up and shook

Kakuzu's hand. The man standing looked right at me with eyes that sent chills down my

spine. It really scared me. "Um did either of you see the way he just looked at me now?" I

asked in a small voice. "No why? Should we?" Hidan asked. "Well, yes, it was creepy like he

was going to attack me or something and that grin on his face was the worst perhaps I'm

just overreacting. I just don't like Mr. Soshi." I said as I lay across Kakuzu's lap. He looked

down at me with glazy eyes that were so beautiful. He stroked my face and I kissed his

hand gently. "Aww you two should just fuck already, your lust for each other is fuming off

of you guys like an aura." Hidan mused as he ate some cold pizza from the fridge. "Hidan,

we are waiting for something special…" I said then covered my mouth, Kakuzu looked at me

wide eyed, if Hidan knew we were going to wait for him to leave he'd beg like hell to stay

behind and Leader, being annoyed, would probably let him I had to come up with something

and fast cause Hidan was looking at me with curious eyes. I uncovered my mouth claiming it

was an inside hiccup. "See I have really long periods so, we are waiting till after that." I

said taking a deep unnoticeable breath. That was good enough, cause Hidan could be a little

slow sometimes, he thought a period could last for months. "Why can't you just do the

thing with that pill or whatever?" Hidan asked. "Well, Konan only had one she said, they are

really rare Hidan." I told him as I flipped over. Kakuzu's hand ran back and forth up my

back, our skin touching was like electricity and it tingled in a good way. I giggled a little,

"What? Does it tickle?" Kakuzu asked, I nodded my head. He then began tickling me all

over and before I knew it Hidan joined in. We were having fun until Leader called out to us

in a panicked voice. We were to return home ASAP. We packed up and fled.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Departure

We rushed in the front door, all of us panting heavily. "What is it sir? What happened?" I

yelled to Pein who was casually sitting on the couch in front of the tv. He seen us in the

reflection of the mirror on the wall and stood up to greet us. "I'm sorry for the rush. But

there has been an emergency pertaining to the Prince of Hiruko, it seems Eriko Desti Kola

has gone under attack. So we are to head out within the next hour." Pein said as he took a

swig from his "Who's the Boss Bitch?" mug, "Oh so does that mean you all are going to do

something nice for a change?" I asked in high hopes. "Well, not exactly, it's true that we

are going to help, but that's just for an obvious reason. Think about it he is a Prince from a

far off island, the guards are just regular people. We are really going to retrieve or

otherwise steal a prized jewel. It is very valuable and popular, that is our true meaning of

going. What I am going to do with the jewel is none of your concern. Can you prepare those

birds even though it's far earlier than we told them?" he asked. "Um yes sir, I can." I told

him and walked out to the backdoor. I summoned the 6 birds and explained to them what

happened, so I told them I would feed them and water them and they could relax for the

next hour. I went in the house and brought out bread, cookies and chips, things I believed

that they would eat and placed it in front of them. "What the fuck are you doing? Bring

that shit back in here! That is our food!" Leader yelled at me. "But sir they need to eat

before they leave." I said. "Not with our food go to the store and buy some food that was

meant for them." Leader told me. "Yes sir." I said, I came back in the house to change

clothes. Leader grabbed my arm, "I'm sorry Clover, I know that you recently "died" and I

must seem rather harsh, but as Leader I will not tolerate failure. So go and retrieve the

feed for the birds and hurry back." He insisted. So I was about to leave without changing

when someone grabbed my arm. "I should go with you. I got to get food for my squishy."

Kisame said. "Your squishy?" I questioned. "Yeah! I bought a replacement jellyfish for the

old one! He's name is Squishy!" Kisame said happily and quoted, "And he shall be mine and he

shall be my squishy!" we laughed together and walked out the door. I didn't see any one

else in the house besides Leader and my partners who had sat down to take a breather. I

suppose they were in their rooms or out on the town. "Hey Kisame." I started. "Yes?" he

asked. "What do you think I should do? I mean with Kakuzu? We'll be, you know, making

love soon, and I don't know how to approach it." I asked. "Well, with Kakuzu, I think I would

take it slow at first, maybe make him dinner and give him a massage yeah, and then he,

being the man, should do the rest. But from what I hear from Hidan, Kakuzu is quite the

rough one in bed. Of course, Hidan can take it because he loves pain." Kisame told me

putting his arm around me like we were best buds, which we kind of were. I felt really

close to all the members of my new family. "Thanks Kisame. But you know, I think I

wouldn't mind that coming from him, I can handle pain real well." I stated. "Well for you it

will probably be different since you are a woman and he really cares about you. In fact he

loves you so much, it's hard to miss." Kisame sang. I blushed and smiled to myself. "Is it

really that obvious?" I asked. "Well, if you were a man you could probably see it better, let

me put it that way." Kisame said. We talked the whole way there and on the way back, we

got closer than I thought we could, I guess I could call him my blue brother. We came in

the door, arm and arm, I followed sharky up to his room to see Squishy. It was rather

small, "He will get bigger in about a week, they grow fast." Kisame assured me. "You two

seem to be getting along well." Itachi said as he walked in and come beside us to look at

Squishy. "That thing is an ultimate killer." Itachi mused. "It sure is." I said in a dramatic

voice. "Well I have to go feed the giant birds out back do you guys wanna help?" I added.

"We'd love to but, we have work to do and Kisame has to pack." Itachi said in his plain

voice. "Okay, I'll see you guys soon. Bye Squishy." I proclaimed as I left the room. I heard

the springs a-going and I knew the real reason for not wanting to help. "Look Clover Look!"

Tobi shouted as he came running up the stairs, "What is it?" I asked sounding just as

excited as him. "It's those turtles. Tobi finally caught them, and he dragged me along with

him, the twerp." Deidara said sounding annoyed. "Tobi finally got them! Now I can conduct

the Turtle Race. It will be something we can all do together before half of us depart!"

Tobi said running to his room. "Oh Deidara." I said as I held my hand up, "Go luck with

taking care of those turtles with Tobi around." I laughed. "Actually, I was hoping you could

take care of them." He said smirking. I just nodded my head and headed downstairs, I had

to hurry and feed the six giants before the time was up, and there wasn't much time left

to spare. "Um Sasori? Would you mind helping me feed the birds outback. I need them all

fed before you guys leave." I asked sweetly. "Uh, sure." He said grabbing a pouch of

Kool-Aid from the fridge. "Hidan, Kakuzu, could you help?" I asked again being sweet.

"Huh? Feed birds, you're kidding hell no I won't help!" Hidan snorted. "Well then, I suppose

the one you'll be riding won't like you very much I told him as I walked out the door. Kakuzu

got up and walked out with Sasori and me. With the rag-doll helping, it'd be as if there

were two others there assisting us. We each grabbed a huge bag of feed and began

pouring it in front of the giants. Sasori and I did one while Kakuzu did about four, and that

was that. The next thing I had to do was lead them to the lake for water and bring them

back. I told the men they didn't have to come. Once I returned, I sat on the couch beside

Hidan and threw my legs in his lap. Just as I was about to relax, a turtle was literally put

on my face! "You will be number three in placing your bid!" Tobi told me. I sat up and Pein,

Deidara had one and Itachi was being handed one. "Okay! Tobi has made a race track and

the bidders will place a bet on who might win in the race. Whoever's turtle reaches the

finish line will win $12,000 ryo! Clover has Jose, Itachi has Mr. Chipper, Deidei has

Franklin and Leader has Mr. Tootoo!" Tobi announced. Everyone laughed at the choice of

names. "Uh Tobi?" Kisame started. "May I be frank with you?" he asked, "Why? Tired of

being Kisame?" Tobi asked and we laughed again. "No but Tobi, this is dumb. Don't you know

turtles are slow, and there's a fact that they may not even move." Kisame added trying not

to be mean. "Kisame-san. When you say this is dumb, it makes me feel like pinching you in

the eye." Tobi said as he walked over and literally pinched him on the under skin of his

eyeball. "Ow!" Kisame said. "Anyway, I am sure Clover can ask them to go." Tobi said

grabbing my shoulder. "Uh, well I suppose." I said. "Look if we are going to do this silly

little game we better get started, we only have 25 minutes left before we leave." Konan

said. "Okay, so place your bids!" Tobi said. Everyone bid the most on Mr. Tootoo, but Jose

and Franklin had good numbers to. Mr. Chipper wasn't like much, poor little turtle. As we

sat them down on the race track, I asked the turtles to all go as fast as they could but all

run together some at different speeds, I told them the one that reach the end would get

some lettuce. When I told them that, they started going. "Go Mr. Chipper!" I yelled. "Go

Tootoo!" some of the others yelled. "No! Franklin! My turtle will win!" Deidara yelled. In a

moment the yelling got louder and louder and finally Mr. Chipper reached the end! Yay. "Oh

my fucking Jashin! Damn it I fucking bid 12 yen on that Tootoo turtle! Shit!" Hidan cried.

Everyone was depressed. However, Sasori and I both placed a bid on Mr. Chipper and so

the money was split. This was rather fun, we'd have to do it again some time when there

was no rush and we could really enjoy it, perhaps be drunk because it would make things

more interesting. "Okay Tobi, now that this thing is over with we should take them back to

the lake now." I told him. "Can Tobi keep them just a little while longer?" he asked cutely.

"Yes but, give Mr. Chipper a piece of lettuce for winning, or just give them all some. These

are your responsibility now while you got them." I told him as I eyed Deidara, he smirked

and opened the back door. When he did a giant yellow jacket flew in. "Ahh get it outta

here!" Deidara squealed like a girl and jumped over the couch. "Save the turtles!" Tobi

yelled grabbing them up in the box and running up stairs. "All this fuss over a little bug."

Sasori said. He grabbed the bug in midair and squished it in his hand. "No pain, no gain." He

said showing it to Deidara. "See brat, nothing to worry about." He said. "Oh the poor

thing." I said as I looked over into Sasori's hand at the dead bug. "What a big stinger you

have." I said. "Oh yeah, the better to pop you with." Sasori stated as he threw it out the

door. "Okay, now Hidan, Kisame, Sasori, and Zetsu. Get your things and meet me outside."

Leader said as he and Konan walked to their room. "Where is Zetsu? I haven't seen him at

all." I asked. "Who Venus? He's been out back. He dug and deep ass hole and sat in it. He

said that it would make him sprout more." Deidara said cracking up. I walked over to the

window and sure enough he was in the ground, all you could see oh him was the giant green

shell thing that did resemble a Venus fly trap. I ran out to get him and let him know that it

was time to go. He crawled out of the ground and went to his room, returning with his bag

in his hand. "Thank you for waking me. The suns warm rays help me to sprout more, making

my shell grow taller and wider so I can feed more easily." He explained. "Oh I see, well

Leader said to meet him outside when you were ready." I told him and as I walked out,

Zetsu followed. "Okay the Akatsuki that are coming with me get on your birds now we are

preparing for our departure." Pein yelled. "Hidan." I said as I walked over to him and

hugged him tightly. "Please be careful okay, don't kill to many people." I told him laughingly.

"Ah don't worry princess I'll be fine. I don't know how Lord Jashin will take it though

without me doing too much killing, I'll have to confer with him." He said as he kissed me

softly. "Here." I told him as I handed him an egg. "This is Kagura, remember what I told

you about her. When you need her, just place the egg on the ground and call out her name

okay. Don't lose her." I told him putting it in his pocket. "I won't babe you know me." He

smiled. "Yes well, if I know you as well as I think, that egg will be lost in no time, if not

broken." Kakuzu chuckled. "Oh shut up old man, I can take care of her!" Hidan shouted.

"The egg won't break it's like solid concrete. I'm sure she'll be safe in that matter." I

kissed Hidan one more time and we watched him get on the bird along with some of the

others who had just finished their goodbyes. "Now, if I have calculated right, we should be

back within three to four days, five at the most. You who are left here will clean the house

and do your assigned missions that I have left for you on my desk. We must be off.

Clover." Pein said. I nodded and made the noise with my mouth and the birds flew off,

leaving a gust of wind behind. "Sayonara! Be back soon! Hope you don't die! If you do I get

all your stuff!" Tobi shouted at the fading images in the sky. Deidara bonked him in the

head and dragged him inside. "Well, I'm hungry, want something to eat?" Itachi asked.

"Sure." I said grabbing Kakuzu's hand pulling him with me, I grabbed Itachi's arm and we

walked in. I was going to miss everyone else, especially Hidan, but they would be back soon.

Itachi, Deidara, Tobi and Kakuzu was here. I felt if it was just Kakuzu, he would be all I

ever needed. Even though I was glad that it would just be he and I, deep down I was

scared as hell!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Wonder

I sat at the table next to my partner and watched as Deidei and Tobi fought over

Leader's special seat, while Itachi served us lunch. I felt bad for Itachi though he was the

only one who didn't have a partner with him. "Thank you Itachi." I said as I ate my miso

soup and egg rolls. "Sure thing Clover." Itachi said softly. "So what are you going to do

while Kisame isn't around?" I asked. "Well, aside from my missions, I think I will pay my

little brother a visit." He said. My eyes widened, that was rather surprising, sort of. "Well

if you see him, please tell him his sensei misses him and wants to see him again someday.

Oh and to get his ass back to the leaf!" I shouted. "I highly doubt that backstabber will

return home. Look at all the shit he's done, he's turning into a mini Orochimaru! You know

how he turned out, too busy spying on young boys trying to steal their bodies, what a sick

man, hmm. Of course that why we let him join, un besides the fact that he's a good ninja.

Well a legendary ninja, a sannin hmm." Deidara said munching on an egg roll. "Well I will

take over the world.." I heard Tobi say. "What?" the others asked, "Hmm? Oh nothing!"

Tobi laughed. Both Tobi and Deidara had his leg in the chair and Dei thought he'd catch

Tobi off guard, when he swung his arm back, Tobi jumped up and grabbed the back of

Deidara's head and slammed it into the table. "Taaadah!" Tobi sang! But the joy was

interrupted when the chair under them started to crack and then collapsed with them in it!

"Oh no you didn't!" I shouted. Leader was going to be so pissed, that was the most

comfortable chair in the house it was shaped like a throne and had extra padding. It was

special made for him by some high and mighty Feudal Lord. Their eyes widened. Itachi and

Kakuzu acted as if it didn't matter or perhaps they just knew it would happen. "You two are

so dead." Itachi mumbled. "I wouldn't want to be either of you." Kakuzu said as he got up to

take his plate to the sink. "You piece of shit Tobi look what you've done! Now we're both in

hell!" Deidara screamed. Tobi jumped up and ran off, he knew he'd be blown up again and

again, better to get a head start. They ran outside the house chasing each other. I

finished my plate and started over to the sink that was full of dishes. I seen that Itachi

was done so I picked up his plate. When I did he grabbed my hand tightly and glared at me

angrily. "Don't touch it. I'll put it away myself…" he really scared me and then his face shot

up with a big smile and said "..Cuz I'm getting seconds!" and then he got up, still holding my

hand and kissed it, "Thanks for the offer though." And he walked off to the food. That

was so weird. Kakuzu was on the couch with his feet across it reading a book. His body was

sitting up though, but in the crease of the sectional where the two couches collided. I walked over and stood behind him. "You're in my light." He muttered, I stuck my tongue out

at him. I placed my hands on his shoulders and began to massage them. I heard him groan

lightly like it felt real good, I blushed, he sounded so sexy! "You're really good at that. Go

down some more." He told me, I got up and sat on the back of the couch with my legs

behind him so I could get to the rest of his back. He moved up and I slid down, now

directly behind him, squished happily together. I massaged the rest of his back, trying to

be professional. He was tense. "What cha reading?" I asked him cutely. "I'm reading "The

Gunslinger" by Stephen King. It's quite interesting." He mused. "Oooh the title makes it

sound interesting." I told him. "You want to read it with me?" he asked. "Um sure!" I said.

He motioned for me to get in front of him, he pulled me down on the couch and I was

placed between his legs and my back against his chest. One arm was around me and the

other was holding up the book in front of both of us. We read together for about an hour

until I became drowsy and feel asleep. It wasn't long after that he woke me up, the sun

was already setting. "We have to go to the store real quick. I need to pick up some

material for our mission tomorrow." He told me. "Plus you have to pick Tobi up a bouncy ball

and a yo-yo!" the orange masked man yelled out from watching "Breaking Dawn: Part 1"

looks like Hidan was right. "I take it it's your turn to pick a movie?" I asked him. "Yep sure

is and no one is here to complain about it!" Tobi said with joy. Itachi was on the couch

looking through some scrolls and Deidara was on his tiny laptop watching "yaoi" and

"hentai". I got up with Kakuzu's lending hand. "We'll be back in no time." He told the others

but no one even looked over. The sky was a beautiful shade of orange, pink and blue.

Kakuzu grabbed my hand as we started down the street, passing house after house until we

reached main-street. We headed in to "Allure Convenient and Weaponry Depo." We quickly

got what we needed, but I had to run back in, I forgot Tobi's things. I ran out the door

with the goods expecting to see Kakuzu waiting on me. He wasn't out here, I heard the

sound of rocks and pebbles being stepped on beside me. I darted over and looked in the

direction of the sound. "You're pretty quick girly." I heard a man's voice say. "Who are you?

What do you want?" I asked. "We'll me and my friends here wanted to party with a whore

but she skipped out on us. Luckily we ran into you." He said in a laughing tone. I took a step

back, "Look I'm not going anywhere with you! Just get out of here, go to a whore house or

something." I told them as I started walking off. "Oh no, if you don't want to die, you'll

come with us." The man said. "A woman shouldn't be out alone at this time." Another said.

They walked out from the newly formed shadows and I could finally see their faces. "What

makes you think she's alone?" I heard Kakuzu ask as he walked up in front of me. "You

protect her?" a man shouted angrily. "That's right. I suggest you walk away and stay away

from my woman. If you don't want to get killed that is." Kakuzu answered with no emotion

whatsoever. "Really now? You sure got some balls talking that way to us! We're the

Mali-Gangsters, you'll be dead within seconds if you don't fork over the woman." The leader

shouted. "You don't take no for an answer do you?" Kakuzu asked sounding amused, he

charged at full speed. It was so quick, those men didn't stand a chance. Kakuzu easily

fought them, breaking limbs and necks. Tying them up with his tendrils and ripping out

their hearts, all but the leader, he let him live for some reason. "Let this be a lesson to

you. For one, if a woman refuses you, don't press on. Secondly, never underestimate your

opponent. And thirdly, pick better men for your gang, they were weak and uncoordinated"

Kakuzu said as he walked back to me. I hugged him tightly, I was glad he was okay, as I

looked over at the severely injured gang leader, I noticed him moving a lot, as if he was

trying to reach something. "Kakuzu, I think he is trying to pull something." I whispered to

him. Kakuzu slowly got up and walked over to the man. He had pulled something out and

placed it under him, he picked up a whistle from his necklace and blew it. I grabbed

Kakuzu's arm, "Maybe we should go, you got him, there's nothing more to do." I said. Out of

the blue, another round of gangster ninjas showed up and circled around us. "Wise choice."

Kakuzu said, I seen the leaders quick movement. I tried to pull Kakuzu but when I did, he

pushed me out of the way! "Kakuzu watch out!" I screamed. "Too late!" I heard the leader

laugh. I heard a loud 'bang' from a gun and my head shot up. Some of the gangsters

grabbed me back, grabbing on me and laughing in my face. "Kakuzu!" I screamed again, I

was getting more and more angry. Kakuzu fell to his knees grasping his arm, it was bleeding

roughly and he grunted in pain. "Ha! No escaping this! I just shot you with a chakra

absorbing bullet! Your chakra will drain rapidly and cause you to slowly die! Your ass

shouldn't have challenged us!" the leader cawed. Kakuzu started to sweat, his eyes looked

weak and dry, and his breathing increased. I had to help him, he would die surely if I

didn't, I didn't think having five hearts would help at all, without chakra, you can't live in

this world! "Let me go!" I yelled, I grabbed on to two men and hurled them at some of the

others. I started tai-jutsu and soon used my stone jutsu, killing three at one time. More

jumped on me holding me down, I looked over and seen them beating Kakuzu with their

fists and iron poles. I couldn't help it, I wasn't strong enough on my own, I commanded that

Shukakai help, and she did. Within two seconds I was consumed in the cloak of Shukakai! I

launched at them and tore them into. Once the massacre was through, I returned to my

original form and summoned my tiger. I placed Kakuzu on her back, and ran along beside

her on a lion, we showed up at the house. I busted through the door, placed Kakuzu on the

couch. "Call 911!" I shouted. Everyone in the house looked at me shocked and stared for a

moment. "What are you doing! Call them now! Kakuzu is going to die if you don't, he was hit

with a chakra absorbing bullet! He's being drained every second we waist!" I yelled. Itachi

quickly got up and called them. "Deidara! Go get me a knife, peroxide, toilet paper and

tweezers!" I shouted. Dei ran up the stairs quickly. "Is there anything Tobi can do?" the

orange masked man asked sounding worried. "Yes ice, get some ice!" I told him. "They are

on their way now." Itachi said. "Take this, and wrap it around his arm." Itachi told me,

ripping a towel in half. I did. Deidara showed up seconds later with the supplies I asked

for. I told Dei and Itachi what to do as I used what little healing powers I had to ease the

pain as I cut out the bullet. I had Tobi nub the area with the ice, I used one hand to heal

the area as Itachi used the knife to make an incision where the bullet entered. I asked Dei

to dab the area with toilet paper that was dripping with peroxide. I took the tweezers and

dug into Kakuzu's skin trying to grab the bullet. Kakuzu grimaced at the weird feelings. I

grabbed the bullet and with a quick yank, pulled it out! The bloody bullet disintegrated in

my hand quickly. "What the hell?" Deidara asked. "You're team always gets into some shit

every time you leave here." Itachi said laughingly. I bent down and kissed Kakuzu's

forehead, and rubbed it gently. "I'm sorry this happened." I said, my eyes got all foggy and

the warm liquid rolled down my cheeks. "I'm fine don't worry about me, it will get you

nowhere." He told me. I softly laughed when Tobi ran in. "The anbu-lance is here!" Tobi

shouted. "It's ambulance not anbu-lance!" Deidara sneered smacking him upside the head.

"But there are some anbu medical ninjas in there!" Tobi whined. I stayed by Kakuzu's side

the entire time, as we entered the hospital room, I never left him. If I got hungry I had an

animal go to the house by note, and bring it through the window. I did find myself fall

asleep for a while; the thud of the door closing woke me. "Kakuzu? What're you doing up?

You need to lay down." I told him grabbing him by the hand and leading him to the bed. "I'm

fine now and my chakra is back to normal. I didn't even break a sweat earlier." He told me

as he caressed my back. "Where were you?" I asked him. "I just killed that gang and their

leader. I should have killed him the first time and this wouldn't have happened." He told me

pulling me down on the bed with him. I cuddled by his warm, soft breathing body. "I'm just

glad you are okay." I told him smiling, "If it weren't for you assisting the others in the

removal of that bullet, I probably wouldn't be." He smirked. "Do you want to go home now?"

I asked, he looked at me and nodded. The best thing to do was to just leave a note on the

door and escape through the window so we wouldn't have any confrontation. We made it

home and entered the dark house, we made it an effort to be as quite as possible; we

didn't want to disturb whoever it was that was "getting it on" upstairs. I crept up the

stairs slowly with Kakuzu behind me, we reached the top and exhaled. He went to the room

and I went to the bathroom. On the way back, I passed Itachi's room, I couldn't help but

to be nosey for once in my life and peeked in the cracked door. What I saw was so full of

Yaoi-Hotness! Major nosebleed moment! Itachi was straddling Deidara! They were going at

it like horny cows! Both Itachi and Dei's hair was down, they were moaning in unison and

sweating up a storm. Itachi gripped Deidara's hip tightly and pounding into him harshly,

Deidara was on all fours and stroking himself with the help of his unique hands. I was

getting turned on, and my face flushed, I was just about to get up know I couldn't just spy

on them or they'd eventually sense me. I stood up quickly and turned around in hast to jolt

to my room, when I turned around my face smashed into Kakuzu's chest! "What're you

doing out here?" he asked sounding quit annoyed. "I ran into the room and jumped on

Kakuzu's bed. He came in a second later and closed the door. "I was spying, I was just

curious that's all. I didn't know Dei and Itachi were together." I said trying to look cute.

Kakuzu sat down beside me on the bed and rubbed my head. "Curiosity slain the ninja after

all." Kakuzu chuckled as he leaned down and kissed my neck softly. My heart started to

pound, I couldn't do this yet, I wanted us to be somewhere else for our first time. "Um

Ka..Kakuzu. Not-not yet. I wanna be somewhere other than here." He pulled back and

looked into my eyes. His were so beautiful, and glazy, lusting and wanting. "Who says we

can't play around some?" he asked me, I just looked down, my heart still pounding against

my breast. "I guess that's okay. I just, um don't want to, be naked yet." I managed to say.

"I see. You want to save that for our special moment?" he asked running his fingers

through my hair. "Yes, that and, we might give in." I said and then quickly covered my

mouth. Kakuzu made a noise that sounded like a laugh that he was trying to hold back. "It's

not funny," I smirked, "This is serious." I pulled down his mask and kissed his warm soft

lips. "If you want me to stop I will, I respect your wishes, as you do mine." I scooted away

from him, and he gave me a weird look. "I'll grant you one pleasure for now." I announced

and then pushed him back on the bed. I sat on top of him and kissed him. Now there were a

total of 6 hearts racing, mine in the lead. Why was I so embarrassed or rather scared and

nervous to engage in sexual things with him. Perhaps it was because I…loved him, and I was

so worried about disappointing him or not doing something right to please him. I had to get

over this, our "time" was coming soon and this was the first step. I leaned up from kissing

him and looked down at him, my face was so hot, I could feel it throbbing. "You don't have

too.." he started. I placed a finger on his lips, "Kakuzu. I want to. I want to please you and

show you…love. Like you've shown me." His eyes widened and I smashed our lips together

again. I sat up and took a deep breath, and began grinding myself on Kakuzu's lower half. I

kept my eyes closed, I couldn't stand the thought of him watching me do this, I wanted to

feel like I was invisible. His breathing increased, he grabbed my breast and massaged them

through the shirt, I could tell he was trying to be gentle, so I grabbed his hands and

pushed them against my breast, thus making him get the hint and he roughen up a bit. I

felt my heart beat more as I felt him become hard underneath me, but I continued to

grind on him, I started breathing hard to and exhaled when I could. I leaned down and

kissed him, I opened my eyes then, he was sweating some and his face was a bright red,

the sight of him in such a position mad me even hotter. I got off of him and moved down,

now facing his lower reign in 'tent' mode. I tried to undo his pants, but I was so nervous

that I couldn't really mange it. Kakuzu helped out, revealing his massive member. I was so

shocked at the size of it, I didn't budge. "Clover? You alright?" Kakuzu asked. I nodded and

looked at him with a smirk, "Your, so.. big." I blushed and giggled. He let out a sigh of

amusement and rubbed my head. I looked back at his erection and grasped it in my hand,

Kakuzu jerked at the reaction, it really has been a long time for him. I stroked it soft and

slow at first and then started going faster. I licked my lips and engulfed him, even though

I had no gag reflex, it wasn't easy for me at all with him. I moved up and down, sucking as

hard as I could, anything to bring him pleasure. He gripped my hair and pulled it some,

pushing me down more each time he did so. I moaned a little just as he did. He sounded so

sexy, it turned me on even more. I wrapped my tongue around his throbbing hard organ and

swiveled it around the tip, still stroking it. I cupped his testicals some and massaged them.

I heard him grunt sensually, he placed his other hand on my head, grasping my hair more.

He twitched in my mouth and I sucked more, I lightly bite it and used my technique on him.

He pulled my hair up some, "I'm close." He stated. I nodded and ran my tongue up and down

his shaft softly as I stroked it. His clasped hands soon opened and held my head tightly as

he bucked his hips up, causing him to go deeper in throat. He stopped bucking and held

himself in an upward position as he squeezed my head tightly. The warm liquid filled my

mouth, I nearly threw it up. Kakuzu grabbed my face, "Swallow it, all of it. It will make

your danna happy if you do." His eyes still looked lust filled, but with what he said, I

quickly swallowed it, gagging a little at the awful taste. I bent down and licked off what

was left on his relieved manhood. I kissed him and laid beside him, he wrapped me tightly

in his arms. "Was it good, "danna"?" I asked, emphasizing the word danna. "Of course it

was. It was more than good for me. You have no gag reflex huh?" he said. I nodded into his

chest and smiled. "You were amazing." He added. "Thank you, you were too!" I said sitting

up kissing his cheek. He just grunted in approval and looked at me. "I want you to call me

danna, when we engage in such." He told me. "I will, Kakuzu, don't worry." I said happily.

"Does it make you feel more powerful?" I asked, he closed his eyes and nodded. "To be

honest, I can't wait until we actually make love. What about you?" he asked. My face

turned red and I nodded. "Me neither. I hope you'll fit." I laughed, he actually started to

laugh too and hugged me tighter. "Me too little dove." He answered. We fell asleep,

peacefully in each other's arms. I couldn't help but feel giddy, I really couldn't wait to be

lover's with Kakuzu! I wonder how things were going with Dei and Itachi, and where was

Tobi? I'd find out tomorrow, a rainy gloomy yet wonderful tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Waited

I woke up later than I usually do, it was nearly 12. I couldn't believe no one woke me up. I

kind of just laid there staring at the ceiling, I turned over on my stomach and groaned into

Kakuzu's pillow. Normally, if he got out of bed, I would wake up immediately even if he

didn't realize that I was awake. "Time to get up!" Tobi screamed and he jumped on my

back, knocking the breath out of me. "Come on come on! I really made a delicious lunch!" he

yelled. "Oh okay Tobi!" I said sounding annoyed, he still pounced on me, I turned over best

I could. Tobi sat on my stomach and grabbed both of my hands, clasping them. He hoisted

them above my head and leaned down on me, "T-Tobi. What are you doing?" I hesitated. "If

you want I will bring your food in, it will be like mother's day for you!" he sounded so

sensual, his voice got deeper and it surprised me. "I will even feed you if you want." Tobi

told me, "I, I can do it Tobi thank you." I stated. "What's going on in here?" Kakuzu asked

walking in the door with a look of scowl in his eyes. "Tobi just waking Clover up! That's all."

Tobi yelled, his voice returned to normal, and he acted scared throwing his arms up in

defense. "I'll do that, not you." Kakuzu said walking over to the bed, "Get out Tobi." He told

him. The pumpkin man ran out leaving behind a trail of dust. "Hey that was rude." I told him

smiling, the towering man leaned over and scooped me in a hug. "Well he couldn't just stay

in here with us." Kakuzu replied as he crawled on the bed and positioning himself above me.

He pulled down his mask and kissed me, it was very loving, I wrapped my arms around him in

return. He held my face in his palm and kissed me more passionately, his tongue entered

my mouth then moved out and licked my cheek until he reached my ear where he nibbled on

it. "Kakuzu..Don't do this right now." I said pushing against his chest. "Well I can't help but

want more of your tantalizing." He said as his eyes scanned my body. "It will be perfect

once our time comes, I promise, won't all the 'wanting' be more powerful if you wait just a

little longer? Especially since you've had a taste of it?" I questioned. "Yes. I didn't think of

it that way. It's a lot easier said than done, I'm not sure I can handle it." Kakuzu said in a

huff of breath. "I know it's hard but just think it's only days away." I told him as I got up,

I turned around to stretch; Kakuzu had a look on surprise on his face. I walked towards my

dresser, "I'm getting in the shower, I'll be down soon." I told him as I gathered my clothes.

"Try to hurry. There's somewhere we have to go today and a couple of people I want you to

meet." Kakuzu said as he came up behind me, wrapping his big strong arms around my

stomach. His hot breath warming my neck, "Um Kakuzu…" I started. He moved his face

over some more to were his lips were touching the tip of my earlobe. "I love you." He

whispered. The sensation was enough to make me quiver, but what he said sent shivers

through my body, I fell to my knees and covered my mouth with my hand. My mind was

blown! ("Did he really just say that to me?" Does he mean it? Does it mean I can show my

true feelings? I can tell him! Finally!") I thought to myself, my heart was jumping with joy.

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling beside me placing his hand on my back. I turned

around quickly and threw my arms around his neck, I held on as tight as I could. "I-I love

you too! I always have!" I cried. He wrapped me in his arms and said simply, "I was hoping

you did." He sounded amused. "I can't wait…to be yours." I told him as I jumped up and

jolted towards the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it! I held my clothes close to

my heart, smirking and slid down the door sighing happily. I was so happy, I felt like a

school girl in love for the first time, my face felt flushed, I didn't even look at his face

when I left I was too embarrassed for what I said. I got in the shower and got out quickly,

I ran down to see what Tobi had made. "Can I try some of your food Tobi?" I asked, he

jumped up from the couch and hugged me. "Okay Clover-chan! No problem!" Tobi said,

"Close your eyes!" he yelled and so I did. "I wish I wish with all my heart, To make

something delicious, sweet, and tart, with lots of love to make you fart!" I heard him

recite. "Open your eyes now!" he said, "Taadah! Tobi's wonderful Sweeny Pasta!" he

announced. Oh wow it really did look good and it smelt delectable! He put some in a plate

and gave it to me, then he poured me a glass of tea. "Thanks!" I told him. I ate the

wonderful meal, it was so wonderful. I raced to the couch where Kakuzu was at and plopped

on it beside him. "Im ready when you are!" I shouted. "Hmm? Where you two going?"

Deidara asked, "You two going somewhere to create 'frictional art'?" Deidara asked kind of

laughing. "I don't know, maybe." I said in a flirty teasing voice. Kakuzu looked at me

blushing. "About time. I'm tired of smelling the lust coming off both of you." Zetsu stated.

"Will you video tape it for me?" Itachi asked. "What?" I asked. "Kakuzu, are you blushing?"

Sasori teased. He jumped up and grabbed me by the collar, "We're going out. We'll be back

soon." Kakuzu said. "Wait hold on un, you can't just leave. We have missions to do." Deidara

said. "There ain't gonna be any more butter for 25 cents!" Tobi barged in saying. "Our

mission isn't until tomorrow. Don't get an attitude with me or you'll regret it." Kakuzu said.

"Oooh Touchy." Deidara hummed. We left out without even grabbing anything. "Um do we

need anything?" I asked he just kept walking. "Kakuzu are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine."

He spouted, he must be upset, I must have embarrassed him earlier. "Im sorry Kakuzu if I

embarrassed you. I didn't mean to, I was just joking around." I said. "Im not aggravated

with you. It's them, they should learn to keep out of other people's business!" he rasped.

"Oh so where are we going?" I asked. "I want you to meet my two subordinates. They're my

accountants. If anything was to happen to me, I'd want them to give everything to you.

Thus having the reason for you to meet." He said. "Oh I see. How are they?" I asked.

"They are alright. Ginji, the banker, is a member of the Akatsuki but he stays away from

our hideout, they only work for me. Kyoya, the accountant, is Ginji's partner however he is

the kohai in the situation. He highly respects me and he is very obedient to Ginji. I'm sure

they'll have no problems with you." Kakuzu told me. I ran up to him and grabbed his hand, it

wrapped around mine, nearly engulfing it. I placed my head on his arm and wrapped my

other around it. "I'm really glad we got to go out today. I kind of feel like a regular person.

A wife out with her husband!" I giggled. "A husband huh? That doesn't sound too bad." He

said. I looked up at him with a large blush and widened eyes. "Really?" I asked. Before he

could answer or say anything we arrived at the place. "We're here my little dove." He told

me. Kakuzu walked ahead of me, and we went down some stairs leading us to a guard at a

door. "Mr. Kakuzu, it's good to see you again. Who's the woman?" he asked. "Funari, this is

Clover. She is…my partner." He told the guard. I noticed Kakuzu struggled to say what I

was to him, like he wanted to say something different. "Nice to meet you Clover-chan, I'm

Funari. Oh here, take this." Funari said handing me and little box. "Oh thank you." I said

bowing. "Open it. There's a necklace inside. It was meant for my girlfriend but she just

dumped me. I think it should go to a pretty lady like yourself." He said rubbing the back of

his head laughing a little. "Thank you. Sorry about your girlfriend. Seems to me she'll

regret it later." I told him. "Quit flirting. Funari, open the door. By the way, I'll have the

other two inform you on some things later." Kakuzu told him. "Yes sir." Funari bowed and

scrambled to open the door. I walked in behind Kakuzu, I was nervous about meeting them.

"Oh sir! Welcome back, have you brought in a high bounty?" I heard one man ask. "You

could say that. Ginji, Kyoya, this is my partner…" Kakuzu said motioning me to come

forward. As I did, he placed his hand on my shoulders. "Clover." I looked up, "Nice to meet

you both." I announced bowing to them. The men both had surprised looks on their faces,

one soon stood up and walked over to me and the other man followed. "I'm Ginji and this is

Kyoya, it's a pleasure to meet you." Ginji said grabbing my hand and kissing it. Everyone is

so friendly around here, or perhaps they're just scared of what Kakuzu would do if they

did wrong. "Hi Clover." Kyoya said as he took my hand into a shake. "Please have a seat." He

added. "Thank you." I said, Kakuzu followed me and we took our places on the couch. The

room wasn't really all that big, it was quite too. Ginji had real short black hair and his eyes

were dark, his clothing was all matching in blue. Seemed he was a fan of cigars, the room

reeked of them and there were several empty boxes on a table. Kyoya on the other hand,

was quite attractive. I noticed he had a light scar across his forehead and another going

down his cheek. He had spiky light brown hair and dark eyes, he seemed really sweet. "So

where's Hidan?" Ginji asked. "Hidan is on a mission right now, he won't be back for a while."

Kakuzu replied. "Clover is also my partner in the Akatsuki. She will be coming here a lot in

case I cannot make it." Kakuzu told them, "Oh really? Is that all she is to you?" Kyoya

asked laughingly, he soon had a look of fear flood his face, like he didn't really mean to say

it. "Actually yes. I need to explain some things to you both." Kyoya looked relieved. "Go on

sir." Ginji said. "Listen closely, because I will only say it once. If anything was to happen to

me, shall it be death or imprisonment if I were to be caught, then everything I own, this

place and all my money will go to Clover. You two can have this place and use it for your own

uses. If she chooses to carry on, then you are to work for her." Kakuzu finished. The look

on the two men's faces were priceless, I couldn't help but giggle a little. "She must mean a

lot to you sir." Ginji finally answered. "I have something to do, she will stay here in your

care until I return. You three should get acquainted." Kakuzu said as he got up. "Huh?

Kakuzu where are you going?" I asked. "Yes sir? Is there something wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"No. I will return shortly." He answered as he left out of the room. Funari came in, it

appeared that he made a clone to stand guard instead. I felt so scared! I was here in a

small room with three men that I had no clue about. ("Why did he just up and leave like

that! I can't trust these men, I don't even know them! What if they try to hurt me?

What's the deal with telling them all that stuff, they could get pissed at me!") I thought

to myself, I was starting to get worried. "Hey you okay Clover?" Kyoya asked me. "Um yeah

I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I lied. "Kyoya. Get her some water." Ginji said. "Yes Sempai."

The handsome man got up and did what he was told. I watched as Funari walked out of the

bathroom and back out the door. I was handed my water and I thought to just act like

myself. "So what exactly do you do for Kakuzu?" I asked them. "I manage his wealth he

obtains through collecting bounties. Kyoya is counts up all the money, he uses a lot of math

in this business." Ginji told me. "Ooh that's gotta suck. I hate math, it sucks!" I laughed.

"Yep. That's why you see so many damn calculators laying around." Kyoya chuckled. "Hey you

like something to eat? You hungry?" he asked me. "Oh no, I had something earlier thanks

though." I beamed. This was going well, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. "You know…" Ginji

started, "You are the first woman that I've ever seen with Kakuzu, let alone him act the

way he does. I'd never think he'd say some of the things he did today." He finished taking a

long drag from his cigar. "You're right sempai, I didn't think he was capable of such you

know being the man that he is." Kyoya agreed. I was finally getting comfortable.

They pulled out a television set. "We're gonna watch a movie, care to join us?" they

asked together in unison. "Um sure, what we watching?" I asked. "We'll see if old man Hitoshi has something to watch. I'll be right back." Ginji told me. "But sir, shouldn't I go?" Kyoya asked.

"Why? It's next door. Just stay with her." He told me as he walked out the door. There I

was on the couch with Kyoya, I was really nervous since it was only him so I never said a word. I

I could feel him eyeing me, probably wondering why I got all quite. Just then Ginji appeared with a bag full of tapes.

"Just pick something outta here, I gotta go to the bathroom." He said as he threw the bag on the couch and rushed passed me.

"Okay this a good one, you like "Mortal Kombat" right?" Kyoya asked. "Oh hell yeah I do!

That stuff is the best!" I said. Kyoya put in the movie and we sat there watching it and half another when we heard Kakuzu's deep voice

speaking to Funari outside the door. We paused the movie and sat up, waiting for the

masked money-loving man to come in. He seemed to be taking a while so we started the

movie and laid back in the positions we were in before. Ginji slouched over on the left with

his leg hanging over the arm, my back was against his arm and my feet in Kyoya's lap, he sat

normally. A few minutes later, the door open. We shot up and walked to the middle of the

room. Kakuzu met us half way and stopped, "Clover. I have something for you." He said, the

three of us looked at each other. He really had something for me? I step forward, and

looked up at my partner. His eyes looked so, different, like glazed with a loving touch or

something. I noticed he had something behind his back, I couldn't tell what it was. He kind

of just stood there looking down at me. He started to pull it out, when he did, it was a big

white cage. Inside of it was a lone white dove. "Oh Kakuzu! It's beautiful! Where did you

get it from!" I shouted grabbing the bird cage to get a closer look at the bird. "I bought

it from the old lady at the dango shop. She sold it to me cheap. It reminded me of you." He

told me. "Oh thank you!" I shouted throwing my arms around him. "Thank you for keeping

her safe while I was out." Kakuzu said. He turned towards the door and started leaving, he

motioned for me to follow him; I quickly ran over to Ginji and Kyoya and hugged them.

On the way home, I stayed very close to him, holding my new dove's cage. "Kakuzu?" I

began, "Hmm?" I muttered, "What would you like to name the bird?" I asked him. "I'm not

the one to name it, it is your choice." He told me. "Well….how about….Mikoshi? It fits for

either a boy or a girl. You like it?" he looked down at me, from the way his eyes looked, it

was as if he smiled at me. "It's perfect." He said kissing my forehead. "As soon as we get

back we have to go over the missions with everyone. In case you didn't know, Leader left it

up to me to take his place." He said. Oh cool, so you're Leader now? That is awesome

danna!" I shouted. "Shhh! Don't be so loud." He chuckled. The sun was already setting, and

the sky looked beautiful. I looked down at the bird and it cocked it's head to the side, "I

sure hope you can handle living with us." I told Mikoshi. "Hey! Look, a stream!" I said. I put

down the cage and ran over to it, I jumped in it and ran through the water, kicking it up

and splashing in it. "Clover, you're not a child, come on." Kakuzu ordered. "Awww, but it's

fun! Join me?" I asked. "No I won't join you, it's getting late and we have work to do. If I

am Leader then you are my apprentice." He said, "I'll pay you if I can play a little longer." I

said smiling. "Don't test me." He snarled, although he sounded happy and not mad when he

said it. He wrapped one of his tendrils around my leg and pulled me down. I flipped over on

my stomach, my clothes all drenched now, I dipped my face in the water too. He then

picked me up using more of his tentacles and sat me beside him. "That was so mean." I said,

I looked away from him. I could tell that he bent down, I could feel his eyes on me. He

pulled my face to his and kissed me. When he pulled back, I pulled down his mask and

kissed him more. I put my arms around his head, but he backed up. "You're going to drench

my clothes too." He said and helped me up. He pulled up his mask and we walked home. "Oh

Clover-chan! Kakuzu-san! You're here! Oh and what's this? A new member?" Tobi asked as

he picked up the cage looking at Mikoshi. "Yeah, its name is Mikoshi. We aren't sure if it's

male or female, I'm scared if I try to check it's wings it'll fly off." I explained. "Kakuzu got

it for me!" I added. "What's going on, come on we're waiting on you Tobi." Itachi asked.

"Hey guys!" I shouted. Deidara looked over and waved, "Hey baby! What's up?" he laughed.

"Look sempai, it's a dove! The Akatsuki Dove!" Tobi exclaimed. "Really un, according to

Kakuzu we already have an Akatsuki Dove, hmm." Deidara replied. "Well, I know just where

to put it." Itachi said, "Kakuzu, will you help me?" Itachi asked. "Okay Clover, you've got to

taste my new desert! It's the best, Dei and Itachi even liked it! I save three pieces one

for you and Kakuzu both and the last will be mine!" Tobi told me. "No wait, on second

thought, I think this one is for Deidara!" Tobi said, he reached down and picked up the

cake, "No Tobi don't do that! We have work to do, you'll be a bad boy if you do that." I told

him. Tobi slowly put the cake down and then grabbed my shoulders tightly, "Tobi's a good

boy!" he shouted. "Clover, why are you wet?" he asked. "Oh, I uh fell in a stream. I gotta go

change." I told him. So I ran upstairs, and then stopped, realizing I didn't have anything

else, I ran back down stairs to Pein and Konan's room. "Hey. What do you think?" Itachi

asked me pointing to the newly hung cage of Mikoshi's. It was in the corner of the living

room closest to the sliding door. "Oh that's perfect Itachi thank you!" I said running up to

hug him. "I helped too." Kakuzu mumbled, or rather pouted. "Oh thank you too my little

rag-doll." I said pinching his cheek. Everyone in the room started cracking up. "Hey, don't

laugh at him! You know you all have pet names, so get over it! If you make fun of him, I will

give you all embarrassing nicknames!" I stated as I started walking to their room again. I

went in and picked out some under clothes and some random summer dress that I found.

However, I really hated dresses, they were to girly for me, and I looked stupid in them.

They also ruined my reputation as the tomboy I was. It was the only thing I could find that

was laying out though, I didn't want to go through their drawers. I came out and walked to

the fridge to get some tea. I also took a little slither of cake. It was really good! I turned

around to find the four men gawking at me. "What?" I asked, and they all started laughing.

Kakuzu didn't, he just gave me an amused look. "Clover's a girly girl, Clover's a girly girl!"

Tobi mocked. They all knew how I was, without me ever really saying anything about it, and

none of them seen my in a dress before and never expected me too. "Aww shut up! This

was all that was left!" I yelled smashing my fist on the table. "I think you look lovely."

Kakuzu said. "Oh thank you." I said looking down. "Okay, look guys, we are about to start

assigning missions, you know the rest. So just keep it down will yah." I stated. "Who made

you queen un?" Dei asked sipping something from a glass. I walked over to Mikoshi, "I love

you, I'll see you soon!" I told it. We'll get you some more food tomorrow." I added, when I

turned to walk way I tripped over Tobi. "What are you doing?" I shouted. "Looking up your

dress of course, it always works in movies!" Tobi said. "How'd it look hmm?" Dei asked him.

I grabbed Tobi's arm and spun him around making sure to let him land right on Deidara

before he could answer. I walked back with in the office with Kakuzu and took my seat

beside him, this was going to be a long night. There was so much stuff to go through, and

so much paper work. Neither one of us knew where to begin. "Didn't Leader give you

instructions?" I asked, "Hell no. He just left me in charge." He answered. I formed my

hands and tried to contact Leader Pein. "….Yes?...Who is it?" he asked he sounded out of

breath and there were loud crashing and booming sounds. We could also hear screaming, I

heard Hidan yell out something and the screech of something wicked. "Sorry sir, we just

need to know what to do!" I yelled. "Aah, CRASH ahg, Look…Look in the filing, the filing

cabinet. Whoa! Konan take right! That's where all the missions I have left for you to take

charge in are! I…. BOOM! I have to go!" Pein screamed as our connection broke. "They

must be in a serious battle." Kakuzu said, "Yeah, I hope they're okay. But, at least we know

where to look." I said. And so we got started on one of the most hardest "missions" ever.

We sat in that room for three hours straight going through all the papers and files. We

searched through lists of missions and priorities. I would takes short breaks to get coffee

and remake some. The other three watched tv, talking among themselves. Kakuzu never

left that chair, except when he went to the bathroom. We finally got all the things in

order, and was able to line up the missions and set them with the correct people. Poo

Leader, he has to do this every day! But of course, he's been doing it for a long time so I'm

sure it doesn't take him but about an hour to complete all this! "Clover. Give this scroll to

Deidara and Tobi, and give this one to Itachi." He said. I did what he said, he followed

behind me, grasping our scroll in his hand. He collapsed on the couch beside Deidara as I

passed out the scrolls. I walked over and pulled up his cloak revealing his broad stitched

back. "What are you doing Clover?" he asked. I didn't answer, I got up and sat on his butt,

I began to massage his back and shoulders the best I could. "Oh could Tobi have one?" he

asked, "Tobi, Kakuzu has been working non-stop for three hours, he deserves this. I am

sure he is sore and tense." I said and I squeezed and smoothed out his skin, grasping the

muscles within it. "Right there." Kakuzu sighed and I moved down just a bit. "Lemme see

your assignment un." Deidara said reaching over to Kakuzu's hand. "No. You know it's

against the rules." Kakuzu retorted. "Aw come on, Leader isn't even here, I just wanna see

hmm!" Dei snorted as he snatched it away from the masked man, who was just not in the

mood for a fight of any kind. "Sooo, looks like you two are headed back to the Land of Fire

un. You just got back from there too hmm, that must be depressing. Apparently, we are all

being given random missions to withhold the jinchuriki hunts till Leader gets back, hmm."

Deidara said. "We are to find some man name Torihama and kill him for some book hmm. I

guessing Leader needs it. He states that this man won't give it up at any cost but his life

un. Sounds fun." Deidara finished. "Yay! I murder of fun! Tobi is excited!" the pumpkin

head yelled out. "Um guys, that's um.." I stopped, I didn't think then was the time to give

the speech of "change". "What is it?" Itachi asked, "Hm, oh uh nothing, I was thinking of

something, then got it, sorry." I lied. Kakuzu started to sit up and I fell backwards on the

couch, "Hey, you could've warned me." I pouted. "Sorry, didn't think of it. I suppose in the

morning we'll have to start training before we leave. That goes for all of us, we'll leave

here early and go somewhere to train. Whoever is the last to leave should lock up. We all

have keys, I am going to bed. Clover, are you coming?" he asked me. "Um yeah. Goodnight

everyone! Love you, see you in the morning, I'll try to make us breakfast if I can." I said

following Kakuzu upstairs. They all bid us goodnight, and we went in our room. Kakuzu

crashed on his bed as I went to my side of the room to retrieve my night gown. "I'm sorry

you're so tired." I told him, "It's fine. It is expected, maybe next time Leader will at least

have things organized for us." He mumbled into his pillow. I sat on the edge of the bed

rubbing his back, I glanced over at Hidan's bed, I missed him. ("I hope that idiot is okay. If

anything happens to him, like him getting cut in half, he'd have to stay that way till they

got home. I sure hope he isn't in that shape, but if I know Hidan, he could get himself into

a lot of trouble not meaning to. He can be so reckless sometimes.") I thought as I covered

Kakuzu up. I turned out the lights and snuggled next to him, tossing my arms over him,

caressing his chest. I leaned up and kissed his forehead; "Goodnight Kakuzu, I love you." I

said, he grabbed my hand, "I love you too my little dove. And by the way. I want you to call

me danna instead of sempai, you know what I mean." He replied. "Okay..danna. Sleep well." I said. As I drifted off to

sleep I could help but wonder, what it would be like to have him as a husband? What would

our wedding be like? One here at the house, with a cheap ass cake and left over's from

nights before probably. I missed Gaara though, I wondered if he was thinking of me, as

well as everyone else. Tomorrow would be hard work so I needed to go to sleep, and that I

did.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Loving Fulfilled

I was woke up by Kakuzu around 4 am. Man when he says early, he means it. I grumbled and

turned over, tossing the cover over my head. "Stop acting cute and get up. We have a lot

of work to do. I have to wake up all the others." He said as he walked out the door. I

yawned loudly and sat up, quite an uncomfortable night for me. I couldn't really sleep, that

happens every night, but this was worse than usual. I stood up and walked to the bathroom,

seconds later there was a loud banging on the door. "Hurry up in there un! I have to take a

piss!" Deidara screamed. "Hold on." I said grumpily. "You got the food ready?" he asked.

"No, I'm going to fix it now." I said as I flushed and washed my hands. "Come on! Damn

women take so long hmm!" he said as he nearly knocked me down after I opened the door. I

got up and slowly walked downstairs. "I don't see how Konan did it, and for as long as she

did it. I'm sure she had it a lot worse. I don't think I could handle it…" I said to myself.

"Who are you talking to?" Itachi asked as he walked past me on the stair case, I was going

as slow as a turtle. I was so tired. "You know. You could ask Tobi to use that technique of

his to teleport somewhere and grab us some fast food breakfast. I'm afraid you'll burn

down the house in the state you're in." Itachi chuckled. "But, I'm just tired, I'm not drunk

or anything." I said, "I know. You should lay on the couch and I'll tell Tobi and Kakuzu." He

said. "Thank you Itachi." I sighed as I went back to sleep. I was woke up fifteen minutes

later, it seemed like 20 seconds though. "Everything done already?" I asked still drowsy.

"Take this coffee un, I don't want any more." He said handing it to me. "Thanks. What you

buy Tobi?" I asked. "Buy? I didn't buy this. Tobi busted into Krystal holding up a fork,

"Gimme dat breakfast menu, everything on it!" I yelled, they didn't move a muscle, so Tobi

killed two of the workers. The others were still too scared to listen to me, so. Tobi drove a

car right through the building. I took everything they had that looked like breakfast and

stole some leftovers!" Tobi said happily. "Do we even have cars in this world?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Itachi said. "You moron! We still have to cook this shit un! That was

a total waste of time hmm!" Deidara said squeezing the small burger patty in his hand. "Let

me just go get it un, I'm going to the Huddle House hmm. I'm not going to hold the place up

either un. We have work to do after all." He said as he left. So I decided to get up, I had

to buy Mikoshi some food and supplies. So I went and came back within 30 minutes. When

Dei and Tobi went to the Huddle House, some of the people started freaking out. A few

people there were at Krystal first and escaped. Those people told the others and everyone

ran out in a clucking flurry. They had their orders in 3 minutes. They left and then Deidara

blew up the place. We all ate quickly being as we were running late. Kakuzu and I were the

last to leave, we locked up and started towards that same area where we fist trained

together. The old cave seemed to have been dug in some, the mossy trees swayed in the

wind and the water rippled every now and then. I was nervous, I was worried he'd put me in

the same state as last time. "You're not going to go easy on me are you?" I asked him. "No.

You can handle it and besides I went easy on you last time." He said as he dug in the bag.

"But you almost killed me last time, did Konan not tell you that?" I asked, he didn't answer

me. "Fine. I'll go easy on you again. But, I'm only doing it because you're a woman and…I love

you." He said. "Huh? Wait a second! Never mind! Don't go easy on me. I don't need that

crap, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm weaker! I might be weaker than you, but I

can still put up a good fight, and I can sure take a beating! Bring it ragdoll!" I said. I was

rather pissed off. I hated being called weak, I hated being weak and I really hated it when

a man would treat me in certain situations just because I was a woman and they didn't

think I could do it. Screw that! I can take anything, I don't need some special treatment. I

was scared though, if he was "going easy on me" the last time, I didn't know what to expect

this time. I probably would die! I walked up to him, I tapped his shoulder and he looked at

me. I smiled and kissed his forehead, I stuck my hand out, "I look forward to our fight." I

said. He took my hand, and yanked me close to him. "I don't." he said, "But it must be done

for our own sakes." He told me. "I know Kakuzu. Training is essential to a shinobi's

everyday life." It was quite for a second. I jumped up quickly as Kakuzu jumped backwards.

He then ran towards me, I prepared myself by blocking, but when I did, Kakuzu ended up

behind me and kicked me clear across the ground and near the water. I got up quickly, he

showed up in front of me within seconds. We started some taijutsu, I just couldn't never

seem to hit him. I dodged almost all of his punches and kicks, however I tried blocking a

sucker punch and that cost me a quick knee in the stomach. I fell backwards, Kakuzu

raised his leg to kick me again, I moved out of the way before he did, I grabbed his leg and

slung him to the ground. I summoned two clones and they held him to the ground, I called

that lion to come up quickly. Kakuzu was already getting up, I knew two of MY clones

couldn't hold him down. The lion appeared and pounced on Kakuzu's chest, he clawed him

and bit at him lightly as I commanded. I didn't want him hurt. I ran off, I needed to gather

some more strength. However, I didn't have much time, Kakuzu showed up before me again.

The lion was running up behind him, I guess he had knocked him off. I let the lion know

that it could leave, the lion could die if he stayed any longer. I used some stones at my will

to shoot at the masked man. Of course he dodged it. Kakuzu was going easy on me, I know

he was, he was more brutal the first time, but I was already tired and hurting so I

shouldn't complain. I grabbed a kunai and held it in front of me, I was still lunging the

rocks and stones at him, I threw a few kunai at a time in with them. Kakuzu dodged all but

two. They stabbed him in the arm and leg. I tried to run off again to gather some more

chakra, I don't why but I was rather weak right now. Was it because of my feelings for

Kakuzu that I didn't really want to use any harmful jutsu on him. I mean, I knew that I had

used it on him before, but I didn't know him and I wasn't in love with him back then. This

wasn't easy at all. Me, so lost in my thoughts while running, clumsily tripped over my own

feet and landed in the water, as I was running halfway in it. Kakuzu used this to his

advantage and grabbed my legs with his tendrils. He hurled me into the air and threw me

into the trunk of a tree. He repeated this, only this time throwing me into the pond. I

could barely breathe the air had already been knocked out of me, I tried catching my

breath when I was picked up again. This time Kakuzu tossed me on the ground and hovered

above me. I was just too tired to move for so many reasons. Kakuzu pulled out a kunai and I

did the same although rather slow. I got to my feet, finding the strength to get up. I ran

towards him and we started a battle of kunai, kind of like sword fighting. I tried to launch

my kunai at his neck, he dodged and punched me in the stomach, so much harder than any

other time. I coughed up blood, holding my stomach. "If you're not prepare to kill me, you

won't be able to win." Kakuzu said. I immediately remembered Kakashi, ("If you're not

prepared to kill me, you won't be able to take the bells.") I heard his voice echo in my head.

For some reason, remembering that, made me think of Naruto and his determination.

("Come on ma you can do it!") I heard him say in my head. I got up and lunged myself

towards Kakuzu, he dodged it, I ran up behind him and kicked in the bend of his leg causing

him to kneel. I ran in front of him and kicked him in the face. He might of skidded a few

inches into the water but he got to his feet and ran towards me. We started Taijutsu on

the water, I was actually hitting him some, I got hit a lot too, but at least I was getting

somewhere. I pushed him away in order for me to use my "Stone Collide Burrowing" jutsu.

He knew what was coming, I made two clones to hold his legs so he couldn't move them.

Once he finally did shake them off, it was too late. He was crushed within the stone fists.

Minutes later he submerged from the water and I ran over to him, I made two more clones

and the three of us pulled him to land. I was scared even though I knew he wasn't dead, I

knew he had lost one of his hearts. I was afraid he had drowned though, I did use the

jutsu while in water, the stone fists gathered quite a lot of it as it engulfed him. I

performed CPR on him, at first just the chest compulsions but then I pulled his mask down

and gave him mouth to mouth. A minute later he coughed up the water and gasped for air.

"You're okay!" I said wrapping my arms around him, nearly jumping on him. "Of course I am.

I'll need another replacement heart." He said. "How come you got all strong at the end like

that?" he asked." Well, I thought of Naruto. Thinking of him, always gives me the strength

I need to get up and keep fighting." I said. "I see. He must be rather special, the nine tails

has given him amazing strength." Kakuzu said. "No that's not it! The nine tails has nothing

to do with him! It's not what gives him his strength, it's his willpower and his love. All his

friends and sensei. All that he has been through his entire life, all of his mistakes and

what he has learned from them. His determination to never give up and his dream to

become Hokage. Those things are what gives him his strength." I said. Kakuzu looked

rather surprised and then looked the other way. "You forgot something." He said. I just

sat their quietly, wondering what I could have left off. "It's you. He also has you. I am sure

a lot of his strength comes from you and the love you share." He said. I sat there looking

at him, rather amazed at what he had said. Kakuzu stood up and gave me his hand. I took it

and we began packing to leave. "You went easy on me anyway." I said. He just looked at me

with those Christmas colored eyes. It had been nearly an hour of walking and chatting

about little things, when I noticed we were nearly at the entrance of the Land of Fire's

limits. "So, what exactly is our mission. I never got to look at the scroll." I asked. "We're

headed to the Land of Fire to retrieve Intel on a man who lives here. His location is

unknown and so we have to ask. As the scroll says, he was once a member of the Guardian

Shinobi Twelve, he went rouge years later and changed up his looks. He moved to the Land

of Fire incognito and started a family. However, he has links to the Akatsuki and he is like

a messenger boy for Leader." Kakuzu said. "Besides Intel what else are we gathering?" I

asked him. "Well, let's see….It seems that we are to retrieve two scrolls and book of some

kind. I'm guessing that this book is similar to a bingo book. The scrolls have the latest

information on plots against the Akatsuki and information on other villages and nations

knowledge as well." He said. "Well should we stop at my dad's hotel? I mean it is not far

from here, see there is the old wheel barrel, and the flag. We should see if he has some

clothes that you could wear. We shouldn't walk into the village with our Akatsuki robes on,

that will cause problems and screw up our mission." I finished. "I suppose your right.

Doesn't your father know anything about us. Being in the Akatsuki I mean." He asked. "No,

he doesn't. He's too far out of the villages range to know about us. He stays home all the

time, he only goes out to get groceries and stuff and that doesn't take but about an hour.

He never would stop to listen about rumors or anything like that, he was always in a hurry

to get back home. Not really all that smart. What if he let other Akatsuki in? They'd kill

him!" I told him. And so we walked on until we reached the hotel. We greeted Ryujin and he

gave us a room, as we'd probably be here for a day or two. It turns out he did have some

clothes that Kakuzu could borrow, it had the sign of the Leaf on the back to make it seem

as if we were from the Land of Fire. I borrowed some clothes from a nice woman in the

room down the hall. We left and said we'd return soon. Ryujin told us that he'd have dinner

for us when we returned if we were interested. We walked into the village and for once,

people didn't stare, as much anyway. We went around asking people about Okusanchi, the

man we were looking for. Not many knew him or heard of him. We searched for hours,

going nonstop we were so tired and annoyed. It was as if the man had never been born! The

scroll didn't say anything about him having a name change. What else was there to do but

keep searching. It got dark quick and I was uber hungry. I would think Kakuzu was too. At

about 8 that night I decided I couldn't go another step. We called it a night and went back

to my dad's hotel. We ate dinner with him and went to sleep. We woke up around twelve,

both of us still a little tired. We got some breakfast and went right on the searching. No

luck. Still no trace of Okusanchi, we went to a different village spot and searched there,

we split up. Hours later, I walked to a shaved ice stand and got one. I asked the man there.

He told me that he knew him! He said that he lived in the forest just outside of this

village. He was in a shack with his wife and kids. The shaved ice man added that he and his

family never came out of the shack, they were recluses and had his grandmother do the

shopping and things. We talked a while longer about the man until I saw Kakuzu up ahead. I

thanked the man and paid him extra then I ran to my partner and gave him the news.

Minutes later…"You bought that? How much was it?" he asked. "Oh it wasn't much, it was

really cheap, honest." I said. "You want some?" I asked. "No. I can't handle a lot of sweets."

He said, "Now, let's go to the shack while it's still daylight and see what Okusanchi is up

to." Kakuzu answered. We began walking through the forest. He held my hand, and I was

glad because I was sure my phobia would be disturbed in such a place as this. Sure enough,

when the shack was in sight, I nearly ran into a huge web with a gigantic spider in the

center. I screamed as loud as I could and ran off behind Kakuzu, shaking like crazy and my

heart racing. I started to sweat and breath heavily. Kakuzu used some of his tendrils and squeezed it to death. He bent down and patted my back, I looked at him, he seemed

amused for some reason. "I had no idea you were an arachnephobic. Hard to image that

you're terrified of something like that." He almost seemed to laugh. "It's not funny! I can't

help it I have such a bad case of arachnophobia I always have!" I shouted. "Shh, no need to

cause such a fuss, it's dead." Kakuzu said. "I'm sorry. But hey at least we are here. We can

go in and talk to him." I said sounding happier. So we went in and sure enough, we were

face to face with Okusanchi. "You're quite good at hiding Okusanchi. It took a while to find

you. We are members of the Akatsuki and we're here to talk with you." Kakuzu said to him.

"Asaki, take Nuriko and Michiru in the other room. Don't come out until I say." Okusanchi

said. The wife did as she was told and escorted the children into a room. "Please have a

seat." He added. We sat on the couch and talked with the man for thirty minutes. He

handed over the two scrolls and the book. "Tell Pein that I am happy to be doing business

with him after such a long time. It's good to hear from you all. My wife knows nothing

about this so, I have to see to it she never finds out that's why I had her leave the room."

Okusanchi said. "Thank you for giving us what we came for. This is a lovely house. What do

you do for a living now, since you are no longer a part of the Guardian Shinobi?" I asked

him. "Well, I work online. I am the manager at "Online Garage" it is quite a business. I make

lots of money. It's too bad that I can't go out with my children and wife on festival days, I

can't risk getting caught. We have this woman that we pay to do the shopping. I try to

keep my family here where they can be safe. If they do go out, it's not very often."

Okusanchi replied. "I understand." I bowed. "Thanks again. We'll send your regards to

Leader as soon as we can. Take care." Kakuzu said and we left the shack. It was late in the

evening already. We had the scrolls and book in hand and we were glad it was over. "You

want to go back to the hotel? Or you want to walk around some?" Kakuzu asked. "Um, well.

It's up to you." I said nervously. "Why don't we go out for dinner?" Kakuzu asked. "What?

Really? You really want to, aren't you worried about the money?" I asked him. "Of course I

am. You know I hate spending money, but I'll be getting paid even more once Leader gets

home." Kakuzu said, "We will be going to the cheapest one though." He added. I started

laughing yeah that sounded about right. It was better than eating cup ramen though. We

went to a little shop where people could go in to eat, it wasn't really what you'd call a

restaurant but it was good. We had sushi and special made bento for us. We ordered a

little ramen and had some sake. We sat there and ate and talked, just like normal everyday

people. It felt great, the best thing was, we weren't being attacked or called off to

another mission. We had a lot of time on our hands. It was dark now, and the bottom fell

without warning. We walked home in the pouring rain, we had nothing to shield us but it was

fun to me. It seems like there was storm coming our way. The sky lit up with lightening and

growls of thunder. We made in to Ryujin's hotel, my dad was shocked that we hadn't heard

of the weather. He got us some towels and we dried off and then headed to our room. I

placed the wet clothes in the washing room in a separate basket. I'd wash them tomorrow.

I went back to my room and stared out the window, looking at the speeding rain hitting the

window like rubber bullets. I loved bad weather and thunder storms, anything except

hurricanes and tornados. Unless of course it was Rock Lee's Leaf Hurricane or Kiba's Fang

over Fang, it resembled a tornado. Kakuzu sat there watching tv when the cable went out.

"Augh, dammit. The weathers thrown out the lines." He mumbled. "Sorry Kakuzu. Hey my

dad's got a movie room behind the desk. I'm sure you can go in and pick whatever you like,

every movie thinkable is in there." I said sitting down beside him. "Every movie huh?

Alright, I'm going. Is there anything you want?" he asked. "Oh no I'm fine, go ahead." I

said. He stood up to leave and I grabbed his hand, "Better ask for some candles, quite a

few in case the lights go out." I told him "I'll keep that in mind." He answered as he walked

out of the room. I sighed and walked over to my bag, now would be the perfect time to

read my favorite book: "The Teahouse Fire". I sat on the couch and began reading, it's

peaceful with nothing but the rain pounding outside. A few minutes later, Kakuzu walks in

with a bag full of candles and a few movies in hand. He lays the bag down by the tv set and

puts something in the DVD player. I continue to read as the FBI warning and things come

up, "What'd you get?" I ask, "Dante's Playmate's" he answered. I looked at the menu

screen. My face flooded with embarrassment, "You really going to watch this?" I ask.

"Doesn't it bother you?" I asked. "No, why?" he asked, "Um no reason just asking. I shoved

my nose into the book trying to ignore it and all. I was reading but the movie kept messing

me up, it was making me nervous and aroused. I tried to ignore that too, but I guess I was

showing signs. "If this is making you uncomfortable, I can turn it off." He said. I shook my

head and told him to continue. I continue to read my book; I end up at the part where Nao

and Urako are making love. I slam the book down, I get up to get me some water. "Kakuzu,

I'm going to see my dad real quick I'll be back in a minute okay." I say, I leave before he

even answers me. As I was going down the hallway and to the stairs, I passed by a couple

of rooms that should've had a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door if you catch my drift. "Oh

come on!" I yell out. I rush downstairs to my dad and knock on his door, I tell him about

everything and ask him what to do. "Seems like there are some very obvious signs pointing

to what you need to do." He laughs, I sweat drop and face palm myself. "Anyway,

sweetheart that's your choice, you're a woman now. You're asking me for advice so here it

is. If you really care about him and you both feel the same about each other, then I

wouldn't let all that lust and passion tense up the air you both breathe. You're love for each other shouldn't stay locked up any longer." Ryujin says and literally hands me a "Do

Not Disturb" sign. "Thanks daddy." I say as I hug him, "I don't know if I could ever say it

enough for everything you've done for me." I say, he pats me on the back and points

towards the stairs. "Good luck sweetheart. Give him all you got!" he yells out. "Daddy shhh!"

I say trying to be quite. I slowly walk back to my room, my heart is racing and I feel sick,

my palms are sweaty. I put the sign up on the nail and take a deep breath as I enter the

room. "It's me." I said. "Wait there a second." Kakuzu said. I waited for him to adjust

himself, my heart still banging in my chest. When he gives the okay I go and sit beside him

on the couch, I scoot close to him and lay my head on his shoulder and I take his hand. My

face is like a desert, burning hot and needing refreshment. After a moment, Kakuzu uses

his free hand to rub my cheek, seconds later he takes my other hand into his and brings it

up to his face and kisses it through his mask. Then he moves my hand slowly down to his

erection. I feel like I'm going to explode, I don't really know what to do, I'm scared and so

nervous. ("I can't take this anymore!") I say in my head. I lean down and lay my head in his

lap, I move my face back and forth on his crotch area. He groans lightly with that deep

sexy voice and my head shoots up. "I..I'm sorry!" I squeak, I get up quickly and start

walking towards the kitchen but he grabs my hand and pulls me back to him. Kakuzu picks

me up and places me on the bed, him following, collapsing on top of me. I was blushing like

crazy, my entire body felt like one full heart, pounding and throbbing. I looked up at him

and then quickly shut my eyes. This was totally different than when I was with Hidan, I

don't think I was ever more nervous in my life. Kakuzu kind of sits up a bit on top of me, I

watch as he releases his hearts from his body, they all kind of just head to the nearest

corner and sit there. I sit up and look at them, "They won't like, be staring at us the whole

time will they?" I ask, "No. I'll make them turn around if you want." He said, "Uh, yeah

that'd be nice." I laughed. So Kakuzu made some motion with his hand, and they face the

wall. I take a few quick breaths as this was happening, anything to try to calm my nerves

down. He turned his attention towards me again and slowly pushes me back on the bed.

"Just relax. I'll be gentle." He said to me. "No, you should do what you want. I-I can handle

it." I manage to say without my voice cracking. He leans down and kisses me, his mask still

on. "As you wish my little dove." He whispered in my ear, it sent shivers through my body.

("It's really happening!") I say in my mind as I smile and place my hands above my head, I

grip the pillow, I was still scared. "Hang on. I have an idea." Kakuzu said out of the blue.

("What the hell? I was just getting use to the idea!") I yell in my head. The masked man

takes me by the hand and pulls me up off the bed. "I want you to go down stairs for a

while, come back in 40 minutes." He said as he helped me towards the door. "It will help

you beat the jitters and relax more." He assured me as he closed the door. I walk back

downstairs, wondering what it could be. "What's up?" my dad asks as I walk up to him. "I

don't know. Kakuzu's doing something, he asked me to come down here until 40 minutes is

up. He said it'd help me relax or something." I take a seat behind the desk with my dad. He

walks back to his room where he "lives" and motions for me to come. " I know what he's

doing. I thought someone as smart as you could see what it was." Ryujin joked. "Hey! I'm a

dumb blonde you know! But what is it? What's he doing?" I ask. "He's setting the scene for

you. Only a real man would do such a thing for the woman he loves." My dad said as he

poured us both some hot tea. "Oh wow, really? I, I can't believe I didn't realize that. Man I

really am dumb sometimes." I sigh, "Yup. Always have been." My dad laughed, I laughed too,

he was right. The lights went out, as the wind screeched outside. "Oh, I knew this'd happen

sooner or later. With this massive storm, no doubt." Dad said as he used a flashlight to

gather some candles. Before I knew it, Ryujin and I were lost in conversation on the past.

It had been past 40 minutes for an hour now! I ran out, only to be stopped by Ryujin,

"Here take this! You'll never see your room number. Return it in the morning." He said. I

rush up the stairs, all out of breath, hoping he wouldn't be upset with me. I open the door

and run in, tripping and falling to the floor with a loud thud. Epic Fail. "I'm sorry I'm late! I

was…" I couldn't even finish my sentence, my eyes were wide and glistening. The scene was

enough to make me melt, I just laid their on the floor admiring the view. The door closed

behind me, I feel Kakuzu staring at me. Embarrassing… He walks over to me and helped me

up. "Quite a fall you took." He said sounding amused, "I'm sorry…" I say. "For what? Im glad

you were late, I wasn't finished in 40 minutes. It took longer than I thought." He

answered. I stood there taking in the romantic seemingly erotic scenery as the windows

flooded with rain and the lightening's flashes filled the room with a grey toned light. The

entire apartment was lit by those candles that I had told him to get earlier. Kakuzu walked

ahead of me, he now stood in front of the back of the couch, leaning up against it. I made

my way to him, grasping his strong arm, "How did you think of all of this so fast? You really

did this all for me?" I asked. "This was something I had been planning to do for you for a

while. What better time to do it?" he told me. I smiled and he led me to the couch, "Want

something to drink?" he asked holding up two wine glasses. "Sure!" I say taking it, he

poured them half full of champagne and sat the bottle back in the bucket of ice. "So

where'd you get all of this stuff? You didn't go out in this storm did you?" I asked kind of

panicked, I didn't want him going through something like that for me. "No, the man in 127

let me buy some stuff from him. We know each other well." He replied. "It didn't cost

much did it?" I asked him. He was quite for a second, "Some things in this world are more

important…" he begins and then drifts off, "More important than money?" I ask with a

joking tone. He nodded, guess he couldn't say it, but that was a shock. By the time I had

finished my first glass, I was feeling much better, I wasn't so nervous or even scared. I

was feeling relaxed just as Kakuzu had said. "Shall we take a bath, while the waters still

warm?" Kakuzu asked. "Okay, but, I took one yesterday remember?" I answered, my panic

was starting to creep up in my stomach again. "Not like this." Kakuzu said in a deep

seductive voice. He led me by the hand to the bathroom, I think he could tell I was still

getting nervous again. "You shouldn't worry so much. It's only me. Don't you think I'm just

as nervous?" he asked. No, I didn't I never thought he'd feel the same way, that seemed to

lighten me up some, maybe I should help support him as well. He opened the door, and the

warm steam ran across my face pleasingly. The large tub was full, it had red and white rose

petals all in it, floating lightly on the water and the foamy soap of a scented bubble bath.

He left the room briefly, I used this as my chance to get in the water before he could see

me! I couldn't believe this was happening, that Kakuzu of all people would do such things.

And, what about what he had said, or pretty much said, that I was more important than

MONEY? I sat down in the warm steamy water; I let it engulf me in its sweet and warm

atmosphere. Kakuzu returned with a soft robe on. He sat beside me on the tub, I blushed

profusely, he seen me naked! I sat up, placing my knees in front of me. "You like it?" he

asked me. "Oh yeah, it's the best. Thank you so much, I wish you hadn't went through so

much trouble though." I said. "Shut up. It wasn't trouble. I enjoyed it because I knew the

reaction you'd have." He said as he stroked my hair. "Kakuzu, you don't have to do this.." I

went to say. "Yes I do. You deserve every bit of it after all you've done for me. I know you

don't know what I mean, I'll explain that later." He replied looking away like he was shy

about the fact. "But I- I feel like you are doing too much! It's making me feel bad, like I

told you to do it or something. I don't.." My sentence was cut short by Kakuzu's hand over

my mouth, "Just be quite and enjoy yourself." He ordered sounded rather strained. He

reached in the water and grabbed my foot, "You should stop trying to cover yourself up

too." He added. He began massaging my foot, and I have to say, it had never felt so good in

my life. "Kakuzu." I spoke, but he didn't answer me. He got my other foot and did the same.

He went to massage my neck and I sunk down in the water, "Kakuzu. That's enough." I

laughed lightly, "Get in." I smiled. He looked at me and then took off his mask, laying it on

the sink. He then stood up and began taking off his bathrobe. I ducked down in the water

quickly with a girly squeak. ("Okay! My fantasy's totally coming true! Score!") I sang out in

my head. I felt him enter the water and he tapped me on the shoulder, I came up for air

and looked at him. He had a look on his face like he wanted to laugh then again smack me

upside the head. He splashed me with water. "Hey!" I laughed, I took both of my hands and

splashed him back. He took some bubbles and rubbed them on my cheek, "Knock it off!" I

laughed, he knew I didn't really want him to though. I grabbed fist full of bubbles and sat

it on his head like a crown and rustled his hair. "Not so ruff." He stated, lightly laughing. I

got some more and blew them on him. He pulled me into a kiss, we held a kiss for a full five

seconds before I broke it. I had gotten a rinsing cup and filled it behind my back, I poured

it on his head. We laughed together for a moment then we started bathing, might as well,

we were in a tub. I scrubbed his back and he returned the favor. I was totally relaxed now,

at least until he asked; "Are you ready?". I looked down, my heart started to flutter and I

held my breath. "I'm ready." I finally said. "I see." He said, "Dry off, I'll be right back." He

answered as he stood up. I quickly turned my head away. I don't know why I was so shy, I

had seen him naked before, but only once, the night we first took advantage of limit of the

'week long rule'. Of course, he wasn't fully naked like now. I jumped up after he left and

dried off as fast as I could. He walked back in, I hid myself with the towel, he came closer

to me and I shut my eyes. I felt my body being lifted up, "Kakuzu!" I yelled; it surprised

me. He hadn't really seen all my features, and this wasn't helping I could barely keep the

small towel over me as he toted me to the bed. He placed me on the satin like sheets,

covered with more rose petals, the touch was cold at first but quickly warmed the more I

looked up at the towering man in front of me. We sat there staring at each other for a

minute or so as the storm gladly announced its presence. This was it, time to fulfill the

love we both had for each other that had to be locked up for so long, especially for him.

The lightening flashed in his eyes, I could then see more of his love wanting eyes, as he did

mine. I was suddenly flooded with fear or maybe it was excitement, I wasn't sure but it

made me jump up randomly and head for the kitchen. "Would you like some water before

we start?" I asked, he didn't answer me, I tied the towel around me and heading in the

kitchen. He knew I was trying to postpone the moment because I was scared, he probably

sensed it. Just as I was about to walk in the doorway of the kitchen, I felt the towel fall

around my ankles. I looked over at Kakuzu, mortified. He had done it though, he used his

tendrils obviously, as they retreated back into his arm and his hand returned to its

rightful spot. "Kakuzu…" I squealed as I bent down to pick it up, when I did, Kakuzu

grabbed me and we fell backwards on the floor. "You said you were ready, right?" he

asked, I didn't really answer, I just kind of nodded my head. I felt him lift me a little onto

his lap, I gripped some of the fabric from his robe. "Alright." He whispered in my ear, he

reached under my arms and grabbed my breast. He massaged them, pinching and rolling my

nipples around under his fingers. I let out soft pants that soon turned into low moans. I

felt his heart pounding against my back, his breathing got harder but he managed to keep

it soft. I felt himself harden under me. I jerked up a little and I placed my hands on his

forearms; as long as I was holding onto him, I would be okay, at least that's how I felt. He

was still playing with my breast, pinching my nipples and sending waves of pleasure to my

lower area. "Ka-Kakuzu.." I muttered. He slowly moved one of his hands down to my

entrance. I closed my eyes tightly as I panted, I knew that sooner or later, I wouldn't be

able to keep it in. He traced my entrance with his finger, exploring it first, I moan at the

feeling and just know that it was him doing it. He slowly stuck his finger in me and moved it

around some before he started pumping it in and out, picking up the speed. I started

moaning louder with each thrust, I also started slouching backwards the more he did it,

making his reach a little tougher. He did something with his finger, hitting my sweet spot,

it felt great! I tried closing my legs as he was moving his finger in and out, it was like I

couldn't take it, it was so arousing. "Kakuzu!" I moaned, he grasped my breast roughly,

pulling my face closer to his, his breath seeping into my ear. I clenched his shoulder as he

started getting more rough; my stomach was feeling tight. "Ka-Kakuuuzu.. I-I want you

inside me." I said, rather embarrassed by my own sexual needs. He nodded and picked me

up, my arms wrapping around his waist and his erection against my stomach. He laid me on

the bed and hovered over me a second, I looked into his eyes, "I love you." I whispered. "I

love you too." He replied, he leaned down and kissed me roughly. He broke the kiss and

hovered over me, he untied his bathrobe and threw it on the floor. Revealing his full naked

body to me. "Why is it..so much bigger than before?" I asked out loud. It did seem so much

bigger maybe because it was up so close to my body. He placed his hand next to my face on

the pillow as he adjusted himself over me. I took a deep breath as he placed his member at

my entrance. He took hold of both of my legs, a little above my knees and pulled me as he

entered me. I screamed out, I could feel myself tearing it seemed. "Ah, Kakuzu, you're too

big!" I cried. "Hold on, you'll adjust." He panted. I had never been with someone of that

size before. I'm sure he size was larger than most men due to his heart count. I didn't

know and as of now I didn't care. He began slowly moving in and out, just enough to where

it wouldn't hurt me. "Kakuzu," I panted, "It's okay now." I told him. "You're quite tight

yourself, even though you shouldn't be right?" he asked through rigid breaths, I nodded.

He began thrusting in me rather roughly, I moaned loudly, his head near my chest as his

body moved. He grasped my forearms and pulled and me with each thrust, my breast

bouncing in sync. I could hear Kakuzu's low and arousing moans now, that made it even

better. He soon hit my spot and I screamed out. He moved over me and kissed my

forehead, "You are quite the screamer, just as Hidan had said." Kakuzu said as he pulled

out. He laid on his back and pulling me by the arm, it was obvious he wanted me to ride him.

I moved over on top of him and slowly sat down on his manhood as it entered me again. He

grasped onto my thick hips as I started to move my body up and down, sliding his throbbing

member in and out of me. Kakuzu's grasp on me got tighter the more I did it and the fast I

got. He moved his hands down lower, grabbing my butt tightly, making him go deeper in me.

I moaned more and louder, I was getting tired though, sweat coating both of our bodies.

Kakuzu sat up a little now, as I was riding him and took one of my breast in his mouth while

clenching the other. It felt so good, and it was adorable too, I stopped for a minute to

rest. I placed my hands around his head and pulled it a little closer to my chest as he was

still sucking my breast, "That's so cute Kakuzu." I panted. He thrust his body up, hitting my

spot again, a lot of force to with all my weight on him. I moaned louder than before and he

pushed me backwards on the bed again, still holding one of my breast in his hand. He kissed

me, it sent pleasure running all through my body, our kisses were much more passionate

now, especially in the heat of the moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck, when our

kiss ended, a sting of saliva dripped down our chins. Kakuzu started licking my chest and

ran his tongue down the rest of my body, stopping at my belly button. He sat up and

opened my legs, then he leaned down and began eating me out. Sucking and nipping at my

clit, I grabbed locks of his hair with my hands, running my hands through it, pulling it

roughly all while yelling his name. "Danna! Kakuzu no Danna!". He used his fingers to spread

the lips and his tongue went inside me, lapping at my inner walls. He could feel me pulsing in

his mouth, I know he could. He sat back up, "On your knees." He commanded. So I did, I

kind of slipped and landed flat on my stomach. He gripped my hips and pulled me up, my

butt in the air and my face and chest on the bed. He started fingering me again and he

leaned down and whispered in my ear; "This is my favorite…". He licked me on my cheek

near my ear, letting out seductive low moans. He gripped my hip with his hand as he used

his other to put his manhood in me. He took my hips in his hands again, pulling me roughly

back towards him, going faster and faster. The faster he got, the rougher he got, his grip

tighten so much that his nails were digging in me now. I liked it though, it made the

pleasure even better. I guess I was kind of like Hidan in that department, I was kinky.

This was by far the best position we did, it felt so good for both of us. "Kakuzu…right

there…" I muffled into the pillow. Kakuzu was really pounding me, the bed started hitting

the wall, we didn't really care though, I didn't want him to stop. Kakuzu kind of slowed

down for a moment, he leaned over my body and wrapped his arms around me with his face

in the nape of my neck. He started pumping into me faster than before, him moaning in my

ear, the heat of our bodies constantly rising and our hearts stomping at our ribcages. "I'm

about too.." he said, he slowed down a bit, he'd pull out and then shove it back in me with

such force. For the last time he did it, when he shoved himself in he held me there,

gripping onto my body, trying to go in as far as he could. He started quivering from the

aftermath of his orgasm, I was coming down from my own that I had a second earlier. He

couldn't support himself any longer and he clung to my body, panting in my ear. I rolled

over and he did the same, I cuddled next to him and he wrapped his arms around me. "That

was…the best" Kakuzu said. "You were amazing I'm glad this finally happened. I love you so

much Kakuzu." I said. "You have no idea." He chuckled. "I hope you know that we'll be doing

this a lot now, I'll be rough next time." He added, "Well I look forward to it danna." I

replied with a smile as I laid my head on his chest. I got up remembering to blow out all the

candles, I had to retrieve the cover from the floor as well and then I returned to his side.

The rain still pounded outside, it was all that I could hear besides Kakuzu's light breathing

and his heart beating in my ear. He had fallen asleep rather quick, but that's natural for a

man, especially one his age. He wouldn't let me go though, he held onto me half the night

like he was afraid to lose me. I was glad that my fantasy had come true, I know he was

glad, he really did love me and I loved him. I always asked myself why had I fallen in love

with a murderous, greedy, grouchy, money-loving, old man; those were qualities I'd never

look for in any companion. Maybe it was because I felt good in him, a good that I could

change, he never really wanted to be this way though right? He might act all big and bad

like he has no love in those hearts of his but it's just the opposite, he wants love in them

but no one to fill them, he is tough and very strong but he has no one to protect. It's true

and so very obvious that he cares for Hidan that he could've possibly loved him and Hidan

felt the same, but they just couldn't really get it right, the love that would come from a

woman I mean. I closed my thoughts for the night, clinging to the arm of my new long

awaited lover.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Going Back Home

I woke up the next morning, it was gloomy, still raining just as hard as it did last night. The

night Kakuzu and I finally fulfilled our love for each other. I sat up in bed and wrapped the

covers over my naked body, I looked around for Kakuzu. He wasn't here. I went back and

laid on the bed with my butt in the air, that position was just comfortable, I could sleep

that way all the time if I were able. I heard some noises at the door, a seconds later the

door opened. "I was hoping you were awake." Kakuzu said as he laid the key on the dresser,

"I got us some food from your father. He said he was only serving us today." He said as he

sat on the bed next to me. "Why are you laying like that?" he almost sounded amused,

"Well its comfy, you should try it sometimes." I said, he reached over and pushed me over,

I fell off the bed in a loud thud. "Kakuzuuu." I grumbled. "Quite complaining, come eat

before it gets cold." He said as he reached for my hand. After I got on the bed, Kakuzu

threw his arm around and pulled me close for a kiss. "At least lemme eat first." I laughed.

He nodded and pulled down his mask, I quickly used some chopsticks to gather some rice

and shove it in his mouth. He ate it of course, we sat there and ate our food in silence for

about a minute until Kakuzu broke the silence. "Your dad knows about us and last night. Did

you tell him?" he asked. I was shocked, I didn't know what to say; "Oh yeah Kakuzu, I told

my dad about me and you having sex, I wanted his advice on what to do." I didn't want to

say that, that'd be so wrong and embarrassing! "Uh well, he kind of guessed it, so yeah I

let him know about it. He can't do anything about it though, I'm an adult." I stated. "Did he

treat you differently?" I added. "Not really, at least in a bad way. He seemed more happier

as if I was a hero or something, quite strange coming from a man who has no clue about his

step daughter's partner." Kakuzu replied as he swigged some tea. "I'm sorry Kakuzu, it

happens I guess." A few more seconds in silence and Kakuzu spoke up again. "This is what I

thought was really strange. Your father gave me this…He said that I was your protector

from now on." He said as he handed over a photo. "Oh my Jashin!" I yelled out. It was an

old photo of me as a kid with Ryujin in front of the old wheel barrel. "I haven't seen this in

forever it seems. I had only been with him for a week when this was taken. I wonder why

he'd just give it over like that." I said. "He told me he had a few copies made. I'm glad I

got it, you were cute." He chuckled. "Thanks Kakuzu. Try to keep up with it okay." I told

him, "Always." He answered as he sat the tray on the ground and stole away my food.

"Hey!" I shouted, he tackled me to the bed and straddled me. "Kakuzu." I blushed, he

leaned down and kissed me. "We should enjoy ourselves fully at least once more before we

head back. You know how privacy is in the house and how the other members are when it

comes to 'sex', we'll probably be interrupted quite a bit." Kakuzu said as he hovered over

me. "Alright danna." I smiled, he grinned and sat up to unbutton his pants. I moved over

and stopped his hands, I started undoing them myself, I wrapped my arms around his waist

and placed my chin on his stomach, looking up at him. He smiled at me, as he rustled with

my hair. I took him into my mouth and we began another round like last night. We did

everything faster though, it was day time and we could be interrupted at any moment. We

were right, as soon as we had finished and curled beside each other in bed there was a

knock at the door. "Who is it?" I called from the bed. "Ryujin!" so I put on Kakuzu's shirt

and walked over to open the door. "Yes? What's up daddy?" I asked. "Oh nothing much. I

was just wanting to check on you." He said as he just walked in. I sweat-dropped as I shut

the door. "Yeah, we uh were just about to talk a shower I told him as I sat next to Kakuzu

on the bed. "So? How did it go last night?" Ryujin asked. Both Kakuzu and I had our faces

flooded with embarrassment. "What? You can't just ask something like that daddy! That's

my business!" I cried. "Oh I know, I'm just wondering is all. I'm not a real parent so I don't

know what to do if something like this came up, I just thought I'd ask." He said laughing.

"Well..yes it went great! Kakuzu made everything perfect." I said as I walked over to

Ryujin, I pulled him up by his sleeves and walked him over to the door. "Okay okay, I get it.

What am I supposed to do about those guys downstairs?" he asked. Kakuzu and I looked at

each other, puzzled. "They are wearing the same cloak as you two, they came in asking if

you came by." He added. "Okay…Um daddy, give them this for us, and tell them to go to the

wheel barrel." I said sounding rather panicked. "Okay but are you okay, you're acting

weird." Ryujin asked, I didn't answer I just kept writing the note. I didn't know which two

it was, but I knew that it was some of the Akatsuki. ("I know that I'm acting scared and

all, but I can't help it. What if they blow this place up, what if they try to kill Ryujin later.

He knows nothing of us, this is bad. It's best if we don't come back here anymore. This is

too risky for Ryujin, for the innocent people here and the village.") I thought. "Alright

here. Just take this to them and tell them what I said." I rushed him out the door and sat

back on the bed. "Why are you acting so worked up for?" Kakuzu asked me. "I-I'm worried

for many reasons. Whoever is there, Deidara and Tobi or whoever, they could've killed my

dad for making a wrong move, they could've blown this place up just because they wanted

too! Intel about us can't get through to my dad! Even if he isn't my real father, I see him

that way and it would destroy him. We aren't coming back here again, this is the last time,

It's too risky for many reasons, plus my village isn't far from here." I said, "Let's just

hurry and take a shower then we can leave. I can understand, come on. And don't be

depressed and worried, it puts me in a bad mood." Kakuzu told me. So we took our shower

and left the room. I walked behind Kakuzu rather slowly because I knew this would be the

last time I'd see my "father". Kakuzu walked out, "I am going to go ahead, take your time."

He told me, I nodded and entered my dad's room from behind the desk. "Daddy. We're

leaving, and um, we might not come back. There has been a lot that has gone on and well

you know, we might not make it back." I finished, I ran up to him and hugged him. "Look

Clover, you know I don't like goodbyes. You'll be back one day, I have faith in you. No

daughter of mine will die in battle, you will live long and die peacefully in your sleep as an

elder. That man, Kakuzu was it? He is a good man, I can sense it. He's not as good as

Kakashi and Gaara deep in the heart, but he does have some good." Ryujin told me. "You can

sense all that? But daddy, you've barely talked to him." I insisted, "Oh you never know. A

man can sense certain things of other men, especially when it has to do with their

daughter, even if she is adopted or a step-child. Never underestimate the power love or

the power of parenthood." He said as he tightened his grip on me. I bid him goodbye and

ran to catch up with the other Akatsuki members. I stopped at the tree with the wheel

barrel under it and panted, "Sorry it took so long." Turns out it was Deidara and Itachi who

had come to get us. "So what's going on? Did something happen?" I asked. "No. We were

just worried about you two. Also, the others will be returning by tomorrow sometime. We

thought you'd want to be home during that time in case Intel of some kind came up." Itachi

said. "Oh I see. We, thank you." I said. "No problem hmm. So, that's the place you guys

have been staying at un? No wonder you haven't been home it's a nice place." Deidara said

as he poked my arm. "Did you two finally engage in some 'frictional art'?" he asked still

poking me. I blushed and pushed him out of my way, "That's none of your business Dei!" I

shouted. "Looks like they have un, ay Itachi?" Deidara spouted as he summoned two giant

clay birds. "Come on we're going home, hmm." Deidara said. "Yes, we have to get home

before Tobi destroys it with one of his 'fun' ideas." Itachi said nearly chuckling. "By the

way, I think Clover has something she wants to tell you two." Kakuzu said looking at me.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, "Something bothering you un?" Deidara added. "Well, sort of. I

would like to ask that you don't go back to that place for any reason. The man who owns

the place is the man who adopted me, my father." I said. "What?" Deidara shouted. "He

looks nothing like you!" We all sweat-dropped. "Dumb-blonde.." Kakuzu mumbled. "If you

were listening, she said her adoptive father, they're aren't really related by blood or

genes." Itachi said smacking the artist across the face. "Ow you dumbass!" Deidara

sneered, he went to hit Itachi but Kakuzu used his threads to stop him. "She wasn't

finished." And so he retracted his tendrils and I continued. "Look, I don't want him finding

out anything about the Akatsuki and most importantly, I don't want anyone there harmed.

I don't want my village harmed either. So just don't go back there, and we won't either.

Deal?" I finished. "You're kidding un, your father knows nothing of the Akatsuki at all?"

Deidara asked. "No, he's not a ninja and he never really leaves the house. He doesn't watch

tv, he watches movies all the time. He has no clue, he noticed we all are wearing the same

robes so, I figured it was time to leave him behind before something happened." I told

them. "Fine, we won't go back there. However, your village or otherwise our village, is not in

the deal. We will have to go to Konaha at some point, and you know that we will have to go

after the Kyuubi. Leader won't change his plan just because you asked him not too. You'll

have to face it one way or the other." Itachi said. "Sorry if it sounds harsh but it's true."

Itachi added. "It's okay, I know. Thanks for being honest. Oh by the way, how's Mikoshi?" I

asked. "Who's that hmm?" Deidara wondered, Itachi nudged him in the side. "Oh, yeah that

bird un? Well, I hate to tell you this but Tobi kind of lost it." Dei answered. "What!" I

screamed, "Mikoshi is gone?" They all looked at me weird. "What? I can't help it. I only

had Mikoshi a day and now it's gone. What happened?" I asked. "Tobi wanted to hold it and

when he opened the cage, it flew out. We chased it all over the house, and we nearly

caught it." Itachi said, "Yeah, but Tobi thought he could catch it in a net if he let it

outside hmm. You two should know that it just flew away. Man he can be so stupid

sometimes un. He was so afraid of what you'd do when you found out, so, he asked me to

make a clay bird to go in the cage instead un." Dei added on. "He really thinks he could fool

her like that?" Kakuzu wondered out loud. "Well, I'm not really all that mad about it. I

mean it did need to be freed one day, can't expect it to live it's whole life in a cage." I told

them. "So. You were going to free it anyway?" Itachi asked. I nodded and smiled. We

landed a few minutes later, I stretched and yawned after my feet touched the ground. "I

hope there's still some food in there. I didn't get to finish my breakfast this morning for

SOME reason." I smiled as my eyes looked towards the tall masked man. "I wonder why?"

he said as he walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "So, any chance we can film you

two going at it hmm?" Deidara smirked. "No." Kakuzu and I both said. We started to walk

in, "You two should watch your backs, you never know where he could be hiding." Itachi said

as he walked up behind Deidara and pinched his ass. "Hey un!" Deidara growled, Itachi just

smiled and patted his head. "Oh my Jashin!" I said, my hands released my bag and it

tumbled to the floor. The house was a total wreak! There was candy wrappers everywhere,

trash of all kind filled the floor including food! There were party streamers and confetti,

furniture was turned over and water was on the floor. The cabinets had been raided as did

the fridge. The music was blasting and all but one person's laughter could be heard, Tobi.

"I knew it!" Itachi snarled, "That's it un!" Deidara turned off the tv and waited by the

stairs. Itachi, Kakuzu and I picked up the couch and took a set, glaring at the mess we'd all

have to clean up soon. All of a sudden we hear Tobi yell, "Take me away!" a fast tumbling

sound came after, it seemed to get closer and louder. "Tobi what's going on un?" Deidara

yelled as he turned to walk up the stairs. "Wheeee!" Tobi shouted, Deidara dove off the

stairs and landed on the floor! Seconds later, Tobi was hurled off the stairs, he was in a

basket and going really fast! "Wheee! This is fun!" he yelled, he slide across the floor,

going faster until SMACK he face planted the wall and the basket broke under him. It

might have been funny, but Tobi's reign of 'fun' was over. "What the fuck are you doing

un? We were only gone an hour! We come back and the whole damn house is ruined!"

Deidara shouted, Tobi spotted me and ran over to me, "Clover, help Tobi! He didn't mean it,

he was just trying to have fun. Tobi's a good boy!" he cried. "Oh no you don't un, crying to

her will get you nowhere hmm!" Dei yelled as he ran towards him. "Stop Dei-Dei! Leave him

alone!" I yelled. "What?" Deidara sneered coming to a stop. "Why are you defending him?

Look at this place!" Itachi said. Tobi looked back at Dei like he was smiling, he hugged me

tighter and place his head on my chest. "Tobi is a good boy." He said, nuzzling his face

more into my chest. "Enough!" Kakuzu yelled as he grabbed Tobi off me and slung him into a

chair. He sat back down by me and wrapped his arm around me, "She's mine." He told him,

mainly making it a point to them all. "Look. I have a plan don't worry." I said smirking. Hours

later the house was clean, Tobi fell on the floor gasping for breath. "Can you take the

bridal and saddle off Tobi now, he's tired." Yep, I had strapped Tobi in a horse's bridal and

saddle so we could each take a turn riding him throughout the house to get it clean. I'm

sure he won't be destroying the house again when it comes to his fun time. "This was a

great idea Clover un." Deidara said, "Yeah I didn't think you could come up with such a

miserable plan for someone." Itachi said passing everyone a can of Dr. Pepper. "You

shouldn't take her lightly for anything." Kakuzu announced from the tip of his can. "Tobi is

so tired…I will never do that again. Tobi will be a good boy like he says!" he yelled and he

ran upstairs, I guess to guzzle down that drink with his mask off. "At least we got the

house clean. You guys hungry? I can cook us some supper." I said. "Sure, I am hungry, I

skipped eating today, I'm trying to struggle a little to help strengthen my Mangekyo

Sharingan." Itachi stated, "Um, are you sure that will work because it isn't really good for

you." I told him. "It will work! I fore-seen it in my dream!" We all kind of just looked at

him, till he gave us his killer-glare-from-hell. "So what would you like?" I asked. "Anything

you can make hmm, we're all starving here." Deidara said from the couch, "I wish my man

Sasori was here. Danna when you come home I'll have the bed set and a big bottle of Cobra

waiting for you." Deidara seem to be talking as if he were in a dream, I don't think he

really meant to say it. "Oh, so I'm not good enough?" Itachi asked, "Huh? What the hell are

you talking about?" Dei stuttered, "Yeah and what about me?" Tobi added as he join us.

"It's not like that hmm! It's just Sasori no Danna was my first and I just tend to think of

him more preciously." He said. "You told me you fell for me the day you first came to the

Akatsuki. You said the light that shown from behind me lite up my eyes, you said it was like

true art. I was the love you've always wanted." Itachi sneered. "Oh guys come on, don't

fight, lets enjoy our last night together here with just the five of us. I'll make some of my

famous stir fry and I'll make a dessert to go with it. Whattayahsay?" I said. "Fine." The

three of the replied. "I can help if you want." Kakuzu said, "Well…I you want too, then

yeah." He walked over to the kitchen area where I was, I was just pulling out the apron

when he took it from me. "Kakuzu?" I questioned, he gripped my shoulders and turned me

around. He put it over my neck and tied it and then tied it at the bottom. "So what do we

do first?" he whispered in my ear. "Wait here, let me go get the recipe. Would you mind

getting the cutting board out and a couple of bowls?" I asked, he nodded and I went on

upstairs. ("This is so strange, but I'm loving it! We're actually going to cook together!") I

screamed out in my head, I was feeling so happy and I really didn't know why. I guess it

was because it felt as if we were married. I ran in our room over to my dresser and

searched through it, I had a grocery list in my pocket for this exact meal the day I was

brought here. I was planning on going to get it after my exams, but it didn't turn out that

way. I was on my way out when I ran into Deidara. "Oh it's you. What're you doing I

thought you were watching a movie?" I asked him, "I was. I just wanted to check on you un.

It seems the two of you are closer than ever since you finally had sex hmm." Deidara said.

"That's our business though, are you up to something?" I asked him. "Well un, you know

when Hidan gets back you're going to have hell. Those two are going to be fighting over you

all the time hmm. I figured I'd let you know. That is how it is with Tobi and Sasori and now,

Itachi." Dei stated. "Thank you for informing me Deidei but I kind of already knew that.

I'll find a way to deal with it if that's what you mean, I wouldn't want to drag you into it.

You have enough problems of your own." I laughed. "Got that right un. Anyways I'm just

saying you should take advantage of tonight before Hidan comes home, you know what I

mean hmm." Deidara answered back in a low voice, we were now walking down the stairs and

I'm glad he was being quiet. "We were planning on it, thanks Deidara." I said hugging him.

"Really now? Your welcome." He said as we pulled away. I walked back over to Kakuzu,

("That was weird. Oh well, time to cook with Kakuzu!"). "What took so long?" he asked

wrapping his arms around my waist, "I'm sorry, Deidara was talking to me. You ready?" I

asked him, he nodded his head and I handed him the list as I ran some water in a boiler. I

sat it on the stove to get it boiling as Kakuzu set the vegetables on the counter. I just

started cutting them up when Kakuzu came up behind me. He put his arms underneath mine

and placed his hands over mine, "Let me help you." He said, and so we cut up what was

needed together; it was really romantic I know I'll never forget it. I gave Kakuzu the rest

of the instructions and I started on making my desert, Chocolate and Butterscotch

Cheesecake. I knew how to make them by heart. An hour later, all the food was done and

the pies were chilling in the freezer. I practically had to make Kakuzu sit down, "Go on, I

got this. Take a rest will you, I'll bring you your plate in a second." I pushed him down on

the couch, I got up on his lap and stated, "I'll give your dessert later, so just stay put." I

leaned down into the nape of his neck and kissed him. "Get a room you two." Itachi said,

"No I'd rather watch!" Tobi sang out. "Don't worry about that Tobi." Dei smirked. I got off

of him and went to the kitchen. I handed everyone their plates and drinks, I got Kakuzu's

plate and mine and sat next to him. I prayed and when I was done I looked at Kakuzu who

was staring at me. "What is it? Did I forget something?" I asked him, "No. But aren't we

going to eat upstairs?" he asked. "Kakuzu I forgot I'm sorry, come on." I scurried, "Wait

wait, why won't you show us your face for once?" Itachi said, "I mean you can't look bad,

Hidan and Clover fell for you." The Uchiha inquired again. "But I.." he started, "Hey yeah,

that's a good idea Ita-chan, I'm curious to see un." Deidara mumbled through a stuffed

mouth. "What did you call me?" he asked, "No fighting guys!" I shouted. Within a few

minutes, Kakuzu finally gave in and took off his mask; everyone was shocked but they didn't

judge him like I thought. Instead, they encouraged him. We sat all together and watched a

gory horror movies as we ate. We late indulged in the desert and watched one of those

ridiculous movies that made fun of other movies. We stayed up and talked a bit and Kakuzu

and I went to our room. I got into my night gown as he stripped down to his boxers and

fixed the bed. "Thank you for helping me danna. It tasted a lot better. I'm glad we did it."

I beamed. "I am too. Even though I'm no good at such things." He said sitting at the edge

of the bed. "What'd you say?" I asked smiling, "I said I'm no good at those things." When

he said that I tackled him to the bed, "Who says? I think you were wonderful, it was so

perfect. You are good at things like that. Any woman in the world would love to have her

man do romantic things like that with her." I laid my head on his chest as I spoke. "Really?

I didn't think much of it." He said, I pulled down his mask and kissed him, "Really really." I

whispered before engaging in another kiss. My kisses soon turned into kissing trails as I

moved down his body, he ran his strong hands all over my body, I stopped at his navel and

licked all around it, teasing him well. I went just a bit lower and gripped the waist band of

his boxers with my teeth and slowly pulled them down, revealing his massive erection. Just

as I was about to grasp it in my hands, there was a weird noise at the door. "How is it?" I

asked covering Kakuzu up as I lay over his body. No one answered so Kakuzu used his

tendrils to open the door. No one was there and I even got up and peeked out the door and

still seen no one. "Maybe one of them was just passing by." I suggested. "Maybe." Kakuzu agreed. I went back to my spot and Kakuzu moved his hand, I replaced it with my own. I

stroked him slowly at first and then sped up as I took him into my mouth. I sucked him for

a minute before I sat up, "Just warming you up." I said as I climbed on top of him. He

grabbed the back of my head and kissed me passionately, I took his manhood in my hands

and rubbed it against my womanhood, slowly and tantalizingly. Both of us sighing with

pleasure, I was about to put it in me when Kakuzu scrambled out of the bed and pinned me

to it. "Kakuzu.." I muttered, he gripped my hips and pulled me closer to him, arching my

back a little. He placed himself at my entrance and entered me, although he was being a

little rough, I loved it. He used his tendrils to bind my hands above my head and hold them

there, the others just ran up and down my body tickling it and going over my perked nipples

lightly. He started thrusting roughly, with each thrust I let out a sensual moan. Kakuzu's

moans were low and he sounded so good, I looked up at him. He had this look about him

that drove me wild, at the moment his eyes were closed, he was sweating just as much as I

was, he opened his eyes and stared into mine. I grabbed onto his neck and pulled him closer

to me. He started playing with my breast and sucking them, I grabbed on to his hair as my

other hand held onto his back. I could feel all the muscles in his body moving as we did; he

started thrusting harder and faster and the bed's springs got louder. We were both to

infused with our love making that we really didn't care, I for some reason looked over at

the door, and when I did I nearly felt my heart drop. Deidara was sitting in front of the

cracked door with his camera! So he was the one at the door earlier, I must've let the

door open by mistake! "Kakuzu." I started, he didn't say anything. "Kakuzu….Kakuzu, listen

to me." I panted, "I am listening to you, I love it." He said. "Th-that's not what I meant." I

said, Kakuzu dug his nails into my hips when he grasped them tightly to turn me over. He

was really being rough now. Once I was on my stomach he pushed my head down and took

hold of my hips again to position my butt upward. "Kakuzu I…" I started to say, but my

mouth was gagged with part of my shirt that I'd taken off earlier. He was using his

tentacles to do it and then they clung to my head to keep it in place. "Mmmph!" I muzzled

through the cloth, "We can't have the others hearing you, you're too loud. Even though I

love it, it's sure to grab their attention." He said and he thrust more into me. ("Why

doesn't he see him? Why can't he sense his chakra? This is really bad, damnit Kakuzu!") I

thought. He started to hit my spot and I yelled out into my gag, he started going faster

and faster as his breathing began more harsh. He grip on my hips got harder, "I'm…I'm

about to…" he said through his husky voice. As he did, he leaned over my body, gripping so

hard that I'd have bruises. His body trembled as he moved off of me and released my gag,

"Kakuzu…there's something I've been trying to tell you.." I said. He turned over towards me

and wrapped his arms around me, "What is it?" he asked. "Um…" I looked back towards the

door, Deidara was moving around quickly, getting ready to run. "I'll, I'll tell you in the

morning okay, just get some rest." I said, he moved over some more and laid his head on my

chest. I stroked his head and played with his hair until I knew he was asleep for sure. I

moved some, making Kakuzu turn over and get off of me. I waited there a few more

minutes and then got up; I put on a robe and went out of the room, being as quite as

possible. I walked downstairs, Tobi was sitting up watching Netflix, some horror movie. I

walked down and got right in front of the tv. "Huh? Clover-chan! Tobi can't see the tv!" he

whined, "Tobi, where's Deidara? Have you seen him?" I asked. He sat there a second, "Well

come to think of it, sempai came running down here a few seconds ago. He ran into Leaders

room, but Tobi seen boobies on the tv and so I don't know where he is now." I sighed and

patted his head, "Thank you Tobi, you're a good boy." I started to walk away when Tobi

said; "Did Clover-chan have a good time with Kakuzu –san?" he seemed to snicker, I nodded

and smiled. Then I took off towards Leader's bedroom, furious. "Deidara! I know you're in

here! Where the hell are you?" I shouted. The room was quiet and empty. I made a shadow

clone and it ran upstairs while I searched the room. I finally found his ass after minutes of

searching; he was in the bathroom, hiding in the shower. "Where the hell is that tape?

Give it to me now or I will tell Kakuzu!" I told him, "Oh un, you haven't told him yet? I'm not

telling you hmm!" he said. "Dei please just give me the tape. Why did you do that anyway?"

Deidara looked up at me and smirked, "I tape all the fucking in this house, no one know it

but I do. I filmed everyone at some point, even myself with Sasori and Tobi, me and Itachi

too." I stared at him with my jaw dropped; "Even Leader and Konan?" and he nodded his

head with a smirk. "If you tell anyone! I won't give you the tape, but if you keep this

between us two un, you'll get it back soon." He told me, he stood up and walked out of the

shower. "How long do I have to wait until I can get it?" I asked. "Oh soon hmm, as long as

you do what I ask." "What? I can't be some slave for you, I have Hidan and Kakuzu to

worry about!" I yelled. "Keep your voice down un! You want to wake the others up?" we

stood there in silence for a moment. "All I ask for is a blowjob every now and then un.

Hidan told me you were quite good at it hmmm." I looked down, pissed at the priest. "Think

about it will you un. I'm going to bed, and don't worry, your tapes safe with the others in

my ultimate hiding spot." He walked down the hall to his room and I walked downstairs and

sat on the couch beside Tobi. "Clover, why the long face?" he asked. "Huh, oh its nothing

Tobi, I'm just a little…..well I don't feel good." I told him. "A movie will cheer you up! Sit

here and watch it with Tobi." And so I did, we watched a movie called 'Triple Dog', it was a

good movie and it sparked something with Tobi and I. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" I

asked with a smirk, "Oh yes! Tobi is!" he said. We sat back on the couch laughing. "We'll

conduct the plan tomorrow!" we both said at the same time and then we hugged. "What's

going on here? When I woke up you were gone, you two don't have something going on do

you?" Kakuzu asked from the stairs, he sounded rather angry. "Huh? Oh no Kakuzu its

nothing like that, I was just feeling restless so I came down to watch a movie with Tobi.

We've just thought of the most brilliant plan and it takes place tomorrow! We were just

excited about it." I explained, "I'm going to bed now Tobi. Good night!" I told him, he hug

Kakuzu and I and went back to the tv. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but you were sleeping

really good, I knew you were tired." I told him as we laid back in bed. "It fine, It was

rather weird for you to get up and be watching a movie with another man." He said. "Aww

are you jealous? It was nothing like that though, he's like a brother to me." I told him

wrapping my arms around him. "What was it you were going to tell me though?" he asked.

"Oh you'll find out tomorrow believe me, you will." I snickered. "You two must have mischief

up your selves." He said, "Yep sure do, and it's the one chance were everyone can get back

at each other." I said. "What does that mean?" he asked me. "You'll seeeee." I sang as I

stuck my tongue out at him. He grabbed it and pulled on it, he didn't let go until he had me

at his lips, I kissed him and his kissed back roughly. "We don't need to get all hot and

bothered again." I laughed. He just smirked and wrapped me in a tight grasp against his

strong chest. "I love you." I whispered, "I love you too." He replied. While he fell asleep, I

stayed awake, both excited and scared about tomorrow for several reasons. I guess I'll

have to see what happens.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Through the Months

I slept till noon, I just felt so tired. I got up and walked groggily to the bathroom. I

walked downstairs and entered the living room but no one was there. "Guys?" I said, but no

answer. I looked around but there was no note, the tv was on and the backdoor was wide

open, I looked out of it and saw no one. "Maybe they just went to get something, I don't

know." I said to myself. I sat on the couch and laid out to stretch and yawn. I went to the

fridge and got some tea, I drank it standing right there with the door open. I felt

something on my back, I thought it was nothing, so I moved my gown to relieve the feeling.

I walked back to the couch and put on "Animal Atlas". That feeling came back and I stood

up and hit my back, when I did I felt something very unpleasant! I looked backwards and

when I did, a huge spider crawled onto my shoulder! I screamed and jumped around and ran

halfway up the stairs. The weird spider started climbing the stairs; I broke off a piece of

the wooden rail and defended myself. I took aim and hit it, when I did it exploded knocking

me backwards. I sat there on my ass, staring at the now charred wood where the "spider"

once was, dumbfounded. "DEIDARA!" I shouted. He fell out of the closet laughing so hard

he couldn't breathe. "Why the hell did you do that?!" I scowled. "Because un, Kakuzu told

us you were terrified of spiders, I had to do it hmm!" he said. I walked up to him and

smacked him across the face. "You asshole! If you know I'm terrified of them why do such

a thing?!" he stood up rubbing his face, "You didn't have to hit me hmm, I do that to every

one if they have a fear I can create with my clay that is." He said. "Oh really? Who else is

scared of the eight-legged freaks huh?!" I shouted. "No one hmm. Stop yelling! Tobi is

afraid of fruit flies, you know the really big ones. He seen a movie once with Kisame and I

that had them in it hmmm, and ever since then he's terrified of them." I walked past him

and sat on the couch. "So where is everyone?" I asked. "Itachi and Tobi are upstairs

playing the Wii un and Kakuzu went somewhere he called 'bounty central' " Deidara

answered. "Oh I see. Well, it's about time for him too so I guess it's no surprise." I said

"He's been gone so long hmmm, you think he's okay?" Dei asked as I returned, "Oh yeah, he

is. He'll be back soon." I told him. Itachi and Tobi came downstairs, "Oh Clover! You're up!"

Tobi said as he ran over to me and hugged me. "Hey Tobi good morning…" I was being

squished so hard, I couldn't breathe! "Tobi that's enough your killing her." Itachi said. He

let go and then turned me around and whispered in my ear; "You ready to do this tonight?"

the orange faced man asked. "Oooh yeah, I've got it all worked out." I smirked. "What're

you two whispering about hmm?" Deidara asked. "Nothing!" we hummed. "Sounds to me like

you two have a plan of some kind." Itachi said. "What?! What is it un?" Dei demanded.

"Who us?" Tobi pondered, "We were just talking about this movie we saw last night. If you

guys planned on watching it, we didn't want to give it away." I smiled. "Hmm..I guess I'll buy

that."

And so, thirty minutes later Kakuzu returned and three hours later the rest of the

Akatsuki arrived back home. Zetsu wasn't with them and they never said why or answered

me when I asked about him. I figured he was doing a special mission or something. They

unpacked and got settled in, they argued and fussed, complained and ate like hogs.

According to them, the prince wasn't all that nice, yeah they had shelter and food, but it

was really fancy and the portions where so small. (You know how it is). As I was told, Hidan

almost jumped the prince for his attitude; he was so stuck up and snobby. Anyways they

were home now and it was time for Tobi and I to begin our little game of "Triple Dog".

"Everyone! Gather in the living room please. Clover and Tobi has something fun for us to do!

The perfect game for the complete Akatsuki family!" Tobi shouted, just loud enough for

the neighbors to hear. Everyone came in and sat where they could. "Move it. She's sitting

by me." Kakuzu told Hidan, "Shut the fuck up old man. Damn you had her all this time, it's

my fucking turn to have her some!" Hidan shouted. "Guys I'll sit between you in just a

minute." I said, then I walked up there to where Tobi was. "Now, Tobi and I were up one

night, and we watched this movie. Yeah it's a movie for teenage girls but hell it was good

and entertaining." I stated. "Clover and I got the game idea from the movie, it's title is the

title of the game; Triple Dog." Tobi added. "We thought it was a pretty cool and risky

game. It's perfect for us and this is the time for anyone who wants revenge on another to

get them back right here and now. Itachi, we want you to film this because it will be

something we won't want to forget." I said. "So, here are the rules: Everyone gets a dare

and gives a dare. You get to pick who dares you and you must perform the dare that's given

to you, if you don't, you get your head shaved. "What?!" everyone shouted. "Why would we

do such a thing?" Kisame asked, "Because it's fucking risky and that makes it fun!" Hidan

yelled. "Well this is going to be interesting." Sasori cooed as he sipped his vodka; he

brought three big bottles of it home with him. "It think you mean this is going to be one

hell of an interesting night." Pein smiled broadly. "No the hell it isn't un! What happens if I

can't do the dare?!" Deidara spouted as he stroked his hair. "Well, if there's a dare you

know you cannot do, you can challenge the person who dared you and they have to do it.." I

began, "Oh thank God." Dei sighed. "However," I said, and his relaxed face tensed up again,

"if they do it, you get shaved." I finished. "Man! Do we have to play hmm? Do you have any

idea how long it took to grow my hair?" Deidara snorted, "Yes we will play and we will follow

the rules; you never know, it might turn out that no one gets their head shaved." Leader

said. Tobi and I glanced at each other and nodded our heads; I could tell he had a smile

the size of Gamabunta hidden under that mask. Kisame, Itachi, and Konan looked nervous,

the others seemed either calm or excited. "So who goes first?" Kakuzu asked, "Why not

roll dice, highest number goes first?" Konan suggested. We agreed and did so, it was

decided that Sasori was to go first. "Fine, let's get this over with." Sasori said. "Okay, uh..

Itachi, dare me." He said. "Okay then, I dare you, well I triple dog dare you to…um..run

around the block for two minutes." Itachi told him, Sasori's face turned red and he stood

up and walked towards the door as everyone giggled. "Itachi, get your camera ready! We're

going to film this." Pein commanded. Itachi grabbed his camera as we all walked outside.

"Whoo! Take it off danna!" Deidara hooted, "Alright, let's do this! Sasori shouted, "Looks

like you actually want to do this." Kisame laughed. Sasori smirked without answering and

stripped and flipped the camera off as he began to walk towards the road. We began

running after him as he sprinted off down the street. Hidan and Tobi started yelling, in

hopes that people would come out and get an eye-full. There was a few people who spotted

us, we even caught a reaction on tape! When we made it back home, Sasori ran in the house

and up to his room; "He's just a little pissed, he'll be fine in a few minutes or so un."

Deidara told us. Deidara picked up Sasori's cloak and walked into their room and they

returned downstairs minutes later. "Itachi! It's your turn!" Tobi sang. And with a bored

look on his face Itachi walked over to Pein and tapped him on the shoulder, "You dare me."

Itachi sighed. "Alright. Let me see," Leader Pein pondered a moment before he gave Itachi

his wrath of pain. "Okay, I triple dog dare you to go to your little brother and make out

with him for a whole minute." Pein smirked. Itachi's face froze in the 'troll face' mode.

Everyone was laughing and nudging the quiet and dark crow as he just stood there staring

at his feet. "If you won't listen to reason, there's always Twanda." (*note: from my old fav.

Movies; Fried Green Tomatoes*) I yelled out even though I was the only one who got the

quirk. "If you don't do it, all that pretty hair of yours is gonna be gone in like four minutes;

better wise up." Hidan warned. "Fine. Let's go find him." Itachi muttered. He handed me

the camera; "You're the only one I trust with this." "What am I chopped sushi?!" Kisame

yelled out after him. So we went searching in the one area we were sure he'd be;

Orochimaru's hideout. And where might that be you may ask; in a fancy purple tour bus

behind a Kentucky Fried Chicken joint. "Why are we at a KFC? We gunna order something?"

Konan asked. "It's because Sasuke is here." Itachi answered, "Why? Is he pigging out or

something?" Kisame asked. "No, they live behind it." Itachi said, sounding annoyed; no

doubt he was aggravated. "Where I don't see anything un?" Deidara replied looking about

the area. "They're behind it in the bus." Tobi said happily. "In the bus?" Kakuzu asked,

"Yeah, come on!" Tobi yelled running to it. "Holy shit! They live in that thing?!" Hidan

blurted out. "Man, what is he trying to be Lil' Wayne?" Sasori added. "Well, you know since

he's always changing his hideouts, they need them wheels." Pein smiled. "How'd you know he

was here?" I asked Itachi, "Well, Tobi told me. I visited him before I came home. He will

be quite surprised to see me. You got the camera ready?" he asked and I nodded. "Well,

knock on the door." Konan told him, Dei huffed and ran up to the door and banged twice.

The door swung open knocking poor Deidara off into a heap of dirt. "Wazzap Bitches?!"

Orochimaru shouted from the door way. He was dress like a pimp, in all purple clothes, with

a long and fuzzy leopard coat on and a three giant gold chains on; one with a snake with

blue sapphire eyes. All attired with blue-tinted shades "What the hell are you all doing

here?! I paid good money for those whores!" Orochimaru said stomping his foot. We all

laughed at his appearance and dismay. "What so damn funny?!" he sneered. "Well you look

like a something out of a Pimp Up catalog from Freaks Now magazine!" Hidan laughed,

Orochimaru just lifted his eyebrow looking frowning towards the Jashinist. "In other

words, you look like shit; a wanna be pimp with no bitches at your disposal." Kisame laughed.

"What?! You insolent motherfucka! , I robbed five banks to get this good-looking! I

ordered bitches from E-Bay they'll be arriving soon. Kabuto! Bring me my nutty-buddy bar!"

the snake man snapped. "Yes sir." We heard Kabuto say as the loud shuffling in the bus

went on. "Now, what are you doing here?" he asked again, Itachi stepped up and got in his

face, "Im here to see Sasuke, have him come outside." Itachi breathed, fogging up the

blue-tinted shades. "Fine. Sasuke! Get out here! You have a visitor!" the Marilyn Manson

impersonator shouted into the bus. Sasuke stepped out dressed in a white tee and a pair

of dark blue jeans laced with chains and Uchiha symbol on a big-chained necklace. "What

is….it?" he said, pausing that brief moment when he seen Itachi standing before him.

Itachi walked off the little steps to the van and motioned for Sasuke to follow him. "Don't

keep him too long. He has a floozy coming to pay him a little visit as well." Orochimaru

managed to get out through a mouth-full of chocolaty-peanut buttered wafers. I followed

Itachi and Sasuke into the street, as they walked under a broad street light. The others

were walking aimlessly behind me. "Sorry Sasuke." Itachi said as he reached up and poked

his brothers forehead, "For wh…" Itachi crashed his lips onto his brothers and pinned his

arms above his head onto the wide light pole. Sasuke struggled only a little, then he

seemed to get into it and allowed his brother to do so. What surprised us all was when

Itachi pulled back, Sasuke leaned forward tilting his head up as if he wanted more. Itachi

gave his precious little brother what he was silently begging for and even let his arms go.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother tightly, pulling Itachi closer. "OooKay! Enough!

Itachi did his dare let's go!" Kisame ordered literally breaking the two apart. "This was a

dare huh?" Sasuke asked, "Yes, but, it's not like I didn't mind it." He smiled at his little

brother. "Then you wanted too?" Sasuke whispered, Itachi poked his forehead again and

said, "Sorry Sasuke, some other time okay." And walked off. "Damnit you always do that

shit!" Sasuke shouted as everyone turned to leave. "You filmed that sensei?" Sasuke asked

me. "Well yes, it's part of the game, Im sorry. Im surprised you called me that." I said,

Sasuke just smiled and waved at me and then headed back towards the bus. Those "E-bay

bitches" where on their way in; they all cooed at Sasuke's handsomeness. "Yes! Two down!.

Leader it's your turn." Leader looked around at each of us and thought for a moment. He

then pointed to Hidan. "You dare me." Leader smirked. "Hell fucking yeah!" Hidan shouted.

"Better get ready Leader; this is for all those stupid lectures of yours!," Hidan howled. "I

triple dog dare you to take a shit on the Raikage's windows!" Hidan mused. We started

cracking up. "Wait un, how is he supposed shit on his windows and how are we going to get

there hmm?" Deidei asked. "Simply give him a laxative right before the action. We'll take a

bird or two. Clover get a couple here will you?" Hidan said. "Sure!" I said, still laughing at

the thought of what was going to come of this. Konan rubbed Pein's shoulders, he knew as

well as we all did what would happen if we got caught. Even more so since we were the

Akatsuki. "We can nab the eight-tails while we're at it!" Kisame said. "No, we can't. We're

already taking such a big risk now. That would be like suicide. Not like that's a problem for

some of us." Kakuzu said looking over to Hidan. "Yeah your right." Kisame sighed. I

summoned five large birds. Two people got to ride on each one and so we were off! We

arrived in Kumogakure just an hour later. I felt so bad returning here after what I had

done to Yugito Nii, but Tobi knocked me in the head as he exclaimed that he could see the

tall tower-like structure on top of the huge office of the Raikage. It was night time

though, I have no clue how he could spot such a thing, but the lights were on in the top

floor of the office. "See that?!" Hidan shouted, "We're goin to go there and your gunna

squirt right where the light is!" Pein went ahead and gulped down the laxative with a bottle

of water Konan had brought him. We stopped to rest a short while on the mountain why we

waited for the pill to do its job. I looked up towards the lighted room. I could see the

Raikage come towards the window a little and then disappear again. "Guys! He's in there!" I

whispered, "All for the better," Sasori smiled, "he's probably boxing again. That lug works

out 24/7 if he ain't got paper work to do." "L-Let's go! It's time!" Pein struggled to say,

Itachi got the camera ready as the birds took us up to the window. Pein's pants were

already down before we made it to the window and he began to relieve himself all over the

building and then the glass once we reached it. "Oh sir look!" a young black lady exclaimed.

The Raikage, turned around and stared at the disaster that was coloring his newly-put-in

window, the color of a tootsie roll. "Get them!" Raikage roared! "They're shitting on my

new windows!" he screamed; it seemed to shake the whole place. "Yo, they got to shittin,

now we ain't grinnin. Better stop those fools before dat shit starts grittin or dey winnin!"

his brother rapped. The Raikage looked down at him and knocked him clear across the

room. "Get off your ass Bee and get them!" The Raikage shouted. We took off, going as

fast as we could possibly go. Pein turned towards the rampaging troops on the ground;

"Almighty Push!" he yelled. It blasted them away for the time being, as well as a few

buildings. It was just enough for us to get away safely. We were laughing the whole way.

"Man that was scary." I sighed heavily. "Aww that big bastard ain't going to catch up to us."

Hidan said. "You must be crazy! Don't you know he's faster than "The Yellow Flash" of

Konaha ever was!" Konan shouted. My heart jumped a little with the thought of The Yellow

Flash, Minato. If that was true about the Raikage, then we needed to get home quickly. 45

minutes later, we were home and I had the birds leave quickly. It was now Hidan's turn to

pick someone to dare him, and he picked Sasori. "Good, so this means I'm out after this,

right?" Sasori asked. Tobi and I nodded. "Okay, Hidan, I triple dog dare you to go into the

town bar, where all those bikers hang out. You go in there and sing that Justin Beiber song

you like so much." Sasori smirked evil-like as he watched Hidan's reaction fall to a

mortified frown. "You like Justin Beiber?!" everyone laughed. "Oh my fucking Jashin! N-No

I don't it's just one song of his I kind of enjoy." Hidan retorted. "It's okay Hidan." I said

grabbing him into a 'boob-hug'. "I told you to never tell anyone about that!" Hidan yelled at

Sasori. "Better wise up or all that pretty hair of yours will be gone in four minutes." Itachi

mocked. Kisame and Sasori pushed Hidan towards the door, "Wait a second, that biker

place, it's the "Rabbit in Red" isn't it?!" I shouted. "Yeah. The place you go to strip at 'eh

Hidan?" Kakuzu chuckled. "Shut up you over-grown bastard! You're so gonna pay for this

you puppet-freak!" Hidan said as we began walking towards our destination. So we entered

the place and sat at the bar as Hidan went to the manager and signed up on the waiting list

for entertainers. "Not stripping tonight?" the man asked. "Naw, I got tricked into doing

something otherwise." Hidan sneered. "Tough one. Well, you'll be up in five minutes." The

man said as he disappeared in the back room. "Let's order a round or so while we're here

un!" Deidara shouted. Everyone agree and got a drink or two. "I'm surprise no one's

recognized you from before with the way you and that woman fought." Kakuzu said to me.

"Yeah I know. She deserved it though." I said as I sipped my Sex-on-the-beach. "The game

is a total success Clover-chan!" Tobi yelled as he hugged me tightly. "Oh I know. Still such

a long way to go." I said. "Itachi! Get down from there!" Leader order as if he was a parent

to a child. "But, I want that bottle of rum!" Itachi protested, he was drunk already? What

a lush. Konan giggled a little, "It's time for Hidan to go up everyone." She said. We all

turned our attention towards the stage as the light shown down on a very pale priest.

Sasori and Deidara were cracking up so much, Itachi got Kisame to help him snag the

bottle of rum he was eyeing. All the others eyed the stage, Kakuzu had the camera this

time and he was sure to zoom in on the face of his beloved partner. "Hey guys. Is Hidan

going to sing for us?" Daigo asked me as he walked up with Tenchi. "Oh yeah! He's going to

bring the house down." Pein said. "What's that supposed to mean?" Tenchi asked with a

smile, "Just watch! Tobi will do and help him!" Tobi said as he ran on stage, "No get back

here! This is his dare!" Leader ordered and so Tobi slumped back on the bar stool and

waited. The music started for "Baby" (*I guess that's the song name just a note, I hate

Justin Beiber*) and everyone in the bar stopped what they were doing, all turning their

attention to Hidan. He began to sing the song, and some of the bikers got up and walked

towards him, "You best stop singing such rubbish in this place. We ain't gay! That's making

my ear-stomachs quiver!" one man shouted. Hidan ignored them and sang the song all the

while being hit upside the head and dodging chairs and being stuck through the throat with

a broken pool stick. It was awful. "There Im fucking done! Now you mother fuckers are

going down!" Hidan yelled after he retracted the stick from his neck and stabbed the

three men who caused him so much trouble. Sure enough, they were his sacrifices. So then

we went home and rolled the dice again, everyone but Itachi and Sasori. Kisame was to go

first this time. He picked Kakuzu to dare him. "I triple dog dare you to turn in that tape of

you dancing to the "Which Backstreet Boy is Gay" ,or something like that, to AFV. You

know the one where you're in your boxers and have one that lipstick." Kakuzu said nearly

letting out a small laugh. "H-How'd you know about that?!" Kisame yelled, his face as red as

blazing flames. "I found it in the VCR tapes under the cabinet, I was looking for something

else and came across it. "Is that true?" I asked Kisame, he nodded in embarrassment.

"Let's see it before he does it." Konan cooed. "Yeah!" everyone shouted. And so without a

doubt we saw the unbelievable film of the shark man acting as if he were a in the

backstreet boys, singing on stage. Kisame sat in a corner, hugging his knees; poor guy, his

favorite hobby had been found out. So we watched it and Itachi comforted poor Kisame.

He turn in the video and it was referred that we'd see it with in the week. So then, Kakuzu

picked Konan to dare him. "I dare you to go the Children's Orphanage and give them all the

money you have." She smiled. Kakuzu nearly fell to the floor. Everybody else was all oohing

about it. I thought this was the best thing and I'm glad she had him dared. "Kakuzu, you

better do it, I love your hair you know." I teased. He regrettably got up and went to our

room and piled in every bit of money he had into a bag. "So you going to be Santa for the

kids?" Hidan said. "Shut the hell up." Kakuzu snarled hurling his fist into the priest's face.

"Let's go and get this over with." He said. We went to the orphanage and waited in the

bushes with the camera on Kakuzu. He jumped on top of the building and extended his hand

to knock on the door below him. When the over-sized woman came to the door, Kakuzu

emptied the bag of his precious money on top of her; to her and the little children who

came running out, it was like snow on Christmas; toys from the Santa they hear so much

about. "Thank you sir!" the woman sang out, "Thank you! Thank you!" the children mocked.

Kakuzu waved only and came back to us. "Oh Kakuzu! That was the best thing you ever did!

Im so proud of you! I love you." I said wrapping him in hugs and kisses. "That actually felt

nice to do." He whispered to me and I giggled. We went back home and Konan picked Pein

to dare her. "Okay my little origami, I triple dog dare you to sing the "Yo Gabba Gabba"

song in your high pitched voice." He smiled and she punched across the face, he landed

about a three feet away, he crashed into the wall nearly breaking through it. "Why the hell

would you dare me to do such a thing?! I've never sang in front of anyone but you! You know

how I feel about that!" Konan shouted; it was quite scary. "I was expecting you to ask me

to fondle with Clover or run out side flashing random men but not this! Especially THAT

song!" she continued. "I didn't think you'd get this upset. I just want everyone to hear your

beautiful voice." Pein said to her while he rubbed his now swollen face. "Konan, it's not that

long of a song. I'm sure that if you turn your back to us it will be just fine." I said as I

tried to comfort her. "Wait are you telling me you three actually know the song to that

babies show." Itachi asked us. "Yeah they do but so does Tobi!" Tobi said. "We know it

because of Tobi. He's always singing it and we even watched a couple of episodes with him."

I said sweat-dropping. "Ha! What a load." Hidan mumbled. I ran up to him and popped him in

the back of the head. "Shut up! She's already having a tough time." I whispered. "Yeah, well

no one went easy on me when my dare came around." Hidan pouted. Konan walked up to the

top of the stairs and turned her back towards us and began to sing. It was so lovely, she

really could sing, she sounded like an angel, considering she was known as one. Even though

it was a rather silly song to sing, she sung it well. There wasn't a sound in the house, most

of the people in the room had their jaws on the floor. "Way to go Konan! You did

excellent!" I shouted out. "See I told you they'd love it." Pein said to her. "Oh Konan-chan

you should be on "Shinobi-Idol"!" Tobi's voice rang out. They were all impressed, as

expected. We rolled the dice and Deidara was next to go. He picked me to dare him and

boy was that a mistake on his part! Payback! "Deidara, I uh…" I pretended to ponder. "I

triple dog dare you to…to tell Kakuzu what you did last night and fork over the evidence." I

said. Deidara looked as if he'd seen a ghost, it was like he'd forgotten all about it that

quick. Kakuzu stood up and walked over to him. "So what do you need to tell me?" he asked

in a dark voice. "Well, I uh..damnit un! Clover! Why they hell are you doing this?!" he asked

me, "Well why did you do what you did huh?" I asked. I walked over to him and grabbed him

up by his shirt and whispered in his ear; "Look I won't say anything about you wanting me to

be like a "slave" or whatever you wanna call it. Just confess and give him the tape!" I said

and I let go of him, gently pushing him towards the towering masked man. "Uh, well I. I

videotaped you and Clover having sex last night un!" Deidara yelled as he flinched. "What

the fuck?! You did?" Hidan shouted. "How did you get away with it?" Sasori asked. "She

came to visit me after!" Tobi said happily, but everyone just stared at him as the cricket

chirped. "I knew something must have been up. So this is what you were talking about?"

Kakuzu asked looking back at me. I nodded, "Just don't hurt him, this is painful enough for

him." I said. "Don't hurt him? Why are you always so nice? Don't you know what he could've

done with that?" Itachi asked me. "Yeah I know, but you know he must have a load in his

pants by now. Scaring him into crapping his pants is good enough revenge for me. Especially

since he had to confess in front of everyone." I replied. Kakuzu faced Deidara and hung

him in the air by his shirt. "Go get the tape and bring it to me." Kakuzu demanded and let

him down gently. Dei scrambled up the stairs leaving behind a cloud of smoke. "You know, I

don't think even I could do that to a friend." Kisame laughed. "Well, I believe he deserved

it." Konan said, "I know I'd be pissed if I found out about it. However, I wouldn't go so easy

on him." She added. Deidara came down the stairs and handed the tape over to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu swiped it from him and then crushed it. "….my art….my frictional art." Deidara

cried. And so, I picked Kisame to dare me. He chuckled a little, "Clover, I dare you to wear

that night gown of yours and give me a lap dance." I blushed widely, "Are you insane?! In

front of everyone?!" I shouted. "Oh come on babe, I haven't seen any action from you since

I left." Hidan said. Kakuzu pouted and walked in the kitchen. "Kakuzu, Hidan, I'm sorry but

I just wouldn't look good bald." I said. "Fine I'll do it. But this is the only time! Got it?" I

said. I went up the stairs and got undressed. "I'm just going to stay up here until it's done.

I can't watch you do such a thing to another man." Kakuzu said. "Hidan might not mind, but

I do." He added as I started out the door. "Im really sorry." I answered and I closed the

door. I walked down stairs and everyone just gawked at me. "Well, it fits you well I see."

Konan said to me. "It makes me wanna jump you right now." Hidan said. "Quite a night gown

Clover." Itachi smiled cutely, "Thank you." I said. "Come on, let's get it started." Kisame

grunted. "O-okay." I said and I stood in front of him as he opened his legs and slouched on

the couch. I began dancing slowly at first and then I sped up my pace while the loud music

played in the background just for this moment. I could hear Kisame chucking like a

perverted old man, he grabbed onto my hips and Hidan jumped over the couch and swatted

as his hands. "No touching asshole. You didn't fucking add that and there's no way in hell

we'd allow it." Hidan spat. "Okay okay! I'm done!" I said backing away from him and pulling

my gown down some. "Well it's not like we didn't already see you underwear and half your

ass while you were doing it." Sasori smirked. "Did you get all of it?" Kisame asked Itachi,

Itachi nodded and turned the camera towards me. "So miss panty-flash, did you enjoy

entertaining the man?" I just looked at the camera, "No comment." I said as I waved at

the camera and ran back upstairs. "So it's done?" Kakuzu asked me, "Yeah, I'm glad. The

game is almost done too." I said as I threw off my gown and slide back into my clothes.

Kakuzu grabbed me and pulled me close to him, "I'm glad I didn't watch. From what I

heard, he tried to touch you. I would've ripped his head right off his shoulders." Kakuzu

whispered. "Come on, it wasn't that bad. You two overreact sometimes. Anyway the only one

left is Tobi and someone will have to go twice to be able to dare Tobi." I said and so we

walked down stairs and Tobi began. He had Deidara dare him. "Okay hmm. I triple dog dare

you to be quite for a full 10 minutes…in the refrigerator un." Deidara sparkled. "What are

you crazy?! Deidara he can't sit in the fridge for 10 minutes." I said to him. "Well fine, five

minutes then hmm." Deidara decided. So we took everything out of the refrigerator and

Tobi sat in it. We could all tell he was about to explode from not talking. "Boy is he going to

be sick." Hidan said. "Well, he better stay away from me. The Leader cannot get sick,

there's too much to do." Pein said; we all agreed. Five minutes later, Tobi was let out of the

fridge. He was colder than I'd ever felt before. "Oh Clover-chan! I'm so cold!" he shivered.

Itachi walked over to the sink and turn on the water, obviously hot water and once it was

hot enough, he got the sprayer out and targeted Tobi. Tobi's scream could be heard miles

away. "Oh my Jashin, ha!" Hidan laughed. "Be careful will you, you'll get the camera wet."

Konan said; she was holding it now, it seemed to be getting passed around a lot. "Now that

that is over with, it seems we need to roll the dice once more to see who will go a second

time. Tobi will dare you and then that will be the end of the game." Leader said. So we did

so. Sasori was picked again. "Okay! Sasori, I triple dog dare you to go to "Michael's" and

pick up a plastic novelty kit. When you return, I want you to make a plaster of your penis!"

Tobi said. "WHAT?!" everyone shouted. "Oooh danna, I think I like this idea un. Good one

Tobi hmm." Dei hummed as he hugged the red-head's arm. "Oh thank you sempai!" Tobi

yelled as he lunged himself at the blonde bomber. "This is the weirdest thing I've heard

of." Kisame said. "Where'd you come up with an idea like that?" Itachi asked. "Family Guy!"

Hidan shouted just as Tobi did. "Hell yeah! We were watching that show together, don't

you guys remember?" Hidan asked. We all shook our heads. "Screw you guys too." Hidan

snarled. "We can't help it if we can't remember on moment in a show that we watched

weeks ago." Kakuzu said. "Yeah? Well Tobi and I did!" Hidan argued. "Alright I'm going. This

will be the second time everyone's seen my dick." Sasori growled. So he left with Itachi

trailing him with the camera. 15 minutes later they returned. Sasori through the box on

the couch and sat down. "Hey brat, come do this for me." Sasori ordered Deidara. "Sure

danna." He smiled happily. We all gathered around while Konan read the instructions to us.

It was quite amusing to watch. Im sure it was rather embarrassing for Sasori, it was sure

to turn your face the color of a ripe rose. "It feels weird." Sasori said, "They say that's

common. It's just a reaction; okay in three minutes you can remove it completely." Konan

told him. "Man I don't think I could handle that stuff on my junk." Hidan said. "Well, you

could always keep it for later in case you got lonely." Leader laughed. Three minutes later

it was removed and it was perfect. A wonderful replica! "Oh danna! It's so perfect, it's like

you're always with me even if you're gone un." Deidara hummed. "But what about me

sempai?!" Tobi cried, "Oh shut up, your still on my number one list! Danna's just at the very

top hmm." Dei told him. "This was quite some night. One I'm sure none of us will ever

forget even if we didn't have the camera." Kakuzu sighed. "Yeah I know. It's such a

wonderful life. Im glad I was brought into this family." I said ("Even though I miss my

other one. At least I've managed to keep the Akatsuki from collecting jinchuriki.") I

thought. "We need to watch that whole tape on a night when we're all fucked up, it will be

even more hilarious." Hidan suggested. "Plus we still have Kisame's video to look forward to

on AFV." Tobi said. "To bad Zetsu wasn't able to be here. He would've loved this." Konan

said. "Well why didn't he come home? Did something happen?" I asked. Everyone just

looked down. "Aww damnit! He…" Kisame started to say, but the door busted open and a

sloppy wet mess walked in. "Zetsu?" I asked. "Yes it's me!" the black half stated, "Wonder

why no one else came to get me?" the white side asked. He was covered in moss and

soaked. "Hey we match!" Tobi said(he was still in his wet clothes) "Why haven't you

changed you clothes yet you idiot?!" Leader shouted. "Well Tobi didn't feel like it." He

answered. "Wait what happened exactly?" I asked. "Well, I was on the beach just lying

there to get some sun and perhaps sprout some more," he started. "How much more can

you sprout?" Itachi mumbled. "Anyway, everyone told me they were packing up and I told

them to come and get me when they were getting on the bird. I already had everything I

needed. However, there was an explosion, and so I ran after to it and by that time

everyone was gone. I look in the sky and see them all flying off. I hollered and hollered but

they didn't come back. So I had to take three trains and then swim the rest of the way

back here!" he finished. "Im sorry that happened." I told him. "Well, Hidan set the stove

on fire right before we left for some stupid reason. We grabbed our things and loaded up,

we thought you were with us until we got halfway here. We thought you were killed." Pein

explained. "And you didn't come back to check?" the black side snapped, "You just assumed

I was dead from an explosion I was nowhere near?" the white side added. "At least you're

back now. Just relax and I'll make you supper." Konan said. They all apologized and we ate

the supper Konan cooked. It was a special ramen with raw meat and seasons. It was quite

delicious. Everyone told Zetsu of all the crazy stuff we did that day, he didn't believe it

and so we showed him the tape. He was amused at the sudden appearance of Orochimaru.

We all ended up piled up in the living room together. It was a living room full of snores and

peaceful sleepy sighs. No telling who'd wake up next to who.

Four months passed and our happiness grew. Within all those months, there was only one

other jinchuriki caught; that manor seemed to be pushed back for the time being. I would

talk to them about the importance of life and how it could be changed if you know, they

weren't evil. Most of them agreed which was surprising. They were certainly a family that

no one could forget. Yet, I couldn't help but miss Naruto and my village severely, Gaara,

Kakashi and even those stupid exams. I wonder if Asuma was still trailing us and if he'd kill

me once he found me. In the following months I started thinking on that rather hard, so I

suggested to my Akatsuki family that we take lots of pictures together and make a photo

album, in case something ever happened to one of us, the rest of the family would still have

memories of our togetherness. Not counting the videos. So we went outside on day and had

Daigo take group pictures of us. Other times we'd just take random ones of each other or

when we'd have parties, we'd take plenty. We went to the "Rabbit in Red" and took pictures

with our friends there and any moments we thought would make a good memory. None of

them knew what I did. I knew dark secret that I'd been hiding from everyone. I could

never tell them, so I'd have to let them find out in other ways. Ways they probably

wouldn't like. But my words weren't getting to them, even if they agreed with what I said

about changing, I knew it would never really happen. How would it be once it was over? Or,

would it ever be over?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Severed Chains

I woke up one morning, my head spinning from the night before. Kakuzu was on my right

side, Hidan on my left. Both were sound asleep; their faces slightly lit by the light that

entered our room. I managed to get up and out the door without waking the two. I was met

by Leader Pein who was just leaving the bathroom. "Clover, good morning. I didn't expect to

see you up this early." He said with a yawn. "I just couldn't sleep any longer," I laughed. "Is

your bathroom messed up?" I asked him. He tilted his head up and chuckled lightly; "Well

let's just say Konan is occupying it for the time being and has been for an hour. That

seafood didn't agree with her." Leader said. "Oh I see. I feel bad for her." I smiled. "It's

not like you to get up so early. Sometimes you're early but not often, not unless there's a

mission involved." He said; "Speaking of which, I'll need your team in my office when they

get up and around. I have just a few pre-mission reports to give you. Don't worry,

everyone's getting them." He informed me. "Would you mind making some coffee? Im going

to let Konan get some sleep when she's done you know." I nodded to him as he went down

the stairs, I followed behind him. I patted him on the back; "don't work too hard okay?", he smiled and entered his office. I prepared the coffee and let the roasty smell fill the

house before stepping outside. I stretched and took in the fresh humid air. The

dew-drizzled grass was cooling to the touch and softly coated my feet with beads of

water. I walked out towards the table and sat atop it, gazing up at the bright morning sky.

The wind blew swiftly through my hair as I turned my attention to the Karube Shrine. It

looked bare and empty even though I knew differently. I walked into it and began to pray;

I prayed long and hard and asked repeatedly for forgiveness. A seconds later, I heard the

shuffling of feet outside the shrine's doors, yet I didn't open my eyes until I was through

with my prayer. "What are you doing?" a deep and husky voice asked me. I got up slowly

and stepped out of the shrine. "Good morning Kakuzu, I was just praying. Im sorry that I

didn't wake you and Hidan up, I wanted you both to rest for a while." I said to him. He nodded and walked to the table, taking a seat on the top and I copied him. I wrapped my

arm around his and laid my head upon his broad shoulder, I looked up into his

Christmas-colored eyes and saw a hint of worry in them. "Are you okay?" I asked him,

"You've been acting off lately; it's had me worried. Are you okay?" he replied. I was quite

for a second as I dazed off with his question, "I'm fine Kakuzu. I've just been homesick is

all, the more I stay away the more I missed it. I guess since it's been so long, it's starting

to show." I said. Which this was partially true, yet the secret I was keeping took my mind

off that fact. He wrapped me in a hug and breathed into my ear; "I'm always here for you

my little dove." My arms that were wrapped around him were now like snakes wrapping

around a prey, squeezing so tightly. I felt so secure in his arms, as if the world had melted

away. This is until a sandal came flying towards us, striking Kakuzu in the back of the head.

We both looked over in the direction of the door. Hidan stood there, his hands on his hips

and a glare in his eyes. "What the fuck is this?!" Hidan shouted, "I wake up, no ones in bed!

Everyone else is still asleep and I come out here and find you two hugging and shit!" he

spat. "Oh Hidan, stop being so dramatic. Come out here before you wake the others up." I

said to him. He pouted and come outside and took a seat by me. "Why didn't you wake me

up too huh?" Hidan asked me. "I didn't wake anyone up. I was praying and Kakuzu came out

on his own." I laughed as I grabbed Hidan's arm, hugging it as well. "Fine. I guess I'll buy

that. So uh, what's for breakfast princess?" he asked me, his lips perched out into a

pouted face. "Well I haven't really thought about it. I'll probably make something." I

agreed. "Make some of them 'Oh Enka' milkshakes you made that time." Hidan said. I

nodded and we headed in. "Oh yeah, we have to stop in with Leader." I told them, they

nodded and we went on in to see Pein. "Good morning 'Team Zombie'. Have a seat." Leader

said in a calm voice. Here are your reports for your missions." He added handing them to

Kakuzu. "Reports?" Kakuzu questioned. "We haven't done shit recently to get any reports." Hidan spouted. "Hidan, calm down." I protested. "Yes I know. These are pre-mission

reports as I'd like to call them. These missions won't be until a later date but they're given

to you beforehand so you can know exactly what you will be doing and so on. Therefore, you

can train and prepare properly before the mission is actually given." He informed us. We

took the reports and left the office; Pein tilting his head upwards as he tried to get the

last drop of his coffee to drip hastily into his mouth. We sat on the couch and looked over

the missions, "Man we sure got some dangerous ones." I said, "Dangerous? Shit, we don't

know the meaning of that word." Hidan cackled. "It seems I'll have a chance at a bounty."

Kakuzu said. "Oh by the way, there is a bonus to be added on Chiriku so we are going to

gather it today." Kakuzu said to Hidan and I. "Oh that's just fucking great! In this heat?!

Damnit why the hell do you have to drag me into this shit all the time?" Hidan snarled. "I

don't give a damn if you come or not but Im getting that bounty. Clover is coming with me.

Your ass can stay here and pray till the cows come home." Kakuzu said to Hidan. Hidan

jumped up as if he was going to take a couple of Kakuzu's hearts with just his fists, but I

jumped up in between them. "Guys come on don't fight please. Hidan come with us or stay

here, that's up to you. However, I will be with Kakuzu and if you don't come, you'll miss

hanging out with me." I teased. I would feel much better if they both came, so I secretly

prayed that Hidan would come. "Hmph! Fine, I'll go. But, I better get some love time behind

a bush or something." He smiled as he grabbed me around the waist. Pein popped his head

out of his door and announced for us to wake everyone else up around 9. So we did just

that, at 8:45 we woke everyone up and the groggy and grumpy bunch came downstairs like

zombies. "Why the hell do we have to get up so early un?" Deidara groaned. "We had quite

a night." Sasori grinned. "Tobi did too!" Tobi exclaimed as he grabbed a stack of cards

from his pants pocket and threw them in the air. "I was having such a wonderful dream.

You ruined it." Kisame said into Leader's door. "Well I for one am glad I got woke up, my

dream was nothing but hell." Itachi said while pouring some coffee. Zetsu sighed as he sat

on the couch beside Deidara, he laid his head upon his shoulder and seemed to fall asleep

again. "What do you think you're doing hmm?" Deidara asked, "I stayed up all night playing

"Mario" and I still haven't beat Bowser." Zetsu explained. "I can help you with that no

problem!" I exclaimed. "Really? You can?" the black side asked, I nodded. "I've been playing

that since I was real young, I've beat the game a lot so it's nothing to worry about." "Man I

wanna see this!" Hidan said. "Tobi didn't know you liked video games. I would've asked you

forever ago to play with me!" Tobi shouted. "Tobi, Konan is still sleeping. Let's go upstairs

and we'll indulge ourselves." I suggested. We all went upstairs to Zetsu's room; I beat the

game and showed the plant man how to do so. After that we started over and everyone got

a try; Leader came in with Konan and they joined in. We stopped hours later; everyone had

their own things to be doing otherwise. "Man I can't believe I lost that fucking game 10

times!" Hidan complained, "Well maybe if you didn't run all the time you'd get somewhere.

You have to go slow and keep an eye out for things sometimes. I guess it's no different

from the real you." Kakuzu said. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Hidan growled.

"Let's face it, you're just no kind of gamer." Itachi grinned. "Well it better than our last

game gathering. Last time he slashed the damn tv when he lost." Sasori added. "Really?" I

questioned, "Yeah, this was before you were here and he had just joined the Akatsuki."

Pein told me. "We have to get going now, it's nearly one in the evening." Kakuzu said placing

a hand on my shoulder. "Where you guys headed?" Konan asked, "There's a bounty I have to

get. We shouldn't have waited this late to do it." Kakuzu said. "Late? This ain't late.

They're still opened I'm sure." Zetsu chimed in. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and went upstairs to

get the stuff ready. "Hidan, are you going to bring anything?" I asked him, "Nope, nothing

but my scythe and good looks." He smiled. So we left and was on our way towards the

bounty station. We were walking for the longest time and the heat was unbearable, but I

tried to keep the trip happy and fight-free. "So we're going to get your bonus from

Zangei? Pretty cool Kakuzu. Tittykoo must have been worth more than we thought." I said. "Yeah, but I don't see what's so cool about it. We gotta do all this extra walking in this hot

ass weather!" Hidan groaned, "You know you didn't have to come Hidan, so shut the hell up

complaining." Kakuzu snapped at him. "Listen I only came cuz Clover asked me too! You

stupid asshole!" Hidan snarled back. "Guys stop it now." I sighed. Kakuzu turned around and

gave a reluctant 'hmph' and began walking again. Hidan turned to me and smiled big; "Sooo,

you gunna ask him for us?" "M-me?" I stuttered, "Why's it always me? I don't mind, but I

thought you would." Hidan rolled his eyes and looked off to the side, "Because we know he'll do anything for you, duh. It's your money too…" he told me. I sighed, "Right. But do you

know how hard it is for me to ask him for money?" I questioned him. "What's the hold up?

Let's get going." Kakuzu said appearing before us. We both jumped at his sudden

appearance. "Nothing, just talking about what's coming." Hidan smirked. "What's that

supposed to mean?" Kakuzu asked, "Uh, lets walk while we talk okay." I suggested, "Good idea." The masked man nodded. Hidan nudged me in the shoulder, hinting that I should

hurry and ask. "Well you see, we were wanting to know if maybe, some uh….some of the

money you get could go to us taking a trip to Disney Land?" I asked Kakuzu; he kept walking

as if he didn't hear me. Hidan walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder, "So, what

you think? Sound good?" Hidan asked, Kakuzu still didn't answer him. The priest and I

looked at each other and shrugged. "Look you.." Hidan started, he met Kakuzu face to face.

He had turned around and faced us; "Sure. As long as everyone pitches in, Im not paying

for everything." He said. "Yay! We said hugging Kakuzu until he couldn't breathe. We each

took his hand and walked the rest of the way to the bounty station.

At the station: "Ugh! We finally made it!" Hidan exclaimed! "Good, let's go." Kakuzu said.

"You guys go on, I'll meet you outside. I really have to pee." I laughed. They nodded and we

split from there. I started outside but I heard something down the hall. I followed the

sound and went into this closet like thing; I met a dog and couldn't resist petting her.

"You're so beautiful." I cooed at her, it looked as if she had a litter of puppies. I picked

one up and loved it gently. Suddenly there was an explosion and I rushed out the front

door. My eyes widened at the sight and left me puzzled. "Wha..What's going on?" I asked

as I seen Hidan standing before me. Kotetsu and Izumo were there with their swords

stabbed into him. I noticed two other familiar figures; "Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu and

Izumo?" I muttered. They all turned to stare at me almost like they had seen a ghost.

"Clover sensei?" Shikamaru shouted. My frightened features turned happy in an instant;

"It's been forever! How are.." I began, however I was interrupted by Kakuzu. He suddenly

jumped in front of me, ready to attack. I ran up to him and grabbed onto his arm; "It's

okay Kakuzu I know them." I said gleefully. He looked down at me without a word, he

seemed aggravated. "Kakuzu?" I whispered, and then Deidara showed up without warning.

"Deidara? What're you doing here?" I asked him. "Good to see you too. Kakuzu called me

here, hmm." The blonde answered. "Did you?" I asked my partner; "Yes I did. It's for your

own good." He answered. I was flooded with shock, ("Oh no..he can't be…") I thought to

myself. "I need you to get her out of here." Kakuzu told Deidara. Hidan obviously noticed

my face that showed the look of horror. "Clover! What's wrong?" he asked but I didn't

answer. I thought back to the first time I had looked at a Bingo Book. I noticed quite a bit

of people in it who had high bounties on their heads; Asuma was one of them. His bounty

was worth 35,000,000 and I knew that was why Kakuzu wanted me gone, he wanted the

bounty for Asuma. "I won't let you kill him! You're not getting that bounty!" I shouted to

Kakuzu. He looked back, not the least bit surprised that I had found out his plan. "Go."

Kakuzu mumbled to Deidara. "They ambushed us! Zangei's gone! This whole thing was a

setup!" Hidan yelled; I felt a breeze behind me and Deidara grabbed me, keeping a tight

grip on me. "Kakuzu please don't!" I screamed. Kotetsu and Izumo jumped back from Hidan

and landed near Shikamaru and Asuma. "What the hell are you doing to her?" Hidan asked

Deidara. "Put me down!" I yelled, "Kakuzu asked me to get her outta her, hmm." Dei

explained. "Let her go now!" Asuma yelled to Deidara. "Asuma! Run! Run now!" I exclaimed.

Asuma's face grew more frightened. "Hang on Clover sensei!" Shikamaru shouted, he took

his stance to perform the 'Shadow Possession Jutsu'. "Go now." Kakuzu ordered. "Asuma

hurry up and go!" I yelled to him. I watched as Hidan jumped in the way and was taken into

possession by Shikamaru. I kicked and screamed, trying to break free of Deidara. I felt

too weak to fight, to stunned. Dei summoned one of his clay birds and hopped atop it, then

we flew off. "Nooo!" I screamed! Asuma, Kakuzu, everyone was shrinking in the distance, I

was so helpless. "You shouldn't worry so much, hmm. He's better off dead than on Earth,

right, hmm?" Deidara said to me. Right now, he seemed to be heartless to me and all my rage kind of jumped out; "You shut up! I won't let him die!" I shouted. "Whatever, you don't

have to be a bitch about it hmm." Dei mumbled. ("Think damnit think! What can I…that's it!") I thought, I turned around and smiled, thinking happily of Naruto and what he would

do. ("Okay, time to shine! Thanks Naruto.") I used my hand-sign and made a perfect clone

of myself. "Hey, um Dei Dei, I wanna apologize for yelling at you.." my clone said. "Forgive

me?" she smiled, I saw Deidara look back at the fake me and smile, swooping her up in a

hug. "Sure thing babe." He said. I got beside the wing and made the noise with my mouth,

calling the tiger I trusted so much. She appeared seconds later; she grew to a quite a big

size using her type jutsu. I jumped down on her with a thud, then she shrunk to her normal

size. "We did it, great job!" I told her, I stared up at the sky, watching the giant bird pass

overhead, "Release." I said. "See yah." Said my clone as she disappeared from Deidara's

sight. I could hear Deidara's disbelieve from below; "We have to hurry! Go to, um, Zangei's

collection office!" I told the tiger, I heard Deidara calling for me and I panicked, "Im

sorry but go now! Asuma's life is in danger!" I said. The tiger growled and then took off

towards the bounty station. ("Why are they doing this?! I thought they'd changed some,

like they said. Didn't they see how hurt I was about the others being harmed? They're just

to blinded by money and pleasure. I have to stop them!"). We reached the other side of

the collection office, meaning we could sneak around to the other side unseen. "Kotetsu!" I

heard Izumo scream out. "I just heard Izumo! I have to hurry!" I said and began running

the rest of the way. ("Please don't hurt them! When will they learn? Killing is wrong!") I

yelled at myself. I arrived at an open area, the others were just a few steps away but I

was hidden by the side of the building. I had to stop to catch my breath; "We finally made

it. They're right over there.." I panted. The tiger gracefully followed behind me as I slowly

made my way to the others. I came to the edge of the building, "Hidan! Kakuzu! Don't.." I

began, but my words froze just as I did. My eyes caught sight of what I had feared so

much. ("No!"). Hidan was already in his cursed state, hovering over Asuma. He, as well as

the others, seemed to be bruised up badly. Kakuzu had Kotetsu and Izumo wrapped up in

his unbreakable tendrils, Shikamaru was farther off but appeared to be injured to, he

wasn't moving but sitting up. I began to cry when I heard the shuffling of feet; "There you

are hmm! I should've known you'd come back here un! Let's go or Kakuzu will kill me, hmm!"

Deidara shouted from behind me. "No! I won't go! I'm not leaving!" I exclaimed, "You are

coming with me!" Deidara shouted. I ran towards the others as fast as I could, Deidara ran

up behind me and grabbed my Akatsuki coat tightly, "Come back here!" he yelled. I quickly

unzipped it and got out of it; I quickly ran to Asuma. "Clover wait!" Deidara shouted, he

tried to come after me, but I had the tiger block him with the uncaring desire to attack

him. "Damnit Clover!" I heard him say. ("Forgive me Deidara…") I said to myself. I came

around the corner and just as I did, it seemed as if it was too late; "Asuma Behind you!"

Shikamaru screamed out to his sensei. Hidan's scythe was heading straight for Asuma at

high speed, I was so scared he wouldn't duck in time. "Asuma get down!" I screamed at the

top of my lungs. I kicked him out of the way and then the most sharpest pain hit me. It

was the worst thing I had ever felt, gritted teeth wouldn't ease it, nor would a jutsu. It

was excruciating and unbearable. The blood began gushing out of me like a river or tears.

It covered my clothes and darkened the ground under me even more. "Clover!" I heard

Asuma yell out. I coughed up blood and stood there just barely before I backed up against

Hidan, using him as a post of some kind. "You bastards!" I heard Shikamaru sneer. I could

hear the sounds of more shuffling and the sound of scrambling and movement, grunts of

injury. I watched as Asuma sat up, his terror-stricken face asking me "why". Deidara came

up behind him, surveying the scene, his face the same. I could feel the trembling that was

coming from Hidan's body; something I never knew he was capable of. "Hidan! What the

hell happened?!" Kakuzu shouted at the priest, "Hidan!" he repeated. I looked up at Hidan,

his skin looked more pale and his expression was that of a frozen statue. "Clover!" Kakuzu

said, falling to his knees beside me, "Ka-Kakuzu." I muttered. "This is going to hurt a bit.."

he told me, I looked down at him and prepared myself as he grabbed the end of the

scythe's handle. He jerked it out quickly, ripping my wounds open even more. I let out a

shriek as the pain worsened. Once the tool was out of me, I became lightheaded and fell to

the ground. "Clover!" Izumo shouted, "Are you alright?" Kotetsu asked. Kakuzu tried to

help me up a bit, I wanted to still seem strong and needless of help, not wanting them to

worry. I looked over to them and smiled slightly, "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." I said,

but then a strong force of painful throbs shot through me. I doubled over, holding onto my

stomach and sides; I coughed up more blood and panted at the feeling of weakness.

"Clover?" Hidan said, his voice was weak and filled with fear. I took a deep breath and

answered him; "Hidan..It's okay, don't worry okay. I'll be fine." I lied. "Damnit! Send for a

medical team now!" Deidara shouted, "Right!" Kotetsu said. Even in my state, I still thought

to myself that that was quite strange. Kotetsu responding to an order of the enemy. I

looked over to him just as he was about to leave, "No, please. Just get Naruto, so I can tell

him…goodbye." "Enough Izumo. This is her last request, so…" Asuma spoke, "I should be the one to tell

him. I'll be back shortly." Shikamaru said. "Good Shikamaru." Asuma approved. The two left

in an instant and there was a short silence. Hidan's trembling became more fierce, he

looked at his hands as if he was completely lost in the wonder of them. "What have I

done?! This shit can't be happening!" Hidan wailed. "Hidan…" Kakuzu mumbled in a sad tone.

"You can't die! You can't leave me!" Hidan screamed into the sky. "You deserve this guilt!

This is what you get for want to cause so much pain to others!" Asuma shouted, "You'll

never sleep another night peacefully!" he added, his anger swarmed in beads of saliva and

veins. "A-Asuma, please stop." I asked him, Asuma looked down at the ground and kept

quite. I glanced up at Kakuzu, he took my hand into his. This moment, reminded me so much

of the time before where he had to stab me. That same look was in his eyes, only this time,

it was more intense. He knew there wasn't really a chance that I would return like last

time. Just as I did. He gently picked me up and surrounded me with his arms, forming a

loving hug. "I don't want to lose you. I love you. Let me try to heal you please Clover." He

whispered in my ear. "But Kakuzu," I started to protest, "Just shut up and let me try will you?" he said, " I could almost laugh, the way he said it, it was as if we'd started an

argument back home and Hidan would but in any time now being loud and uncalled for. I

looked over to the silver hair man, who was close to tears and speechless. "Okay. Hidan,

will you hold my hand?" I asked. He gave me the saddest look and didn't answer. "Hidan, it's

okay. It's not really your fault so don't worry." I said. He rushed over to me and took my

hand in his. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed it gently; his shaking was still violent

but he looked into my eyes and his tears finally freed themselves from their pinkish

prison. "Im sorry." He cried. "It's okay Hidan." I told him with a big smile. Kakuzu looked at

me, "Are you ready?" he asked me. "Wait a second, what're you going to do to her?" Asuma

asked Kakuzu, "I think he's going to sew her wounds up to stop the bleeding." Deidara told

Asuma; the two were now standing side by side, they looked like acquaintances aside from

the Akatsuki robe DeiDei wore. "Exactly." Kakuzu said. "Hidan, brace yourself. I need you

to hold her down if she starts moving. We shouldn't postpone this any longer, she'll die."

Kakuzu finished. "Yeah." Hidan said. Kakuzu place his hands on my stomach and above my

hips and his tentacles began to seep inside my open wounds. It was painful and the

weirdest feeling I've felt. The long dark tendrils moved in deeper and started to pass

arteries and above organs. That's when the worse pain started. I jolted upward, Hidan

grabbed onto my arms and held me down. "Just a little longer." Kakuzu told me, I kicked in

the air and Asuma grabbed my legs and held them; all I could do now was grit my teeth and

bear it the best I could. I felt the dark snake-like tentacles start upwards and then enter in and out of my skin like a sewing needle and thread would to clothe. That pain to was

strange and unique all on it's on. "You almost got it, hmm?" Deidara asked, he bent over and

looked at me, waving at me as if we were just meeting up or something. I smiled at him

until that pain came back. I felt myself get lightheaded again, my vision started getting

blurry but straightened up, it repeated this numerous times. Just then, a gust of wind hit

us all, blowing dust and leaves past us. I looked up at the sky and watched a bird fly over.

The clouds slowly moved over and I saw a vision, a short one. Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, the

Sand Villagers. Konaha and its villagers. Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto and even Sasuke appeared

before me in a flash. "The old Squad 7" It was almost as if I were really with them.

Tsunade and Jiraiya, everyone I knew and loved now showed up in the clouds. Even the

Akastuki. Then the silly part was I saw a bowl of ramen. I cracked a small and fragile smile

at that. Then I heard him, "Ma!" Naruto shouted. He ran over to Kakuzu and pushed him

over. "Get your filthy hands off of her!" he yelled out. He gathered me in his arms,

squeezing me as if I were a new pillow with no life at all. "Naruto, he's been helping." Asuma

said to him, "Apparently, these two are her partners and they care deeply for her." He

finished. "She wouldn't still be here if he hadn't done what he did, un." Deidara added. "I

see." Naruto said through tightly clinched teeth. Naruto laid me down softly and stood up;

"What the hell are you doing here anyways?! You're nothing to her!" Naruto shouted at the

blonde bomber, "Naruto." I said, he ignored me and ran towards the man with all the rage

he had. He jumped I the air with the help of his shadow clone and aimed to kick Deidara.

Dei flipped backwards, avoiding the attack and created a bird. "I'll inform Leader and the

others of what's happened hmm." Deidara said to Hidan and Kakuzu, they nodded. "Clover,"

Dei started, "If I don't get to see you again, I love you. You were the greatest member of

the Akatsuki hmm, you knew true art. You were like kin to me. I won't forget you." He said

before flying off. "Love?! You wouldn't know that if your life depended on it! Get back

here!" Naruto growled, "Naruto, enough. Your mother needs you." Asuma said. Naruto ran

to my side and held me in his arms once more. "Im glad you're here Naruto." I said as I

caressed his face softly. "Ma what happened? Why are you here with them?!" Naruto

questioned me. "Naruto, there's not much time to explain so I want you to listen carefully."

I told him. His eyes widened and he grabbed my hand; "Anything." He said. My heart

tighten a bit as I knew all of what I was going to say to him, my son, and with the others

listening as well. I looked into his aqua-like eyes and started to talk. "You know, when I

first met you, I knew you were something special. It wasn't because of the bijuu you

carried, it was you yourself. Your determination and guts; all your hardships and the pain

you carried. The way you could change people with just words, and how you always give

people a second chance. You have great courage and instinct and a heart that can cover the

Earth. I wanted to be like you and still do today. I have the heart, but nothing else more.

I've always seen you as a smaller me and it was such an honor for me to adopt you. I

wanted to, even before your parents asked me." I told him. Naruto's eyes grew even wider

and I nodded, "Yes, Minato and Kushina came to me in a dream one night. They asked me to

watch over with all the best interest. As if you were my own. Even though I was young, I

did just that, with the help of Kakashi of course. To me, you are my own. My son, and I

want you to know that I love you for everything you are and the village, no the world,

couldn't have had a better man on its grounds than you, Naruto. Always follow your heart

and remember what you were taught by all the you love and have known or encountered.

Remember the lessons you've learned and use them to your advantage. And Sasuke; he'll

come back on day. You're the only one who can manage that though. Just be patient and

you'll see. His eyes will open again once you've helped him out of the darkness. You are the

strongest ninja ever and you'll only get stronger. I know that you will become Hokage,

there's no doubting it. You might still have some training and growing to do, but I know you

will be the best there is." I finished and I was quite for a moment. All the talking I did

seemed to make me weaker. "Kakuzu. Please try to finish." I managed to say, he nodded and

began the painful process again. I looked up at Naruto, tears seeping out of his blue irises,

"Why didn't you escape? Everyone told me you refused anyone to come and get you. Why

did you do that ma? This could've been prevented! Didn't you miss us?" Naruto cried. "Of

course I did Naruto, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about all of you. I

did want to come home, for a long time." I said. "Then why didn't you?!" he yelled, "Because,

it…it was my mission." I sighed. Everyone's faces were coated with shock, the tendrils even

stopped moving for the moment. Then they started up again just as I did. "However, I

didn't expect things to turn out the way they did. I killed innocent people and was granted

money for it. I gathered other jinchuriki and watched them being extracted. I was given a

new way of living and eventually, I grew use to it and soon fell in love. I saw the Akatsuki

as my new family; as Tsunade said the mission could possibly drag itself out for a year, I

had no choice but to get use to things. By then, I didn't see it as a bad thing. I grew

accustom real quick. It doesn't sound like me I know, but it was part of my secret mission.

One I got too involved with." I said. "What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked, "Did Lady Hokage actually give you a mission to live with the Akatsuki? For what purpose?" he added.

"Well, I was too investigate the Akatsuki secretly when the right time came. Doing so

meant to move in with them as if I was abandoning the village and becoming one of them. I

needed a right time to do so, but the day they came for Naruto, that was the perfect

opportunity. I was suppose to do anything, take any measures to ensure that the Akatsuki didn't gather any more jinchuriki or gather more intelligence of our village. I at least

succeeded with that, partially. We still got two other jinchuriki, and they were sacrificed. Then there was the temple…" I said, Asuma looked over at me with a pained expression,

"And, well, I attacked it with my partners…for a bounty on Chiriku. Things would get

accomplished and then fall apart and start over again. I wasn't sure who I was anymore and

felt I didn't know what was right. I kept my cool and played the role of an Akatsuki

member. But, I found myself seeing them as family and I fell for my partners here. No

doubt they've changed up a bit." I smiled. "So yes, my mission was to do this, and Tsunade

told me that I would die. She didn't tell me when but she told me I would know when the

time came. I somehow knew that today would be my last." I finished. "Wait, your last?

What're you talking about ma? You're coming home with Shikamaru, Asuma-sensei and me.

You'll be the old you again." Naruto sobbed. "I wish I could Naruto. So very much. I don't

think I could ever be forgiven for what I've done though." I told him. "Of course you will

be." He cried. I looked over to Kakuzu and Hidan; "I want you both to know that I really do

love you both, just because my mission was to pretend to be and Akatsuki member, it

doesn't mean my feelings for either of you are pretend. That goes for all the Akatsuki,

I've come to know all of you so well. You were all like my brothers and sisters and perhaps

my father would've wanted such a family," I laughed softly, "But, you two were my main life

while I was with you." I told them. "Stop talking that way." Kakuzu said, "That old bat

doesn't know what she's talking about. I've sewed you up well, so if we get you to a hospital

you'll be fine." Kakuzu added. "I am trying to show you and Hidan, the Akatsuki, the world

peace, don't you want that? Why make everyone suffer, huh? Not everyone has hurt you.

They are innocent, they had nothing to do with your past nor your future, only you can

change your future. Can't you see how wrong this is, the Akatsuki robes, they were

supposed to be for a rein of peace, not war. We are supposed love each other, not hate and

kill, bring death and sadness to this already hellish world. Don't you like being loved by

someone? Being close to people that you can call friends, here we are, the Akatsuki, we are

the most feared people in the ninja world, whether you want to see it this way or not, we

are family! Just like everyone else, evil shouldn't consume us! Our hatred for our past

should be handled by ourselves and talked over with our family, our clan! What makes the

world different than what we were in the house?! Yeah a house, we lived in a house

together and do our part to help out just like normal people, normal loving ninjas. Didn't

either of you think to yourself during our parties or family-like times together, that that

was the right way to live? To be able to go out on the street every day and not be

recognized by strangers as the "wanted" people on a poster or live in fear that you'll one

day be captured. Wasn't it fun just being together, not out killing or causing chaos, except

for in the house?" I questioned them, I coughed again. More blood spilt out of me, my time

was getting closer. "Clover, stop talking. You'll kill yourself." Asuma said. "I can't until I get

my point across." I snapped as I wiped the blood from my face. "Your Naruto huh?" Hidan

asked the fox like boy. "Yeah, I am." He said, "You look a lot like her. You act the same too.

It'd be some shit if you really were blood kin. All that "Will of Fire" stuff your village

believes in…I find it amusing. It seems like a nice system to go by, eh Kakuzu?" Hidan

blabbed. Kakuzu nodded. "Yeah, that's my ma. You should see her when she's drunk." Naruto

laughed lightly, "We have. I'm with you on that boat. She's a handful. Oh, here. I think you

of all people, should have this." Hidan said to Naruto. Naruto extended his hand and Hidan

gave him a small bounded egg. "Your mother's dragon is in there. She told me to use it only

for peace. Which…..I intend to do from now on until Jashin gets me that is. I want you to

have it." Hidan smiled. "Quite odd behavior coming from you. But, I agree. Perhaps there is

something more than a life of evil." Kakuzu agreed as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Wait, you're going to be good guys now? You're kidding?" Shikamaru asked the priest. Both

nodded to the genius. "We just have to ask that you don't bother us. Let us leave here

freely and we'll do what we can to finish what Clover can't." Kakuzu asked him. "There's no way we can do that." Asuma began, "Asuma, as my last request, let them go. I- I know

that's hard for you, but maybe they can finish my mission and I won't have to get scolded

by Tsunade when she reaches Heaven." I laughed. He looked off for a moment and sighed,

"Fine, I will do so. You were a great kunoichi and a better friend. I wish everyone could be

here now to say goodbye." Asuma said. He leaned down to hug me, Shikamaru copied him,

"Im going to miss you Clover sensei. There's not really much I can say, but there's no one

else in this world like you, except Naruto. I'll keep him in line for you." He said. "Thank you

Shikamaru. You are remarkable, who knows, you might become Hokage too." I laughed,

"Hey! Ma!" Naruto shouted, "Nah, that'd be way too much for me. I want freedom, you

know me." Shikamaru smiled. "Shikamaru, let's go get Lady Tsunade and a medical squad."

Asuma told his student, he got up and looked at me, then to the Akatsuki members and

Naruto. "Take care. Tell my old man I said to make it rain when my child is born. Just so I

know that you saw him and he got to watch the miracle." Asuma told me, I smiled weakly

and nodded, "I did meet him once. He is very proud of you." And with that, he and

Shikamaru disappeared into the forest. "I-I don't want you to die." Naruto said, "Who'll be

my mother now? How will I know exactly what to do without messing up?" Naruto said, his

tears began to fall. "Oh Naruto, I will always be with you. Even if you can't see me, I'm

always in your heart and watching over you from above. After all, some things you see with

your eyes, others you see with your heart. That is the only organ with several passage

ways, meaning there is always a way in and out. Always another door to go through. Always

a second chance." I said as I started to cry. The flashbacks started again, and the breeze

swept over us. Hidan buried his head on my chest; "Please don't leave me, us. Y-you can do

anything. You can escape this too right?" he asked me. "No, I can't Hidan, Im sorry." I told

him and he leaned down to kiss me. Kakuzu did the same, his eyes were glazed with a coat

of tears as well. "Take my heart and put it inside you after I am gone. I want you to have

it." I whispered. Kakuzu leaned over me, and hid his face in my shirt and sobbed like a

child, Naruto's grip on my hand tightened so much. "I love you ma. Please, you-you have to

help me find Sasuke. He needs you to yah know. He.." and that was the last thing I heard in

my human body. I watched them all as my soul floated up to heaven. I cried invisible tears

and they disappeared into the dust. "Ma! Ma!" Naruto called out to me, Kakuzu and Hidan

both still had their heads on me sobbing, they slowly lifted up and Naruto collapsed on me,

"Didn't you hear me?! Sasuke needs you!" he sobbed, his wails grew the more that it sank in

that I was no longer with him. Hidan and Kakuzu stood up, wiping their tears away. Hidan

walked over and stood over my head, he bent down and touched me cold face, once more.

"Excuse me Naruto. I have to fulfill her request." Kakuzu said. Naruto only scooted over,

his face not leaving my body. Kakuzu had just enough room to do what was asked of him; he

balled up his fist and struck it through my chest, he snatched out my heart and wrapped it

in his robe safely. "I will keep this always, as you have mine." Kakuzu said, he bent down and

kissed my forehead and motioned for Hidan to follow him. "Im sorry we didn't meet sooner.

You do seem very strong, quite a worthy opponent. I hope that if we meet in the future

that you will be my opponent, Naruto." Kakuzu said to him. Naruto looked up. "Same here.

You can bet your ass on that. Thanks for the dragon by the way." Naruto sobbed again. "No

problem. See yah kid." Hidan said and they disappeared in a heap of smoke. "You can't

really be dead. I know ma, your just sleeping. You'll wake up soon and buy my a round at

Ichiraku right?" he asked my lifeless body. He leaned over and kissed my forehead and

caressed my face. He felt the cold touch and then looked at my bloody stitched wounds.

He through his head on my body again and sobbed louder than anyone. I watched form

above as Tsunade and the medical team, which Sakura was in, arrived. She collapsed by me

too, and put her arm around Naruto. Kakashi walked up moments later and picked me up. "Im so sorry for everything. I wish I'd never left you, I

was so wrong and deceived by her. I love you." He whispered, his tear landed on my face,

falling right on my eye. It rolled just under my lashes and I appeared to cry on last time.

My funeral was held days later, everyone was there that I knew and loved and I watched

as Hidan and Kakuzu went to the Inn and informed my father of the occasion. They later

joined the other Akatsuki members and watched from afar. I also saw Sasuke, he sat far

up in a tree and observed my funeral, with that same gloomy look, only, it was much more

gloomier and sad. Kakuzu and Hidan departed from the

Akatsuki, and moved on with their lives, marrying happily and in secret, aside from Hidan's

religion were killing was still necessary. They still met with the other Akatsuki every Saturday

until the others were killed through time. Pein later died in a heated battle with Naruto and

Konan died in a battle with Tobi. As it turned out, Tobi wasn't really Tobi though. He was in a

whole other league than I ever imagined. As of now, Naruto and the others are still fighting to stop

him. I told my mother. "Oh that was quite some story. Im glad everything turned out for the

best. Im glad my little girl lived such and exciting, dangerous and heart-filled life. I

wanted nothing more for you." She said as he snow white body hugged mine, her hands

barely passing my wings. "Ladies, we have a new arrival in the world." Hashirama announced.

"Really? Who is it?" my mother ask excitedly, "It looks like Asuma's wife just gave birth."

My father said patting my head. "Wait!" I yelled, I ran to the edge of the cloud and

noticed it was already raining. "Lord Hokage! Did you see?" I asked. "Yes Clover my dear, I

did. Quite a miracle. I have another grandchild in this world to watch grow from afar."

Hiruzen smiled. "Congrats." All the heavenly members of the Golden Gated Palace said. I

looked down to Earth and gazed at the Konaha Hospital. I looked in the window, Kurenai

was softly kissing her new babies head and Asuma patted it. Then he walked over to the

window and opened it. He put his hand out and felt the cold substance bounce off his hand.

"Thank you." Asuma said. "Did you say something?" Kurenai giggled. "Oh uh, no. So what

should we name the baby?" he asked. "So how is the little guy?!" Naruto shouted as he

busted in. "Uh Naruto." Asuma stuttered. "You must be quite you'll wake the baby." Kurenai

cooed. Naruto looked at the baby and the biggest smile came across his face, his whiskers

even seemed to disappear. "Did you see? It's raining." Naruto asked Asuma. He nodded and

placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder; "Yeah, she made it happen didn't she? She got the

message to my dad and it rained. I wonder if it's their tears, what do you think?" Asuma

asked Naruto, he just looked outside the window. "Nah! It's their love dattebyo! That's

what Ma said. Oh yeah and there pee." Naruto laughed and he ran out of the room,

"Congrats Asuma and Kurenai Sensei!" he screamed. Asuma kind of sweat dropped and

scratched his head before he started laughing.

The End. :3

I stressed. The others faces looked shocked; "But Clover!" Izumo began,


End file.
